All But Forgotten
by SaraiMichelle
Summary: Baby steps were key for Sheva Alomar at this point. Coming to live in America, adapting to a new life, and trying to mend the relationships that had broken over the years. It should be easy, she told herself. Same job, different place. But it wasn't work that worried her, rather an old partner she had to face, Chris Redfield. An RE soap opera! CREVA!
1. Prelude

Prelude

* * *

_'I only know because I carry you around in the background,_  
_'cause I felt you long after we were through.'_ — 'The Background' by Third Blind Eye

* * *

Chris watched as Sheva's eyes lingered on the floor, not daring to look at him. Clementine was fast asleep in the other room, finally allowing the two some time alone. He looked around the room, not wanting to scare her away with his scrutinizing gaze. He knew things were not right. Not right with her—she was acting odd. Granted at a time like this she was allowed to, that much was expected. Not right with him—she was there physically but gone mentally to a different place, yet he still found himself leaning towards her slightly, attracted by her aroma. And finally, not right between them—ever since he got back, things were never to be the same. Sheva was lost and hurt and he was tired and guilty. He blamed himself for the state that she was in because he knew if he had been more responsible, more aware, she would be alright and she would be the happy Sheva he had always known. But he was the one who took her happiness away. He's the one who took her vibrancy and luminescence away.

Now left was a frail woman trying to get by. Trying to deal with life as it came and took blow by blow that reality hit her with. But the way she was coping was not alright. She was slowly but surely losing her grip on reality and she was falling.

He looked back to her to find her head bowed down and her eyes shut tightly. She was murmuring something under her breath. It sounded as if it was a chant or prayer, but he couldn't make it out. He placed a hand on her shoulder and he was surprised to see her jump and push his hand away. Not once did she open her eyes to look at him. She continued on with her silent chant and ignored him.

Chris sighed heavily as he watched her crumble. "Sheva, tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head; eyes still closed and went on to repeat her own personal psalm to herself.

He bent down to eye level and dared to grab her arms, cradling her elbows in his hands. She didn't flinch this time or try to push him away.

"Please, Sheva, talk to me," he begged.

"He's going to come back."

Chris blinked and gently shook his head trying to wrap his mind around what she had just said. What did she mean by that?

"Who's coming back?" He knew exactly who the man in question was but he didn't want to believe that that's who she was talking about.

She opened her eyes and looked to his. He shivered from the emptiness that was occupying her gaze. She rubbed her temples trying to ease the building headache. The silence was almost too much to bear anymore for Sheva. She had grown used to the constant cries and wails from Clementine.

"He's going to come walking through that door and he's going to say, 'I'm home'. He's going to tell me he missed me and that he loves me. Then he's going to pick up Clementine and he's going to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he's missed her. He's going to walk through that door and I have to be ready when he comes home."

Chris listened and watched as she softly nodded her head, trying to convince herself of the words she had just spoken. He couldn't believe his ears. What had happened to the woman that he fought with years ago? To the woman that told him to be strong and that things would fall into place? To the woman he had so much history in just the few years they'd known each other? To the woman that he had tried to show affection to, but she was always running away?

"Sheva…" he spoke her name defeated. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. He was hurt when he felt how tense and stiff she was against him. If only he could turn back time and take the place of the man Sheva was talking about, then things would be fine. Sure, he himself wouldn't be here, but she would be happy and in control of her mind. He was willing to die for her happiness and good fortune. But going back was not possible. He needed to accept the fact that what happened was not to be changed and he was the one here to protect and comfort her.

Sheva lifted her hands to his arms and pulled on them gently. He loosened his grip around her only a little; he was not willing to let go of her completely and watch her fall. He looked down into her empty dull hazel eyes and felt an unbearable imaginary weight on his shoulders weigh him down.

She gripped onto his arms for support and also to gain his full attention—as if she didn't have it already. She parted her lips and spoke almost inaudibly, "Chris?"

He unwrapped one of his arms from her waist and lifted his palm to her forehead, sweeping her disheveled hair away. "What is it, Shev?"

She nearly chickened out and almost pushed him away, but she told herself to be strong. For herself. For Chris. For Clementine. For him. "He's not coming back, is he?"

Chris was still. He didn't want to say the answer to her question, because he knew she didn't want to hear it. He cupped both his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look into his eyes. He sighed sadly and held his breath, "I'm _so _sorry, Sheva…he's not coming back."

* * *

**Author's note: **_I wasn't going to be publishing this for a while, but I was watching a walkthrough of Revelations and I just needed a Creva fix. If you have played Revelations, you'll understand how annoying it is for us Creva fans. So what better way than to write one myself and get your guys' motivation to write more?_

_I'm sure you can tell this is a prelude. This prelude is set somewhere near the middle to ending of this story and it's to give you a sneak peak of what's going to happen. Hope it's not too confusing. I haven't written much for this one as of yet, so I won't be able to do my normal two-day updates, sorry. But you guys always manage to motivate me to write more so I'm sure I'll get to writing more for this very soon._

_I'll see you all as soon as possible. Pretty please give me some feedback and also, I'd love to hear your guesses on this mystery man who Sheva is referring to, who you think Clementine is, why Sheva is in such a low state, and lastly, what has happened between Sheva and Chris through the years. I can already tell you, this story will probably be long and it'll be a real drama. I think most of you know my style. I've been working really hard on improving on my writing and I hope it shows! Oh, and the chapters will be longer than the prelude._

_Till the next update,  
Sarai_


	2. Cardboard Box

I. Cardboard Box

* * *

'_There are places I remember all my life, though some have changed.  
Some forever, not for better, some have gone, and some remain.'  
_—'In My Life' by The Beatles

* * *

**Lagos, Nigeria  
November, 2011**

Kitchen supplies—check. Bathroom supplies—check. Clothing, shoes, jewelry—check, check, check. Sheva crossed out the things that were listed on the notepad she held. Everything seemed to be packed, save for photos and her trusty sidekick, Marvin the fat cat. She was pretty much ready to go to America. She just had to work up to stepping on the plane and saying goodbye to Africa.

She walked down the hall to her living room carrying a box of the last things from her bedroom, going through her head if there was anything else. She held back a laugh when she walked into the open space of the lounging area, the two people in the room arguing. Or rather the woman was complaining about something and the man looked bored off his ass.

When Josh caught sight of Sheva walking into the living room, he perked up a little. He pointed to the other woman in the room, "Sheva, tell Katie, my very beautiful and _skinny_ wife, that she is not fat."

Katie looked at Sheva with an annoyed expression. With one hand on her hip, she pointed back at Josh, "Sheva, tell Josh, my lying and _blind _husband, that I'm fat because of him."

Sheva set the box she held with all the others by the front door. She turned to the two and sighed inwardly, "Katie, you're not fat. Josh, she's fat because of you."

Josh burst out laughing whereas Katie pouted and plopped down on the dark brown couch. When Josh and Sheva had gone on a mission in 2010 to Egypt, they both found a companion in the desert.

Josh had met Katie, a young Egyptian woman who was the daughter to a man that had many other daughters. It didn't take much to ask her father for her hand in marriage, and only after two months of courting, they had gotten married. Katie came to live with him in Lagos, Nigeria, and they couldn't be happier. To add to the happiness, Katie became pregnant in July of 2011. They were both elated, except for the moments when she would complain that she was fat and it was all Josh's fault.

For Sheva, her companion was an Egyptian Mau kitten named Marvin. When she found the kitty cat, he was malnourished from neglect, leaving him skin and bones. Sheva immediately rescued the feline, brought him home, gave him a name, and brought him back to a state of great health. That was until he took advantage of how much Sheva fed him. Now Marvin was a fat cat, living life at his own leisure. He was quite proud, but Sheva loved him dearly. With all the stress she'd go through, she needed a fluffy snuggle buddy, and Fat Marvin was perfect.

"I've gotten as fat as Marvin," Katie exclaimed.

Sheva scoffed and picked up the fat cat, having a little trouble with his weight. "He's not fat, he's fluffy," she defended him.

"Yeah, babe, you're not fat. You're fluffy," Josh said, not really thinking what was coming out of his mouth.

Katie gasped at his words. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at her husband. "How rude!"

"I was kidding," he shouted, holding his hands up, blocking the flying cushions.

She stopped, leaning back on the couch with a frown, "Let's hope our child doesn't get your humor."

Sheva blocked out the bickering couple to focus her attention on the cat in her arms. "You're not fat, are you?" Marvin purred, rubbing his head on her chin. "I didn't think so," she said, kissing the cat on his ear and putting him back down. She walked to the pile of boxes, checking all the labels.

"How many times are you going to check all those boxes, Sheva?"

Sheva turned to see Josh alone in the living room, looking back at her. "What happened to Katie?"

"She had to use the bathroom," he told her, gesturing to the bathroom down the hall. "Have everything packed?"

She sighed, joining him on the couch. "I think so. I hate moving."

"I know you do, kid, but this is a big opportunity, so enjoy it."

Sheva had been offered a transfer and promotion to the North American branch of the BSAA. After many hours and even days of deciding, she finally took the offer. Her new boss, Lewis King, sounded like a nice man and when she told him the news, he was ecstatic. He was excited to have a foreigner and a Kijuju survivor on his base. He warned her that he'd be bragging about her to other BSAA branches and he looked forward to having her around. That was two weeks ago and now she was boarding that plane tonight, heading for her new life in America.

It scared the shit out of her. Sure, she had spent time in the country when she was a teenager, but now she was grown up. Not the naïve girl who looked at everything with curious eyes, wanting to touch anything that didn't bite. And if it did bite, she'd want study every bit of it. Now she had gained knowledge of the world and what it was made up of. She had considered Africa her home and now she was going off, across oceans, to her new home. It was immensely frightening for her.

"I'll do my best. I'm just nervous," she murmured, knotting her fingers together in a nervous habit.

"Sheva," he called her name, placing a hand over hers. "You don't need to be nervous. You're a strong girl and you can do anything."

Sheva chuckled at the prep talk. "Thanks, Josh. I guess I'm ready."

"Good. Now, where are you staying when you get there?"

She shrugged. "A hotel, I'm guessing. Claire's picking me up from the airport."

"Claire Redfield? Why don't you stay with her until you find a place?"

"She never offered, and I couldn't just ask that of her."

Josh nodded, watching as Katie made it back into the living room. "Why don't you stay with Chris?"

Sheva stiffened at the name, but after a moment, she gathered her emotions and calmed her body and mind. "We're not on the best of terms."

Josh was about to ask what she meant when Katie gave him a look that told him to avoid it. Sheva had opened up to Katie about her strained relationship with the American agent, now captain. Katie never brought it up, knowing that it wasn't a topic Sheva was comfortable with and Josh didn't really need to know details. Just that the relationship was strained.

"Well, anyway," Josh broke the awkward tension. "Is there anything more you needed help with packing?"

"No, that was it, thank you."

He nodded and stood, holding out his hand for Katie. She gingerly took it and kissed his cheek. She gave a warm hug to Sheva, "Everything will be great. You'll find some hunky American and they'll all chase you around."

She snorted, "Thanks, Katie. I'm sure I'll be all the rage there."

She showed her friends to the door, giving Josh a big hug. He held her tightly for a while, rubbing her back and petting her hair like a father would with his daughter. "Don't be nervous. I'm only a phone call away and if need be, a plane ride away, too. Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the airport?"

Sheva pushed back the tears and nodded, "I'm sure. I don't think I'll be able to leave if you guys are there."

He chuckled and gave her a squeeze before he let her go. He kissed her forehead and wished good luck to his little sister for her new life awaiting her, oceans and countries away. And then they were gone. Leaving Sheva alone in her home, shelves empty of trinkets and decorations, her kitchen left empty of its pans and utensils, her bedroom and bathroom empty as well. Fat Marvin rubbed against her leg, purring lightly. She bent to scratch his neck, the bell on his collar jingling. His purring floored and now she could hear him clearly.

"Are you ready for America, Marv?" The cat plopped down on his side and wagged his tail wildly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sheva grabbed the last empty cardboard box, grabbed the permanent marker and scribbled 'photos' on the side. She walked to the wall where her collections of photos were in the living room. She started with the first photo in a silver frame of Josh and Katie on their wedding day. Sheva was the bridesmaid and she even caught the bouquet, which made her want to toss it to the woman next to her. The next picture was one of Fat Marvin in a white frame with seashells on it. Another was one of Claire from the states. She was hugging a tall and handsome blond and a younger girl with a blue ribbon in her blonde hair was in front of them. Claire said that the man was her boyfriend, Leon Kennedy, and the young girl was Sherry Birkin.

She placed all these pictures in the box, piling them on top of each other. She packed all the photos in, except for one last one. The only picture she had of her parents and herself. Her parents didn't have a lot of money, so a camera was too expensive. But when missionaries came by their village when she was five, they took a photo of the young and small family.

The photo wasn't a traditional, 'say cheese' photo. Her Israeli father, Benjamin, was holding her wedding style while tickling her. Her Nigerian mother, Clementine, was holding her arms out incase her father dropped Sheva. Sheva had a wide smile on her face, her eyes closed from laughing, and her feet were captured flailing about. No, it wasn't traditional, but it was a happy photo. And it's one that she would gaze at often, thinking back to her short time with her parents.

She no longer cried when they came to mind, but rather her heart would ache and break just a little. But she kept strong, because she knew that's what they would want—for her to be strong and not dwell on their deaths when she could be living her young life.

Placing the photo in the box, she taped up the lid, making sure it was packed tight. Out of all her packages, this one was most important. She carefully added it to the stacks of cardboard boxes and sighed heavily. That was it. All she needed to do was get Fat Marvin's pet taxi out and they were off. It was going to be a long plane ride, so she needed to prepare herself. No doubt with her luck, she'd get stuck next to some snotty business man that doesn't know what thank you means.

She slowly paced around her home. She left the large furniture here, not wanting to pay the large bill for shipping furniture across an ocean to another country. Even though she'd miss her dark brown couch, or her navy blue painted bookshelves, she knew the next resident would love them as much as she did.

Glancing at the clock, she knew it was time to get Fat Marvin in the taxi and head to the airport as much as she wanted to avoid it. But it was time, and America was calling. After a minute of chasing, she got Marvin in the pet carrier. He wasn't a fast cat, rather just a stubborn feline. He growled in the carrier, chewing on the small crotched scarf Sheva had made for him to brush his teeth.

When the taxi cab arrived, the driver helped her put her luggage into the trunk. She took Fat Marvin into the backseat with her, having the front of the carrier face her. Sheva looked out the rear window as they drove off. Her home was fading into the distance, and mentally she said goodbye to the home she wouldn't see again. It'd be awhile until she visited Nigeria again, so she said her goodbyes now. Her nose burned a little, but she sucked it up; knowing that America was an opportunity that wasn't something she should pass up. Her only problem was certain people that already lived there. But maybe, she told herself, this was a time to mend certain relationships that had broken. Her biggest worry was that maybe they weren't fixable and maybe they were meant to stay strangers.

* * *

**Author's note:** _I just needed to get this up today because for one, you all made me so happy with the reviews and two, because I didn't realize how much I miss posting stuff and talking to you guys!_

_What did you think of the first chapter of 'All But Forgotten'? Are you left with answers or more questions? Let me know in a review and please favorite/follow. It motivates me so much, you have no idea. In the next chapter, we're going to see what's going on in Los Angeles with Claire and her brother. Who's her brother again? Hmm, I've seemed to have forgotten. (Sarcasm.) ;)_

_Justsomegirl17__: I don't want to spoil anything by stating the date of the prelude… It must be a mystery! I think you have the right idea who 'he' is. And we'll just have to wait and see if you're right. But I'll just say this: you're good at guessing! ;D About Revelations, it's like we were talking about the time between that game and RE5. I don't think Jill and Chris would be together any longer. Especially since she didn't go looking for him in RE6, no even offering her help! D: That sailor outfit is a joke! But it made me laugh so hard, so I like it! I just wanted to post it already, you know. :) Arrivederci, my love!  
__Sheva Giulia__: I'm so happy you liked it, and it's so good to receive new reviews from you again. No worries, Sheva will be happy again! Good guesses, we'll see if you're right as the story unfolds. ;)  
__Sheva Redfield__: I'm so happy to be back, and I missed you a lot too. :) I can't say if you're right or not about Josh, but I'm not a Josh/Sheva shipper. So that should give you a hint there. :) I love hearing your guesses and theories, so please, keep them coming! You'll find out more as the story unfolds, of course. But I'm excited! Oh my, don't hall monitors understand the need to read fanfiction! :P I'm so happy that your reading this story and also I'm excited to read your reviews. :) XOXO  
__MR. BSAA__: Hope you liked the update! :)  
__Mss. KB__: Haha, well, ask and you shall receive; here's the next story! I missed writing Creva so much. It's my first fanfiction love. It was a sad beginning, wasn't it? I'm sorry if it brought your mood down, but I hope this was a happy turn around. :) I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thank YOU for having such a wonderful heart and always being so kind, Miss K. :) XO  
__HolleringHawk65__: They have some amazing songs, Third Eye Blind. I'm so happy that they got to be featured and even better that it was the first part of the story! Ooh, maybe you're right! :)_

_I'll update sometime soon, just gotta get some major writing done. Till next time, Sarai._


	3. Double Date

II. Double Date

* * *

"Things do not change; we change." –Thoreau

* * *

**Los Angles, USA  
November, 2011**

A pet peeve of Claire's was tardiness. She was always good about showing up on time, so why couldn't the other person return the favor and arrive on time? She knotted the strap of her purse around her hand, tapping the tip of her converse on the pavement, eyes looking amongst the crowd. She jumped a little when the man next to her placed a hand over hers, stopping her from twisting the purse strap anymore.

"Calm down, Claire," Leon spoke softly into her ear, "They're coming. Just be patient."

Claire snarled, but complied. She hung the strap over her shoulder and looked at Leon with an irritated expression that wasn't directed towards him. "I'm not very good at patience, Leon. But I'll try."

"That's my girl," he said, planting a peck on her temple. She smiled and leaned into him, eyes still searching the crowd.

Another five minutes, Claire caught sight of a tall, muscular man. Once she noticed the pissed off look on his face, she knew it was her brother, Chris. A small woman followed behind him, looking around the crowd with wide eyes. Claire knew this was Jill.

"He looks pissed off," Leon whispered to Claire.

"He always looks pissed off," she whispered back.

When Chris and Jill were near enough, Claire could feel the tension immediately. This tension had grown to be accustomed for the couple, no matter what kind of mood they were in.

"You had to choose the busiest steakhouse in LA," Chris stated in an annoyed voice.

"Calm your tits, Redfield," his sister muttered to him. "It only got busy in the last ten minutes. But maybe if you showed up on time, it wouldn't be so full of people."

"Alright, alright," Leon spoke up, standing in front of Claire and giving her a stern look. She sighed heavily, but went with his lead and walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

After being shown to their table, Leon and Claire sat on one side of the table, leaving Jill and Chris alone on the other side. The redhead of the group studied her brother and his companion. She didn't know any better words to call his and Jill's relationship. They sat a good two feet away from each other, so Claire knew that they had gotten into some type of fight before they got here. Chris still looked pissed off, but slowly he was calming down to be in the presence of his sister.

"The prick wouldn't send over the information," Claire spoke about her work, cutting her steak into cubes. "But that figures, because he works for," she glanced at Leon and then whispered to her brother, "The federal government."

"I can hear you, you know," Leon nudged her with his elbow.

She stuck her tongue out at him with playful humor. Chris held back a gag when the two whispered to each other. He could only imagine what they were saying and honestly, he rather not know. He looked to Jill on his right, trying to avoid eye contact.

Jill poked at her food, still having yet to eat at all. She could feel his eyes on her and she felt as if the entire world was scrutinizing her. Avoiding looking back at him, she looked around the restaurant, studying the families, couples and friends. There was one particular couple on the other side of the place that caught her eye. The woman wrapped in her partner's arms had beautiful brown curly hair, pale skin and shimmering blue eyes. The man was a little darker in skin tone, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't the most handsome, but Jill could see from the girl in his arms that she adored him.

The sight of the couple made Jill's mind wander to this afternoon, when she had spent time with a certain someone. She could feel her cheeks redden from the thought, and when Claire called out to her, she completely ignored her, lost in thought.

"Jill?"

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and looked to Claire. "Yeah?"

"I need to use the little girl's room, wanna come?"

Jill knew what that meant. She wanted to talk about something. She nodded and stood from the table, daring to glance at Chris. He was talking to Leon about something, his mind elsewhere. She followed Claire into the restroom, bringing her purse with her.

"Spill it," Claire demanded when the door closed.

"What?" she replied with raised brows.

The redhead rolled her eyes and sat up on the counter, "C'mon, Jill. Obviously you two had a fight. What happened?"

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Jill turned away. She hated seeing the blonde hair and the dark circles under her eyes. "Just stupid stuff," she murmured, looking at the floor.

It was already a proven fact that Claire wasn't a patient woman, but she did her best to go at Jill's pace. She knew that the blonde was fragile—even though she'd been fragile for over two years now and Claire wondered how long this phase would go on. She cursed herself mentally; it wasn't Jill's fault that she was in such a delicate state, so Claire shouldn't test her or accuse her of abusing the attention. Again, Claire wasn't a woman of patience.

"What happened, Jill?"

Sighing, Jill leaned against the counter, facing away from the mirror. "I was just running late. I started getting ready too late."

She lied. Jill Valentine lied to someone she used to be extremely close to. She was honest about being late, but for a completely different reason. She had been with someone and had completely forgotten that she was supposed to go on a double date with Chris, and Claire and Leon. She had gotten caught up in the lunch meet up she had had with an old friend. But the real reason she and Chris got in the fight is because Jill refused to tell him where she was. It was silly, really. Having lunch with Carlos Oliveira was an innocent hang out. At least this is what Jill told herself over and over again. However, in her gut, something was telling her that she needed to be guilty for keeping it a secret.

So she refused to tell him where she was, leading to the fight, making them late to the double date. And his sister was trying to get her to open up and tell her, but she couldn't. Jill couldn't just tell her, 'Oh, I had lunch with Carlos Oliveria. The guy that I left Chris for a long time ago. Remember him?'

"That's all?" Claire inquired with a perfectly plucked arched brow.

She avoided eye contact, staring at the ground, "Mhm."

Claire wanted to interrogate, but from the look on her face, she avoided delving more into the topic. She hopped down from the counter, fixed her hair, checked her teeth for any surprise crumb, and motioned for Jill to head back to the boys.

Keeping her eyes from the mirror, Jill followed behind. She bit at her nails, which is only something she'd ever do when she was nervous. Her nerves shivered because she had to look at Chris and feel the guilt she had for lying about where she was today, and that she was off spending that time with her ex. She continued to tell herself that it was just a simple lunch date for friends to catch up. Yes, that was it, just an innocent lunch with an old friend.

After finally agreeing to split the bill, Leon contemplated the idea of asking Chris about the situation between him and Jill. He wasn't the kind of guy to ask about personal problems, but since this was his girlfriend's brother—and no doubt she'd push him to talk to her brother anyway—he decided he'd break the ice and ask.

"So what was it this time?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chris looked to the man sitting across from him, trying to decide if he was truly curious. Chris always had a hard time warming up to Leon, but he had saved his sister more than once and he was grateful. When he and Claire finally started trying out dating after Harvardville, Chris did his best to accept the guy. Slowly but surely he did, even though he still rather Claire single and celibate, but the world wasn't perfect.

"She's keeping secrets."

Intrigued, Leon leaned forward a tad, "What about?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, "I asked what she did today and then she blew up and said I needed to get off her back. I think she was out with someone, I just don't know who."

"Any ideas?"

Chris rubbed his eyes and held back a sigh, "I have a clue but I don't want to think about it."

Watching closely to the man across from him, Leon studied him and could see that his mind was working. "You think she's cheating." It was a statement, not a question.

"I never said that," Chris replied quickly, "I just can't be sure about anything right now."

"Are you going to confront her?"

"And say what?"

Leon thought for a moment, but he went with what first came to mind. "Talk to her about it like you'd want her to approach you."

Chris narrowed his eyes at him, "What are you getting at?"

He could see the warning Chris was giving him in his glare, but Leon liked to make this guy angry. So he kept going. "I'm talking about Sheva. You never told Jill about what happened. But if Jill came to you about it, wouldn't you want her to be civil? Talk to Jill the way you'd want her to talk to you."

"That doesn't count," Chris said in a low voice, eyes checking to make sure Jill wasn't around.

"Of course it counts. You slept with Sheva."

There was fork next to Chris's hand and Leon's hand was resting flat against the table. He could just grab the silverware, aim, and then whoops-a-daisy. He fought back the urge though. "It doesn't count. Jill and I hadn't gotten back to together yet. And it was just a one night stand. I won't ever see her again."

_Claire hasn't told him yet,_ Leon thought. His only response was, "Ah."

"'Ah' what?" Chris probed.

"Nothing. But you're obviously guilty about this 'one night stand' because you never told Jill and whenever I bring it up, you make sure she's nowhere near."

"Shut up, Kennedy," he growled, leaning back in his chair. "It still doesn't count."

Leon could see the girls walking back, so he stood and held his hand out for Claire. She looked at Chris and nearly scoffed to see the pissed off expression back. Her brother stood and looked to Jill, not saying a word. Jill didn't look back though; she just stared at the floor in silence.

Sighing, Claire smiled at Leon, "Well, I think we better get going. We have to be up early in the morning."

Leon fought the smirk coming up on his face, waiting for Claire to explain their reasoning to be up early. He couldn't wait to see the older Redfield's expression. He cared for the ape but what's a good friendship without a few punches?

Walking out of the restaurant, Jill spoke for the first time in front of the boys, "It's Saturday tomorrow, why do you have to be up so early?"

"We have to be at the airport," Claire responded. "We're picking up Sheva."

Chris was fishing the car keys out of his pocket when Claire gave the news. His eyes went wide and he started coughing uncontrollably. His sister put a hand on his arm, Jill stared at him like he was running around naked, and Leon was stifling a laugh.

"Chris, are you alright?" Claire asked in a voice of worry.

He took a few deep breaths and his coughing soon stopped, but the hard thumping of his heart wasn't slowing. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's the pollution," he said, trying to recover.

Claire looked him up and down, trying to decipher his expression. His eyes were still wide as he looked up at the night sky, his fists were clenched and his body looked stiff. She looked to Jill and was quite surprised by the look on her face. She was looking at the pavement but the gears in her head were working. She looked deep in thought and if Claire's eyes weren't playing games on her, she could see her lip curl up in a small smile. Claire and Leon said goodbye to the odd couple and went off to go home, get rest, and prepare for Sheva's arrival.

Jill's spirits were slightly lifting. She couldn't open up to Claire because she was Chris's sister, she couldn't talk to Carlos because he was the source of her needing to talk to someone, and she had lost contact with all her old friends to go to them. But Sheva might be able to be the friend that she could go to. In Africa, when they had spent little time together, Sheva seemed to be an unbiased listener, and that's what Jill needed right now. Maybe Sheva could help her through this.

While Jill was excited for Claire's new guest, Chris was freaking out. The woman he had fought beside in Kijuju, the woman that helped him and stood by his side to find someone who he wasn't even completely positive was alive, the woman that defeated his arch enemy with him. And ultimately, the woman he had spent an entire day with in bed; savoring her presence, tasting her skin, moving above her and wanting more than anything to be with her. And now she was coming to America, back into his life, and he didn't know if he could take it.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Well, it's safe to say that Sheva's arrival is definitely anticipated, yes? The questions are building, and slowly but surely, answers will come. As for the quotes, lyrics, or proverbs that will be written at the first part of every chapter, has relevance and something to do with this story or chapter. Not necessarily the whole song is relevant, just the lyric that is posted. If you have any lyrics, quotes or proverbs that you love and think go well with Sheva and Chris, send me the passage and I will see if I can fit them in anywhere. Can't guarantee I will use your reference, but I'd love to see what you all have in mind. :)_

_Justsomegirl17__: Yes, most definitely some time before the prelude takes place. Oh, you're good at a lot of things, and guessing happens to be one of them! :D Haha, it never made it to my home either, that's for sure. Thank goodness for YouTube and the people those are nice enough to upload walkthroughs. Chris is kind of a broken record calling Jill's name that much. :P Totally! I hope she drinks a Sex on the Beach for me! I wonder what that drink tastes like… :P I thought the roman/Greek outfit in RE6 was hilarious, but the sailor one took the cake! XD Well, I'm glad to hear no complaints! Arrivederci, toots!  
__Mss. KB__: I'm curious to know what you think about what happened between Sheva and Chris. In this chapter is wasn't explained, but later in the story, we'll get the real details what went wrong. I love that you mentioned flashbacks, because there will be some. The flashbacks start in chapter 7! I'm so happy that my updates relieve some of the stress from university. :) Boring with Chris? Do you mean that it's probably boring in the states with him right now? If so, then you're probably right. ;) Sheva is fantastic! The arrival will be in the next chapter! Stay healthy and happy, K. \o/  
__toby7400__: Leaving home is the worst, isn't it? Terrible feeling. I like you're thinking about Clementine. ;) What happened between Chris and Sheva will be revealed slowly through the story. And I don't know, I just always imagined Claire and Sheva being really good friends. :)  
__Sheva Redfield__: Haha, Josh is crossed off the list. Oh, thank you, you're a very kind person, too, and you can talk to me about anything. :) No worries! Take your time with a review, whenever you feel good to write one. I'm just happy that you review at all! Some readers stay dormant… :o Don't worry, rambling is a good thing that people should feel free doing. If only you heard me talking in person, I ramble on and on. ;) Talk to you soon, XOXO!  
__HolleringHawk65__: Haha, don't worry, when I go back and read these, I'm just wishing they were longer. But compared to my first story, these are novels! No, I kid. But they'll get longer as time goes on probably. Yay, I'm so happy that you're eager to read more! :D  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Yay, I'm glad you're joining us with this one! Can't wait for you to read more and to hear what you think. Thank you so much! :)  
__ShevaGiulia__: Aw, thank you dear. I'm so happy that you found them and that you like them. I write for the reader, not myself. So to know that it is liked means the world to me. :) I'll keeping going, I promise!  
__Aries__: You're not late; you're fashionably late! Hope everything went good with the examinations. Oh, sorry about the computer. They're so sensitive! :P The prelude shows a depressed Sheva, but right now she's happy and after what happens in the prelude, things will become chipper. :) I hope you like RE6, good luck! Go kick some zombie butt! :D_

_Let me know what you guys think in a review, please. And feel free to ask questions. I do answer them, just maybe not directly because I want the words to reveal answers, not my need to spoil everything. I'll see you next time, Sarai._


	4. Welcome to America

III. Welcome to America

* * *

"There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature." – Jane Austen

* * *

America hadn't changed in the slightest. The people still demanded their own personal space, overly excited children were either running around wildly or on leashes. Couples had no hesitance to show extreme affection in public, everything was advertised through sex, violence, or low calories—sometimes all three. Even the air was different from Nigeria. It was snotty, but then it was welcoming in the oddest of ways. It made you feel like you could do anything, no matter how extreme or inappropriate. But then it felt like the entirety of the country would judge you. It was an odd mix of freedom and moral restraint.

Bleach blondes and Prada outfits passed Sheva as she tried to navigate through the airport. She could feel eyes on her from every angle, eyes looking over her face and body. Weaving through the crowd, she kept a firm grip on Fat Marvin's pet carrier, making sure she didn't drop him. The feline had coward to the back of the carrier, freaked out by the busy and hectic crowds.

Breaking free from the rush of people, Sheva and Fat Marvin finally made it to the baggage claim. She watched the rotating belts, displaying a random cluster of luggage. The thing seemed to make Sheva slightly dizzy. So many black, hot pink, Dora the Explorer, and Louis Vuitton bags twirled around and around, seemingly mocking the new comer. Biting her lower lip, she heard her name being called. Turning around, her eyes locked with bright blue eyes.

Claire waved and walked to Sheva with a hop in her step. Her smile was wide, her hairy pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and a much more sleepy man beside her. Sheva recognized Claire and Leon immediately, despite this being their first time meeting in person. Claire pulled her into big hug when she was close enough.

"You're finally here," she muttered into Sheva's hair. "I've been so excited!"

Giggling, Sheva pulled back to look at her, "Hi Claire. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh what are you talking about? We've been talking to each other for years now. It's like we've already met." Claire noticed that she was holding a large carrier and she knew exactly who was in there. Bending down, she looked inside and spoke in a soft voice, "Hi Marvin. It's nice to meet you. Might I say you are quite handsome?" She stood and whispered to Sheva, "And fat."

"He's not fat," she defended the cat, "He's fluffy."

"Uh huh. He's fat."

Sheva acted hurt for herself and Fat Marvin, but she couldn't stop the laugh. Once catching up and calming down about her arrival, Claire and Leon helped Sheva get her luggage.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" Claire asked, holding one of the three black rolling suitcases.

Sheva held on to Marvin as Leon took the other suitcases. "It's still in Nigeria. Once I find a place, Josh is going to ship it over to me. I don't think the hotel people would appreciate all of my moving boxes in their rooms."

"Hotel?" the redhead inquired. "What are you talking about? You're staying with us."

"Claire, I can't," Sheva explained. "I don't want to impose and I already bought a room."

"Then tell them you couldn't make it. They'll give you a full refund and you'll stay at our place for free."

Sheva held a hand to her chest and shook her head politely. "That's really nice, Claire. But I can't—"

"Just go with it, kid," Leon spoke up. "She'll drag you by the ear if you keep refusing."

Claire nodded sternly, "He's right. Give in, Sheva."

After a small moment of debating, Sheva finally agreed to stay with them. She was truly grateful for their offer. Never once stepping foot in LA, she was a fish out of the pond and having friends was like an ocean for the guppy. They placed her luggage in the trunk of the maroon Ford Explorer and they all climbed into the vehicle. Sheva sat in the back with Fat Marvin, Leon drove and Claire was half in the passenger seat as well as leaning back to talk to Sheva.

"Jill's coming over for dinner tonight," she informed her. "Chris was going to come but something came up. Who knows what he has to do."

Sheva's throat tightened from the name, but recovered quickly. "Probably going to be bench pressing a few school buses," she joked with tingling nerves.

Claire burst out laughing and Leon chuckled, focusing on the road. "Totally," Claire giggled, "And with the kids still in the buses!"

Sheva laughed back but her body was stiff. Even though the conversation was light and humorous, it was still about Chris. She knew she wanted to try to recover their friendship—the little they shared for a short time. Then they slept together and that diminished any miniscule amount of friendship they had. They parted after a day in bed on awkward and guilty terms. Awkward because they both wanted to keep going and stay with each other but Sheva said no more, because of the guilt and fear. She knew that something was happening between him and Jill, or at least something was going to, and she was stepping in the middle of that relationship. She felt like a home wrecker. Then he left for America with Jill and they never spoke again.

She knew it was going to be a challenge to talk to him for both sides. Challenging for her—she was still guilty to have slept with a man that was with someone else. And guilty because she still wanted him. She'd recall that day with him over and over, all day and night. She'd touch herself thinking about it and she longed for his body moving with hers again.

Challenging for him—he was still probably angry with her for pushing him away. And she wouldn't be surprised if he felt that she had used him, even though she didn't. It was going to be a challenge indeed. But she was going to be seeing a lot of him no matter what, and she didn't want any awkward feelings or emotions left in the air. She wanted to talk to him and save whatever friendship could still be there.

"Home, sweet home," Leon said softly, cutting the engine of the car.

Hopping out of the vehicle, Sheva got a good look at her friend's home. It was a brick townhouse with white windows and front door. It looked so charming and cozy, just the way she'd imagine an American home in California to be. Pulling Fat Marvin out with her, she followed Claire into the house.

"Are you sure you don't mind me and Marvin staying here for a few days?" she asked politely.

Leon unlocked the door and rolled her luggage in, going up the flight of stairs to the second floor. Claire closed the door once Sheva walked through the threshold. "Of course we don't mind. Do we Leon?"

From the bottom floor, Sheva could see the handsome blond walk from one room across the hall to another. He just waved and hummed a 'mhm'. Claire rolled her eyes and took Marvin's carrier. "He's tired. The president will probably call any moment needing his assistance."

Setting the carrier on the oak hardwood floors, she let the fat cat out. Marvin slowly stepped out, checking the surroundings with a suspicious eye. He looked up at Sheva and when she blew him a kiss, he stood straighter and started roaming the first floor. Claire grabbed Sheva's hand and started leading her up the stairs, chatting the entire time. They walked into the room that Leon had just walked out of and Sheva's luggage was already neatly set by the door.

"That was nice of Leon," she said, unzipping one of her bags to grab some pajama shorts. It was only around 5AM, but she wanted to get some sleep before the day started. She had a lot ahead of her—finding a new place, getting used to LA, and preparing herself for work.

Claire pulled the blankets on the queen sized bed, setting it for Sheva. "He is nice, isn't he? I think that's why I kept him and finally agreed to go out with him."

Sheva giggled, "Oh please, from what I heard, you were hung over him since Raccoon City."

"Okay, maybe. But I never dared to make anything more of our friendship back then," she murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Leon's a bit of a ladies man. Okay, he's a _big_ ladies man. But it wasn't until Harvardville that I realized how much I cared for him. He started something with Angela Miller, who was very pretty and kind, but I had never felt so much jealousy. I never even felt so jealous of Ada Wong. I think it was because it was so spontaneous and I just felt that we had been friends for so long, and nothing had ever happened. And there he was, kissing a woman he had just met. So once that relationship of his was over, I finally confessed my feelings. It wasn't easy, but I don't regret it."

Sheva had changed into her shorts and was pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I can see he loves you. Hell, I can just feel in the room that he loves you. I'm happy for you Claire. I like Leon, but if he breaks your heart, I'll kick his ass."

Claire laughed and hugged Sheva's shoulders when she sat down next to her. "I'll make sure he knows that. He's got an entire group just waiting to kick his ass. But I don't think anyone could beat Chris to it." She felt her friend stiffen in her hug. Pulling away a little to get a look at her face, Claire frowned when she saw a worrisome expression in her eyes. "Enough about me," she said, trying to break the negative mood. "What have you been doing in Nigeria?"

Sheva sighed and looked at her hands, "Same ole. Go to random places of the world, kill whatever needs to be killed, go back to Nigeria. Rinse and repeat."

Chuckling tiredly, Claire studied her friend. "How about the love life?"

"Blah," Sheva scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Terrible. I go on dates once in a while and I even tried out a relationship for some time. But I just couldn't do it. He wanted more and I just couldn't give him what he wanted. I always thought it was the guy that had trouble with commitment, not the women."

"It happens," Claire said. "I wish I was that way sometimes. I wasn't the type to be in relationships often, but when I was, I was always jumping in head first. I was always so excited to be with someone and a lot of the time I would drive them away. In your case, they drive you away. You're just an independent person and that's a good thing."

Sheva smiled and nodded in response. "Thanks, Claire. I think I'm meant to be single for the rest of my life. And honestly, it sounds better than dealing with some man pulling me around everywhere."

"Alright," the redhead started with some giggles, "Now you sound like the man in the relationship."

Laughing, Sheva had to agree with her. She was always the independent one, never looking for boyfriend potential. Just going with life, and if she found someone attractive, she either let them make the first move or she just went along with life.

"Talking about independent; I think Jill needs to be a little more so," Claire said abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can tell she's still fragile, but she sticks to Chris because it's safe. Don't tell them I said this. But she needs to lean on more people than just my brother. I can see he's tired and I know they are on the rocks, but they aren't progressing in any way possible. He needs to be more open to letting her go out on her own. I think he feels it's his job to watch over her and protect her, but he's just not the joking, sarcastic asshole I always knew and loved. Now he's just an asshole."

Even though Sheva wasn't too comfortable talking about Chris, she wanted to be there for her friend and let her know that she would listen whenever she needed someone. "I'm sure it's just a rut, Claire. Jill needs some time to process what happened and get used to this kind of life again. Chris will get through whatever he's going through. He has you and probably plenty other people."

"I can see him tearing apart at the seams, Shev. I'm just waiting for him to explode. I think he's trying so hard to help Jill and she doesn't give anything in return, and I know it's hard for him, but I can just see the clock ticking and soon he's going to go over the edge."

Sheva tucked a red lock of hair behind Claire's ear in a motherly fashion. "You care about him so much."

"Of course I do. He's my brother, you know," she replied in a sad voice. It was quiet for a long time, but after a while, Claire's expression turned thoughtful and then her eyes were bright. She looked to Sheva with a small smile. "Maybe you could help, Sheva."

"What?"

"You can help him and me. Maybe talk to him. Let him know that it's okay to consider letting Jill go. I know that sounds mean, but it's the best for both of them. And then when he realizes it's for the better to break it off with her, you and him—"

"Claire," Sheva interrupted her. "I can't do that. For many reasons and you know that."

"Oh c'mon," Claire whined with a childish pout. "I think Jill would be relieved to know that she could be single and independent. It might take a little getting used to for her, but she'll love it. And what happened between you and Chris was more than a one night stand and we both know it meant something, right? C'mon Sheva, admit it."

"No Claire. It was a one night stand and that was it. He and I both know that. I don't know how I'm even going to talk to him at work, let alone on a personal status. I can't get between two people and their relationship and most definitely not Jill's and Chris's. I already did it once and I never felt more guilt."

"Sheva, I wouldn't be asking you this if I could do it myself. But I've tried and neither listened. Jill's too scared to talk to me because I'm Chris's sister and she thinks I'm going to go blab to him about everything. And when I tell Chris to let her go and let her deal with life, he says I'm insensitive and that I don't understand. But it's been over two years! How much time does Jill need to adapt to her life again? And does Chris really think being with her and trying to fix whatever relationship they have will help her? They're both idiots. My brother more than her, but still."

Sheva sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Claire—"

"Just think about it, okay? Jill will be over for dinner tonight and you'll see why I'm asking this of you. Just sleep on it."

Before Sheva could say anymore, Claire was walking out of the room, heading to hers and Leon's. What she had asked of Sheva was something Sheva knew she couldn't do. She was so guilty for just sleeping with Chris—she couldn't get between him and Jill again, no sir. That was their dirty laundry and Sheva had no right getting involved.

Lying down on the bed, she was closing her eyes when she heard a faint 'meow' coming from the first floor. Remembering Fat Marvin, she got up and walked to the top of the staircase. Marvin was sitting at the first stair, just staring at it like it was The Great Wall of China. Growling under her breath, Sheva walked down and picked him up when she made it to the bottom.

Marvin nudged his head under her chin as if it was a thank you. She couldn't believe she was playing taxi with her cat, but he was so sweet and cuddly that she couldn't be mad with him. When she got to her room, she set Fat Marvin on the bed, crawling under the blankets herself. Clicking off the lamp, the fat cat cuddled into her side. As she drifted off, she hated to admit it but she was thinking about Claire's words. She wasn't going to do what her friend asked, but for some reason, she couldn't get the idea out of her head.

* * *

**Author's note: **_I have no real idea how long this story will be, but I do know what I want to happen in it. Just not in what order… But do not fear! For the Sarai-inator is here. THAT should have been my penname. The Sarai-inator. I like it._

_Justsomegirl17__: It had to be something intimate to make them so distant! I'm sure girls are running after him, so I'd imagine he doesn't know how that may come across to the ladies. :P I do know where you stand with them and we stand at the same spot. Yay! Claire is the voice of reason and Leon is just the sneaky, observant one. :D Yeah! I always set them in NYC and I felt we needed a new location, so LA got second dibs. :) Haha, useful is useless! Did I just contradict myself? Well, I am Sarai, so of course I did! Excella was right when she teased Chris about it. Ear plug for all of us, please! It probably is fruity. That'd be so awkward to order at the bar... :o Haha, sexy is stretching it like he is in that uniform! Kidding. ;) Halestorm is on the list. :D Their cover of Gaga's 'Bad Romance' is uh-mazing! Rambling is good for the soul…like chicken soup. Arrivederci, Miss Mai Tai! :)  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Hi Anastasia! The prelude is set later and these chapters that you are reading now lead up to the prelude. So we'll see the build of what happened to Sheva as the goes on. I love your name by the way. Beautiful! :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Secrets are the best! :P Sheva has arrived and drama will go down! :)  
__HolleringHawk65__: Haha! Chris is freaking out, Jill is optimistic and Sheva is weary. I loved writing Chris's reaction to Claire's guest last chapter. :)  
__Sheva Redfield__: Yes, having an affair can cause some tension between two people, that's for sure! And of course more will be explained about what happened between Chris and Sheva, I promise. I hope you have a great time in Missouri! I've never been there. The most west I've gone is Las Vegas and the most east is Texas. =/ You make my day by reviewing, thanks. XOXO :) Oh, I did get the guest reviews. They take two days to show up after submitting them. It sucks, but no worries, I got them! Harlem Shake in a moving bus FTW! :)  
__Mss. KB__: I promise the flashback will be good and thorough! I've decided for every two chapters I write, I will update. That should mean like every 4-6 six days. Just so I can push myself to write and get more to you and feed your curiosity! Sheva isn't looking forward to the reunion with Chris, that's for sure, but she most definitely anticipates it. The major confrontation in the beginning of the story will all happen through flashbacks, I think, and then the present will start to develop and lead to the prelude. I think for Jill it'd be good to have a friend like Sheva. I think what Jill feels toward Chris is a security and a place to hide. It'll be explained soon enough. :) I'm so happy you liked the part of Chris recalling that day spent with Sheva. More intenseness to come! Thanks SO much for your kind words, they mean a lot and I love your input and theories, they are fantastic. :) I'll try to write more to get to updating sooner! Hugs and more hugs, XOXO :)  
__toby7400__: You can say that again! This is the perfect situation that's just twisting and building and it's all gonna burst like a shaken soda. Claire and Leon should give relationship advice to everyone._

_Happy Memorial Day for people in the states and Happy Monday for everyone elsewhere. The reunion for Chris and Sheva will come in a few chapters, it 'tis coming, my friends. But for the nearer chapter, next time Sheva and Marvin get in a fight (Oh!), she meets a new friend of Claire's (no one terribly exciting), and finally, she sees Jill and sees how much she has changed since Africa. Cannot wait!_

_-Sarai_


	5. It's Been Awhile

IV. It's Been Awhile

* * *

'_If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself. I would find a way.'  
_—'Hurt' by Nine Inch Nails

* * *

If there was one smell that always caught Fat Marvin's attention, it was the smell of cooking meat. He raised his furry head, nose sniffing the air, and a yawn coming to him. Looking to his master, he sat up and stared at Sheva. She was still asleep, her breathing slow and heavy, her face in a soft expression. Marvin looked to the window, jumped down from the bed, making sure his feet were steady under his weight after that leap that was quite the accomplishment for his self, and followed the smell. Inspecting the jump he'd have to make to the window sill, he wiggled his butt a little and made the jump, landing right on the sill. His mouth watered when he saw red oddly shaped meat on a grill outside in the backyard. He didn't even care about the blond human watching over them, all he saw was the wonderful, large, scrumptious meat. Deciding this is what he'd have for lunch, he let out a loud wail, tilting his head up to make the sound echo in his throat.

Sheva woke up in a jolt, a pillow falling to the floor from her sudden wake. She looked around the room to find the source of such a cry of worry. Her eyes met with wide and excited green eyes. Marvin stared at her, tail wagging wildly. Falling back on the bed, she sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. Angry that his master was going back to bed, Fat Marvin wailed again, but with a definite anger in his meow. Sheva sat up again with her hands raised in surrender.

"This better be worth it Marvin," she warned. "Or your get a smaller meal."

His tail stopped wagging as his eyes went even wider with fear. He let out a soft and quiet meow, head lowering in shame. Sheva's slumped tiredly, but she got up and walked over to him.

"Now what is it?"

His tail wagged again as he looked to the grill outside. Sheva followed his gaze, realizing he was hinting at the steaks Leon was grilling outside. She bent down to Marvin's eye level, scratching under his chin.

"No, Marvin. You'll eat your cat food and that's it. No people food for you."

Not one to give up, Marvin scratched at the window, beckoning the steaks to come to him. But alas they did not move unless Leon flipped one. He looked to Sheva to find her gone. Hearing a zipper, he looked to see her at her suitcase, pulling out a silver tin box. She opened the lid to reveal dry cat food, to which he nearly hissed at the sight. Seeing such wonderful meat made the cat food look like vegetables to a child.

Sheva stood, grabbing Marvin from the window sill and bringing him over to the food. She had to hold him there from running back to the sight of steaks cooking. "Marvin, you're eating this, not the steak."

The fat feline let out a cry of impatience and still tried to go for the window, only to be pulled back to the metal tin. Giving a guttural growl, he gave in and plopped down in front of the ever so boring cat food.

Feeling proud of herself, Sheva stood and watched as her cat ate his food. He would occasionally look up at her with narrowed eyes, but she just stuck her tongue out at him. Once he was engrossed with eating, Sheva walked out into the hallway of the home to hear talking from the first floor. Stepping down the stairs, she could see Claire in the living room talking to someone she didn't recognize. The unfamiliar woman smiled when she saw Sheva, cluing Claire in on their guest.

Claire turned around and smiled brightly at Sheva. "Good afternoon! How'd you sleep?"

Walking over to her and the woman, Sheva offered a small smile. "Very well, thank you."

"Great! Oh, Sheva, this is one of my oldest friends, Elza Walker. Elza, this is one of my best friends, Sheva Alomar."

Sheva held out her hand to the small blonde with green eyes and said hello when they shook hands. "Hi there," she greeted, "How long have you two known each other?"

Elza huffed a lung full of oxygen and looked to Claire. "We met in college, continued to talk through her time away and here we are. We both work at TerraSave now."

"She follows me everywhere," Claire said.

"Oh please!" Elza exclaimed, "If I remember correctly, I was in the dorm first and I got a job at TerraSave first as well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the redhead murmured with a wave of her hand. She smiled at Sheva, "Leon's grilling the steaks now and Jill will be over in about thirty minutes."

She smiled in return and nodded, "What time is it?"

"A little past one," Claire answered. "We decided to make it a lunch rather than dinner. Just easier."

"So, how long have you and Claire known each other?" Elza asked when Sheva and Claire were done discussing the afternoon.

The two stared at each other, debating through eyesight who wanted to tell the story. Sheva nodded to Claire and she took over. "Well, after she and Chris finished their mission in Kijuju, I sent a letter to Sheva thanking her for her bravery and stupidity to stay with my brother through it all. She responded and soon we were talking on the phone _all _the time. We hadn't actually ever met in person until yesterday, but it feels like we've known each other for a long time."

"And then the reverend said kiss the bride and it was done," Sheva joked.

Elza giggled, putting her fingertips to her lips. "What a lovely story!"

"I've heard better," Claire joked, winking at Sheva. They all laughed and joked around for a while. Elza and Sheva got to know one another, and Claire was excited and called themselves 'Charlie's Angel's: 2.0'. After a small while, Fat Marvin stepped down the stairs, taking about a year to get to the first floor. He immediately took a liking to Elza, who constantly praised him for his beauty, pet his fur continuously and actually let him sit on her lap without complaining about his weight.

"You're such a pretty kitty," Elza cooed, "Such a pretty girl."

At that, Marvin knew exactly what she meant. He glared at Elza for calling him a girl, and then looked to Sheva to explain. Sighing, Sheva spoke for him, "He's a boy. Marvin's his name. He's very proud and incredulously understands people."

"And fat," Claire added. "Never forget how fat he is."

Fat Marvin threw her a look that could burn holes right through your skull.

"Hey fatso," the redhead pointed her finger at the feline, "I know a dirty look when I see one, but I also know a fat cat when I see one, too. And that was a dirty look _and_ you're a fat cat."

Marvin stuck his nose in the air; acting superior to the women he was sitting with. He jumped off Elza's lap, his tail high in the air, matching his nose, and went off to explore the home in daylight. Claire told Sheva she had to the most stuck up cat in the world, Elza still claimed that he was 'absolutely adorable', and Sheva agreed with both.

After a while, Leon came in with a platter that displayed the steaks wonderfully. "They're ready, Claire. Where do I put them?" he asked.

As if on cue, Marvin came out of the kitchen nearby and rubbed against Leon's leg, giving him lovey eyes. He meowed, nodding his head to the plate in his hands. Leon stared at the cat with an arched brow and then suddenly, he let out a loud sneeze. Seemingly insulted, Marvin walked away from him with that snotty expression and trotted to Sheva. Leon sneezed again, facing away from the steaks in his hand.

"I think you're allergic to cats," Claire assumed, grabbing the platter from him. He followed her into the dining room, still sneezing while covering his nose and mouth.

Sheva went upstairs to get ready for lunch, bringing Fat Marvin. Pulling her hair into her usual ponytail, slipping on dark denim jeans and a basic white tee-shirt, she decided she looked presentable. She groomed Marvin, and oddly enough, he loved it. Hearing talking coming downstairs, she noticed there was a new voice from before. She left the door open for Marvin and stepped down the stairs. Instantly, she saw Leon and Elza setting the table in the dining room and found Claire greeting a familiar blonde.

Jill smiled for the first time in two days when she saw Sheva coming down the stairs. She returned the smile and when she said hello, Jill pulled her into a tight hug. Sheva made an 'oof' sound but hugged her back anyway. She looked at Claire with confusion written all over her face, to which Clare just shrugged and looked to be just as confused as she was.

"Sheva, it's been so long," Jill said into her hair.

When she pulled back, Sheva offered her a humble smile. "Over two years. How are you doing Jill?"

"I'm alive," she replied with a shrug. "How about you?"

"I'm alright. Just trying to get used to being in LA."

Letting go of her, Sheva could see the dark circles under her icy blue eyes. Her pink toned skin looked grayer, her blonde hair looked flat and thin in her braid. But what caught Sheva's eye the most and what concerned her more was how thin and frail she was. She was so skinny; almost as thin as a piece of paper. The outline of her collarbone was prominent, her cheeks were slightly sunken and her arms were tiny. She looked nothing like the woman she knew in Africa. Granted, that woman had tried to kill her at first and then she was in the hospital, asleep for most of the time.

The two followed Claire into the dining room and took a seat at the table. Claire and Leon sat next to each other, Jill and Sheva sat across from them, while Elza was at the end, leaving the other end empty. Passing the platter of steaks around, the people talked easily. Elza was telling a story to Leon and Claire, while Jill and Sheva spoke to one another.

"I just do paperwork now," Jill said softly, biting into her garden salad. "The BSAA is too scared to let me go on missions, and truthfully, I don't want to go on any."

Sheva nodded, understanding what she meant. "When I first started working for the BSAA, I was so eager to go on missions. And at first I loved it, but as time has gone on, I dread the call to deploy."

"Exactly, it's hard. I don't want people thinking I'm weak and that I can't control myself, but at the same time, I don't know if I could or if I am strong enough…"

Sheva noticed the sad look on her face. Patting her arm and getting her to look up, she offered a compassionate grin. "You're strong, Jill. Never doubt that. Staying away from threats and triggers like working on missions is what you need to do right now. To stay away from the stress it can bring to you."

Something inside of Jill seemed to come to life. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for some time. It was warmness in her heart and a light in her outlook. She thanked Sheva for her kindness and listening to her. "Do you think we could talk after dinner?" she requested, hoping she'd say yes.

Immediately, Sheva worried that Jill wanted to talk to her about what happened between her and Chris. _Does she know what happened? Does she hate me? What does she want to talk to me about? Oh God, how could I have gotten myself into this? _She asked herself, not realizing Jill was waiting for a response.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she finally spoke, pushing the words out.

Jill smiled, which only made Sheva's heart and shoulders feel heavier. She ate her meal in silence as she listened to the people around her talk. While they talked about things like the holiday's coming up, the weather, and politics, Sheva's mind was centered on the choices she had made and the mistakes she had committed.

If there was one thing her mother had taught her when she was a young girl, it was to be an honest and kind person, no matter who you were dealing with. Another thing she taught her was to go with your gut, even if it meant hurting someone or hurting yourself in the process. Just trust yourself and leave it in fates hands.

When she had slept with Chris, she was going with her gut. Her mind was screaming, 'No! Don't do this, you'll regret it, you'll ruin the blossoming friendship with this man and the woman you helped him save. You'll pay the consequences, you'll realize all over again that you're terrible at relationships, and you'll have to deal with the fact that you didn't listen to the only MOST IMPORTANT ORGAN IN YOUR BODY!'

While her heart was saying, 'The thing about life is that you only live it once, unless you're a spiritualist… But anyways. When's the next time you'll have a man that's as handsome, strong, kind, and gentle as the man before you now? Take the chance because you may never get it again. Live for a moment, even if it's just for a night.'

So, being torn between two very different—and possibly bipolar—opinions, she went with what her gut told her. And her gut told her to take the chance and live in that moment. And for nearly an entire day, she did. She was in a state of mind where she didn't worry about the future or dwell on the past. She was focused on the man holding her and the moment they shared. And when that day was over, her heart was crushed and her brain was playing the 'I told you so' game on her.

"Thanks for the food," Elza said to Leon and Claire. Jill and Sheva both followed her lead and thanked the couple as well.

"You're all welcome," Claire replied with an airy voice. "It fills my heart with happiness to feed all your poor unfortunate bellies."

Letting her sarcastic remark hang in the air, she gathered the plates up and took them to the kitchen. Somehow Fat Marvin had made it down the stairs again and found Jill instantly. He looked at her for a long time, his green eyes scrutinizing her figure. When she got out of her seat to pet him, he accepted her arms and snuggled into her chest. Sheva smiled at the sight, and as always with this cat, was amazed by his perceptiveness. When Sheva was cold, Marvin would cuddle up with her and warm her up. So, seeing Jill so skinny, he probably assumed she was freezing and voluntarily cuddled with her to warm her frail figure up.

Holding her small hand between his front paws, he licked her wrist. Jill giggled and pet the feline in her arms. She wasn't one for cats—or for any type of house animal, really—but the animal in her arms was comforting her in the sweetest way possible.

Leon saw Fat Marvin and quickly stood, not wanting to have a fit of sneezes again. Elza laughed and pushed him into the kitchen where Claire was washing dishes. Jill and Sheva were left alone with Fat Marvin in silence.

Once her wrist was raw from Marvin's sandpaper like tongue, she set him down and watched as he trotted to Sheva. "He's adorable, Sheva," she said, admiring the fat cat.

Sheva covered his ears and spoke in a hushed voice. "Don't tell him that. He has the biggest ego ever."

Laughing aloud, Jill found the shaking of her body odd. It wasn't from the usual fear or panic attacks that she had experienced in the past, but it was one of easy happiness. Something she hadn't felt in a while. It was a small laugh, but still significant enough to make notice.

Sheva was happy to hear the small laugh come from the frail blonde. She held Fat Marvin in her arms, standing and watching as Jill picked little cat hairs off her shirt.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked while holding her breath. She was beyond nervous about the topic Jill had in mind. It had been eating at her the entire time of the lunch and now she just needed to know.

Jill looked around, "Do you mind if we talk somewhere more private?"

_This can't be good,_ she thought to herself. Sheva smiled weakly, "Of course."

Sheva led the way to her room upstairs, bringing Marvin with them. She held back a gulp when Jill closed the door after her when they made it to the guest bedroom. Sheva held Fat Marvin to her chest as if he was a source of courage. But she had to put him down when her arms were getting tired and when he started to kick around to be let down.

_Calm yourself, Jill, it's alright. She's someone you can trust. Big breath, _Jill told herself mentally. She met Sheva's eyes in a tense gaze. She told herself that the tension was just on her side; Sheva had nothing to be tense about. Her mind was telling her to calm down, but a part of her was questioning if this was a good idea. Should she really confide in someone she knows so little about? Could she trust Sheva enough to tell her, her faults and guilt?

"What's wrong?" Sheva inquired, noticing the hesitation in Jill's stance.

Searching her young and bright hazel eyes, Jill just had to ask one question. It was a simple one really, and for her, necessary. She tucked a blonde lock of hair that had escaped the confinement of her braid behind her ear. Telling herself on more time to calm down, she asked softly, "Sheva, can I trust you?"

* * *

**Author's note: **_I'd love to see if anyone knows who Elza Walker is from the RE franchise, and if not, it's all good. How are you guys with trust? I think people can trust me easily, but I have a hard time trusting people. :O_

_HolleringHawk65__: Oh, could I possibly have some of that popcorn? ;D I do imagine Claire being jealous of Ada at first, but after years of cat and mouse between Leon and Ada, I don't know if she'd be jealous anymore. But that's just me. Oh, Leon, always bonking his head, crashing cars, and constantly surrounded by sexy ladies… the man just has a hard life!  
__Sheva Redfield__: Las Vegas can be fun when you hit the age of 17 and over. I went when I was 16 and there was some pretty degrading and offensive stuff there. D: I hope you like Texas, it can be really fun. Well I just love to spoil people! :) Haha, I would call my brothers names for my best friend's sake. Yep, that was their first meeting in person, but they've been talking for a while, like explain in this chapter. I'm so happy you asked because yes, Fat Marvin is immensely inspired by my tubby cat, Robin. They are almost exactly alike. But my Robin is a black cat whereas Marvin is an Egyptian Mau. :D Cat fats are the worst… XOXO, God bless! :)  
__toby7400__: Oh thanks, I'm glad it was translated well. Everyone needs a Claire in their lives, no? About the dirty; all in due time. ;) Carlos should put on some Kevlar just in case… No, I kid.  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Yes, yes, and yes! That's what going on. Drama in LA. Chris is a party pooper and has to make up excuse to avoid Sheva darling. Confusing? Oh no! D: Hopefully it will be explained well later one. :P Haha, yes, we'll just say that he accidently put it in hot water when he shouldn't have! :O Yay! Arrivederci, mermaid lady! :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Yay, I hope you liked it!  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Well thank you, too. :) Fat Marvin is becoming my favorite character. All that fluffiness is impossible to deny. Yes, but it was probably much more than a one night stand. They're just denying it, like Claire said. You deserve golden chocolate coins for passing RE6! That game is good but so long. Did you like it?  
__Mss. KB__: Anxious can be good! :P The reunion is coming very soon, and the flashbacks. ;)_

_In the next chapter, we get to learn about Jill's relationship history with the two men in her life; Carlos and Chris. It's going to be a lot of information and dialogue, but I think it was the best way to do the next chapter. See you then, Sarai._


	6. It's In the Past

V. It's In the Past

* * *

"To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved." — George MacDonald

* * *

A word like 'trust' could be so harmless. But used in the right context, it had the power to strike fear in the mightiest and bravest that walked the earth. And if there was anyone on this rotating planet to know the importance of trust, it was Jill.

She foolishly trusted Albert Wesker when he told her to search the mansion in the outskirts of Raccoon City in 1998, she knew better than to trust Nicholai Zinoviev two months later when Raccoon City was falling, and ultimately, she knew how to trust herself. Well, she did. Now she couldn't even rely on her own instincts or her reflexes. This is why she had to ask Sheva if she could trust her. If her instincts couldn't give her a definite answer to put her faith into Sheva, then asking her would help some.

Contemplating her answer, Sheva stared at her hands. Can Jill trust her? It was such an easy question to answer, so Sheva thought. But just hearing the desperation in her voice, Sheva knew that this was something that mattered greatly to the blonde. Could she be trusted? She would hope so.

"You can trust me, Jill," she finally answered after a few seconds of decisive silence. "What is it?"

Sighing in relief and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Jill gazed at the floor. "It's really silly actually. I had lunch with an old friend of mine and I haven't told anyone about it."

Sheva sat down next to her. "Why haven't you?"

"Well, the person it was with might cause some trouble."

There were so many questions Sheva had, so she started with the first, "Who was it with?"

"Carlos Oliveira." Jill was nervous to go on. Not because she was afraid Sheva would judge her, but that she would have to admit that this lunch date actually meant something. "He's an ex of mine."

Understanding what she was worried about, Sheva played it off so not to scare Jill any more than she already was. "It was just a lunch, though, right? What's the harm in that?"

Jill offered a weak smile, but told her the true reason of her distress. "If Chris knew who it was that I was with, he'd be so angry…"

There was his name again. Taking even, deep breaths inwardly, she asked the obvious. "But you and this ex are broken up, so what does Chris have to worry about?" Sheva couldn't believe it, but it almost hurt to say his name.

Jill thought for a minute. She was shaking slightly from the fear to admit it all, and she knew she was getting cold feet. "You're right. He has nothing to worry about. It's nothing."

As Jill was about to stand up, Sheva placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her to look at her. "Jill, you can trust me. I won't tell a soul if you ask me not to. If you're too nervous to say anything, that's fine. But I can see that you're bottling this up and you need to talk to someone. I'm here for you."

Staring into her brown hazel eyes, Jill studied the woman next to her. Her dark hair was shiny and thick in her ponytail, her eyes were bright and clear, her body was lean and petite, her mocha skin was luminescent and smooth. Despite being a straight woman, Jill knew that men probably drooled over a woman like Sheva. It wasn't fair, Jill thought. She was so pretty, nice, and young.

"Carlos is someone who messed with my heart so much," Jill finally said. "It's a long story."

Sheva nodded and grabbed for a pillow, lying down on her stomach while looking at her to go on.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Well, in 1997 I was accepted into this team for the Raccoon City's Police Department called S.T.A.R.S. I was so nervous. I was young and eager to prove myself, but I still had a lot to learn. There were a few new people, but there was one particular member that I clicked with immediately. That member was Chris. We were both guppies and still learning the ropes. We started dating almost instantly."

Jill pulled her legs up and crossed them, turning to face Sheva. "It was great, everything was like a dream come true. I was starting my life and I had someone with me along the way. I had never felt so safe with someone to that point in my life. Then the Mansion Incident happened and I was positive things would change between Chris and I. Not because we would've fallen out of love or that we didn't want to be with each other, but because of what we saw. I thought maybe we'd both be so scarred that we just couldn't love one another anymore. But I was wrong. If anything, our love and bond grew stronger and we made a promise to stay together, no matter what."

Sheva felt something pull at her heart, but it wasn't compassion or happiness. _Jealousy?_

"Then, he left to hunt down Umbrella and stop them. He said he'd be back and that he was doing this for me and his sister to protect us. Two months had gone by and I hadn't heard anything from him or about him. An outbreak happened in Raccoon City and as I was trying to escape, I met Carlos.

"He was so cocky," Jill reminisced with a smile tugging at her lips. "When I was trying to tell him something, you know what he said to me?"

Sheva shook her head, intrigued with the story.

Jill couldn't stop the nostalgic smile growing on her face. "He said, 'I know. You want to ask me out. All the foxy ladies love my accent. It drives them crazy,'" she said with an imitated South American accent. "I couldn't believe my ears! Here we were, standing in a burning city, and he has the audacity to say I'm asking him out!"

Sheva couldn't stop the laugh at the idea of that encounter. "He sounds very sure of himself," she thought aloud.

"Oh, he is. Anyway, while in Raccoon, I was being chased by this…thing. I don't know what it was, but it was big and it wanted me dead. I had gotten infected at one point and I passed out. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was him. Carlos. He had risked his life to find the cure to whatever was in me and saved me. Even though I was awake, alive, and cured, I could see the worry in his eyes and the relief that I was okay."

Sheva watched as Jill's eyes looked up at the ceiling, gazing into another time.

"Somehow, the accented airhead and I managed to escape Raccoon," Jill continued with sarcasm. "It was a miracle really. We were safe and away from things trying to take a chomp out of us. After going through exams and being told we were just fine, we decided to go out to dinner for celebration. It was such a fun night. I hadn't had so much fun in a long time and I didn't even have to get drunk."

Laughing, Sheva rested her chin in her hand and waited for her to go on. Jill's happy and nostalgic expression changed to one of grief.

"We slept together that night. And I was so guilty for all the worst reasons. I should have been guilty because I was unfaithful to the one man I thought I'd end up with. But what I was really guilty for was that I wanted more of Carlos. I was guilty because I wished that Chris and I hadn't been together so I could be with Carlos. I felt safe in his arms, but there was more. He made me feel like I was just as strong and brave as he was and that I could handle anything. Chris was always good about equality, but he always tried to protect me. But Carlos told me that I could handle anything because I could. He gave me a confidence I had never felt before. He made me feel like the strong woman I always wanted to be."

Sheva could have sworn she saw her eyes tear up, but Jill swallowed quickly; hiding any form of crying.

"It sounds like you fell in love with him," Sheva guessed with a soft voice, not wanting to accuse her of anything.

"I did," Jill replied tiredly. "I had never fallen for someone so hard and so fast. For three months, we stayed next to each other. Whether it was in bed, running errands, or dealing with the government; we were together. But after three months, something happened that I had been dreading and at the same time hoping would happen; Chris came back.

"I had never felt guiltier than at that point when he came to see me. He kept apologizing that he had left me and what I had gone through in Raccoon City. He kept saying that all he wanted to do was protect me and he couldn't pull through. I realized then, that no matter how fair Chris was, I would always feel like someone he had to protect. Like I was limited next to him. I don't know what was going through my head, but I told him everything. I told him that I can protect myself and that I had someone with me the whole time. I told him all about the affair with Carlos. But the most surprising, the easiest thing I told him was that I was staying with Carlos. That we were over and it was for the better."

A familiar feeling filled Sheva. Her being filled with sadness for not only Jill because of the predicament she had been in, but for Chris as well. She had been hurt in the same way. Maybe not in a romantic relationship, but to be told that things were going to be different and to be separated from someone was too familiar for Sheva.

"He turned into a stone," Jill said with furrowed brows. "He didn't say anything. He just left and never talked to me again. While I lost a relationship, I devoted myself into another. It was so great. Carlos and I just got along perfectly and it felt like we were meant to be together. But not all great things can go on forever.

"There was an outbreak in his hometown in South America. It was cleared quickly, but his mother and sister had been victims in the outbreak. He was never the same after that. He would just say that he missed them and that was it. But he changed. He became empty and distant. He became someone I didn't know. I tried so hard to fix what was left of our crumbling relationship, but he was just too broken that I couldn't pick up the pieces. We broke up after 6 years of being together."

"Jill, I'm so sorry," Sheva spoke, placing a hand on her knee in a form of comfort.

Jill offered a blank smile. "It happens, right? Not much you can do when the person you want to be with has given up."

It was quiet for a long time as Jill remembered the days while Sheva marinated over her relationship past.

Recollecting her thoughts, Jill continued with the story. "I told myself that it'd be better if I stayed single for a while. And I was for a year. It was good for me, but I missed having someone near me. After being with someone constantly for 6 years, it's hard to welcome the idea of being alone.

"At that time, Barry had called me and told me about this company he was starting with a few others. He wanted me to be involved with the development and since Barry has been in my life for so long, I wanted to help out. I was so excited, and then I realized who was also involved with the plan. Chris didn't want to talk to me at all. I knew I had hurt him, but I still wanted to be friends, especially now that we were starting a company together. And once he opened up to the idea of friendship, we actually got along."

Sheva couldn't believe the similarities in Jill's story with her own. Not her whole past, but the wanting to be friends with Chris after something that had ruined their friendship. She just hoped that it would go as smoothly as Jill's did.

"When the BSAA was launched and opened, we had a big celebration, all of us. But," she started in an exhausted tone, "I got a little tipsy and so did Chris. I'm sure you can guess what happened. We had a fling that night…and the next night and the next. I don't know if there was any type of love in it all, but I do know that we needed the company and it just so happened to happen through the convenience of sex. We just kept sleeping with each other because we were lonely and had no one else at that point. We decided to try dating out again and for a while it worked."

"For a while?" Sheva inquired with an arched brow.

Jill nodded slowly. "Things were going alright, but things just started going downhill after a while. Just some problems," she said, obviously skimming over stuff. "We broke up, _again_. It wasn't on bad terms, thankfully. It was more of an agreement. We got along pretty well afterwards. The BSAA still let us go on missions together and it was going well. Until the mission in 2006 at the Spencer Estate.

"You know what happened pretty much. We found Spencer dead, Wesker standing over him and so on. I don't know much of what happened after I was presumed dead. I heard Chris had a hard time during those two years. Probably because he thought he failed protecting me or something," she claimed with a roll of her eyes.

"After you guys found me, he wouldn't leave my side. He was so guilty that I sacrificed myself for him when I pushed Wesker out the window and that I was Wesker's prisoner for all that time. He stayed by my side and protected me like he always does. But he wasn't showing any romantic interest in me or anything."

That's odd, Sheva thought. They were together now and it seemed they were together anyways while in Africa. "So you made the first move?" she asked, doing her best to come across with innocent curiosity. But really, she swore Jill and Chris were a couple by that point and that's why she was so guilty that she slept with him.

"No," Jill responded with a shake of her head. "It wasn't until we were on the plane back to America when he said he wanted to try us out again. I was so surprised because our whole time in Africa, he treated me like a friend or even like his sister. Then on like the second to last day there, he was gone for a while. I had no idea where he was."

Sheva held back the need to gulp hard. The day Jill was talking about was the time he spent with Sheva.

"But on our last day there," she continued, "Something was different. He looked tired and distressed. Then he wants to fix what we had and try to work it out. I didn't know what to say, but he was the only thing that was familiar to me and safe, so I agreed. I don't know. Maybe I really did want to try to work it out, but I was so scared that I needed someone to lean on. And he was there for me. He's always been there for me."

A look of distraught crossed Jill's face as she rubbed her forehead roughly. "But I don't know if I was ready. All I do is push him away. I don't open up to him, I don't ask him how he is, and I don't let him touch me… And I feel so guilty for what I put him through. I know he's tired and I don't blame him, but I don't want him to think I'm using him. I'm just so scared to be alone."

That's where Sheva and Jill were different. Jill needed someone around her to make her feel safe and secure, whereas Sheva needed the feeling of independence. She hated relying on someone for comfort because she had a hard time welcoming people into her life and allowing them to give her love and affection. This was a big reason why she was still single and refused to let someone love her. It was too much for her to accept commitment and the responsibility of sharing feelings with someone. She knew she was better off alone and in the end, stronger. She welcomed friends, but when it came to boyfriends, it was affection she wasn't capable of showing or to give.

Josh would tell her this was because she was abandoned at a young age, so she learned to rely on herself and herself only. She would always be there to help someone, but she had a hard time letting someone return the favor. He said this was because she was afraid they'd leave her like her parents did, how her uncle neglected her after learning he wasn't going to get her inheritance, how when she was in the guerilla groups, if she got attached to someone, they'd die some way or another because that's what happened to people in groups like that. She was afraid if she showed too much love or admiration for someone, they'd leave her and her attempts to be affectionate would prove worthless and she'd be left all alone again.

So, when she found herself opening up to someone or getting used to their company, she pushed them away. She didn't want to be attached to someone for it all to go to waste. The only reason she was close to Josh was because he pushed her to open up and made her feel it was alright to have a relationship with someone. They were never romantic, because truly they just saw each other as brother and sister, nothing more and nothing less.

With Claire, the feisty redhead demanded response and friendship. If Sheva didn't call or respond, Claire would be on her ass and lecture her why it was good to keep in contact. Also, they just clicked as friends. It wasn't the kind of friendship that you had to put much thought into what you were going to say or how you were going to act, rather it was just easy and organic. They just got along and grew to be good friends.

Now here with Jill, she could see that Jill needed someone to lean on and Sheva knew she was good at that. She was confident in her listening skills and her ability to make someone feel calm and safe. As long as Jill didn't push her to open up or something like that. Then again, that's why Sheva came to America, ultimately. She wanted to change that part about herself and welcome the idea of a mutual friendship that she could rely on and trust, like she had with Claire and Josh.

She studied Jill, watching how she bit at her nails in a nervous habit. "Have you thought about talking to Chris about this?"

Jill's head snapped up, revealing wide, scared eyes. "No. Definitely not. If Chris knew that I went out with the man I left him for, he'd have a field day. He'd think I was unfaithful and untrustworthy."

"But was this lunch really something so deceitful? You two had something in the past, but you just met up as friends, right? If it was an innocent meet up with an old friend, then he has no right to call you unfaithful. The trustworthy part is another thing. If you keep holding it back from him then that trust will decrease."

Nodding slowly, Jill sighed heavily. "Thank you for listening Sheva. I would talk to Claire about this stuff, but she's Chris's sister and…well, it's just been really hard for me to open up lately."

"I'm happy I could help," Sheva assured her, giving her a warm hug. "You can come to me anytime you want, alright?"

A knot of happiness filled in Jill's chest. She was able to open up to someone and make a new friend; it was a good day. She was about to open the door when she turned back to the brunette. "You really think I have nothing to be guilty about?"

"It was just a lunch between friends, right?"

Jill nodded in response.

"Then not really. If you still have feelings for Carlos, then that's something you have to deal with him. Talk to him about it and maybe even talk to Chris about it, yeah? And don't feel guilty about going out or anything. You should do more independent things."

Stealing one more hug from Sheva, planting a soft kiss on Fat Marvin's head, Jill felt relieved as she left the guest bedroom. She still had that nagging feeling that there were still things she needed to deal with, and no matter how much Sheva reassured her, she would always feel guilty to some degree. She obviously had feelings for Carlos still, she would always love him. But Chris had been there for her for so long that she couldn't just ignore his feelings. She needed to take baby steps with all of this.

She felt a weight weigh on her shoulders as she said goodbye to everyone and made way to her car outside, heading home to Chris.

* * *

Upstairs, Sheva hugged Fat Marvin to hear chest, talking to her cat.

"I guess I should take my own advice, huh Marvin?" she inquired from the feline.

Marvin cocked his head to the side as if asking her what she meant by that.

"Well, I told her about having stuff in the past with Carlos and that she should try to be friends with him. Sounds like something I should consider. What do you say, Marv?"

A soft and delicate meow escaped the cat in her arms, swiping a lick on her arm. She took that as a yes to consider her own advice. All she needed to do was trust herself that she could be strong enough to deal being around Chris. If they could be friends—great. But if things went sour, she'd have to be strong enough to deal with the unpleasant atmosphere when near him. She just hoped that the former would win.

* * *

**Author's note:** _If you made it through all that dialogue, you deserve a golden chocolate coin (the ultimate prize). I hope it was juicy enough in information that it answers questions, but also brings up new ones._

_For those you tried to guess who Elza Walker is, thanks, I loved reading your guesses. Elza was designed for RE2 but when development started going downhill, Capcom brought in some new people and Elza's character was scrapped. Super sad face. But it's not all bad, because she was remodeled into a new character, Claire Redfield. Not much is known about Elza, but you can download RE1.5 from a few sites for free and play as her. I'm embracing my geeky-ness._

_Sheva Redfield__: I imagine dry cat food is nasty. Trust is so hard sometimes; it can make or break a relationship. I'll give Robin the biggest snuggle! Talk to you soon, XOXO. :)  
__HollerHawk65__: Trusting easily can't be all that bad, right? I can appreciate those who can trust easily. :) Oh, I didn't even think about Leon's name and the irony that he is allergic to cats! Haha. Irony is always a good friend to have around. :D  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Marvin is inspired by my fatso kitty, Robin, and let me tell you, I never knew a feline could give such human glares! D: The sarcasm just had to be thrown in there! Aw, I'm glad Jill is easier to like in here. :D Confusing is a close friend of mine, so it can't be bad! Arrivederci, you cute seven layer dip, you!  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Oooh, feelings, they're so hard to be comfortable with. Don't worry, you are not alone! I hide my emotions a lot, too. It's just who we are! :) Me too. Jill is kinda out of the loop on stuff and she's all sad. She has our sympathy, though. :) Puzzles are the best. I think my favorite was Leon's because it reminded me of RE2. Chris's, I think, has the best ending, but it's so sad and depressing… D:  
__toby7400__: Thanks for the warning about OC's. They are a handful to write sometimes. The only OC's I have in here are ones to make the story less bumpy and easier to follow. Hmm, how will Sheva get out of this? When Chris and Sheva see each other, it'll be the best kind of awkwardness. :)  
__Mss. KB__: Even though Elza isn't known very well and not much is revealed about her, I think she's a great character. I'm glad you knew she was; you're one of the few! :O I think for Jill, she's the most reliable person. You don't think Sheva would sleep with Chris when he was single? Chris is totally the seducer without even trying! I think Chris would accept attraction easier, whereas Sheva would feel she needs to be professional and try to deny it, but I think she would totally have feelings for Chris. :) After the next chapter, the first flashback will start and it'll be about Chris's first impression of Sheva. You are fabulous, too, darling. ;)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Ah, that's awesome you knew who Elza was! Out of all the people that leave reviews, you're the only that actually gave a description of Miss Walker. :) Yay for knowing our RE trivia. I can think not being able to trust easy can be more of a blessing than trusting easily. Thank you, I'm really glad you like my stories and that you found them. :)  
__Sheva Giulia__: Hmm, awkward and exploding passion… Maybe both! I can't wait until that chapter comes. But it's coming soon! Aw, I love Fat Marvin, too! ^.^  
__Aires__: I couldn't read all of your review because it was a guest one and my email only shows a certain amount of characters. So I do apologize if I don't respond to all of the review. :) Whoop whoop on no homework! Pets are so amazing. I love all my fluff balls. Haha, Marvin could be taken as a dog, very true. But he's basically my own fat cat, Robin, but in literary form. Marvin is EXACTLY like my Robin. :o I love doggies, but you're right, their barking is offensive. :P So much tension in LA, right? I guess we should be careful who we sleep with, or else we'll get a Sheva/Chris situation… D: I understand. I've been told I'm a good listener, too. But I have a hard to time asking people for help or accepting it, so I usually stick to listening then opening up. :( I'll read more of your opinion on RE6 when the comment goes through on the website and then I'll give a true response on the next update. XOXO :)_

_The next chapter is one I am really excited for. I shall not say much except that Fat Marvin is good at stalling people. ;)_

_-Sarai_


	7. Fighting Is Good For the Soul

VI. Fighting Is Good For the Soul

* * *

'_This thing is slowly tearing me apart. Grey would be the color if I had a heart.'_  
— 'Something I Can Never Have' by Nine Inch Nails

* * *

The cream in Jill's coffee swirled into the dark beverage like a dance arrangement. She slowly stirred her spoon in the coffee, leaning on the counter and holding her cell phone to her ear.

"I had a good time on Friday," Carlos said softly on the other line.

She didn't stop the gentle smile rising on her lips. "I did, too."

"Maybe we could do it again?" he inquired subtly.

"I don't know, Carl. I had a good time, I really did, but I don't think it was right."

"How was it not right?" he questioned her with a slight sound of hurt in his voice. "Is it because of Chris? He's a good guy. He'll understand that we met just to catch up. It was just a simple lunch with a friend, wasn't it?"

"I guess, but Carlos—"

"You did look really beautiful, though," he interrupted.

Her cheeks heated up suddenly at the compliment. "Thanks. You looked good, too."

_What am I doing?_ she questioned herself. She was flirting with her ex which she told herself not to do. But he started it. Oh what was she saying, he always started it and she always responded. That fire was still there between them, and it always would be.

"So what do you say? Dinner next Friday?" he pushed again.

"Carl, no dinner's. Just breakfast or lunch."

"So that's a yes?"

She was about to respond when she saw the door from the garage leading into the kitchen open with Chris walking through. She brought her hand over the receiver of her phone, turned away and spoke quietly, "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Before Carlos could respond, she hung up. She set her phone down on the countertop and turned back to Chris with a tight smile on her face. Her smile faded as he took his shirt off and tossed it on his duffle bag and shoes by the door. For one, she hated when he dumped all his stuff on the kitchen floor and second, she always felt uncomfortable when he undressed in front of her.

"Who was that?" he casually asked, walking over to the coffee machine.

"Who was who?" she returned the question quickly.

Chris knew she was talking to someone she felt she shouldn't be. He didn't bothering asking her anymore about the secret friend she was speaking with just before. He poured a cup full of coffee and drank it black.

Feeling the tension in the air from just talking with Carlos and with Chris half naked in front of her, she combed her hair nervously. "How was the gym?"

Not looking at her, Chris gazed out the window at the dead garden in their backyard. "Fine," he replied flatly.

"I don't know how you can work out so much without getting tired," she went on with a shaky voice, feeling the need to make conversation.

Chris on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for small talk. He knew she was talking to someone and he had an idea who. Setting his coffee on the counter, he turned to her with a stone expression on his face. "Jill, if you want to tell me something, just say it."

Feeling put on the spot, Jill's brows furrowed as she looked him up and down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, Jill," he said. "You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything," she claimed, her voice slightly raised.

"If you weren't hiding anything, you wouldn't be getting so excited about it."

"I'm not getting excited," she nearly shouted. "I'm not hiding anything. What about you? Are you hiding something?"

He knew she was going to turn it around on him; she had so many times in the past. He rubbed his tired eyes and spoke in a calm voice, "No, I'm not. But I just want you to talk to me."

"I am talking to you! And I'm not hiding anything!"

"Calm down, Jill," he pleaded with a wearied look in his brown eyes.

"I am calm! I don't know what makes you think I'm hiding something, but I'm not. For all I know, you're off with some young girl and spending your time with her."

He was shocked, to say the least. "What makes you think that? I've always been faithful."

That struck a chord in her. She could tell he was referring to the first time she had an affair with Carlos. And that only time! She wasn't having an affair now. No, most certainly not.

Her body was shaking with low self-esteem and fear, and her attitude showed it completely. "Well, I feel like I'm the only trying to make this work," she said the first thing that came to mind, even though it was completely false.

His fuse was dwindling and his clock was ticking. "That's not true and you know it. I've always been trying to make it work, Jill. Since day one, all the way back in '97." His voice was raising and he slowly stepped towards her, towering over her. "I haven't even looked at another woman because I know it would hurt you. I've always been working on this goddamned relationship and I've always been faithful to you. Can you say the same to me, Jill? Can you?"

Slowly taking steps back, she felt trapped. She knew Chris would never lay a hand on her, but he was so much bigger than her; it intimidated her immensely. She moved her gaze to the floor and she twisted the hem of her shirt. "I-I never… I d-don't…" Her mind was racing as he got closer. Suddenly, she just burst. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

He stopped instantly, watching as she brought her hands to her ears and repeatedly shouted _'stop it'_. He touched her arm gently but she just smacked it away. "Jill, calm down. Jill!" he shouted as she got louder.

She shut up quickly and looked up at him. "I can make my own decisions and I can be independent."

Chris couldn't stop the snort. "Did you get that from the latest Cosmo?"

She shook her head and repeated herself.

"Or did Claire tell you that?" he inquired with a low voice.

"I can be independent!" she shouted at him and starting stomping to the bedroom.

"I never said you couldn't be—"

"I can be independent!" she shouted again, interrupting him and slamming the door after her words were spoken.

This always happened. Whether it was asking her a question or simply stating something, she'd blow up and storm off. Fortunately this time, though, no coffee mugs were thrown. But this was the first time she said she could be independent. She'd usually argue that she was tired of cleaning up his messes around the house or how she was tired of him butting into her life all the time. But never this independent thing.

Chris always made sure she knew she could be independent. He never pushed her to do something she didn't want to do and if she wanted to go out on her own, that was completely fine. But once he'd ask what she did or how her day was, she'd get touchy and the fighting would start.

Stripping off pieces of his clothing one by one, Chris made his way to the guest bathroom. There was no way he'd be allowed into the bathroom connected to the master bedroom with Jill fuming in there. As he got into the stream of hot water, he knew that Claire had something to do with this whole independence thing. She probably told Jill that she needed to go out and live her own life, and ultimately, leave Chris. She had been trying to break them up, claiming that it was the best for the both of them.

"_What she needs is professional help and friends, not a lover," _she'd say, pointing her finger at him. _"And you need someone who can give you love and not run away every time you touch them."_

But she never understood their relationship, he'd tell his sister. If only she knew that he and Jill weren't technically lovers anymore. If he got too close to her, she'd step away. If he touched her, she'd swat his hand away and run. In the last two and a half years, they hadn't had sex. None, nada, zilch. And it was driving him crazy. He understood that she went through something traumatic and life changing, but she wouldn't even touch him.

There were only three times he had kissed her in the last two and a half years. The first was when they were boarding the plane going back to America after their time spent in Africa. He had stolen a quick peck from her and her only reaction was wide eyes and a stiff body. The second time was a few months ago when he had come home drunk. She was trying to get him to calm down and go to bed to sleep off the alcohol, but as he was about to lay down, he grabbed her chin and kissed her. It didn't last long until she started hitting him away and ran to the bathroom, locking the door and staying in there all night.

The third time he kissed her was two nights ago. After their double date with Leon and Claire, they had come home and very gently, he kissed her. It left her dumbfounded and frozen, whereas it left him empty. The drive he had that night to kiss her was because Claire had spoken how Sheva was coming to America. He felt he needed to prove to himself that he was faithful to Jill and had no feelings for the girl he had had a fling with long ago. What he got out of the kiss was something he felt terrible for. There wasn't the desire he had expected for kissing her or the want to kiss her more. It was just empty and unfulfilling.

But no matter what, he had always been protective over her. Not territorial, but the need to protect her from harm or being alone. But what was most shocking to him was this need to protect her was the same kind that he felt over Claire.

Pushing his problems in his love life to the side, he thought about Claire and telling Jill to be independent. Independency was great, but it was time his sister butted out of his personal issues and just backed off. He decided that after the shower, he was going to go have a talk with his sister, even if it resulted in a fight.

* * *

Two more miles and Sheva would be back at Claire and Leon's home. She had gone on a jog about twenty minutes ago around the neighborhood, getting a feel of the area and working in some exercise, too. She was passing by a house when she noticed a woman push a sign that said in bright blue font, 'Open House', into the grass lawn. The woman handling the sign noticed Sheva's interest and offered a warm smile.

"A lovely day, isn't it?" the woman thought aloud.

Sheva slowed down and walked to the lady. "It is very lovely."

The woman smiled her bleached white teeth, patting her curly strawberry blonde hair that no doubt was as solid as a rock from the looks of all the hairspray in it. She looked to be in her mid-fifties and most obviously, a real-estate agent. "Is that an accent I hear?" she inquired.

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here from Africa."

"Well, my, if all the ladies there are as beautiful as you, then I want to know the secret!"

Laughing lightly, Sheva could feel her cheeks blush slightly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, darling. So, you say you just moved here, are you looking for a new home?"

Looking at the house they stood in front of, Sheva had to admit that it was a charming place. The grassy lawn was dormant at the moment, but the palm tree in the middle was tall and oddly attractive. The home was white with red Tuscan tiles on the roof. There were large windows in the front and the front door was tall and grand.

"I'm just staying with friends until I find a place, so yeah," she replied to the agent.

The woman clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Well that's just great! This home is on the market right now and I know a lady like you—young and beautiful—would love it. A perfect place to start a family or just spend time with your boyfriends here," she clued, winking at Sheva.

"Oh, I don't have a—"

She was interrupted when the real-estate agent talked over her. "The open house will start in just an hour if you want to come by and see the place then. Here's my card," she told her while handing a white card to her. "My name is Cassandra and I'll be here all day, so feel free to come by anytime."

Sheva held back the need to laugh from looking at Cassandra's picture on the business card. Her eyes were unnaturally wide and her smile was so big, you could fit a watermelon in her mouth. Overall, the picture looked like someone had goosed her and the photo was taken in mid reaction.

"I didn't catch your name," Cassandra claimed.

Slipping the card into the arm sleeve she kept her iPhone in, she introduced herself, "Its Sheva."

"Oh, such a lovely name for such a lovely woman!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Sheva said she'd see the woman later to look at the house and bid her goodbye. She made it back to Claire's place and told her friend about the home. Claire was more than excited that it was only two miles from her place, so she could go see her at any point. Claire gave her encouragement to consider the place, telling her she'd go with her later to check it out. After talking for a while, Sheva ran upstairs to the room she was staying in. Throwing her phone and headphones on the bed, she looked at the card, finally letting out the laugh she'd held in earlier.

Heading to the conjoined bathroom, she had a good feeling about this house she was going to look at. It was close to her best friend, appeared to be really nice, and like Cassandra said, a woman like herself would love it.

* * *

As Claire sipped on her cinnamon flavored tea, she heard the front door open and close from the kitchen. Leon was at an event for the governor this morning, Sheva was upstairs taking a shower, and Fat Marvin couldn't open doors. The only other person who would let themselves in would be Chris, and sure enough, he's the one who walked into the kitchen.

She wanted to roll her eyes when she saw the brooding expression he held, but contained the urge to do so. "Giving your sister a visit, how sweet of my brother," she said with her usual sarcasm.

"We need to talk," he stated lowly, taking a seat next to her at the kitchen table.

She didn't stop herself this time when she rolled her eyes. "What did I do now?"

Rubbing his semi stubbly chin, he leaned over the table, resting on his arms. "You need to stop getting between Jill and me."

"I did stop," she responded quickly. "I haven't gotten involved with you two in a while."

"Don't lie to me, Claire."

That hurt, Claire thought. "I'm not lying, Chris. I never lie to you. And if I got between you and Jill, you'd know."

"Then why did she start yelling at me today that she could independent?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "But maybe she should be. And you, too. She sticks with you because she doesn't know anything else right now. It'd be a good idea to cut the umbilical cord, Chris."

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "It's not like I hold her back."

"I never said you did. She's using you, Chris. Can't you see that? She can still play the martyr and cry all the time because you allow her to. You're her security blanket for selfish reasons. I love Jill, I really do, but you're my brother and when I see someone hurting you, I won't stand back."

"Calling her a martyr and selfish doesn't sound like you love her," he plainly claimed.

She scoffed in return. "Calling someone an asshole and an idiot isn't very loving either, but that's what I call you all the time. I'm just being honest over here and you agree with me, you just don't want to admit it."

"I don't agree with that—"

"Like hell you don't," she exclaimed, sitting straighter in her chair. "You just don't want to admit that this relationship between you two has crumbled and it's not going to be fixed. Maybe you guys can be friends, but it's never going to be picnics and sweet, gag worthy, kisses. Just accept that whatever you two had is gone. Gone and not coming back. And honestly, I don't think you want it to work out."

Chris held back the anger rising in him; he wouldn't explode at his sister. She may be a pain sometimes, but he could never show anger towards her. "Of course I want it to work out, Claire. That's what I've been trying to do for the past two years. She needs someone to comfort and protect her and I'm the only on willing to do that."

"Yeah, willing to take the mental abuse and rejection. It's a sinking ship, Chris. When are you going to let it tumble and move forward?"

"Never," he coldly stated.

Claire took a deep breath to calm her angry nerves and combed a hand through her red hair. "You don't love her, Chris. Not the way I love Leon, not the way Rebecca loves Billy. Just admit it already. She loves someone else—"

"Shut it, Claire," he growled.

"No, I'm not going to shut it!" she pretty much shouted. "Why can't you let her go and try to be happy for yourself for once? Why can't you just focus on what you need and what makes you happy? Jill doesn't want your help, because she has someone else. And you could have someone else if you just let yourself be happy."

She stormed up and went to the sink, shoving her empty mug on the stainless steel. Hot tears dared to spill over the brim. Every time she yelled at her brother, she always felt like crying after because he was so stubborn and never took her advice. A sob escaped her when she felt his hand on her back.

"Claire, calm down," he whispered, rubbing slow circles on her back. The air was pushed out of his lungs when she lunged at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I just want you to be happy," she muttered into his shoulder, hiccupping between words.

"I am happy, Claire," he tried to reassure her.

She sighed heavily and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "No, you're not. I can see that you're tired and I know why. I won't push it anymore today, but please, just think about what I said."

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he wiped a tear from cheek. "I always do. I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do," she insisted with a snooty voice. "I love you, too. And you should shave."

After she released him, he ran the palm of his hand on his cheek. "What? I thought the ladies love facial hair."

"Yeah, sure, cavewoman."

He laughed at her sarcastic insult and started heading out of the kitchen towards the front door. As he was about to turn the knob of the door, he was going to call out to his sister that he was leaving when a really fat cat rubbed against his leg. Green eyes stared up at him and purring sounded from the feline. He tried stepping away but the cat just kept rubbing up against him.

"Hey Claire, when did you get a cat? And why did you get a really fat one?" he called out.

The cat threw him a nasty look at the remark, but went back to rubbing against him. The fat animal plopped down on his feet, holding him there. He was about to push the cat up so he could leave when he felt the atmosphere thicken with another presence. He would have thought it was Claire if it weren't for the tingling nerves he felt. He had only gotten this feeling twice in his life.

First, when Claire was born all that time ago and he got to see her for the first time and the second, when he first met Sheva Alomar.

"He's my cat," a voice murmured from behind him.

Gulping hard, he took a deep breath inwardly and prepared himself. Slowly turning around, his heart stopped when he saw her standing there at the landing of the stairs.

Sheva felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest as he gazed at her. She held her hands together in front of her abdomen, knotting her fingers together. Her body was almost shaking as she did her best to smile and speak what she could, "It's good to see you, Chris."

* * *

**Author's note: **_'It's really good to see you, too, Sheva.' Then crazy kisses happen. Oh, that's not what happened? My bad. This chapter should have been titled 'That Escalated Quickly' because of the fight at the beginning. And props to Fat Marvin for stopping Chris before he left and passed Sheva. You go, fat cat, you._

_Lollipop Lolli__: Haha, well I'm glad that it was not boring dialogue. I agree. I always have this love for stories that have sometime of sacrifice in it and Piers doing what he did just made me like him that much more. Are you talking about the TaleTell game with Lee and Clementine? If so, that game is uh-mazing! It was my favorite of 2012, even over RE6. They're making a second season with five new episode that should come out in the Fall this year. :) I hope work was good! Cheers. :)  
__HollerHawk65__: Yay! I love Jill and Carlos together. They just seem to fit so well together. :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: I'm glad the anxiety is translating! I don't know how you could be in a situation like this and not feel anxious. :o  
__JustSomeGirl17__: I think the romance boast has shipped for Jill and Chris and neither is on board. If the only reason you love someone is because you feel safe around them, then something is wrong with that relationship! You kinda wanna love someone for more than there security. Haha. Okay, I'll suck purposefully at writing. ;) At least it's not month waits for an update. D: You must rest after dealing with the young ones. That's why Elvis left the building. Young hooligans crawled all over him and he couldn't take it anymore. So he left the building. True story. (Or maybe not. ;P) Well I'm hungry for a cupcake, that's for sure. :D Arrivederci, my macadamia!  
__Mss. KB__: I don't find them repetitious, but I don't want you to feel obligated to say them. :) The cat will come out of the bag (is that the metaphor?) about Sheva and Chris after a while. We just need to have some fun with the tension of it all right now. :) Next chapter, the flashback start. Hug and until next time!  
__borismortys__: Yay, I'm so happy you like it! Brownie points for you, because Marvin is my fave, too.  
__toby7400__: Oh good, I'm glad the dialogue wasn't a big snooze. :) Tis a battle she will have to deal with, but maybe someone will tell her it good to let it out. That Leon, man… His only weakness seems to be lades in red.  
__Sheva Redfield__: Interesting indeed. Hope you have a good time in Texas with your dad! If you're still in Texas, then you're in my neighboring state. :) XOXO  
__Potiphar's Wife__: Psh, the Chrill fans can go read Chrill fan fics. At least I'm not bashing on Jill. Oh, the ghost of Carlos… Well, he will be resurrected in this one. He'll be shown in person within time, promises! What OC? If Chris grew a beard with that mustache, then I'm cool with it. I have thing for facial hair… I'll take those points for Fat Marvin. He also appreciated them. An honest friendship is ideal for Jill and Sheva, but let's be honest, with this situation that's kinda hard! Kudos to you for catching up. :)  
__Aries__: Alrighty, the rest of that comment came through! No worries, you'll get through Leon's campaign and the rest. Blame it on Leon's shiny fringe and it's distracting. ;D Woohoo for squeezing a review for three chapters to one!_

_Next time, the flashbacks start. They'll start off semi short and get longer until we get to what really happened between Chris and Sheva. Well, I mean they did sleep together, but what went wrong. Juicy stuff, people!_

_-Sarai_


	8. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Wistful

VII. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Wistful

* * *

_'The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes.  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and empty skies.'_  
—'The First Time Ever I Saw Face' by Roberta Flack

* * *

_**Outside of Kijuju, Africa  
March, 2009**_

_Of all the places he could go on a mission, why did this one have to be such a hot location? The African sun scorched into his khaki colored short sleeved shirt as he rummaged through supplies in the BSAA issued duffle bag, looking for the piece of paper that said where to meet his partner for the mission he was about to begin._

_It was in there somewhere, Chris told himself. Finding the bottom of the bag, he growled under his breath and started at the top again. His entire being froze when something washed over him. It wasn't a bucket of water or anything like that, but rather an uneasy electricity that shook every nerve in his body, making his fingertips sensitive to the touch._

_This feeling troubled him. It wasn't familiar at all, but it was so potent in his body that he had no idea what to do besides stand as still as possible. He heard the 'clack' sound of boots walking on dirt approaching behind him. As the steps came closer, his nerves vibrated violently._

_"Welcome to Africa," an accented voice called out._

_The accent heard wasn't one someone adopted locally on their own. Guessing that this voice was taught English by someone with a British accent, his nerves began to calm. Deciding now was a good time to turn around, he braced himself for the reveal of the presence that caused such an action on his body._

_"My name is Sheva Alomar."_

_Not missing a beat, he responded quickly before her appearance could distract him. "Chris Redfield."_

_Being the master of discreet, he quickly and subtly looked her up and down. Was this his new partner? Well, it had to be considering the only type of greeting he had received from the people were nasty glares, foreign insults and scoffs. So a woman offering him a friendly smile had to be his partner._

_She was small to start. Maybe not as noticeably compared to the thin women around here, but compared to his tall and broad frame, she was tiny. Her legs were long and toned he could see, even through the thick fabric of her tight cargo pants. Her hips flared out and led to a small waist accentuating her bosom, which was nothing short of diverting. Her arms were slim and lean, accenting her slender shoulders and neck. Finally, his eyes made it to her heart-shaped face. The first part of her facial features he noticed was her eyes. They were bright hazel and when she smiled at him, they'd squint and a glint of light sparked through the orbs. Her lips were full and pouty with pearly white teeth hiding behind the surface._

_Well, she was attractive. Any guy could tell you that. Even the ladies would have to drop the resentment and admit it. But whether or not this was an attraction he felt towards the pretty woman, he was still wary of the effect her presence had on him. Fortunately, his nerves were calming as she spoke again._

_"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Redfield," she stated with a kind smile. "It's an honor."_

_"Just Chris, thanks." If there was one thing he hated, it was to be called 'Mr. Redfield'. That name belonged to his deceased father, not him. Plus, it made him feel old and standing in front of a pretty and most obliviously, young woman made him feel old as it is. So being addressed by his surname was not something he wanted added onto the pile._

_A few more words were spoken between the two about the mission and where they needed to go. As she started walking off, he caught a glimpse of her curvy backside. Yep, it was an attraction he felt. But still, the electricity he felt left him apprehensive and cautious of this woman._

_Little did Chris know that this woman was indeed going to break down the walls he had built all his life, but it was up to him if he would also let her be his saving grace._

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
November, 2011**

Since that day over two years ago, she hadn't changed much. Her hair was maybe slightly longer, but her body and face still spoke of beauty and sensual appeal. Chris held back the need to sigh as he studied her from across Claire's living room, searching for any exterior flaw. But he found none. She was still the youthful, beautiful, and contagiously serene woman she had been when he first met her.

Sheva watched him curiously as his eyes went up and down her figure. She felt naked under his scrutiny, but also modest. Fat Marvin rolled around, gaining momentum and finally he got on his feet. He began to rub up against Chris's leg again, trying to get his attention.

"It's good to see you, too," he finally said after a moment of silence and gazing. He was disappointed when the response came out more of a shaky whisper than his usual solid voice.

"He likes you," she declared for Marvin as she took tentative steps to him, making sure not to burst any personal space bubble.

Chris broke his staring from her to look at the feline at his feet. The cat went between his legs, purring loudly for him to hear.

"His names Marvin."

He looked up when he heard how close her voice had gotten. She was a few steps away from; close enough to have a one-on-one conversation, but far enough to avoid intimacy or intrusion. He quirked an eyebrow at the mention of the cats name. "Why Marvin?"

Crap, she thought she was doing well at coming up with something to say until now. Why had she given Marvin that name? She felt silly for saying it, but she spoke the cat's true name origins. "When he was a kitten, he sounded like he had a bubble in his throat whenever he meowed and it reminded me of how Marvin the Martian would talk."

_Just stamp 'NERD' on my forehead now,_ Sheva thought to herself. But when a small smirk curved at the corner of his lips, she felt a little better. Watching Marvin whore himself to Chris, she remembered what it really was that made her come downstairs to catch him before he left.

"I was the one who told Jill she could be independent," she murmured, bowing her head to look at her feet.

Chris wasn't sure if he was surprised to find Sheva as the culprit. He also wasn't sure why his heart sped up for a moment. Giving her the signal to explain, he crossed his arms over his chest, ready to hear her explanation.

"We were just talking and she opened up to me. She was just talking about some of the personal struggles she was going through and I was just trying to make her feel better and more confident in herself. I didn't know that it would cause trouble between you two, I'm sorry."

He was quiet. His eyes were in her direction, but he wasn't looking at her. He looked to be considering something and Sheva grew nervous. Was he angry with her? Did he disagree with her form of comfort? She was about to speak her apologies again when he spoke right before her.

"What did she tell you?" The idea that Jill had opened up to someone seemed impossible. She refused to talk to Claire, Rebecca, or even to him. She had tried talking to therapists but they couldn't do much for her. She'd eventually stop attending the appointments unless Lewis King, the head of the Los Angeles branch of the BSAA, forced her to. But somehow, Sheva was able to make her open up and talk about what was going on.

Stalling as much as she could, Sheva tucked damp hair behind her ear and thought of her reply. Jill had told her things that weren't supposed to be spoken to anyone else. She promised Jill that she'd keep quiet about her secrets and woes, so Sheva had to stick to the promise she gave Jill.

"Not much really. Just things about her worries and what she's feeling. Probably nothing you don't know," she shamefully lied, staring at Marvin in hope he'd save the day, but he was just a cat at the end of the day.

Right off the bat, he knew she wasn't telling him the truth. Or at least she was underplaying it all. He probably did know what was bothering Jill, just Sheva was keeping tight lipped out it. He could see the way she knotted her fingers together that she was guilty, but he couldn't force himself to be angry with her.

"I'm really sorry that I got between you two," she added, her voice slightly wavering. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Taking a chance, he broke the distance between them and gently grasped her shoulder. "It's fine, Sheva. Thank you for telling me."

Even though she felt better that he wasn't angry with her, she felt another weight and that was of his hand on her shoulder. She did her best to ignore the electricity going through her bones, it all coming from his touch.

"Thanks for not being angry," she said meekly.

He nodded, pulling his hand away. Before he could respond to her, Claire came in, her eyes on her hands which were digging into her purse.

"Shev, you ready to go look at that house?" Claire inquired, oblivious of what was happening in front of her. She finally looked up and silently gasped to see her brother and best friend next to each other. Her surprised expression quickly changed to a happy one, laced with her usual troublemaker attitude showing through.

Chris knew the gears were working in his sisters head; he knew how much of a menace she could be. Slowly taking steps to the door, he kept his eye on Claire. "I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Claire called out. "Why don't you come with Sheva and me to look at this place she might be purchasing?"

"Uh, I'd rather not impose. It's a girl thing just for you two."

"I don't mind if you come with us," Sheva chimed in.

"Yeah, she doesn't mind," Claire commented. "C'mon, come with us."

Claire started to stride towards him when he was nearly at the door. His hand was almost on the knob when she grabbed his wrist.

"We could use a male's input, what do you say brother?"

The way she looked at him looked like she was going to throw him a punch if he refused. Needing to get away from his sister's glare, he moved his gaze to the other woman in the room. Sheva was petting Marvin while looking up at him. He knew he shouldn't go with the two, being in the same room with her was already making his head light and heart ache. Spending more time with her would just make him more confused and distressed. But the look in Sheva's eyes was one of hope. _Does she really want me to go with her? _he mentally asked no one.

When her eyes moved down to the feline, something inside of him wanted her to look at him again. The words slipped out of his mouth slowly and showed uncertainty, "I guess so…"

"Great!" Claire exclaimed. She reached around and grabbed the doorknob, leading Sheva and Chris out onto the patio and ready to go house hunting.

They just walked to the place because how close it was. Sheva walked in front of the two, leading the way, and the entire time she kept hearing grunts and whispers going on behind her between the siblings. Once in a while she'd hear a slap or punch of some sort. She looked back a few times and Claire would give her a big smile while Chris just looked off in the distance.

He couldn't believe his sister. She kept whispering to him, commenting on how nice Sheva looked or how well they got along after having no contact for some time. Replying with just a shrug, she'd punch his arm and when he scolded her, she would slap him. She would only get physical with him when she felt he wasn't listening, which was most of the time.

"This is it," Sheva announced, walking up a pathway to a one-story home that was advertising an open house.

"It's lovely," Claire said, dragging Chris along.

As Sheva was walking up to the front door, Cassandra the real-estate agent opened the door and smiled widely at the trio.

"I'm so happy you decided to come look at this home," she talked with a chipper voice. "And you brought an entourage!"

Looking back at the awkward brother and sister, Sheva nodded and turned back to Cassandra. "Yeah, I guess I needed help deciding."

"Oh, well, you'll all love it." Noticing Claire, Cassandra made a squeal sound. "Why Ms. Redfield, I'll be! So good to see you."

Sheva couldn't tell if Claire was as pleased to see the woman as she was to see Claire. Cassandra hugged her tightly as Claire gave Sheva a funny look. Holding back the need to cough from the overpowering waves of the real-estate agent's perfume, she pulled away and smiled at her, "Hi Cassandra, it's good to see you again."

When she and Leon were considering moving into together, Cassandra showed them around until they found a lovely two-story home only two miles from where they stood now. Cassandra showed the trio in, smiling from ear to ear and jabbering on about the home.

The home had three bedrooms, two and half bathrooms, dining area, living room and kitchen, and a spacious backyard. There looked to be an area just for gardening, but it being late Fall, everything was dead.

"This place is so big just for me," Sheva said aloud, looking into the backyard from the large windows in the kitchen.

Cassandra frowned, but quickly came up with a response. "Well, you and your husband can start making the family and the place will fill up very soon," she grinned, looking back between Sheva and Chris.

They both started stuttering at the same time. "What? Uh, no! We're not—"

"Oh! Just boyfriend and girlfriend?" she continued to push.

Chris was at a loss for words, Sheva was mumbling over herself, and Claire was smirking while observing the scene.

"We're not together," Sheva finally muttered out.

A surprised expression appeared on Cassandra's face as she inspected Sheva. "Oh, I just assumed… Well, you and Claire will enjoy it?"

"What?!" Claire exclaimed.

Cassandra's face was downtrodden as she got another assumption wrong, Claire's mouth couldn't open any wider, Sheva was blushing, and Chris was stifling a laugh.

"We're just friends, Cassandra!" Claire pointed out with a slight raised voice. "I'm still with Leon."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I'll just let you all look at the home on your own."

"Wait," Sheva called out. "Why is the asking price so low?" She had noticed on the flyer Cassandra handed to them that the price for the home was rather low for such a rich neighborhood and nice house.

"Oh, well, it's just been on the market for some time, that's all," the real-estate agent murmured quickly.

"Why has it been on the market so long?" Chris chimed in, curious why a nice home like this was at such a low price and still on the market.

Cassandra fumbled with her clipboard, looking at the three pairs of eyes that were staring at her intently. "Uh, well… It's really silly, actually."

"What's silly?" Claire inquired, looking her up and down.

"It's just, uh, the woman that owned this place last, kind of…died here."

"How did she die?" Claire asked.

Cassandra sighed and just told them. "She chocked on the pineapple in her Piña Colada."

Sheva turned around suddenly, facing Chris with her back to Cassandra and Claire. Chris eyed her curiously, trying to understand her expression. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and her eyes were squinting. He knew that she was trying not to laugh.

Claire noticed the opportunity that her brother and Sheva were paying attention to each other, so she took Cassandra's arm and ask quietly if she could show her the laundry room, really just wanting to give Sheva and Chris some alone time.

"Don't laugh," Chris insisted, smiling lightly at her expression. "It's rude to laugh about the dead."

"But she choked…on a pineapple!" she defended herself through squeaks of giggles escaping her.

Chuckling slightly, he replied, "At least it wasn't something cliché like an olive in a martini."

Sheva finally let out that laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, God, forgive me," she requested between giggles and moved her eyes up quickly as if looking up at the God in the sky. She shut up suddenly with an idea. "What if she haunts this home?"

Looking around the place, Chris thought for a moment. "Well, I'd imagine she wouldn't be that bad. She'd be a drunken ghost and smell like a tropical drink."

She laughed again and punched him in the arm. Turning around, she realized she was alone with him. Stopping her laughter, she slipped past him and walked down the hall to look at the rooms.

Chris was torn between following her and going to go find his sister. He didn't want to make Sheva feel bad and knowing that Claire probably left them alone on purpose, so he followed Sheva down the hall. As she entered one of the rooms, he leaned on the entrance's doorjamb and watched her walk around the room.

"I don't know what I'd do with all this space," she admitted, standing in the center of the empty room.

"Sure you do," he tried to make her decision easier. "You can do a lot with these rooms."

"Like what?" she queried, taking a step to him with skepticism on her pretty face.

"Well, you can make one of these an office or something. Maybe you could get a roommate."

Scrunching her nose, she shook her head softly. "I went through that in college and I always got stuck with the worst ones."

"But you get to choose this time. You could pick from a lot of people to live with. Just make sure they don't like Piña Colada's; we don't want that to happen again."

Giggling lightly, she leaned against the other side of the doorjamb and looked up at him. "Being in such a big home all alone just seems depressing."

They were only two feet away from each other and Chris could smell the lavender scented lotion she used. He stopped focusing on that when he could detect the scent of jasmine and breathed deeply. "You can have parties or friends over all the time. I don't think Claire will let you get any other place. She has her heart set on you moving here. And plus, your fat cat will like it."

She gasped. "He's not fat, he's fluffy."

"Fluffy, my ass," he chortled. "He's one of the fattest cats I've ever seen and maybe running around this place would help his weight."

Pouting, she crossed her arms over her chest. "He just feels obligated to eat because I feed him a lot."

"Yeah, and a drunk drinks because he bought too much alcohol. Put the fur ball on a diet."

"You go on a diet," she mumbled under breath.

"Ouch, that really hurt, Sheva," he sarcastically said with a smirk.

She passed by him and started walking back down the hall, but as she was half way down, she turned around quickly and stuck her tongue at him. He caught up with her and chuckled.

"You keep going on like that you're going to make run home crying."

"That's my goal, Redfield," she retorted with a smirk.

As they walked back in the living room, Claire and Cassandra were waiting for them. Claire looked tired, no doubt from the talkative Cassandra. Her expression lit up when she saw Sheva and Chris talking to each other. Yes, her plan was working! They were talking and they looked to be joking around—just what she was wanting.

"So, Sheva, what do you think of the place?" Claire asked when she stood in front of her.

"I like it. It's just really big for one person."

"But it's close to me," the redhead spoke with a tight voice and gazed at Sheva like she was trying to send her a message telepathically.

"I'd be over at your place a lot anyways, Claire."

"But I like it here, and so do you. Don't you?"

"Yes, Claire, I like it. Calm down." Sheva could see that her best friend really wanted her to live close. She wanted to as well, but the idea of just purchasing a home still scared her. Looking to Claire, she arched a brow when she met her narrowed, expectant eyes. She looked to the real-estate agent and smiled as the woman returned the gesture. Finally, she looked to Chris who was gazing down at her as he awaited her answer.

"Go with your gut," he told her, noticing the torn look in her eyes as she tried to decide on the place.

Nodding slightly, she offered him a small smile. "I like it. I think I'll take it."

Claire immediately started clapping with a wide smile. Chris stuck his hands in his pockets and watched his sister bounce slightly.

Cassandra gasped. "Really? It's so rare when a buyer says yes on the first house."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sheva asked, obviously worried.

"Of course not! Those rare customers love their places. You'll love it here, I guarantee it!"

Setting an appointment for tomorrow, Cassandra told Sheva that she could sign the papers then and once everything was approved, she'd have the keys to her new home. While Cassandra ended the open house, Chris, Sheva and Claire walked back to Claire's home and as she was opening the front door, Chris stopped by his black Jeep Wrangler.

"You're leaving?" his sister asked with a frown. He nodded while opening the driver's side door. "But why? You can stay here and hang out with your poor little sister."

"'Poor'? Are you sick?" She shook her head in response. "Then you're fine, Claire."

She rolled her eyes and went into the house, waving lazily at her brother as a goodbye. He was about to step into the vehicle when Sheva called out to him and walked around until she was close enough to talk to him.

"Thank you for going with us. And for helping me decide."

"You don't need to thank me. I hope you like the place."

"I do. And I mean it, thank you."

Not knowing what to say, he just simply nodded to her. He watched as she knotted her fingers together just like she had earlier before they left to go look at her new home. Her brows were furrowed when she looked up at him.

"I'm still sorry about the whole getting between you and Jill."

Sighing, he patted her arm. "Stop apologizing. I know you were just trying to help her. I'm not angry with you, Sheva."

Her body let out the breath she had been holding for the past minute and she smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Something inside him told him not to leave, but he knew he should. But before he knew it, the words were spilling out of his mouth. "If you need any help with the new home, let me know and I'll be there."

"Thanks, Chris. I appreciate it."

He knew that she wasn't the one to ask for help easily, so who knew if she would call him up to accept his help with the new place. Deciding he better say no more, he got into his Jeep, turning on the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

Sheva watched as his car left down the street, her shoulders feeling heavy again. _That went better than expected,_ she thought to herself. She thought that when she would see Chris again, he'd hate her and refuse to simply talk to her. But he _had_ talked to her. They actually joked around and got along. Knowing, of course, that Claire was up to something, she told herself that a friendship was blooming and that this is all she ever wanted since the day she met him.

But even though they were able to get along and no negative tension was between them, she still felt that pulling to be near him. The entire time she fought the urge to touch him, to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness and then kiss him. He still looked like the man she had met in Africa two and a half years ago. Built like someone you could only dream about; seriously, she wondered if he had the goal to look like Zeus when he worked out. His face was still handsome and masculine, his slight stubble made him look rough and ruggedly attractive, and his eyes were still dark and brooding, pulling her in and dying to know what was going on inside his head. But her favorite part about him was his personality, and it was still there. Still doing his best to lighten moods, cracking jokes to make her feel better, and the ability to listen and forgive someone easily. Maybe the forgiving trait was a flaw, because Sheva still felt guilty about the independence and Jill situation. She was honest when she told Jill she should be more independent, she just didn't realize it would cause a strain between her and Chris.

Walking back inside Claire's home, she could feel the jetlag catching up on her. Aware she needed rest, she went to her room upstairs and plopped down on the bed in exhaustion. Tomorrow she was going to sign the papers for her lease to her new home and then she was going to start her first day working at the North American branch of the BSAA. She had a lot on her plate from a new home, work, needing to call Josh to tell him to ship her stuff over, shopping for new furniture, putting Marvin on a diet…

Sighing heavily from the idea of so much to do, she hid from the world under a soft and fluffy pillow. "Sweet Jesus, help me."

* * *

**Author's note: **_Great balls of fire that was a long chapter. This one took me a good five days to write, because I kept leaving it and coming back in intervals. I must admit, I think this chapter lacked a bit. But I hope the reunion between Chris and Sheva wasn't too underwhelming._

_JustSomeGirl17__: (: Haha, if you ask, I must comply and if it means purposefully sucking at this writing thing, then so be it! I'd cry, too. I wanna cry half the time when stories I like and anticipating for stop updating.. D: Hahaha, I like Brit-ta-knee. :D People say my name like 'sorry'… =/ I did understand you and I realized that Capcom really likes names that start with C's. RE soap opera writing team = dream job! Arrivederci, my darling butter cup!  
__Mss. KB__: I do believe you're comments are sincere and they truly do touch my heart. I think the last chapter did belong to Chris, he was the leading man in that one. Indeed, Sheva is the most influential woman in my life at this moment! Or at least inspiring. Oooh, good word: conscious. That's pretty much exactly what Claire is for Chris. She's the reality that Chris needs to realize and she's only here to help him. I'm glad you liked that part about Sheva having the same effect on Chris that Claire did. The two most important women in his life! I hope you liked the update. Hugs from America. ^.^  
__HolleringHawk65__: Excitement! :D  
__borismortys__: Haha, I'm still trying to think what Carlos has been up to because he hasn't even been mentioned since the occurrence of Raccoon City. D: Poor Carlos.  
__Sheva Redfield__: Fat Marvin is awesome! Haha, Jill should consider your idea. Run before the protection is too much! Are your parents not together anymore? Driving is always fun. :) Sometimes I just liked to jump into my car and go for a drive to clear my mind. I'm in New Mexico, The Land of Enchantment. :P XOXO  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Haha, the agony to know what will happen! I'm excited for you to read more. :D  
__toby7400__: Awkward situation? Claire Redfield to the rescue! I'd imagine somewhere in the mix of brainwashing, Wesker abused her some form or another. She said that she could see everything she was doing so that's just more guilt and anxiety added to her pile. :O Carlos to the rescue, please. Branch out in what way? Like different couples or different categories?_

_Quickly, I just want to dedicate this chapter to a pen pal of mine on here, Mss. KB. She's a sweetie pie and she was anticipating this chapter for the flashbacks to start. And I updated early because she asked. :D_

_In the next chapter, we get another flashback of Sheva's perspective on her first meeting with Mr. Redfield and what her first impression of him was. Also, in the present, a certain someone is introduced._

_-Sarai_


	9. First Day at the Office

VIII. First Day at the Office

* * *

"At first sight, his address is certainly not striking; and his person can hardly be called handsome, till the expression of his eyes, which are uncommonly good, and the general sweetness of his countenance, is perceived." —Jane Austen, _'Sense and Sensibility'_

* * *

_**Outside of Kijuju, Africa  
March, 2009**_

_Off the bat, she didn't know what to think of the American. He was obviously late, so that lead her to think that either he got lost or showing up on time wasn't important. Though, hearing about Chris Redfield's dedication to his job, she leaned to believe the former of the two guesses._

_While she was waiting inside the rundown, messy bar, she heard the people speaking in Swahili about 'an American that looked like a hairless ape' close by the walls of Kijuju. Thinking that most likely this was Agent Redfield, she left the bar where they were originally supposed to meet and started walking towards where the locals were speaking of his location._

_She easily spotted the BSAA issued Humvee parked by the side of the road and slowly made her way over to the man digging around in the backseat. As she got closer, she could see him stiffen. Quirking an eyebrow, she stood right behind him and greeted him._

"_Welcome to Africa," she chirped, waiting for him to turn around._

_He did after a quick second, an odd look on his face. She introduced herself and shook his hand, feeling a slight spark when their hands touched. Ignoring the sudden electricity, she noticed he looked her up and down very quickly, so she did the same._

_The first thing she noticed was how big and muscular he was. He was tall, pretty much towering over her with his large and broad frame, intimidating her. His biceps were the size of her head, if not bigger. Deciding that he was huge compared to her, she studied his face. He had a strong jaw, deep set brown eyes, and a smirk that was translating so much. He wasn't an old-fashioned kind of handsome, rather rugged and maybe even slightly boyish. And most definitely, he was not a hairless ape. He looked American and it reminded her of her time in the states when she'd see all these older men and she could just drool over them all the while guys her age were chasing her around the city. Chris Redfield was definitely a man she could drool over, that was for sure._

_As he introduced himself, his eyes squinted just a little but he showed little emotion. And once he declined the addressing of 'Mr. Redfield', she could read him like a book. He was guarded, the most obvious. But he was also personable on some level, and if she was right, he was protective. Sheva had always been good at reading people and by far her favorite pastime was people-watching._

_Once they spoke of the mission and where they needed to go, she began to walk away, already knowing he was going to look at her derrière. All the men did, and she would even catch the jealous women looking at her. She told herself that these women weren't jealous, rather observant. But then they'd frown and then look at themselves. Even though it was flattering to know that women envied over a body like hers, all she ever wanted was to make people feel happy about ones self, feel comfortable in their skin and have pride in their lineage._

_She could feel his eyes all over her body and she didn't stop the quick smirk. Erasing the grin, she turned to him and he caught up with her. _Yep, _she thought while peeking at him through her peripheral, _I can read him like a book.

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
November, 2011**

Unconsciously, Sheva's foot tapped on the red carpeted office floor as she waited to meet her new director. That morning she had gone to sign the papers to her new home very close to Claire, got the keys and called Josh up to let him know to send her stuff over. Now here she was, waiting in the office of her new director to receive orders so she could get to work. Not a second later, the door opened behind her and an older man with graying hair walked in.

He had a kind smile, his blue eyes would wrinkle behind his silver framed glasses, and he was tall but skinny. Sheva had to admit that he looked to be the intelligent man by the way he stood straight and held his hand out for her to grasp.

She took his hand after standing up. "It's nice to meet you Mr. King."

Giving her small hand a shake, he walked around to his side of the desk. "Please, call me Lewis. And it's very nice to meet you as well, Ms. Alomar."

"If I get to call you Lewis, then please call me Sheva."

Nodding, he offered her another one of his kind smiles that showed the laugh lines around his mouth. "I must say what an honor it is to have such a transfer. I'll tell ya, the London branch is kissing their own butts because I was able to get you transferred here. The Los Angeles branch is growing to have the best agents and all I can do is brag, so pardon me."

Giggling softly, she replied, "It's nice to know that so many branches wanted me to be a part of their team, but I'm glad to have gotten the LA branch."

"That's the spirit. Well, I'm sure you want to know what you're going to be doing for the first few days and where your office will be," he assumed. He continued when she nodded. "It's that time of year when a ton of recruits enroll, a lot from the military. What I need you to do is go through their files, check them out and watch them as they train. Once they are approved and observed for their best assets and skills, you will interview them and assign them to teams; such as Alpha, Delta, Echo, or maybe if they'd be best for a different branch. There will be a lot of files, but I'll start you off easy and send you to the shooting range and observe the recruits. But first, get familiar with the place. Your office is on the fourth floor, room C7. And I made sure to get you good office, not next to the boisterous ones. The office right next to you is one of our proudest members, Rebecca Chambers-Coen. She's a lovely woman, but watch out, she can talk your ear off about anything."

Sheva laughed lightly and thanked him for the information. She stood when he did and shook hands with him one more time before leaving his office to find her own. She hadn't realized how big the branch was, but it shouldn't have surprised her so much. Claire had given her a ride to work, carpooling with her on her way to TerraSave. That was another thing she needed to do, get her American drivers license and a vehicle. Oh, the responsibility!

"C9, C8, C7!" She pulled the key that was in the lock, waiting for her to retrieve it. Her key ring was growing by the minute. Closing the door behind her, she got a look of her new office. It was big and spacious, with floor to ceiling windows on the far wall that over looked LA. It wasn't the best view given that she was only on the fourth floor, but palm trees peaked at the bottom of her window as if saying hello. The sun shown into her room and illuminated the beige walls and dark oak bookshelves. The desk was big, perhaps too big for her, but she would make use of it.

As she was getting comfortable in the large spinning chair, a knock came at her door. She called for her visitor to come in, slightly stunned at who could be visiting her already. The door opened and a small woman walked through.

"Hi there! I'm Rebecca, you're office neighbor, and I just wanted to come say hello and introduce myself."

"I'm Sheva. It's nice to meet you, Rebecca," she introduced herself with a warm smile and stood to shake her hand.

"Please, call me Becca, everyone does," she insisted taking a seat in front of Sheva's desk.

Becca was cute and pixyish. She had a petite face and figure, her eyes looked to be smiling at all times and her voice was high and gentle. The real thing that caught Sheva's eyes was that her belly was very slightly protruding. She kept tight lipped instead of asking her. She was aware of the wrath women had when you just assumed they were pregnant. But Sheva didn't need to ask because Becca explained without request.

"I just came back to work three days ago. I just had a little boy with my husband, Billy. It's our third and the first boy. I miss him so much. It was so hard to leave him the first day to go to work, but he knows mommy will see him soon. Now I just have to get rid of the leftover baby belly and fat. Let me tell you, Sheva, if you hate trying to lose weight, never have kids because it is a battle!"

Sheva giggled at Becca's comment. "Congratulations on the baby. What did you name him?"

"I wanted to name him after his father, so we named him William. Billy and I decided that his nickname will be Will, though, so we don't confuse anyone. And our two daughters are Avery and Alice, they're twins. Hold on, let me go get their pictures from my office!"

Before Sheva could decline—even though she wouldn't—Rebecca was off and back in less than a minute with three picture frames in her hands. She trotted her way around to Sheva's side and sat on the desk. She handed her the first photo of two dark haired girls, both had shinning blue eyes, like Becca's.

"That's Avery," she pointed out, "She's the older one by 6 minutes. And that's Alice." She gave Sheva the next frame of a newborn boy. His dark hair was wispy on top of his head and his eyes sealed shut from sleepiness. "And that's my William. He looks so much like his father, it's wonderful."

Taking the two frames from her, Becca handed her the last one. It was a photo of a couple; Rebecca was hugging a man tightly who Sheva could only assume was Billy. He looked scary in a way. He had narrow, dark eyes with slicked back hair and a large tattoo adorning his arm. Not someone she would imagine someone like Rebecca to be with, but she had to admit that they were an adorable couple.

"That's me and Billy on our honeymoon in Florence. Those were great times but now they are even better because of all the kids. I'm thinking I want another in a year or two."

Sheva gasped. "Another one? I would think three is a handful."

"It all matter's how much you allow yourself to hold at once. And I think I can hold one more," Becca boasted happily.

Nodding and smiling softly at the pixyish woman, Sheva noticed she had a small pile of files on her desk. She reached to them and while doing so, Rebecca noticed and jumped off her workplace.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you have work to do. "

"No, it's alright," Sheva insisted. "Lewis King said that he was taking me easy today and I only had to watch over as the recruits trained at the shooting range."

"I can show you there, if you like," Becca offered, walking to the door. "It's the second lower level where the range is. I haven't said hi to Barry yet today. C'mon."

Rebecca was already on her way out and Sheva got up quickly, holding the files, and followed after the small brunette. Returning the pictures back to her office, Becca led the way and chitchatted the entire time. She was a talkative girl, Sheva decided, but she was pleasant company. All you had to do was say one word and Becca would take the conversation on from there.

The whole way there, coworkers and friends of Rebecca's called out to her. She would say that she was showing Sheva around and she would introduce her to everyone. There were too many names for Sheva to remember, but she managed to remember all their faces. After a lot of greetings and introductions, Rebecca and Sheva made it to the second lower level. Instead of going to the balcony to watch all the recruits shoot, they went to a soundproof room that overlooked all of them.

Immediately, as they walked into the room, Rebecca squealed nosily and skipped to a man who looked to be in his early fifties. Brown hair was slicked back on his head and a grisly beard decorated his jaw and chin. He was tall, broad, and if you gave him an axe and flannel shirt, Sheva would tell you he looked like a lumberjack. She realized this was Barry Burton when he and Rebecca greeted each other.

"Barry, this is Sheva. Sheva, this is Barry."

Smiling and offering a hand shake, Barry towered over her. "I've heard plenty about you, girl. Lewis went on for days when you accepted the transfer how much he would like to see the London branch's expression that he got the agent. And of course, I heard plenty of you after the Kijuju mission in Africa. You're pretty much a celebrity, kid."

Sheva could feel her cheeks redden with modesty but grinned humbly. "Thank you very much. I'm happy to be here, but I don't think I'm much of a celebrity. Everyone Rebecca introduced me to had no idea who I was."

"Oh, she's being modest," Becca exclaimed. "Everyone was just star struck that's all."

They talked for a while about what things Sheva could do to get used to the city. Becca told her about the best bookstores and spas and Barry told her the best places to fish outside of LA. Of all, the bookstore was the most compelling, but the luxury outings would have to wait for Sheva until she got all the responsibilities done.

"I really need to go furniture shopping and go to the MVD to get my license," Sheva listed off.

Rebecca's face lit up and she smiled brightly. "I love furniture shopping! We'll go after you're done with the files, yeah?"

Sheva had to shake her head to understand how fast Becca went with talking sometimes. "I don't know how long the files will take and I'm sure you want to get home to your baby."

"Oh, phooey," Becca said with a wave of her hand. "Billy is at home right now and I need some girl time. C'mon, we can get to know each other more and I'm sure it won't take long to do whatever you need to do. Lewis is always good to the agents on their first day here."

Thinking for a moment, Sheva gave in and nodded, receiving a happy giggle from Becca. Barry nodded to the files in her hands, "What is it you need to do today?"

"Oh, Lewis said that I needed to watch over the recruits here and see their skills and marksmanship. He only gave me five files to fill out."

"That should be easy then. Come over here," he waved for her to follow him to the window overseeing all the recruits hitting the paper cutout targets. "You can oversee here and watch them as long as you need. They have about another 10 minutes of this, and then they're off to strength courses and the next group comes in."

She could see the entire shooting range from where she was. There were only about 15 men and women holding up guns while about 4 other people were shouting and pointing to the targets. She guessed these were the coaches that taught the recruits and trained them. She studied them all closely when her gaze stopped on a familiar figure. She hadn't realized she was gnawing at her lip as she watched Chris speaking much more calmly then the other coaches to the recruits; giving them all tips and advice. She was staring when Barry asked for the second time if he could look at the files of recruits she needed to report on.

Nodding sheepishly, she handed him the files and watched as he quickly scanned through the five names.

"You got lucky, kid," he claimed. "All the recruits you need to watch are all in this timeslot."

"Really? I guess that is lucky."

"It is," Rebecca spoke up. "When I had to file last time, I was in here all day because every recruit had a different timeslot."

Barry pointed to the all the recruits she needed to watch specifically. Three men and two women. She was engrossed with people-watching when Barry pressed the intercoms 'on' button and leaned to speak into the microphone that connected to the speakers in the shooting range. Blush rose to her cheeks as he talked sternly into the mic.

"Well, boys and girls," he started. "Some of you are being watched today by Agent Alomar, so you better make an impression. And a good one at that. She determines where five of you will stand once boot camp is over. Don't screw up now."

Everyone looked up to the sound box where she stood and watched over them. Some smiled, some frowned in intimidation, some didn't bother looking, and one just looked to her with little emotion. Chris was the one with little emotion. She couldn't read anything on his face as he looked up at her from the range.

"Do your best," Barry spoke again into the microphone. "She's a hard ass."

Despite not knowing Barry for long, Sheva punched him in the arm which in turn caused him to grasp for his limb to keep any more blows from hitting him. Chuckling, he spoke again, "Stop gawking and get to work."

Sheva could see the slightest smirk on Chris's face as he turned back to the recruits. The recruits looked more scared after Barry's words, except for one. This one recruit looked at her with the smallest grin pulling at his lips. From what Sheva could see, he looked young; maybe her age or a little younger. His hair was a brown shade, neatly spiked up at the front with hair gel and his eyes drew her in. Even from here, she could see that they were green and confident. Before she could study him anymore, he turned and prepared his sniper rifle.

"This time they are all practicing sniping," Barry informed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. He quickly pointed out all the targets that were meant particularly for sniping. "Most of them are fairly easy if you have a steady hand. But there's one that's never been hit before."

Sheva squinted to where he pointed but couldn't see much. Noticing this, Barry handed her a pair of binoculars from his desk and pointed again. She could see it this time. It was a tiny target, maybe the size of penny.

"The recruits always try to go for it and they get pretty close. But no one has been able to at least get a foot close," he informed some more.

A red light came on from a wall lamp on the wall from inside the range and all the recruits prepared their rifles with scopes attached. A yellow light came on next, signaling for them to turn the safety off and take aim. Then a countdown started and once the green light came on, they all took their shot. A few hit at the clearer targets and about 6 took a shot at the tiny target that Barry was telling Sheva about just a moment ago.

Barry gasped and from what Sheva could see Chris did the same. Pulling the binoculars to her eyes, Sheva mimicked their reaction. Someone had hit the target dead-on. Bull's eye.

"Holy shit!" Barry exclaimed.

Pulling the goggles from her face, Sheva looked for who could have made the shot. Her eyes stopped roaming as they landed on the recruit she had been studying just minutes before. He was looking back up at her with a smirk on his full lips. Before she looked away, she caught sight of a quick wink he sent her way.

"Who is that?" she queried from Barry, referring to the male recruit who was obviously the one to hit the target dead on. And the one who was flirting with her.

Barry quickly went through the files she had offered him earlier. He stopped on the fourth file and read the name quickly. "His name is Piers Nivans."

* * *

**Author's note: **_Let's give a welcoming hand to Piers, shall we? So now he is introduced and officially made his debut in the story. Who was expecting that? I just want to say before anyone freaks out; the name 'Billy' is short for 'William', so don't worry. Rebecca's kids are Billy's kids._

_Sheva Redfield__: Aw, I'm sorry. Parent's divorcing is a really hard thing to go through. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. :) Did you have a good time driving? Yeah, New Mexico is nice, just boring. :P Claire is such a cutie and whoop whoop that Sheva and Chris are actually getting along! :D Hope you had fun! XOXO  
__HolleringHawk69__: Oh my, this calls for ceremony of welcoming! I hand you the Creva pin (via internet) and along with my fellow Creva's, welcome you into the House of Creva/Crave. XD  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Thanks, I'm glad it wasn't boring. :P Gosh, that game was SO good. I actually cried at the end! Hmm, are you talking about the ending where Clem is in the farmlands and she sees the two figures? If so, then yes, I saw it. Who do you think those two people were? Yummy, I love coffee. You can never have too much! :P  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Haha, I'll go back and forth. Good and sucky. ;D Ugh, it's terrible. Just update! It's all I ask! Haha, those people like to shake things up and pronounce stuff different! :D When people do call me Sorry, I just immediately say, 'It's okay, it's suh-rye.' :P Haha, Claire/Sheva is definitely new to me! Girl, you can my foods and I'll just get hungry rather than insulted. :P Arrivederci, my little croissant!  
__Mss. KB__: I'm glad you liked the longer chapter! I'd be nervous to meet the famous Chris Redfield, so I'd imagine that Sheva would be, too. She'd just keep her cool a lot better. ;) Thank goodness for Claire being there, otherwise these two would just avoid each other. I'd imagine when Sheva went house hunting, she'd be overwhelmed by the spacious and seemingly cold homes in the west side of America, because they come across that way to me! Marvin as a protagonist, I love it! He's a fat cat, that's for sure and on the brink of obesity. Basically, the chunk needs a diet. :P I was nervous because I felt like people were expecting Chris and Sheva to be really cold or awkward with each other, but I want them to have this easy and effortless chemistry like they did in the game. So that's why they are so calm with each other. :) Thank you for your sweet words! Hugs :)  
__borismortys__: Claire is the ultimate ice breaker and matchmaker! I'm glad you like the last chapter. :) Those are good options for Carlos. I'd imagine that maybe he's gotten his citizenship for America, right? So maybe he can work for the US Military or something like that. Oooh, as an ambassador of sorts. I don't know yet. :P  
__toby7400__:_ _Yes, sisters tend to troll on their brothers. I know I do. I'm glad to hear you approve of the flashbacks, I'm excited for them. Someone has to be honest about the chunkiness that is Marvin. We call him Fat Marvin for a reason. :P I'd like to do a Leon/Claire story someday, I think that'd be a lot of fun. I'm working on a story right now that won't be posted for a long time that'll be focused on them a lot, but not entirely. I'm really bad at writing mission/action scenes. I really need to bone up and try it out, but it just makes me nervous. That's the great thing about writing, you can write something and come back years later and it's still waiting for you.  
__wolfspiritqueen__: I introduced like three people in this chapter, but Piers was the main debut! :) Not much about Chris and Sheva in this except for the flashback, but next chapter there will be more._

_Sorry for the late update. I know this may not seem late, but considering that I used to update every two days, this just seemed like a long time since I last posted a new chapter. But I've been really sick (and been glued to the TV playing The Last of Us) and I'm finally coming back to health and the ability to write something again._

_In the next chapter, we get fed another flashback that I think is leaning on more humor and kinda silly in the point of view of Chris. In the present time, Piers and Sheva have their first conversation and it leads to Chris trying to prove something to his self…_

_-Sarai_


	10. What Are you Trying to Prove?

IX. What Are You Trying to Prove?

* * *

'_Let there be a record of your gorgeous face,  
The turn of phrase that filled my days with joy.'_  
—'As You Turn To Go' by The 6ths

* * *

_**Kijuju, Africa  
March, 2009**_

_If one judged how good of a day was by whether or not you'd be chased with bows and arrows or axes, then you could say that Chris had been having a pretty crappy day. All day, crazed and infected locals chased him around with relentless intent. But what's better than being chased around by homicidal maniacs alone? Having a partner running right beside you the entire time._

_As he dodged arrows or did his best to serpentine from the bullets, Sheva was waiting ahead for him, shooting off the infected. He would do the same for her when she was in the dangerous race, but more often than not, he was the one running and she had to save his ass. He was the only thing as white as milk so it made him an easy target amongst the sandy grounds and rusted shacks. He was thankful to her, but if he was trying to make an impression, then he wasn't doing too hot._

_When he was told he was going to have a partner he tried to decline the offer. But he would find out that it wasn't an offer, rather a sort of lifeline. Whether it was the fact that he was the only American around or part of the BSAA, Sheva's presence made the people less hostile and less likely to shank him at any point. Ever since Jill's presumed demise he opposed partners. After the Spencer Incident in 2007, he felt that no one could live up to the title of his partner. Without Jill, he felt like he had lost a leg and relied on crutches to get through missions. But that didn't mean he wanted a new partner. He was willing to deal with the metaphorical amputation and do the work alone. So when Lewis King told him he would have a partner, he dreaded knowing that someone was going to try to replace his old partner._

_But as the mission went on, he realized that Sheva wasn't offering a crutch but a whole new set of legs. She had no intention of replacing Jill, rather simply adapting to the role of partner._

_She was attentive and one hell of a shot. She had yet to rely on him for anything more than a case of ammo. While over here Chris was getting his ass whooped and had to ask her more than once for first aid, to which she was more than happy to help. He realized when he was being dragged with a chain wrapped around his leg by an infected on a motorcycle that he was relying more on her than vice versa._

_Granted, he had saved her right before when he grabbed hold of her and pulled her out of the way from the flying motorcycle—the same one that got hold of his leg with the chain. Though, he didn't feel like he could call it a save because while he was pulling her out of the way, he had unintentionally brushed his hand under her breast. So he considered it more of a grope than a save. Countless saves and rescues for Alomar, one grope for Redfield._

_Now as they walked into the abandoned building side by side to formally meet who had saved them from that whole showdown with the infected motorcyclists, he noticed how Sheva had a hop in her step as they approached a tall man who no doubt was the captain of Delta._

"_Man, am I glad to see you guys," Chris admitted, trying to ignore Sheva's eager attitude upon meeting the captain._

"_Delta Team, Captain Stone," the tall man replied with a salute._

"_Chris Redfield."_

_Captain Stone shook his hand and then moved his gaze to the girl beside them. "Sheva," he greeted with his accented voice._

_Sheva smiled brightly and nodded happily. "Thanks Josh, I owe you one."_

What the hell? _Chris thought to himself as he observed the two. _You owe him one? What does that mean? Good God, I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means. _The assumption came out of his lips before he could stop it. "You guys know each other," he stated, looking to her._

"_I trained under Josh," she had actually looked away from Captain Stone to answer his observation. "He taught me everything I know."_

Double meaning, _Chris thought some more._

"_Sheva became the little sister of the group," Josh finished her explanation._

Yeah, that's right, _Chris head was zooming with thoughts. _Just a little sister. Nothing more.

_Then Captain Stone went on to say a few more things about the mission and a few other things. Josh had handed Chris a hard drive that showed a familiar face in a grainy photo. Chris made sure not to get too excited over the reveal of what he really came to Africa for. The photo was terrible quality, but it gave him hope that Jill was still alive and in this area. He just had to keep going and keep with the mission._

_As he and Sheva were walking out of the abandon building to continue on with the hunt for Irving, Sheva stopped him when they were alone._

"_Thank you for saving me back there," she expressed with a small smile and the accustomed glint of light in her doe like eyes._

_He was taken aback by her gratitude. Usually his former partners, including Jill, would say good job or wouldn't bother with replying at all. It was rare when someone thanked him for saving them, mainly because they didn't have the time, but she had. Not wanting to come across creepy and just stare at her—though, he didn't really mind doing the latter—he nodded and started walking ahead._

"_Don't mention it. You've saved my ass more than I have yours." _And I stole a grope from you, so really, don't mention it.

_She walked up to him and stroked his arm for a brief second as a silent response. She probably didn't think anything of the gesture, but electricity went through his body and it was all coming from the spot where she had touched him._

_It was going to be a long night. Not only because they still had to find Irving or that he was keeping an eye out for any signs of Jill, but for the fact that his mind would be focused on her touch and that all he could think about was for her to touch his skin again._

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
November, 2011**

The tiny red target was now gone, replaced by a bullet hole. It was impossible, Chris thought to himself. No recruit had ever made the shot. Turning around to look for the crack shot, his stare settled onto one person. All the other recruits gawked at the target while one was facing away and looking up at the sound box that Barry, Rebecca and Sheva stood in. Already knowing that this showoff was Piers Nivans, Chris couldn't fight the irritated expression growing on his face as he realized that Piers was staring up at Sheva. What irritated him more was that she was gazing right back at him.

"Nivans, what was that?" Chris called out, making his way to the recruit.

Piers didn't turn right away, but Chris knew that he must have flirted with Sheva because of the blush the rose to her cheeks in the sound box. After a few seconds, Piers turned to Chris with a fading smirk.

"Sniping, Captain," he replied with all seriousness.

"No shit," Chris didn't hide his annoyance. "Don't you know better than to show off on your first day?"

"I wasn't showing off, Captain. Just went for the target."

Before Chris could retort, the entrance to the shooting range opened and stood in the doorway was Sheva. Chris's expression softened as she held the files to her chest whereas Piers' grin came back.

"Mr. Nivans, can I speak with you?" she requested politely.

Keeping his jaw from falling open, Chris watched as Piers walked casually over to her. Bone ground against bone, his teeth gritting, as Piers approached her and all Sheva could do was stare at the floor like a high school girl. Before his fists could curl, he turned from them and went to bark at the other recruits and criticize them. _What a shitty day, _he thought to himself.

* * *

Closing the shooting range's door, Piers looked Ms. Alomar up and down quickly. Almost immediately, he could tell she was foreign. From the way her skin glowed more than anyone else's and her friendly posture that was definitely not American. And the way she said his name. _Mr. Nivans. _Aw, it could make him melt. How she was staring at her feet when he approached her was adorable and he knew that the attraction was mutual. It was rare when he'd allow himself to get cocky with a woman, let alone at work. But there was something special about this woman.

"Yes, Agent Alomar?" he basically purred to her.

Her entire being heated up from the way he looked down at her with that handsome smile. Forcing back the girly giggles she always got when men flirted with her, she tucked a wavy lock of hair behind her ear. "I've never seen a recruit snipe like that."

"Well I'm happy to be your first then."

Oh goodness, the giggles were just bubbling at the surface. But she couldn't let them escape or else the snorting would start. "It makes me think that this isn't your first time through boot camp."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe it's not."

"So why are you going through it again?"

"Maybe I keep failing."

Shaking her head sternly, she studied him closely. "With aim like that, I highly doubt you have failed boot camp. So why are you going through it again?"

He chuckled at her skeptic expression. "I'll tell you all about it during the interview. You're doing the interviews, aren't you?"

Nibbling at her lower lip, she nodded shyly.

Hearing the trainers call out that it was time to move onto strength training, Piers hid the disappointment from his face. He wanted to talk to Alomar longer but duty calls. Very sneakily, he leaned a little closer to her and smirked at her. "I look forward to the interview then, Agent Alomar. See you then."

A giggle escaped her lips as he turned. She clamped a hand over her mouth and forced back any more snickers. Before the door closed, she called out to him. He stopped the door from closing and looked back at her. "Call me Sheva."

The smirk that she could only imagine was permanent on his boyish face grew a bit more. "Call me Piers then."

And as the door closed, he was gone. She couldn't believe herself. Allowing a recruit to call her by her first name was inappropriate. She slapped a hand to her forehead as she heard Becca's voice calling her name.

"Sheva! Was that all you needed to do today?" Rebecca queried as she walked up to the taller brunette.

Rubbing her forehead where she slapped herself, Sheva nodded and walked with Becca to the elevators. Becca immediately started naming off places they could go to shop for furniture and places they could pick up something to eat because she was as hungry as _'a pregnant lady with twins'._

* * *

After saying that he needed to make a call and excused himself, Chris left the recruits to the three other trainers. When Piers had caught up with the group after talking with Sheva, he needed fresh air immediately. Nivans walked in with the most annoying smirk on his face that he might as well pat his own back for whatever it is he thought he accomplished. Chris couldn't get that look on Sheva's face out of his head when she called out to Piers. How she was averting her gaze to the floor shyly and modestly. That look on her face was too much to bear after remembering she did the same to him in Africa. It meant that she was attracted to Piers and Chris couldn't think of that right now. But his mind said otherwise and continued to think what was going through her head when she was talking to Nivans.

How could she act like that around someone she had just met? It took him two weeks to get a reaction from her like that. And only five minutes with Nivans. His blood boiled uncomfortably as he walked to his office door. He couldn't get the idea of her being attracted to him out of his head. It was no secret that Piers was enticed by her, but who wasn't? While in Africa, he was more than willing to wring a few guys' necks who stared at her.

Just that look on her face. The blush that stained her cheeks, her eyes hiding behind her lids, and how she fidgeted with the files was too much to take. Chris ground his teeth as he held the doorknob in his hand to his office. Why was he getting so worked up over this? There was nothing going on between him and Sheva, and there never would be. She was free to be interested in anyone she wanted to. And he had Jill.

Jill. Looking to his left, he could see her office from where he stood. Releasing the knob, he walked to her door. Sheva was her own woman who could do anything she wanted and he had Jill. When he heard her voice after knocking, he walked in to see her typing away at her computer. He also noticed how she stiffened a little when she realized who her guest was. She stood and walked to the front of her desk with her arms wrapped around her torso.

"I just wanted to see you," he confessed, not really sure if it was a true confession.

She didn't say anything, just nodded. He came here because he needed to prove something to himself. Taking a chance, he stepped to her and stood in front of her. She stared up at him with anxious eyes and he swore she was shaking a little. He looked into her dull blue eyes and felt a sadness overtake him as he took in her image. She was so much thinner now and it made him fear for her health.

He'd have to be quick before she pushed him away. Very gently and carefully, he brought his hands to the sides of her head, his palms covering her ears, and held her head still for a moment. He leaned in and closed his eyes when his lips met hers. She was tense and unresponsive to his embrace. After a few seconds he pulled away and released her from his hands.

"Are you hungry? Did you want me to get you anything for lunch?" he asked, stepping away from her and acting like the kiss never happened.

When she shook her head and looked down at her hands, he left her office, closing the door behind him. He went to his own quickly and locked it once he walked through. Leaning against the wall, he pushed the balls of his hands on his eyelids until it was almost painful.

He couldn't prove anything except for one thing: the kiss he had just shared with Jill was empty and dead.

* * *

"Never underestimate a woman's appetite," Rebecca mumbled as she brought more noodles to her mouth.

Sheva laughed at her statement. She and Becca had been out for nearly three hours looking at furniture stores. It amazed Sheva how much she had gotten in just a short time and even more so how Becca knew all the places to get affordable quality stuff. Purchasing a bedroom set and stuff for her living room and dining area, Sheva had just a few more things to shop for and her home would come together wonderfully.

"We got so much done today," Becca spoke up.

"We did, it was almost too easy," she replied with a quieter voice.

Becca looked up and studied her new friend. "Everything is going great, Sheva. Your new home will be super amazing."

Poking at her fettuccini Alfredo, Sheva nodded. "You're right. It's just all overwhelming sometimes."

"I can only imagine. Have you called your friends back home?"

"I called Josh once I landed and I just talked to him earlier today. Josh is the captain of Delta Team for the West African Branch."

Quirking a brow, Rebecca set her fork down. "Is Josh your boyfriend?"

Sheva looked up quickly and scrunched up her nose. "No, no, no. I trained under him and he taught me everything. I look up to him as if he was truly my brother. He's married with a kid on the way."

"Gotcha," Becca nodded. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I'm not very good at relationships."

Becca remembered Claire telling her how Sheva was single and that she was on a mission to match make her friend with someone. Becca tried naming off guys she knew to be single, but Claire would turn down all of them and just say that she already had someone in mind. Feeling the need to compete with Claire, even though they were good friends, Becca decided to play matchmaker, too.

"Well, it seems _Piers Nivans_ likes you a lot," she announced with a wink and when she said his name she chirped in singsong.

"Does it seem like that? I didn't notice," Sheva tried to blow it off. She was still embarrassed how she acted around him; she didn't want to talk about him right now.

"Of course he likes you. He was practically drooling over you! You should ask him out."

"Oh no," she responded quickly while shaking her head. "He's a recruit and I'm his superior, I can't get involved."

"Well, actually, from what I've read, he's a transfer from the NYC branch. He was in pyrotechnics but when Lewis caught sight of his sniping skills, he offered him a promotion and transfer. So now he's in boot camp to become a Special Operative Agent. So technically you two have the same job and it's alright for you two to date."

Sheva couldn't comprehend how fast Becca could talk sometimes. It was like she didn't need to breathe. "How did you find all this out?"

"When you went down to the shooting range to talk to him, I looked up on the computer in Barry's office real quick at his file. Easy stuff, you know. He's 5'11, 177 pounds, and his birth date is May 4th, 1987."

"Jeez, Becca, did you find out what kind of deodorant he uses, too?" she sarcastically inquired.

The other brunette tapped a finger to her chin and shook her head. "No, but I could if you want me to."

"I was joking!" Sheva exclaimed, her cheeks heating up a bit.

Rebecca giggled and pointed her finger at the woman across from her. "You like him, don't you? Don't deny it."

"Even if I did, he's younger than I am."

"By like a year!" she countered.

Sheva pouted and took a bite of her food, ignoring Becca's laughs. She had only been in America for a little less than three days and she was already being encouraged to ask someone out. _He is really cute and only a year younger than I am, _Sheva thought. She quickly swatted the thoughts away. He was going to be her coworker and the last thing she needed to do right now was get into the tangled web of relationships, which is always something she avoided.

Looking to the clock on her phone, Sheva realized that the delivery for her mattress and bed set would be coming to her home within the hour. So she and Becca had the rest of their meals put into boxes and left to meet the delivery men.

As Rebecca drove, she told Sheva more about her family and how having kids was the best decision she had ever made. Sheva offered to babysit her kids if she ever needed someone and Becca was more than thrilled. While she talked more about her family, Sheva couldn't stop thinking about her short conversation with Piers. If just having a simple conversation with him was going to be like this she could only imagine how the interview would go and what mood it would leave her in.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Rebecca's so cute, right? I just want to say quickly that I had to change a little bit of Piers' background and his relationship with Chris for the sake of the story. He will still be the serious soldier, but with Sheva he'll be a little more loose and free. I hope no one minds and if you do: whoops-a-daisy._

_What are you all thinking of the flashbacks? I like them so far. I really had a lot of fun writing Chris's thoughts in this chapter's flashback. They also really come in handy instead of someone explaining the past in dialogue or thought._

_Sheva Redfield__: Aw, thanks, I just try to be a good person. That's great you like your dad's girlfriend! That's really important and I'm glad. No, I haven't seen After Earth. Is it any good? I've been in New Mexico since I was born, so over 18 years now. NM is pretty boring, TBH, but I imagine that's because I see this place every day. :P Sheva and Chris fighting? No thanks! Unless it's side by side, then that's okay. ;) I love Becca and of course, Piers is amazing. Hope you've gotten good rest. XOXO :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Piers is one butterfinger. And I like his voice. I don't know much about the voice actor, but I like it! Thanks :)  
__borimortys__: I can just feel the waves of jealousy coming from Chris because Piers is zeroing in on Miss Sheva! :O  
__JustSomeGirl17__: 1. Thank you for that freebie! May I have another because I took a long time again? D: 2. You get a freebie for being lazy. No, I kid. Lazy for life! Hands down, Sheva has the best badadonk in the entire franchise of RE. It's a fact. Cool beans, approval on character introductions! Chris no like Sheva talk with other guy. That was my Stone Age language, still needs work. :P Piers? Baby daddy? My, where did you get that idea? *wink wink* ;D The sniper rifle might be the death of you, or that mutated arm at the end! D: Haha, I gotcha, real-estate lady approves of Claire/Sheva… :O Arrivederci, my sweet hamburglar!  
__toby7400__: I would just imagine Sheva eyeing the older men. Haha, I'll try to work in someone commenting on Sheva's people-watching. I do it all the time and then people think I'm staring, which I guess I am. Anyways, onward with the story and flirting going on between Piers and Sheva.  
__HolleringHawk65__: Piers is a hottie! And he's badass, so bonus points for him. Haha, I just couldn't not bring Piers in, right? :D  
__Mss. KB__: I was gone for a while again, sorry! Thank you, I'm doing much better now. :) So now that Chris and Sheva think (think being the keyword) they can be friends, it is time to send Piers in to shake things up. Hope you liked his reaction! :)  
__Guest 1__: It seems Sheva and Piers like one another, so there's going to be some romance between them!  
__Guest 2__: Piers is a hottie and Sheva needs to admit this! :D  
__Sheva Giulia__: Rebecca is such a cutie pie! She and Billy are perfect for one another, right? Piers is sexy, let's be honest. Maybe not Chris level, but he's pretty high. ;) Thank you, darling. Hope you are well. :)_

_As for the next chapter, Claire gets her hands dirty and conjures a plan. In the flashback, Chris and Sheva have a moment that both want to say something, but timing is fighting with them. I really like what happens in the next flashback. I think it's a turning point for our hero and his lady and what they feel for one another, or at least what they allow themselves to feel._

_-Sarai_


	11. This Is Only the Beginning

X. This Is Only the Beginning

* * *

'_A spider web and I'm caught in the middle. I turn to run, the thought of all the stupid things I've done.'_  
—'Trouble' by Coldplay

* * *

_**Kijuju, Africa  
March, 2009**_

_This had to be the most awkward elevator ride that Sheva had ever taken. After that grand fight with the drugged Jill, Chris stood beside her as the elevator slowly made its way up to the top floor. They both had managed to get that device off Jill's chest, but Sheva knew that she'd be left with the ugly scars. It was forever going to be a reminder of the things she had done under the influence of whatever Wesker was feeding her._

_When they got the red spider shaped device off her chest, Chris had held her in his arms as she regained consciousness, all the while as Sheva looked on, feeling as though she should give them some time alone. But Jill had called to her, keeping her from sneaking away for a moment. Almost instantly, Jill started telling Chris that he needed to stop Wesker. He refused at first, trying to help her, but she continued to encourage him to go after the enemy. Sheva was sure that he was going to downright refuse and drop the subject when Jill pulled the 'partner' card._

_That was the point Sheva really wanted to get away from them and the tense situation that she would rather not be a part of, but as her foot began to take a step back, Chris looked to her. She froze, transfixed by his stare. It was as if he was searching for reassurance in her eyes and all she could do was stare back at him. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime but really on a few seconds, he nodded to Jill and started making way for the elevator._

_Before Sheva could turn to follow after him, Jill stopped her._

"_Take care of him," she told her._

_Seemingly mute, Sheva nodded and followed him into the elevator, feeling as if her feet weighed a ton each. And now she was in the cramped space of the elevator with him as the deafening silence surrounded them. She combed a hand through her ponytail and smoothed her lavender camisole, trying to busy herself until the elevator doors opened and released her from the tension filled box._

"_She'll be okay," Chris mumbled quietly._

_Sheva had to study his face to see if he had actually said something. When his eyes moved from the metal floor to her, she knew he had spoken._

"_Of course she will," she assured him, taking a small step in his direction. If she took too big of a step then she'd press up against his chest. "Maybe she'll find Josh and they can get to the BSAA setup base."_

_She could see his jaw clench for a moment and then release. He looked away from her and started moving towards the opening doors as a small 'beep' sounded in the elevator. Not completely understanding what he was thinking, she followed him out. It wasn't until she felt the sunset on her cheek that she realized she had passed him up and he had stopped walking. Turning around to him, she wasn't sure what was wrong._

"_Chris?" she called him softly._

_He had seemed to be in different place when he looked up to her and his glassy eyes roamed her face. He parted his lips to say something, but instead shook his head and started walking ahead. As he was about to pass her, she put a hand on his chest and stopped him from going further. He looked down at her small hand on him and the electricity went through his body again, despite her fingertips being separated from his skin by the fabric of his shirt. After pushing back the urge to hold her hand in his, he looked to her angel face._

"_What's wrong, Chris?"_

_When he shook his head again, she stepped to stand in front of him and block him from walking on. He swallowed hard as she leaned on one leg and rested her hands on her hips, looking up at him with inquisitive eyes._

"_It's nothing, Sheva. Really."_

_She couldn't help but sigh at his stubborn attitude, but she wasn't going to drop this until he talked about it. "Chris, she'll be okay. She said so herself. Do you want to go after her?"_

_He shook his head sternly, not taking his eyes of her lips. He seemed to be mesmerized by the way her lips would pucker, smile and make 'o' shapes as she talked. He blinked a few times after her lips stopped moving. "I know she'll be okay, she's strong."_

_A warm smile appeared on her face as she began to turn around. "Exactly. Now let's get moving."_

_He grasped her shoulder before she was out of arm's length. She looked over her shoulder at him, waiting for him to speak. "Sheva, I need to know something."_

"_Yes?" she urged for him to go on, turning to face him again._

_Should he really be asking about her relationship with Josh? When she brought him up in the elevator, something seemed to make him tense. It was silly to have such reaction when she said the captain's name, he told himself. His voice was stuttered and shaky as he tried to get the question out._

"_About Josh…uh. A-are… Is he—"_

_Sheva watched as he tried to form the question, but she could only assume what he was asking. "He'll treat Jill fine, Chris. He's very respectable and he'll be very careful with her. I can promise you that."_

_Chris shook his head, frustrated. "That's not what I'm asking."_

_Furrowing her brows, Sheva looked away from him when she felt herself getting slightly angry that he didn't trust Josh. Josh was a good, gentle and calm man; he was the best man to handle Jill right now. He was like a big brother to her and Chris being skeptical of him felt disrespectful on her behalf._

_She took a step away from Chris and looked over the railing of the balcony they stood on. She noticed Wesker and Excella walking a few hundred feet away._

"_Chris, look!" she cut him off as he tried to form whatever that question was again._

_Scoffing under his breath because he was angry with himself, he looked to where Sheva was pointing and caught sight of the evil duo. Sheva started walking away from him and he felt like a lost cause. He tried asking her if she and Josh were something more than coworkers and friends, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. And to make matters worse, he could see she got a little ticked when she thought he was questioning Josh's character. It made his body heavy as he told himself it was obvious that she and the Delta captain were an item._

_She felt guilty for walking away from him like that and as he passed her going down the steep stairs, she set her pride aside and laid a hand on his shoulder, fingertips touching the collar of his shirt. She almost frowned when she felt him stiffen for a quick second, but wiped off the downturned smile from her face as he looked up at her. She stepped to the stair he stood on and gave his shoulder a squeeze._

"_Whatever it is that you want to ask, I'll answer it once we're done with this and stop Wesker. Fair?" she cocked her head to the side, forcing a small smile to her lips._

_He gave a quick nod and offered a tight grin at the corner of his lips. "Fair. Let's finish this, partner."_

Partner?_ The word made her mind go back to his former sidekick, Jill. It occurred to her then that throughout the mission Chris had been keeping something from her. And now she knew that the entire time he was actually looking for his former partner._

Does he care for the people that are suffering here? _she asked herself. _Or did he just come here to find his old partner?

_Something inside her seemed to break as she realized that Chris and Jill were probably together. He came to Africa to find not only his old partner but his lover, too. Her heart felt like it was in a vice that wouldn't be unlocked as she stared at the back of his head._

He was probably asking about Josh because he doesn't want him making a move on Jill. Ugh, why am I feeling like this? _Sheva placed a hand over where her heart was and told herself to be strong. It was his business and none of hers. End of story._

* * *

Making a conscious effort to chew with his mouth closed and listen attentively, Chris found himself reading the golden plaques that read his achievements with the BSAA on the far wall as Claire talked all about TerraSave. As time went on in Claire's young life, she seemed to grow more and more interested in office gossip. She knew all about who dated who, who slept with who, and even more unimportant things. While Chris had no interest in this sort of thing, he did his best to listen to his sister ramble. But as she flung her fork in the air and looked out the window without interest, she spoke the chinwag of the workplace.

"Elza says she's not interested, but she stares at his butt all the time when he's walking away," Claire tattled, crossing her legs on the Chris's desk as she stabbed another piece of lettuce with her plastic fork.

At least twice a week Claire would come over to the BSAA office and meet Chris for lunch. Whether it was going out to lunch or picking up something to eat and then coming to his office, they always made a matter to spend some time alone together and catch up.

Claire could see the way Chris threw his burger wrapper into the trashcan that he was trying to entertain himself with playing a lonesome game of basketball with his waste bin. Closing the lid on her salad, she made a point to clear her throat to get his attention.

"How's Jill doing?" she probed while squinting at him. She had forgotten to put her contacts in today and everything looked slightly blurry unless it was right up in front of her.

Chris pulled his feet up to rest on his desk by Claire's sitting figure. "Fine. She's doing fine."

"And you?"

He looked to her when he felt the heaviness of her question. "I'm fine, Claire."

"You don't look fine. You look like you're going through calculus all over again; all stressed and your mind elsewhere. Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he explained, shrugging while settling into his chair.

"There's plenty to talk about. Have you talked to her anymore about the…you know?"

He wanted to reply that he didn't know what she was talking about, but since he was the one to confess to her about the empty kisses he had shared with Jill the past few times, he wasn't going to be able to get out of it easily. He wanted to laugh when he looked up at his sister to find that her nose was scrunched up as she tried to make out his blurry expression. "No. And if I did, she'd probably run off because of the topic. I'm sure she can feel what I feel when I kiss her, Claire."

"Or maybe she doesn't," she hinted. "How can you feel something if it was nothing?"

"That's deep, Claire," he sarcastically replied.

Claire brushed red hair behind her shoulder. "I'm a deep person, Chris. Didn't you know that?" When all she got was a chuckle from him, she went on to more serious discussions. "I just want you to talk about it. You called me yesterday talking like someone had revealed to you that the Mona Lisa is actually a man."

"She's a man?!" he exaggeratingly inquired, trying to veer off topic.

"Stop with the distractions, Chris. I want to talk about this."

"You always want to talk about this," he mumbled. "I just needed to talk to someone, Claire. It freaked me out, okay?"

"Alright, but why did it? Hadn't this happened before?"

He wanted to tell his sister to bugger off, but he would never say that her. Okay, he said it once when they were kids and she wouldn't leave him alone. But Transformers was on and she kept shoving her Cabbage Patch Doll in his face. He blamed it on her that Optimus Prime died and she ended up crying and running to their mom. Boy was that a long time ago. When Transformers was still a cartoon, when Cabbage Patch Dolls were still relevant and when their parents were still alive.

"I guess it did," he finally answered. "I just really wanted to feel something this time."

"Why?"

Sighing in the back of his throat, he stood from his chair and looked to his clock on the far wall above his achievements. "Isn't it time you get back to TerraSave?"

She looked to the clock on her phone and growled. "You got out of it this time, Redfield. But I'm going to ask more questions later."

"You always do, _Redfield_."

Walking his little sister to the door, he could just hear the questions building in her head. If he didn't want to be interrogated then he better keep his distance from Claire for a while. She tried asking questions as he opened the door but dodged them easily. As she stepped out of his office, she could see a familiar face down the narrow hallway of office doors.

"Sheva!" she called out, leaving her brother high and dry. Walking closer, she could make out the exotic features of Sheva's face. She also noticed another figure leaving her side. Dammit, why couldn't she just remember to put her contacts in? She made a mental note to tell Leon that if he was going to be keeping her up all night while under the sheets to make sure it wasn't the nights before she'd go have lunch with her brother. She smirked at the idea of Leon's expression to put her brother and their sex life in the same sentence together.

"Hi, Claire," Sheva smiled warmly to her redheaded friend as she strode to her. She grabbed Claire's shoulders when she didn't stop soon enough and almost kissed her by accident. "Whoa, Claire, are you okay?"

"Peachy," she recovered, blowing her bangs away from her eyes. "Forgot the contacts today. Things are closer than they appear."

Sheva snickered as she squinted at her. "Maybe you should keep a pair of glasses with you."

"I usually do. But I had them out last night and then I was running late because of Leon and I forgot them."

"Sounds like Leon," Sheva murmured, straightening out her friends pink top as Claire tried reading the font on the office doors beyond.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Huh? Oh, no one."

"Psh," Claire snorted. "I may be blind but whoever it was, they were walking off because I was coming."

"No, it's not like that. He's not supposed to be up here while his training is going on." Sheva clapped her hand to her mouth. She said too much to the one person that would bombarded her with the world's most intrusive questions.

"He? Who's he?" Claire quickly inquired, trying to understand Sheva's blushing expression.

"He's no one, Claire. Don't worry about it."

"Please tell me he's like a brother to you?"

That caught Sheva off guard. "Why would that matter?"

Claire _'uh'_ed and _'um'_ed while looking everywhere but her friend's hazel eyes. She realized as she tried to make an escape plan that she had left her brother alone. Looking back, she could see his hulking frame in the blurry distance. Before Sheva could ask again, Claire looped her arm with hers and started walking to Chris with Sheva on her arm. She could feel her stutter in walk as she realized they were approaching Chris. Ha, she was still weak in the knees for him.

"Come now, Sheva," Claire ordered, her nose high in the air. "You must guide me and my blindness."

Sheva knew exactly what Claire was doing. She was forcing her to talk to Chris because that's just what Claire did. Somehow, she had managed to get out of revealing to Claire who she was talking with and turned the questioning around on her. If Claire knew that she was talking to Piers Nivans, she'd have a fit. It was obvious that Claire was trying to set her up with Chris, but she refused to have any part of it and so did he. They just let Claire think she was doing a good job at getting them to talk.

The only reason Piers was up here was because she was scheduling the interview with him. Next Monday after lunch. Then they had started talking about nothing in particular. She found that he was able to get her talk about life in Africa without feeling like she was on a date or something. She didn't tell him much. Just that she was part of the West African branch in Lagos and had been with the BSAA for a few years now. He didn't say much about himself despite being asked a few times. He seemed to be more interested in her than talking about his self.

Chris didn't say anything as the women approached him. Claire was inspecting the distance between her body and Chris's so she didn't run into him and Sheva was trying to pull her arm away when Claire tugged her along.

"Claire, I can walk myself, you know?" Sheva protested.

"Yeah, but I can't," Claire replied. "At least get me to me brother."

Complying, Sheva let Claire pull her along. She didn't mind talking to Chris, really, but she could walk to him herself. When they got closer, Chris stood straighter and laid a hand on Claire shoulder when she was arm's length.

"I guess I'm lucky I got dad's eyes," he boasted as Claire blinked a few times.

"Stop bragging."

Finding a good opportunity to make an awkward moment, Claire shifted on her feet and "tripped". She made a fake 'oof' sound and pushed Sheva forward as she "regained" her footing. The push was effective; it forced Sheva into Chris's chest.

He caught her easily. She fit perfectly in his arms and against his body, but he quickly helped her stand straight and away. Memories began to flood back of when she had been in his arms before and it wasn't an accident how she got there.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Claire pouted and cupped her hands to her cheeks.

They both knew she was faking it. However, neither was really all that comfortable to talk about in front of each other, so neither said a word of it. Sheva tucked hair behind her ear and gave Chris an apologetic look.

"Sorry to, uh, fall into you."

Feeling her nerves, he shook his head gently. "It's not your fault. Was it Claire?"

"Of course not!" his sister exclaimed. "I guess I got mom's clumsiness, too, huh?"

That urge to tell her to butt out rose again, but he pushed it back. He didn't want to argue about this kind of thing in front of Sheva. "Uh huh, sure you did."

Looking at her watch-less wrist, Claire huffed exhaustedly. "Oh, look at the time." When she realized how silly she must have looked looking at her blank wrist, she shoved her hands in her pockets and started walking away from Chris and Sheva. "I'll see you later, Sheva. Pick you up at normal time?"

"Actually, I have a lot of work. I won't be done until late," Sheva informed her retreating back. "I'll just get a cab."

Claire was going to tell her that she didn't mind picking her up later when she realized that Chris had a lot of work, too. So they both were going to be working late and in the office. "Okay, be safe. Bye!"

Shaking her head, Sheva thought Claire was going to offer to pick her up. A cab it was.

"I can take you home, Sheva," Chris offered, trying to make up for his sister's poor manners. He was taking the bait, he knew, but it wasn't fair that Sheva was ditched a ride.

"Oh no, it's okay. I can really just take a cab, or I can even ask Rebecca to give me a ride."

"It's fine, Sheva. I'll be here late anyways."

Knotting her fingers together, she nibbled at her bottom lip in a nervous habit. "Are you sure? I'll be here late, like, until eleven. I don't want you to have to go out of your way."

"We're friends," he announced with a shrug. "You go out of your way for friends, right?"

_Friends? _That's all she'd been wanting with him. She gave him the most wonderful smile and nodded. "Right. Thank you."

His breath caught in his lungs when she smiled like that at him. It made his heart flutter and break all at once.

"Hell yeah!" Claire whispered excitingly as she peeked around the corner at her best friend and brother talking. Her eyesight was nothing to brag about, but her hearing was the best around and she could hear that Sheva agreed to take Chris's ride. She began walking away and to the exit of the building when she patted herself on the back. "Looks like I got mom's genius traits, too," she said to no one.

* * *

**Author's note: **_Oh, Claire. You sly, little, cute devil, you. Apologies if this chapter seems short at all. With the flashbacks we will get shorter looks to what's going on in the present. But that won't go on forever. Once the flashbacks are over (maybe seven more chapter of those), then the present chapters will be longer again. And the interview with Piers will be a little ways ahead. I wanted it to be in sooner chapters, but my pacing is saying otherwise. Bear with me, my fellow Piers fans. :)_

_HolleringHawk64__: Chris: the hopeful guy that puts his efforts into the wrong things! Oh, I'm glad. I love Rebecca and I'm finally getting to add her into a story. And thanks for the review on 'It Never Ends'!  
__Sheva Redfield__: I'll put After Earth on my list of movies to see. I don't really travel sadly, but someday I'd like to just go around the world without a care. Do you travel? Oh Piers, gotta show the skills to the ladies. Haha, I think snorts are cute, but embarrassing, that's for sure. I think it's say Chris does not approve of Piers' liking to Sheva. Haha, yes, the humidity was a little high that day so Chris was a little slower is all. XOXO :)  
__borismortys__: Oh Chris, what are we going to do with him? Haha, Claire is in the process of masterminding!  
__Guest__: Sorry it wasn't the Piers interview, but we're working up to it!  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Piers is hot, right? I'd like to think the figures are Omid and Christa, but this may sound crazy, but I think it might be Molly and Kenny. I know, I know. But they never showed them actually dying. I'm probably wrong, but I still can't wait for the next season! I have played The Last of Us. I actually wrote a one-shot on the game. It was such a good game!  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Thank you, dear. Thank you for reading them!  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Haha, caveman language ain't easy! Piers is a great possibility for Sheva's baby daddy. ;D I think a punching bag would be very good, and maybe a punch to his face to wake him up and realize the Jill ship has sailed! Sorry senses the jealousy along with Brit-ta-knee! On REwiki, it says that Piers was born in '87 and Sheva was in '86. So probably a few months difference. Hamburglar is part of the McDonalds cartoons and I always stared at the plastic of him in the play-place as a child… :O Arrivederci, my sweet pudding cup!  
__Fujisawa Loser__: Long time, no see. :) I hope your well, and thank you for catching up. I never read the manga series, but I've heard good things about it.  
__ShevaGiulia__: Chris is just a raging (hot) ball of jealousy! Jake is a hottie, but I'm jumping for the Piers boat. So many hot buns in RE it's just overwhelming! Best wishes from America. :)  
__toby7400__: I think it's decided that Chris needs to take anti-jealousy pills, if those were real. Matchmaking rivalry between Rebecca and Claire has begun.  
__Mss. KB__: I think it's you that's allowing the emotions to come in, I'm just there feeding you words. ;) It's fair to say the attraction is mutual and approved between us! It's time for Chris to move on and see the colors as they are. And the colors are red when it comes to Jill. Let her go, Chris! The determination of Chris and Jill's relationship is sad, but it has to happen… Sorry that this wasn't the interview with Piers, but I promise it'll come and I'll do my best to make it good! :)  
__Potiphar's Wife__: Nivans and Alomar are approved, that's all that's needed! Hey, if you want to write these for me then by all means, I'll update sooner. :P Piers always gets the target. ALWAYS! Chris needs a good shaking and therapy to realize the romance is gone with Jill. Hope the headaches are better!_

_I just wanted to say that I really do appreciate all of the reviews you leave me. It makes me beyond happy to be able to talk to my readers. I don't want anyone feel obligated to review, but I just wanted to let you know that. If it seems I've neglected this story (I say this because I'm still getting used to not updating every two days) I do apologize. I've been taking a tiny break from writing and doing my other art forms. I did write a one-shot for Creva in case you haven't checked it out, and those who have, thank you very much!_

_In the next chapter, Chris gives Sheva a ride (but like driving, get your mind out of the gutter ;D) and he offers her something. As for the flashback, it's right after RE5's ending and what was going on in the helicopter as Chris, Sheva, Josh, and Jill are going back to safety._

_-Sarai_


	12. Stubborn As Always

XI. Stubborn As Always

* * *

'_The older I get, will I get over it? It's been way too long for the times we missed. I didn't know then it would hurt like this.'_  
—'The Older I Get' by Skillet

* * *

_**Outside of Kijuju, Africa  
March, 2009**_

_Of all the things he could say or simply think of, his mind felt blank. Wesker was dead, Jill was alive, and Sheva wouldn't look at him. Chris had no idea what he did to make her shy away from his gazes. It wasn't the type of shy that guys hoped to receive from beautiful women like her, but a shyness that made it seem she couldn't stand looking at him. She would talk to him and look at him for the entirety of the mission—they'd even hold each other's gaze longer than professional partners should have. But once Jill and Josh saved them from the sinking volcano rocks, she stayed at the corner of the helicopter and gazed out the window like she was really thinking about something._

_He looked to Jill; studying her new appearance. She had blonde hair now, her figure looked more muscular than it was two years ago and her eyes were almost colorless. As the silence filled the helicopter, both women shut up and stayed wrapped up in their own worlds. Josh was communicating with HQ while flying the copter and Chris was left to stare at the floor and steal glances at the women sitting across from him._

_His gaze darted from the floor to Sheva when she shifted and leaned against the window, still staring at the waters below them. All he wanted to know was what was possibly going through her head. Was she still angry when the question he had wanted to ask came out way different than how he intentionally meant it? He hoped not. He really didn't mean to make it seem like he didn't trust Josh. Well, he did and didn't. With Jill, Chris completely trusted him to take care of his old partner, but with Sheva, he didn't know. He didn't know what to think anymore._

_Josh called from the cockpit that they'd be landing in about 25 minutes. Jill just nodded whereas Sheva barely moved._

_Feeling the need to say something, Chris leaned forward until he was resting his elbows on his knees. "It's over."_

_Sheva looked to him with wary eyes but they softened when she understood what he meant. "Yes," was all she could say. Needing to look away from Chris, she looked to Jill on her side._

"_Finally," the blonde added._

_Sheva nodded to Josh when he looked back at her. He could tell something was up with his little sister. She was quiet when usually after finishing a mission she'd be animated to know that she was going home and that she had just finished something important for the people. But now she was like a statue sitting by the window. Josh gestured with a nod of his head that he wanted to talk to her. He could see that she sighed, but she stood and started making her way to him in the swaying helicopter._

_Sheva was about to walk between Chris and the empty seat to get to Josh when Chris stopped her. She looked down to find that he had his hand on her hip, holding her from moving forward. Quirking an eyebrow, she looked into his brown eyes that looked to be considering something._

"_Yes?"_

_Chris wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to ask her, he just wanted her to look at him again. Keeping his hand on her hip, he whispered to her, "Are you all right?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine," she responded a little too quickly._

_Feeling his shoulders become heavier, he let his hand drop. "You don't seem fine."_

"_I'm just tired, Chris. It's been a long day."_

_He could agree on that, but he still didn't understand the cold attitude. What had he done that made her so guarded? It was driving him insane. He held his left fist in his right palm and like a child, looked away from her. He just needed to know, so he asked her. "Are you mad at me?"_

_Sheva was guilty that she was making him feel troubled. She didn't mean to make him feel that way, but the idea that he only came to Africa to find Jill and not for her people who were in danger made her want to distance herself. But seeing the anxious expression on his face as he looked to the floor, she kneeled down and got to eye level with him._

"_I'm not mad at you, Chris."_

_Goosebumps rose all over his body when she rested her hand on his knee. That had to be the most intimate touch she had given him yet. Yet?_

_He still couldn't look her in the eyes. "It just seems you don't want to talk to me."_

_Despite her uncertainty of him, she couldn't hold back the weak chuckle at his reasoning and expression. "I'm just so tired that I don't think I can have a cohesive conversation right now."_

"_But you are now."_

_She looked down at her hand on his knee, not attempting to move it. "That was the most intense mission I've ever been on, Chris. Surely you can understand."_

_With a slight furrow to his brow, he nodded. Before either could say more, he placed his least clammy hand atop hers. Hers remained flat on his knee as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, feeling the softness of her skin. He held back a sigh as he realized how much smaller her hand was than his. His dwarfed hers. His whole body dwarfed her._

"_As long as you're not mad at me," he murmured, looking at her. The heaviness that seemed to be his best friend in the past day hit him hard when he saw the hesitant look on her face as she stared at their hands. Reluctantly but quickly, he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry," he couldn't stop himself from saying._

_Sheva seemed to be frozen for a moment and then she shook her head; trying to clear her head and declining his apology. "Don't apologize," she mumbled. Feeling the need to change the subject, she pulled her hand away and stood. "What was it you wanted to ask me earlier?"_

_He felt as if his heart was breaking as she backed away from him. He just had to go and hold her hand. _Dumbass. _Shaking his head, he refused to ask her the question. He still wanted to know, but he wasn't sure for one—he wasn't sure if she'd answer him. Two—having Josh just a few feet away would be an awkward situation if he heard. And three—with how his entire being felt that she was putting walls up against him, he wasn't sure confirming that she had something with Josh would give him peace. More like a hurting organ in his body and a shitty mood for a while._

_While Chris's heart hurt of rejection, Sheva's heart hurt of discovery. When he had touched her hand, her heart went haywire and wouldn't stop punching her ribcage. Something grew and roared in her body and it wasn't something she had ever felt. She felt like her body was going to explode when their skin touched and that she was going to melt and seep through the cracks in the floor into the water below._

_When she was a little girl, about the age of 7, her mother had told her about how she felt about her father. They had just watched 'Gone with the Wind' and when Rhett walked off in the end and left Scarlett, Sheva cried because it wasn't the happy ending she had always loved. So her mother cuddled her up in her arms and told her a happy story about when she first met her father._

_It was a hazy memory, but the one thing she remembered was when her mother described the first time she felt something for her father. She claimed her entire body rose to flames but the sound was muffled around her. And she knew then that she loved this man and she would marry him and have his children. And that's what happened. They got married and had Sheva. But they didn't get the happy ending._

_Trying to expel the feeling from her body, she looked to Chris who was staring at his hands. What the hell did he just do to her? Without saying another word, she scooted around him and took a seat beside Josh in the cockpit. She shook her head when Josh gave her an inquisitive look, obviously aware something was going on with her. She patted his arm to signal that she'd tell him later and sunk into the seat, pulling her legs to her chest and hiding her face. She couldn't hear the blades of the helicopter, she couldn't hear Josh talking to HQ and she couldn't hear the tapping of Chris's shoe in the back. All she could hear was a high pitched whistle in her ears and the constant thumping of her heart._

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
November, 2011**

Of all the things in the world, paperwork was the thing Chris despised most. He always left it to the end of the week to do, but then the procrastination would always nag him and he'd end up with a huge pile. Despite hating it, he didn't mind staying late at the office. It meant that he'd avoid the reminder of his failing relationship with Jill.

He was down to his last paper when his phone buzzed with a new text message:

_Don't forget about tomorrow, big brother. Thanksgiving is the only time of the year that I don't complain about having to cook. And don't forget the cranberry sauce! You forgot last year._

The message was right about a few things. He almost did forget that tomorrow was Thanksgiving, Claire never complained about cooking on the holiday, and he did forget about the cranberry sauce last year. He still hadn't gotten it but he'd get it on the way over to her place tomorrow. He replied to his sister and let her know he and Jill were coming.

Finishing his paperwork, the clock read a little past 11pm. He turned off everything in his office and readied himself to be in the presence of Sheva. Jill was already at home and everyone was out of the office, save for a few workers, Sheva and himself.

When he knocked on her office door he got no response. He knocked again but no one replied from inside. He announced that he was coming in and felt silly right after speaking. It's not like she'd be indecent in her office. Or would she? Shaking his head, he opened the door and held back a chuckle when he got a look at her.

The only light on in Sheva's office was the lamp on her desk. Papers were scattered all over the surface and her keyboard. It seemed that she was working, but she was now passed out in her chair. Her legs were folded to the side in her seat, a file laid in her lap, and her head and arms rested on the arm rest. She looked so small all curled up in the office chair that it almost pained Chris to wake her up.

He kneeled in front of her and called her name a few times, but she was dead to the world in peaceful sleep. Giving up calling her name, he gently shook her shoulder a few times.

"Sheva, wake up," he spoke softly.

A sleepy moan sounded and her tired eyes opened to slits to see who was waking her. She opened her eyes slowly and when she realized where she was, she sat up in a jolt, causing the files to fall off her lap. She and Chris leaned down at the same time to retrieve the files but bonked their heads together in the process.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized. Without thought, she put a hand to his forehead and frowned. He made no move to push her hand away as he set the file back in her lap.

"That was graceful," he mumbled, still letting her touch him. She still looked tired in the dim light and it almost seemed she was ready to pass out again. "Are you all right?"

Nodding, she let her hand fall and went to clean her desk and put the papers in a neat pile to the side. "Just tired. I think the jetlag is really affecting me."

"Well let's get you home so you can go sleep it off." He stood and held his hand out for her as she stood on sleepy legs. As he led her out of the office, Sheva's phone chimed the default tri-tone and informed her of a new text message. It was from Claire and it read:

_You better be coming to Thanksgiving tomorrow. If not, well, I know where you live. No, I'm kidding. :) Oh, do you think you could pick up some cranberry sauce? I asked Chris but that's basically asking Smokey the Bear for a lighter in the middle of a wooded area. It ain't happenin'._

Sheva spoke the message aloud and Chris's only response was a roll of the eyes. She giggled as she locked her office and asked him about it.

"It was only last year that I forgot. But she won't let me live it down," he grumbled as they made way for the building's exit.

"If there's one thing I learned about Claire, it was that she can hold a grudge like nobody I've ever met," Sheva commented. Chris chuckled and agreed. That was exactly like Claire to hold a grudge and hold it over your head until you admitted fault. It was oddly one of her more charming qualities.

Sheva was so tired that all she could focus on was putting one foot in front of the other. As she raised her eyes from the ground, she realized they were in the parking lot already and she was walking in front of Chris. He wanted to laugh at her slow and careful movements, but held back the urge because he could see she was truly tired. As she was about to pass up his car, he knew that she hadn't recognized it. So, to wake her up, as she was passing the rear of his Jeep, he pressed the lock button twice on the keychain remote, causing the horn to honk. This time he couldn't stop the laugh when she yelped and jumped a little from the sudden alertness.

"That was rude," she pouted as she stepped to the passenger's side.

Unlocking the car, he got into the car as she was buckling her seatbelt. "It was funny."

"No. Rude."

"No. Funny."

He laughed again when she stuck her tongue out at him. It reminded him of when they were looking at the home that she now owned and how he was teasing her about having the fattest cat, Marvin. The argument seemed to be over when she leaned against the door and became quiet with the only exception of steady breathing. He felt slightly bad that he had woken her up in her office when she looked so peaceful all curled up in her chair. Oddly enough, he grew slightly angry with Lewis King to give her so much work on her third day in the office. He looked to her when he heard her sigh and pulled her legs to her chest as she fell back asleep in the car seat beside him.

_So small._

It wasn't a long ride to her place. He had taken this direction many times to get to Claire's so it was almost like second nature to go this route. The homes on her street looked empty with the black windows and poor light from the streetlamps. The occasional porch light on every other home was on but otherwise the neighborhood had already called it a night and rested before the holiday began. Sheva's home was no exception except for the fact that she wasn't in the comforts of her own bed yet.

Looking to his right, he got the pained feeling that he'd have to wake her up. Deciding to be nice, he stepped out of the vehicle and went to her side. He opened the door and held out his hand in case she might pour out of the seat in her drowsy state. Thankfully, she didn't. Mumbling and groaning, she looked up to see him standing there as he held the car door open for her. Slurring about something that they'd gotten here fast, she did her best to climb out but in the end needed the help of Chris's hand.

"I feel handicapped," she admitted as he walked beside her, making sure if she fell, he'd catch her.

"At least you don't need a walker," he humorously added. The corner of his lips smiled as she mumbled an agreement.

Miraculously, she got the right key and into the keyhole in one try. She walked in and left the door open, signaling that he could come in. As she stepped inside, she flipped the light switch on and sighed when she saw the room scattered with unopened furniture boxes and some paint cans. She hadn't had any time to start on the decorating and furnishing of her home except for her bedroom set and some stuff for the kitchen. The place looked cold without her personality decorating the walls.

"Do you want something to drink?" she slurred the offer. It came out sounding like, 'want thing do drink?'

He couldn't hold back the laugh at her sleep talk which sounded very much like she was drunk and a little bit like Yoda from Star Wars. He shook his head politely. "No, thanks. You need a bed."

She tried to sound out words but they just stayed in her vocal cords and came out sounding like a moan. He wasn't sure why and felt slightly wicked for it, but the moan she made excited him a bit. Taking his mind off the sounds she was making, he looked around her new home. It was pretty blah. Nothing seemed to say Sheva and everything was still in boxes or unopened.

"I know, it's pathetic so far," Sheva had managed to articulate correctly. Going to the open floor plan of the kitchen, she grabbed bottled water and the cool liquid seemed to wake her a bit.

"It's not pathetic," he reassured her. "It looks like you just move in, that's all."

Resting against the breakfast counter, she looked around her living room with a frown. "I can hear it calling my name when I sleep and at work. 'Paint me, build me!'" she comically said.

He thought about when he had offered his help with the setup of her place, but he knew her better than that. She wasn't someone to accept help easily and she was even more stubborn to ask for it. But seeing how tired she was and how little she had done to start with furnishing her home, he knew that she needed help.

"I can help you with this, Shev."

She felt her stomach flutter when he called her by her nickname. It'd been years since he had and it made her entire being shake with memory. Shaking her head sternly, she kindly refused his offer. "I can't ask that of you, Chris. Don't worry about it. It'll get it done all in due time."

"It'll get done faster if you let me help you with it."

"Really, Chris. It's all right. I can ask Claire—"

"Sheva, just accept the help," he pushed.

"I can't." Why was she saying no? It really was kind of him, but she didn't want to be thought of as charity. But she knew better. He was truly just offering her a helping hand, not some form of pity or charity.

"Yes, you can."

Leaving her bottle on the counter she walked around the countertop and into the living room. "It's asking a lot if I ask for your help."

Chris sighed, but chuckled at the same time. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"It's the only way I know to be," she happily admitted.

He had to agree on that. From the moment he met her, she had a strong will and stubborn attitude. That was a big thing that made him lure towards her and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he was witnessing all the same traits she had displayed for him over two years ago.

He started walking back to the front door and began to state that he was helping, not giving her a chance to refuse. "We have Friday off, so I can help you then. And the weekend, of course. If Claire helps then that's three people. I'm helping, Sheva, that's final." She tried to protest again but he would just talk over her and reinforce his choice to help her out. Finally when he opened the door and was ready to leave, she gave up the fight.

"Fine, Captain Redfield," she complied in a flat tone and half lidded, bored eyes. She had lost the fight and now she was pouting like a child.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Agent Alomar," he threw back the formal title.

She walked to the doorway and watched as he walked to his car. "Goodnight," she called out as he climbed in the vehicle. He wished her a good night and then left, leaving her to allowance of her bed. Locking the door, she looked back to see Fat Marvin sitting in front of the hallway and giving her a narrow eyed look.

"What?" she questioned. The look in the feline's eyes looked like he knew a dirty secret that he would tell no one. He simply stood and started to walk back to the bedroom.

Shrugging off the cat's odd behavior, she followed after him into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed in her work cloths. She was so tired that she just didn't care right now. Within a few moments she was in a peaceful and safe slumber. Tomorrow she would give thanks on a holiday that she had never celebrated and spend time with the Redfield family.

* * *

**Author's note: **_I imagine Thanksgiving with the Redfield family is probably very eventful. That's the best word I can come up with. So, for those who celebrate Thanksgiving, how do you spend it? I usually attack the stuffing and green bean casserole before anyone can even know those dishes were made. For those who don't celebrate it or don't live in any of the countries it's celebrated, do you have any holiday that's similar to it? Thanksgiving is the day we give thanks for harvest, preceding years and whatever your thankful for. Oh, and you eat a ton. (My favorite thing in the world. Just sayin'.)_

_Sheva Redfield__: I see a competition arising between Claire and Rebecca, the two matchmakers. I'd like to travel the world, mainly Europe and Africa. What about you? What are places you want to see? To be born in Germany is very exciting. My cousin was too because both her parents were in the military and met in Germany. Cool stuff! Haha, Sheva would probably just walk off from the both of them and do her own thing. But I'd imagine it'd be funny! XOXO :)  
__HolleringHawk65__: Leon is such a hunk… :) I can't decide either! I like both leading guys… Hmm, I say Fat Marvin wins because he's a cat and that's all that you need in the world. :D  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Piers is smokin'! It'd be really neat if it was Molly and Kenny, but I think you're right with the idea it's Omid and Christa, just makes sense. The Last of Us was so good, I love Naughty Dog's games! :D  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Chocolate? Did someone say chocolate? Haha, Chris totally needs to wake the heck up! He needs to upgrade to Sheva already. :P  
__JustSomeGirl17__: You very may well be right! If you punched Chris in the face, he'd probably just stay all mocho like he did with Jake's bullet to the cheekbone! :P It's time that CC went into intervention. This has gone on for way too long… ;P I don't think McDonalds had a legitimate cartoon, but like animated characters for the kids' stuff. But who knows! Aw man, now I want pizza AND a banana nut muffin! Arrivederci, my scrumptious Boston cream pie!  
__toby7400__: I don't think there's anything I don't love about your last review. I added the eyesight problem to Claire for more fun in future chapters. Claire is probably the most obvious matchmaker, it'll be weird when Rebecca start up with it, too. The prelude is pretty far off in the timeline, but you're on the right path with who 'He' is. Hope you liked the update. :)  
__borismotrys__: Haha, I'm glad you like the Transformers part! I really liked adding that in. :)  
__Aries__: I'm happy to hear your computer is up and running again! The holidays? Fourth of July? No worries about reviews, take your time. :) Haha, that's an odd mental imagine, I must admit. I hope you're doing well and I'll talk to you soon._

_So, I bit off more than I could chew with this story, but I won't stop. This will be finished! It'll be a long ways ahead, but it's my goal to finish this. In the next chapter, Thanksgiving goes down and the best part is we meet Rebecca's family, in my opinion. In the flashback, Chris and the gang are back in Lagos and we really start the journey on the "forbidden" love story between Chris and Sheva. Soap opera madness!_

_This girl needs to write more so I can update more. Till next time. -Sarai_


	13. Giving Thanks

XII. Giving Thanks

* * *

'_Fumbling his confidence and wondering why the world has passed him by. Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments and failed attempts to fly.'_ — 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot

* * *

_**Lagos, Nigeria  
March, 2009**_

_In the past eleven days, Chris had gotten an unimpressive 13 hours of sleep. He was running on energy that was giving up on him faster than ever before. After running around Kijuju for nearly two days, being kicked and shot at by a brainwashed Jill, and finally killing his longtime nemesis had earned him about a year's worth of vacation and rest. But whether it was feeling the need to watch over Jill as she slept in the hospital bed or the uncomfortable plastic chair, he just couldn't seem to close his eyes for more than 30 minutes at a time. But more than anything, he found himself staring at the door from inside Jill's hospital room, watching as nurses and doctor came in periodically. Even Josh had come to see how Jill was doing._

_And as that door opened and closed repeatedly in the past week and a half, the one person he was waiting for to arrive never did. He could be sitting by Jill's bed, standing by the window overlooking the community courtyard for the patients outside, or trying to get some shut eye; he would constantly be waiting for that door to open and watch Sheva walk through. And as days went by, he knew that she wasn't going to come._

_After the helicopter had landed when they got to BSAA setup base, she had walked off before he could even exit the copter. She had kept her distance the entire time and when they finally got to Lagos, he hadn't seen her since. Not even at the BSAA office. He thought about asking Josh about her, but thought better of it. Asking her boyfriend about her could surly earn him a black eye. So he stayed with Jill while she slept and went through detox. She had barely woken up at all. And when she did, he tried to get her to eat, but she refused and would curl up under the covers. She looked terrible. Tired, scared, and depressed. The only time he'd leave the room was to eat something his self at cafeteria in the hospital. Otherwise, he showered in the patient's shower in the conjoined bathroom and did his best to sleep in the uncomfortable chairs._

_Today was an exception that he left the hospital. Esther Bethel, the West African BSAA Director, had requested to meet him. She thanked him for his work and congratulated him for finishing such a gruesome mission._

"_It is an honor to have you on our turf, Mr. Redfield," Esther had said. "I can only imagine how tired you must be after all of that. Sheva looked like she could use a week's worth of sleep."_

_Chris had been leaning on the armrest of the chair he sat in, his chin in his hand, when suddenly he perked up at the mention of Sheva's name. "Sheva? Is she all right?"_

_Esther looked him up and down, scrutinizing his sudden alertness. "She is perfectly fine. You haven't talked to her?"_

"_Not since we got to Lagos," he revealed, shaking his head._

_Esther had known Sheva for some time now and while she didn't completely see eye to eye with the young soldier, she couldn't deny that she was one of the best in the West African branch. Sheva was stubborn and was constantly eager to prove herself, and Esther had to admit that she always exceeded in everything. She was just so young, but she told Esther to trust her. And as time went on, Esther did._

"_She went to work right away went she got back. Yesterday she decided to take some time off for vacation. She's tired but young. She needs some time to herself right now."_

_Chris nodded, not feeling satisfied with the offered information concerning Sheva. He was about to stand when Esther raised her hand and signaled for him to stay sitting._

"_The real reason I asked to meet you was to let you know that a private jet will be ready for Jill on Monday. Lewis King from the Los Angeles branch expects you to be with her when the plane lands in LA. She needs someone she's close with and that person right now is you, so it's best you stay with her."_

_Monday; that was three days from now. He shook hands with Esther and left her office, heading towards the hospital. He had three days to say goodbye to everyone here in Africa. It wasn't many people, really, but one that he had to work up the courage to simply look at. Though, this was if he even saw Sheva again. He hoped he would._

_When he got to the hospital, he navigated through the halls without thought. He knew how to find Jill's room like it was the back of his hand. He could feel eyes on him and a few smiles from the female nurses. It was flattering, he thought, but not wanted. Despite these women who were vibrant and pretty, he wasn't at all persuaded by them. Maybe he would have been if a certain woman wasn't on his mind all the time lately. And it wasn't Jill._

_Passing the children's area, the kids stared at him with big smiles. They had started doing this in the past week. At first they were intrigued with such a tall, hugely built guy, so they'd gawk at him. All the time he had spent in the hospital and the times he'd stroll around to walk off the insomnia, he'd visit them sometimes. The little boys would walk up to the American and ask him a bunch of questions while the little girls would giggle to each other and watch him with curious eyes. As he passed by them now, they smiled and waved widely. He raised his hand in a tired wave and offered them gentle grins._

_Finding Jill's room easily, he opened the door to see a thin figure by her bedside. This figure was obviously female and had wavy, shoulder length hair. His heart sped up as he guessed this was Sheva. But his heartbeat slowed when the woman turned around to reveal she was in fact not Sheva, but Jill's usual nurse, Grace._

"_Hello, Mr. Redfield," she greeted._

_His only response was a lackadaisical nod. Feeling incredibly tired, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He just walked over to the window and watched as patients of all ages sat at the tables in the courtyard below._

"_She'll probably sleep through the night," Grace talked to his back. "Do you think when she wakes you can try to encourage her to eat again?"_

_He gave his rehearsed nod and listened as she scurried off and closed the heavy door. He watched as a two elders played chess on the public board below. The graying woman seemed to be winning because the younger man that sat across from her had his shaky hand hovering over the board, trying to come up with his next move. He was so engrossed with the game going on outside that he almost missed the sound of the door opening again. Grace had often forgotten something like pens or files when she came in, so he didn't bother looking back at the nurse._

That's odd,_ he thought. Grace would always say what she forgot and then walked out like she always did. But he noticed that the door had closed after the mystery person came in. Before he could turn around, his nerves tingled when the familiar voice spoke. The voice that he had played in his head and practiced conversations with in case he would see her again._

"_How is she doing?" Sheva inquired, standing by Jill's bed while looking at his back. She held back a sigh when he turned around and looked to her with hopeful eyes. Heat rose in her body like it had on the helicopter and she felt like she'd pass out as a small smile rose to his lips._

_She had come. It took her nearly two weeks, but he wasn't going to complain. Words that Claire would say when she was a teenager and received a few dollars from his wallet that she had asked for ran through his head. _Ask and you shall receive. _She had come._

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
November (Thanksgiving Day), 2011**

Bing Crosby played throughout the home as Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade replayed on the television on mute, all the while Claire gave specific instructions on how to cook. Whether it was peeling potatoes, basting the turkey, or mixing the stuffing, Claire watched like a hawk to make sure you got it right. Despite this being not only being her first Thanksgiving in general but her first turkey day with Claire as well, Sheva understood why Leon stayed out of the kitchen. But Sheva had already walked into Claire's lair, so whenever she tried to step out, Claire was grabbing her by the waistband of her jeans and pulling her back in.

She'd been here since the early morning, going through what felt like cooking boot camp with Claire in the kitchen of hers and Leon's home. Now as the early afternoon came upon them, the feast was pretty much finished. All that was left was that the turkey needed another 20 minutes in the oven and the cranberry sauce that Claire had been complaining about, preparing threats to say to her brother if he didn't bring it.

"So, how did last night go?" Claire vaguely inquired as she set the food on the dining table.

Sheva was in charge of placing the silverware and plates on the table and when Claire asked about her night, she simply shrugged. It surprised her that Claire took so long to ask, but Sheva had no desire to talk about it. But even as she watched her hands lay china on the deep red tablecloth, she could feel Claire's eyes gazing at her and she could only guess the expression her blue eyes held.

_Why do I always attract the shy ones? _Claire thought to herself. Doing her part with the masterminding of forcing Chris to drive Sheva home last night, it was only fair that Sheva do her part and spill the details. Crossing her arms over her chest, she was going to get an answer out of this girl.

"What did you guys talk about?" Another shrug. Claire wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shake her, but she went the gentle route. "Did you guys kiss?"

With wide eyes, Sheva looked up at her friend and gawked. "No, Claire. He drove me home and we are just friends."

Okay, maybe that wasn't the gentle route. Thinking about another way around this, Claire settled to rest on one leg and hands on her hips. "Then what happened?" she went straight for it.

"Nothing happened, Claire."

"Sheva, if there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm psychic. And I know _something _must have happened."

"Psychic, huh?" Sheva scoffed, arching a brow at Claire. "Alright then, you tell me what happened last night."

Such a cruel game Sheva was playing. All Claire wanted to know was what happened, is that so bad? She pulled her mumbo jumbo psychic card and now it was backfiring. She wasn't going down without a fight, though.

"Hmm, let me think," she mumbled as she brought her middle and index fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she made an _'aha'_ sound and opened her eyes. "You confessed your love for him and vice versa, and now you're just figuring out how to tell everyone. And, wait a minute," she closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again, "You're going to tell everyone today."

"I hope no one paid you for your psychic abilities," Sheva replied sarcastically.

Claire growled and pursed her lips like she always did when she was upset. "You're no fun. Well at least tell me if he was nice to you?"

Sheva sighed. "He's always nice to me, Claire."

"He is, isn't he?" Claire winked at her even though Sheva's attention was elsewhere. "Did he offer to drive you home again sometime?"

Shaking her head, Sheva thought if she should tell Claire or not that he did offer to help with moving in and that it was planned he was. She knew that Claire wanted some juicy details and so she decided to tell her so Claire could stop hounding her.

"He's coming over tomorrow to help with my home," she murmured quietly, almost hoping that Claire wouldn't hear. But she did.

"What?! Really? When is he coming over? What are you going to wear?" Claire questioned rapidly, nearly crawling on the table to get answers.

"Uh, cloths," Sheva frowned.

This was just great! Claire wanted to bounce and claim victory because her hard work as a matchmaker—part-time psychic—was paying off. "You should leave your hair down. You look nice with it up, but more seductive with it down."

Preparing to lecture the redhead, she heard the sound of the door opening and Leon's voice greeting someone. She settled with a glare at Claire and peeked around the corner of the dining room to see who it was to find Rebecca carrying a car seat with a blanket over it, and her husband, Billy, was holding two little twin girls hands. Claire and Sheva went to greet them and immediately, Rebecca began talking as Billy took the car seat.

Claire took over as she listened to Becca talk tons as Sheva felt hands tugging at her own. She looked down to find two pairs of identical bright blue eyes staring up at her. Sheva kneeled down to get eye level with Becca and Billy's twins. They were hard to tell apart, but one had a mole on her cheek like the kind old Hollywood actresses in the old days would draw on with eye kohl.

"Who are you?" The one without the beauty spot asked. Billy overheard from talking with Leon what one of his daughters said and apologized for her poor manners.

"Hey, Avery. That's not how you greet people, is it?" he questioned. Avery looked to her feet and shook her head. Billy held out his hand for Sheva to shake, which she did. "Sorry for her manners. I'm Billy, by the way."

"Sheva," she smiled at the tall man. "Becca told me all about you and your kids."

"Ah, then she must have told you that these two are still going through the 'no' stage. Avery, are you going to apologize?"

Avery kicked at the ground, staring at her feet and mumbled, "Sorry for having bad manners." Her twin next to her snickered that she got lectured. Annoyed with her sister, Avery pinched her arm. Billy scolded again and made the two girls apologize to one another.

The twin with the beauty spot looked at Sheva and smiled, revealing that she was missing a front tooth. "I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"I'm Sheva, it's nice to meet you."

When Alice stuck her tiny hand out, Sheva grasped it and shook her hand. Alice beamed and held her hands together in front of her. Avery was chewing on her dark hair while staring at Sheva.

"You must be Avery," she stated. The girl nodded and held out her fist.

"You're supposed to pound it," Avery said, holding her tiny fist higher. Sheva did so and Avery nodded, going back to chewing her hair.

As Sheva talked to the twin girls a little longer, she learned that Avery was a tomboy; always wanting to go with her father to the gym and the fastest runner in her kindergarten class. Alice was a little chatterbox, just like her mother, and loved anything and everything fashion. When Sheva asked their age, Avery boasted that she was almost five and six minutes older than Alice, to which Alice rolled her eyes and said that she was the smarter one.

After a while, Elza showed up and greeted everyone. She began conversing with Sheva as the twin girls talked with each other. As Elza was saying something to Sheva about being ready to eat, Becca came up with a small bundle in her arms and nudged Sheva. Before she could say anything, Becca was handing Sheva the tightly wrapped William to her. Will opened his blue eyes and stared up at her, seemingly interested with her dark brown locks that hovered over his blanket. Becca held her hands to her chest as she watched the scene while Elza awed at them and then went to talk with Claire.

"He's precious, Becca," Sheva murmured.

* * *

They had managed to get on the road on time without having a fight. Granted, there was the accustom tension that was always between Chris and Jill, but they didn't have time to talk about it. Now they were headed for Claire's place and were making good time for once. Jill was quiet like always on the way there and as they walked to the front door of his sister's home, Chris could hear Jill take a deep breath.

He was grabbing for the doorknob when Claire opened it before he did and smiled brightly at him. Pulling him into a tight hug, she kissed his cheek.

"You actually made it on time," she exclaimed. She pulled back and looked to Jill beside him, who was holding the cranberry sauce she so sternly demanded. "Hi Jill," she tried to sound chipper. It's not that she wasn't happy to see the blonde, but she just felt awkward around her.

Leading them in, Claire took the sauce and went to open it and prepare it for the feast. The place smelled amazing, like it always did on Thanksgiving. Before even getting the chance to say a word, two twin girls started tugging on him and jumping. He chuckled and kneeled down to them, hugging them both as they lunged for him.

"How are my two favorite girls doing today?" he queried as they pulled away.

"I'm so hungry," Avery whined as she clutched at her stomach and gasped.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Alice said in singsong, stumbling over some parts of the word.

Chuckling, Chris patted both their heads and clapped Alice's arm. "Good job kiddo."

"Thanks, Uncle Chris," she happily replied and went to her mom as Avery stuck around. She talked animatedly how she kicked a ball so hard that she nearly broke the window on her house.

After a while, Avery ran out of breath to talk anymore and decided she needed to take a moment and went to Billy. Chris stood and looked around until his eyes settled on her. Sheva. She was rocking a small bundle in her arms, which Chris could only imagine was Becca's newborn, Will. Her attention was on the baby in her arms and only the baby as she seemed to be cooing words to the infant. He looked to his side to see Becca talking off Jill's ear and Jill just nodded along, holding her hands together in front of her in a clutch. Without thinking, his feet led him to Sheva.

"Hey," he said softly, approaching her.

She looked up with bright eyes and smiled gently. "Hi." Her gaze went back to Will as she sighed happily. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Yeah. He's going to be a little heart breaker when he gets older."

Sheva laughed quietly. "He already is. Do you want to hold him?" Chris shook his head sternly, taking a step back. "Oh c'mon, he won't bite."

"I'm not afraid of biting, he's just too small."

Rolling her eyes, Sheva stepped closer and held Will higher for Chris to take him. He tried refusing, but she kept raising Will higher and when she held him out a bit, he surrendered and held his arms out.

"Like a football, right?" he asked, looking at the baby as if he was kryptonite.

"Uh, well, not really. Just hold your arms out," she told him. He did and she carefully placed Will in his arms, making sure he was secure so the baby didn't fall. "Now pull him closer."

Chris had a look on his face like he was stopping a ticking bomb and at any point the bomb might blow. Sheva giggled at him, but stood close to see how he was doing. She patted him on the arm when he pulled Will closer and the baby snuggled against his chest.

"See, easy stuff, right?"

"Eh, right," he muttered as he stared at the baby. When Will blew bubbles with his drool, Chris scrunched his nose. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. He's just making a raspberry at you," Sheva informed him, noticing his tense stature. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, you're doing good."

After a small moment of plentiful raspberries and scared eyes, Chris handed the baby over to Rebecca. "That's the last time I'm holding a baby."

"But why?" Sheva inquired. "Babies need to be held."

Shrugging, Chris and Sheva followed the crowd into the dining room. After Claire gave a speech on her hard work with this meal, she said that it was time to say what they were all thankful for. Claire gave thanks for her family, health and steady job. Leon was awkward and said he was thankful for his friends and mainly Claire. Billy and Rebecca gave thanks for their happy and healthy family. Elza said her friends and health, and humorously her shapely legs. Chris was thankful for his sister and friends, Jill said little and that she was thankful to be here, and the two girls said thanks for random things like soccer balls and nail polish. Sheva had never done this before and grew uncomfortable. Of course she was thankful, but she was never in a situation that she had to list off what it was that she was thankful for. The list was so long.

"Um, I'm thankful for my friends and health. My home and Marvin," she awkwardly said. "And I'm thankful that Claire didn't stick me in the oven with the turkey after this morning."

Everyone laughed except for Claire who rolled her eyes and gave a "valid" point that she was just trying to teach her the ropes of Thanksgiving feasts. Once giving thanks was done, the honors to carve the turkey were Leon's this year. Apparently Chris had it last year and now Claire gave the opportunity to Leon. The meal was splendid and tasty, filling everyone's bellies to the brink.

Claire asked for Jill, Becca, and Elza to help clear the table, leaving Sheva purposefully out of the request. Leon's phone was buzzing, so he went off to answer it while Billy went to go check on Will who was sleeping soundly in his car seat in the living room. Once Avery and Alice went off to play tag, Sheva and Chris were left alone.

It was quiet for a moment, neither really sure how to start a conversation but both comfortable with the silence. After a while, Chris started first and asked how she liked the American holiday. He listened as she talked, hanging on her every word and watching her lips move in what seemed like an intricate dance. She was saying something how there was so much she never got to do when she lived in the US before and was now experiencing. She leaned on the table with her elbow on the tablecloth as her cheek rested in her hand. She looked sad for a moment and it broke his heart. When he asked her what was wrong she just shook her head and told him all was well. Knowing it might be too far, he reached a hand to her knee and left his hand to rest there.

"You can talk to me, Sheva," he told her, his thumb stroking the denim of her jeans.

She sighed, not really sure if she felt like talking. But as the heat of his hand comforted her skin underneath the cloth, she gazed at him. "I just wish that I could be with my parents right now. When everyone talked about what they were thankful for, everyone said their families. I don't really have a family."

He gazed back at her, looking for the strong girl he had always known her to be. And despite this being a sad topic, he could see that strong side, just standing by if the emotions she expressed right now would burst. Giving her a light squeeze, he beckoned for her to look at him.

"I miss my parents, too, Sheva. But family doesn't mean blood relation. You have family all around you. I'm sure your parents would like to be with you now, too."

She let out a weak chuckle, not putting much effort into it. "Yeah…I'm sure they would. Sorry to get all depressing for a moment."

"You're not depressing, Sheva," he reassured her. "I know how you feel with this. Granted, I have Claire, but I get it. You can always come to me when you need to talk about anything. Alright?"

She nodded, but when he asked her again, she spoke aloud. "Alright. Thank you, Chris. And you know the same goes for you."

Staring at the wall behind her, he simply nodded. He wasn't the kind of man to open up about his feelings and thoughts. Hell, he never allowed himself to acknowledge them in the first place. He simply pushed them aside and let them be in the core of his mind that he never revisited.

Sheva noticed the distant look in his eye, so she laid her hand atop his that was still on her knee and brought him back to reality. "Really, Chris. If there's anything, I'm here for you."

After she said that, he got a bad taste in his mouth. A taste of resentment. If she would be there for him, then she wouldn't have pushed him away those few years ago. She wouldn't have told him to leave or that what they had wasn't important. If she was there for him, then he knew that they would have become something. Whether it was partners in a relationship or maybe even more, they would have been together to this day. But that didn't happen. No. She pushed him away and told him that she didn't feel the same way, or rather told him to leave but he got the idea.

"Chris?" she called him, gripping his hand gently.

Snapping back to the present, he pulled his hand back, needing to get away from her touch. It was too much. For a moment they were talking and they seemed to be peaceful, but now it was too much and he couldn't take the remembrance of rejection. To feel unwanted and abandoned. He had gotten enough of that in his life and he just couldn't take it again from her. The first time scarred him and if something like that happened again, he didn't know what would happen. It was cheesy and he told himself it was untrue, but he was afraid he'd die of a broken heart.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, not completely remembering what they were talking about. A weight settled on his shoulders when he saw the downturned, sad expression in her usual bright and happy eyes. But he wasn't in the mood to comfort right now. Those memories that he had done his best to stow away in his mind came rushing back and all he saw was rejection.

Feeling not wanted, Sheva stood and pushed her chair in, not looking at him. The idea that she had said something wrong and caused such a reaction made her feel terrible. That guarded look on his face reminded her of the day she said goodbye to him those years ago in Africa. When he looked at her on that day, she felt like the world went grey and cold, leaving her alone and vulnerable. And as he walked away from her, her body shook and shivered like she was in a cold atmosphere, watching the only source of warmth walk away from her. That's how she felt now as she took a step back, holding her arms to her chest.

"I, uh, won't feel bad if you rather not help with my place," she murmured. She hated how she sounded like a martyr, but she meant it. If he wanted to pull out, then so be it. She wasn't sure if she could handle hours with him if this would happen again.

Looking up at her standing figure, Chris shook his head and stood. "I'm going to help you out, Sheva. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he walked off to the twin girls who were calling his name. Her body felt tight, but not in some orgasmic or pleasant way. Rather like you were strung to a point of emotion that one more tightening, the seams would snap and your world would crumble. She had felt this so few times in her life; when her parents passed, when she came to America as a teen, when she saw all her brothers dead in Kijuju, and lastly, when she pushed Chris away and sent him away over two years ago.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Sheva, my dear, lighten up. This dude has the hot's for you and that's all you need in life. And a few other things, but anyways, I'm getting off track._

_wolfspiritqueen__: Haha, no I haven't seen 'What's cooking?' Is it funny? Oh boy, I love Thanksgiving. :D Haha, of all the first Thanksgiving's to spend with, it had to be with the Redfield family. D:  
__Sheva Redfield__: Mm, yes. Chris must not have carried her because of his work. That's it. ;D Boo ya on the Sheva being strong and independent! Marvin's a sneaky little feline. It should be a crime not to like Piers Nivans. Am I right? Okay, maybe that's extreme, but the guy is amazing and hot! :D Your dad just hasn't caught the Piers Fever yet. :) Thank you for reviewing 'First Impressions'! XOXO :)  
__HolleringHawk65__: I imagine Redfield Thanksgiving food would be full of steroids… No, I kid! :) As a kid, I hated cranberry sauce, but I've grown to like it. Yum yum! :D  
__borismortys__: I don't eat pork, but ham always looks so good! Mmm, Chinese food always sounds good, right? That reminds me of 'A Christmas Story' when they burn the turkey on Christmas and go to the Chinese restaurant. So funny. :D  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Don't you worry, this story and RE will be here waiting for you whenever you feel like reading it! :) Oh yum, broccoli and cheese is like heaven in a vegetable and dairy. Haha, it hurts you? It hurts my pride because if that happened to me, I'd pee my pants and run crying! D: Haha, 'Bullet scrapped my cheekbone? Do I look like I give a fuck?' That's what I imagine Chris saying about it all. :P Pumpkin makes me think of pumpkin pie, which in turn makes me hungry… Arrivederci, sweet marzipan!  
__toby7400__: Haha, reasons, huh? Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing… :O  
__Aries__: I understand. It reminds me of year round school, which I did one year and it completely threw me off. D: Haha, kinda funny how July 4__th__ and Thanksgiving are American and they're both relevant right now. Talk to you soon! :)_

_In zee next chaptair (French accent, if you're wondering), the most obvious; Chris comes over to help Sheva and the deep conversation begins. There will be two chapters of them talking. I know, it seems like much, but it was too hard to fit it into one. The interview with Piers will be coming up soon. Psst, it's chapter 15. ;)_

_Enjoy your weekend! -Sarai_


	14. Piece Of Cake

XIII. Piece Of Cake

* * *

'_No one understands me quite like you, through all the shadowy corners of me._' — 'Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg

* * *

_**Lagos, Nigeria  
March, 2009**_

_It took eleven days to gain enough confidence to face him. Since they had escaped the volcano that was now Albert Wesker's grave, Sheva had done her best to avoid him. Whether it was busying herself with work, writing the report on the Kijuju mission or something silly like cleaning her home from top to bottom; she'd do her best to keep her mind off Chris. But she realized as she kept repeating words in the report and cleaning something twice that all she could really do was think about him._

_The longer she kept from going to the hospital the more guilt built inside her. She truly wanted to see how Jill was doing and her state of health, also how the children were doing at the hospital. She'd usually visit them weekly and spend a good amount of time with them, but now that he was in the building where the children were, she became absent from her weekly visits. But as the days went by, the more ridiculous she felt. He was just one man and nothing was going on between them. The only reason he was here was for Jill and he had no connections or ties to her or Africa. So why was she acting so stubborn?_

_Because she couldn't deny the fire in her veins, pumping a million miles per minute. She'd think about him more times than not. And every time she did, her body would melt in the most delicious ways. At first, she completely regarded this feeling as body exhaustion from the mission, and then as days passed, she'd blame it on her monthly cycle. But when that never started, she knew it was time to stop the delusions. She liked him. Okay, there. She admitted it. But that's all she admitted. She simply told herself that this was a simple (yet affective) crush._

_When Josh had come by her place on Friday, he told her all about Jill's current health and that Esther Bethel had arranged for her to be flown over to America for further detox. And that meant that Chris was going with her. When Josh asked if she had gone to visit Jill yet and she told him no, he lectured her and told her it was her duty as a friend to see her. Being under Josh's parental scrutiny, she surrendered and told him she would the next day. And today was that day. She had dragged her feet to get into her car and drive to the hospital. But once she had gussied herself to a degree that if she went any further, she'd look overdone in her opinion, she got into her car and drove to the hospital._

_So here she was, walking through the halls of Lagoon Hospital and finding her way to Jill's room. She stood outside the door for a second, considering running away and just sending a 'get well soon' card to Jill. But when Grace walked out and smiled brightly at her, she decided against escaping so not to look like a weirdo running through the halls to find the exit. Taking an inward deep breath, she swept her hair behind her shoulders and walked into the room._

_Almost immediately, she saw him at the west side of the room, looking out the window with a thoughtful gaze. She thought about saying hello or asking how he was, but when she parted her lips to speak, her throat went dry and no words wanted to come out. Opting to just say quiet and go to Jill's bedside, that's exactly what she did._

_Jill's face was sad. Despite being asleep, Sheva could see the stress and depression settling into her soft features. Even though she was hopped up on crazy juice with the device on her chest, she looked semi healthier when she was trying to kill Sheva. But now, as she slept, Sheva could see change happening to her. Without really thinking that she was speaking, her voice filled the silence in the room, making her presence known._

"_How is she doing?" she inquired, her eyes going to him with surprise that she had managed to utter words with a dry throat._

_She felt like she was boneless as he turned and she saw a small glint of happiness when he looked in her eyes. As he walked to her slowly and tentatively, she wished she could have taken away all the times she had been rude to him. When she had avoided him or shied away from his touch despite wanting to feel his skin against her own. And a part of her wished that she had never met him so that this heat in her body would go away and she could just live life without him haunting her thoughts every so often._

_She had come and he couldn't be more elated. It was like wishing for something you really wanted and miraculously, it appeared. And she had. He walked to her slowly, not sure if she'd run off and by the look on her face, it almost seemed like she'd faint. Studying her appearance, he decided she looked beautiful in casual clothing. She wore a pale yellow sleeveless blouse with khaki colored shorts that he could only imagine how much more amazing (if that was possible) she looked when she turned around. Her hair was down and wavy to her shoulders, light makeup played on her face that only enhanced her beauty that much more, and she looked to have a shy look in her wonderful hazel eyes._

_It came out of his mouth before he could stop it. "You look beautiful," he murmured to her as he stood close enough to her by Jill's bed. He forced back a huge grin when she blushed and looked to the floor in modesty. He considered that to be a major accomplishment to get such a reaction from her._

"_Thank you," she mumbled as she touched her fingertips to her cheeks to feel how hot they were. Daring to look up, she repeated her question concerning Jill's state of health._

"_Better, I guess," he shrugged, looking to the unconscious Jill. It was selfish, he knew, but he didn't really want to talk about Jill right now. He just wanted to talk to Sheva and ask her about herself. "Are you doing all right? I haven't seen you since we got out of Kijuju."_

_She shivered when he said the town's name. It brought back horrible memories that she rather not have. "Yes, I'm fine. Just been trying to keep busy. I can't sleep without nightmares coming to me about…you know."_

_Without thinking, he brought his hand up and stroked her shoulder. "I know. They'll go away in time. But you're all right? There's nothing you wanted to talk about?"_

_She wasn't sure if he was hinting at something. Like that she hadn't come to see Jill at all or her cold attitude towards him the past few times they talked. She shook her head, not really thinking this was the time or place to talk about it. Before he left for America, she'd ask him about his real reasoning for coming to Africa; if it was for Jill or the people that were suffering here. She looked to him and saw the tired expression that decorated his handsome face._

"_You look tired," she stated, placing her hand on his arm that was still connected to her shoulder._

_Chuckling weakly, he nodded and pulled his arm away slightly until her hand slid to his and he held her hand in his own. "I haven't gotten much sleep since we got back. I don't know, I just close my eyes and then I wake up thirty minutes later and I can't get back to sleep."_

_As he brought his other hand to their linked ones, she felt frozen as he ran his fingers on her wrist. "You should go to base and sleep there. The beds aren't great but I imagine they're better than the chairs here."_

_He stopped for a second as he thought. "I don't want to leave Jill alone. In case she wakes up. She might freak out if I'm not here."_

_She felt like she was iron being burnt. The outside didn't change but inside it boiled and begged the shape to move. She was sure she was going to melt into a steamy puddle when he grabbed her other hand and held it in his, now holding both her hands. "I can stay with her," she insisted. "I'll stay here all night until you come back and then you can take over again. Just so you can rest."_

_He was surprised by her offer. But then he remembered that she was a selfless person. He learned this over and over again during the mission whether it was when she went against orders for him to continue on with him or when she was willing to sacrifice herself to kill Wesker. She was almost too selfless to the point that he wished she would care more for her wellbeing._

_The idea of leaving the vulnerable Jill left him uneasy, but if there was anyone right now he trusted her with, it was Sheva. He really was exhausted and hated the idea that he looked tired in front of the African beauty while she looked stunning and bright. Going back in forth in his mind, he took her up on her offer. That way he'd be awake enough to get some alone time with Sheva once he got back._

"_Are you sure?" he had to ask. When she nodded he squeezed her hands. "Thanks. I'll be back right away in the morning, I promise."_

_He followed, still holding one of her hands, as she led him to the door. Before she opened the door, she looked up at him and thought for a moment. "Do you think I could talk to you tomorrow?"_

_Slightly nervous about what she wanted to talk about, he nodded. "Is it something bad?"_

"_Just something I wanted to ask you about."_

_He thought of the possible questions she wanted to ask and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad. She hadn't directly answered his question about it being bad, but he trusted her to know that it was important. When she was about to grab the door handle, he grasped her arms, gently massaging the muscles and trailed his hands up to her shoulders. If he was nervous that she'd stop him, then he had no reason to be when her eyes closed slowly and she relaxed in his touch. His own eyelids felt heavy when she rested her small hands on his chest as his hands went to her shoulder blades then to her back._

"_You like that?" He didn't know what was wrong with him, but the question slipped past his lips before he could even think about it. It was obviously a sexual question, but he knew she liked what he was doing by her soft expression. And when she whimpered a 'mhm' to him, he could feel himself harden._

_Maybe it was his hands on her as he pressed his fingertips into her skin. It just all felt so good that she wasn't sure what was happening. When she felt him pulling her closer and felt her body press up against his, she opened her eyes abruptly and stepped back. Trying to clear her thoughts, she ran a hand through her hair. She apologized._

"_I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing. You should go get some sleep."_

_When she looked up to him, she wanted to frown when she saw the disappointed look on his face. He looked hurt, too. He just nodded and grabbed the handle, but feeling bad that she had pulled away from him so rapidly, she stopped him before he could open the door. Not completely sure what she was doing, she stepped on her tiptoes and put a hand to the side of his face to bring him closer. She pecked his cheek and then released him, standing flat on her feet and blushing at the ground to hide her shy face._

She's so cute, _Chris thought as he gazed at her. She was knotting her fingers together and smiling at the ground. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and opened the door before calling to her. "I'll see you in the morning, Shev."_

"_See you," she whispered as the door was closing. She wasn't sure why she kissed his cheek, but she couldn't deny the feeling that it just felt right. It pushed her to wonder what it'd be like to kiss his neck and even his chest. And of course, she imagined what it'd be like to kiss his lips. Biting her lower lip, she turned to see the sleeping Jill and couldn't stop the frown. She felt guilty. She shouldn't have done that and certainly not with Jill unconscious and unknowing to what was happening._

_Grabbing a seat and sitting by Jill's bedside, she knew that no matter how right it might have felt to peck Chris's cheek, it wasn't right on a moral standard. She went too far and that was the farthest she'd go, because one—she didn't know this man very well. Two—he was involved with this sleeping woman that she sat by and didn't want to be the home wrecker. And three—she couldn't let herself fall for someone that could leave her like everyone else did._

* * *

**_Los Angeles, USA  
November, 2011_**

One heel clicked repeatedly on the pavement as she sat nervously on the park bench. Jill's eyes roamed the grassy area and little kids running around, impatiently waiting for a certain someone. As she looked to her watch, she heard a little cry of a child and looked to see a little blonde girl had fallen off a swing and a woman that looked to be her mother was rushing to her. The little girl hugged her mom as she looked at the scrape on her knee. When the mother kissed the booboo and the blonde girl smiled widely, Jill found the smile to be contagious and a small grin forming on her lips.

"You always wanted kids," a voice suddenly spoke beside her.

Jill jumped a little, snapping her head to the right to see Carlos sitting next to her. "You're late," she stated, trying to fight the tingles on her skin as he smiled at her.

"Remember when we'd go to the beach and there'd always be kids running around? You'd always say that you wanted one in the future," he reminisced about their part.

Memories filled her mind as he painted the picture for her. It was such a long time ago but she could remember it so well. He'd be lying on his beach towel with sunglasses resting on his nose as the sun bathed him. She'd be holding a book in her hand, peeking at him and her sight zooming in on his face and body. Then she'd look to where kids were with their parents, running around and heading for the shore with floaties around their waist. She's smile every time as the children waddled to the water with their parent high on their tail. That same smile rose to her lips as she remembered.

"I remember," she whispered.

Carlos gazed at the woman beside him, feeling calm with her presence. "I miss that," he admitted, aware that she might back pedal. But she didn't.

"I do, too," she confessed almost inaudibly.

Without thought, his hand was tucking hair behind her ear and his thumb trailing along the line of her jaw. She melted in his hands, unconsciously leaning to him. But he stopped her, not wanting her to regret anything. It was a process, but he wanted to take things slow for her. It's what she needed. Stroking her shoulder, he stood and nodded to the left.

"You ready? Let's go grab something to eat. We need to put some meat on those bones."

She rolled her eyes, but stood and walked with him. Despite the fact that her weight loss was unintentional, she was insecure about it and especially around Carl. It may have been years since they were together, but she always wanted to look good for him. She wanted him to want her, like she did for him.

* * *

The jetlag wasn't so bad anymore. Now Sheva's body was going from hot to cold as her heart beat fast and her walk had an uneven hop to it. Brushing her teeth, Fat Marvin sat on the counter, checking out his own reflection. And as she washed her mouth out with water, she was looking at her reflection as well, staring at her hair. Hand grabbing an elastic, she stopped, letting her hair fall to her shoulders in dark brown waves. She liked the way she looked with her hair down. And so did Claire apparently.

"What do you think, Marv?" she pulled her hair up and then let it fall back down. The only response she got was a slow blink from the cat. "You're a lot of help, you know that?"

As he let out a small meow, the doorbell echoed throughout the mostly empty home. Her heart did a backflip when the bell sounded, already knowing who it was. Stealing on last glance at the mirror, she cursed Claire and went to answer the door.

Chris looked tired. As Sheva allowed him in, she could see he was thinking about something and from the looks of it, it wasn't pleasant. Thanking him, she asked if he was alright. Like a drone, he nodded and followed her as she went to the paint cans.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired, watching him open the paint. The cloth was already set out and the tools were ready, now it was just time to color the walls with a sage green. He shook his head, gaining a quiet sigh of annoyance from Sheva. "What is it, Chris?"

"Nothing, Sheva. I promise," he claimed, looking up at her. Noticing her hesitant expression, he offered a smile that he forced but hoped it didn't show. She simply nodded and began drenching a sponge roller into the paint.

As Chris was about to do the same, he felt something brush up against him. A sound of irritation passed his lips as he looked down at Fat Marvin rubbing up against him. Sheva giggled, trying to stifle it but couldn't as Chris tried to scoot the cat away, but Marvin would come right back.

"He's in love with you," she claimed, putting her strength into the painting.

"Well, it's not mutual," he muttered, shooing Fat Marvin away. "Go away, fattso."

Sheva gasped and if Marv could, he'd do the same. She was about to speak when Chris stopped her.

"Not the fluffy crap. Go away, cat."

"His names Marvin and he just likes you," Sheva explained for the kitty cat. She pointed at the open boxes near the kitchen and spoke to Marvin. "Go play over there, Marv."

Fat Marvin followed the direction of her finger and once to the boxes, he jumped inside and began playing ninja in the cardboard. Chris sighed as if relieved to be free of the harassment of Fat Marvin. The mood seemed to have lifted as he began to paint alongside Sheva, his negative mood lessening. He didn't intend to be so mopey when he arrived, but all he could seem to think about was Jill out with Carlos. Of course Jill didn't say that she was going to see Carlos, but he had an idea.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sheva murmured, looking at him.

Surprised that she asked, he shook his head again. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Jill right now.

"What? The gas prices got you down?" she humorously questioned.

He actually chuckled. "No, that's not it."

"So what is it?" As he was about to refuse, she interrupted him. "Don't shake your head again. Something's on your mind and since I opened up to you yesterday, it's your turn."

Why did she have to be so stubborn sometimes? He didn't move his gaze from his hand. "Maybe I don't want to open up."

Tired of the back and forth, she went with a gentler approach. "Just tell me about it, Chris. I won't think less of you if you open up."

It wasn't until she said it that he realized that he was afraid to open up to her because he didn't want her to see him vulnerable. It was a place he was unfamiliar with and chose not to go near, but she was pushing him to open up. To let it out and speak aloud.

"It's not that easy, Shev."

"Sure it is," she chirped. "Deep breath and talk. Piece of cake. That's what Americans say, right?"

"Yeah, that's what we say," he mumbled. He didn't want to talk, but he could feel her eyes on him and he knew that she was waiting. He wasn't a man to make anyone wait, so he talked. "It's Jill."

"Oh," she simply said. "Did something happen?" What could have happened that made him so down? Re-dipping the roller in paint, she waited patiently for his reply.

He was quiet for some time, focusing on the wall in front of him. Well, now was a better time than any to talk about it. "I think she's sneaking around to see someone."

Her hand didn't stop moving, but her heart froze. Thoughts of what Jill had told her about Carlos flooded her mind, fearing that Chris already knew Jill's secret. "What makes you think that?" she asked in monotone.

"I don't think it was until recently that she started meeting this person, but I got the hint last week. I don't know what to think about it. She left this morning and I'm pretty sure it was to meet the guy."

"What guy?" She was pushing it, but she wanted to know how much Chris knew.

"Carlos Oliveira."

Shit. He knew what was going on. Mentally she was freaking out that he knew and that Jill was caught, and ultimately that she was stuck in the middle. Wasn't coming to America for bigger and brighter things? Well she was off to a poor start to get caught into the web of someone else's relationship.

"Who's that?" she queried, falsely curious. She was astounded by what he had to say.

"You know who it is, Sheva. I'm sure Jill told you all about him, right?"

Her roller stopped and stayed still against the wall as she looked to him with furrowed brows. "Only a little." That was the truth. All Jill told her was basics and how she loved Carlos.

"I'm sure she told you how much she loved him and left me for him," he spoke lowly, not meeting her gaze.

"Some of it, yeah."

He nodded instead of shaking his head. When she asked more about it, he thought that maybe it was time he did open up and talk to someone. Sheva was being generous and offering a voluntary ear. Claire worried too much about him, Rebecca would baby him, all his guy friends wouldn't be used to an open Chris. So that left Sheva, and of all people at this moment she was the best and worst person to open up to. A selfless girl that helped and helped but never asked for anything in return, but also someone he had opened up to before but was pushed out when it was her turn. It was time he opened up. It was time he opened up about his crumbling relationship with Jill.

* * *

**Authors note:** _It's okay, Chris. Just admit it. Gas prices got me down, too._

_HolleringHawk65__: They do! And I hate that he left her in Africa! D:  
__Mss. KB__: Oh, thank you dear, I'm glad to hear from you. I hope you're doing well! Oh my, you thought the memory of their "break up" was sad, wait till you read that flashback! I didn't cry while writing it, but I was so sad. :( I think Chris would make a good dad, right? Thank you Karina, stay fabulous! :)  
__Sheva Redfield: __Oh, I'm so glad you liked it! Haha, Chris might be a little scared of babies. Maybe just a little. I think most older brother look at their newborn sisters like were vegetables and they hate us at first. :P When I was born, all my brothers and sisters wanted was to go back to trick or treating. Those darn siblings, right? :) Chris was kinda of a jerk, but with his past with Sheva, it's kinda fair. You'll see! God bless, XOXO :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: I'm always excited to post another chapter! Well, I'll just have to check that movie out. :) Haha, I wish it was affection that they were confessing to one another. But the next chapter will be good. :)  
__JustSomeGirl17__: I was yelling for Sheva and Chris to get it on the entirety of RE5! I hope your hand feels better. :) Arrivederci, sweet marzipan!  
__borismortys__: It's funny that you mentioned that, because Chris side of the story of his and Jill's history will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm excited for the next one!  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Well, if you ever do celebrate Thanksgiving, get ready to add on a few pounds. :P I bet you that that poll will crash because so many people will be voting on it! I think I want a squeal to The Last of Us. What about you?  
__toby7400__: Haha, either Chris and Jill need couples therapy, or it's time to call it quits. I'm rooting for the latter. The f-ing will come soon. ;) Thank you, my favorite parts to write are the dialogue scenes. I'm excited for the next chapter because it's really Chris's time for honesty.  
__Fujisawa Loser__: You're reviews are like my thought process. I love it. :)_

_In the next chapter, Chris opens up to Sheva and we get to hear his side of the story about his past with Jill. We also learn something important that Jill never revealed to Sheva and I must admit that it's pretty significant. As for the flashback, we get Jill's perspective on what happened while under Wesker's wing._

_-Sarai_


	15. Talk about It

XIV. Talk about It

* * *

'_I want to be there for you and someone you can come to.'_ — 'There For You' by Flyleaf

* * *

_**Lagos, Nigeria  
March,2009**_

_Why couldn't she just reach out a hand to help the man? He was obviously in pain from the way his eyes bulged and the way he gagged. But as her mind screamed to take control, it would just disobey her wishing and her feet would lead her to circle around the kneeling local as he shook and looked to her, as if trying to ask for help. Something in her heart shattered when the man reached for her hand and she just ripped her arm away; her body doing something her heart did not want. As he began to have something that looked to be a seizure, she began to walk away, part of her glad not have to look at the poor man any longer. _

_When Jill heard _his_ voice telling her to come to the security room to "talk", she could feel a small injection of the serum inject into her chest from the device that was connected to her body._

_When Wesker wanted to "talk", it meant that he had sent Excella and Irving off to do something so that he could see her alone. Despite hating these meetings with him, she would look forward to the numbness that would become her body when he touched her. As he'd strip her and run his hands all over her body, her state of mind would go somewhere peaceful. A place she didn't entirely know, but she felt it was familiar. A man with dark shaggy hair making a joke about something involving sexy ladies and asking him out. Only the man didn't think it was joke and he was serious, but she wanted to laugh at his audacity. She couldn't get much detail out of this memory/dream, but through its fogginess, she could make out a name. Carlos._

_As Wesker took off her bird mask and cape, he began to lean towards her, aiming for her mouth. When he forcefully gripped her hair and turned her head to the side, she could see the shaggy haired man smiling at her in her mind. She could almost feel the heat of his hand when he'd touch her shoulder. But then Wesker would crush his lips against hers, suffocating her with his brutality and clawing at the zipper on her leather suit._

_Jill woke up in a jolt when her dream led to Wesker biting her tongue. She gasped as she sat up quickly, her eyes roaming the small hospital room. "Where am I?" she asked no one._

"_You're awake," she heard a gentle voice state. She looked to her side and saw a pretty and small African woman sitting by her bed. She looked like she had just woken up as her eyelids looked heavy and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Jill knew this was Sheva the moment she looked into her hazel eyes._

"_Where's Chris?" Jill questioned, feeling slightly scared not being by someone she didn't recognize too well._

"_Uh, he's at the base getting some sleep," Sheva informed her. "He was really tired and the chairs here aren't very comfortable. I can go call the base and tell him to come back."_

_Despite feeling vulnerable without him around, Jill shook her head. Not seeing his worried face made her stomach unknot some. "No, thank you. I just got scared for a minute. What are you doing here?"_

_Sheva could feel the tightness in her neck as she rubbed her hand against her shoulder. No wonder Chris couldn't get any sleep here, the chair felt like sleeping in a dryer. "I told Chris I'd stay here until he got back. He didn't want you to be alone and I volunteered."_

_Looking at the sunrays slowly peeking into the room, Jill knew it was early morning. "You don't have to stay," she said dryly. "I don't want to inconvenience you."_

_Not insulted, Sheva knew that she was trying to be polite. "It's not an inconvenience. I don't mind at all. How are you feeling?"_

_Jill shrugged. Her body was going through detox. Her bones ached while her head throbbed and banged in her skull. "I'm fine," she claimed, not wanting to have another person worry over her._

"_Um," Sheva hummed as she stood and gestured at Jill's hospital gown that was slipping down her shoulder, revealing yellowish bruises on her collarbone and the stitches on her chest._

_Feeling embarrassed that the evidence of the brainwashing device was bare for the eye to see, Jill pulled her gown back up and placed her hands over her chest, trying to forget about the ugly wound that lay just above her breasts. She could feel her shoulders weigh down as she thought about all she had done while under the influence of Wesker. She looked up to Sheva when she began to speak._

"_I don't mean to be forward or anything," she cautiously said as she took a step closer to the bed, leaning her hip on the edge. "But there's an old African home remedy that helps the process of wounds heal faster and reduce the chance of scars. And another remedy that makes scars fade. I could write them down for you if you'd like."_

_Jill was taken aback by her kindness. Despite not knowing this girl for long, she could see that she was selfless and probably was always willing to take hits for people. "Yeah, I'd like that," she gave a small smile, the first real one she had since they got that device off her chest. She wasn't a woman of vain so she probably wouldn't use the scar remedies, but Sheva was being generous so she accepted the offer._

"_Great," Sheva grinned, feeling proud of herself that she got Jill to smile. Next task: "Are you hungry? Did you want something to eat?"_

_She was hungry, but Jill wasn't in the mood to chew and swallow. Just thinking about it exhausted her. Shaking her head, she declined the offer and ran a hand through her blonde tresses. She frowned when she saw the blonde hair out the corner of her eye._

"_I like blonde on you," Sheva spoke up again, noticing her uneasiness about her lighter locks. "Not many people can pull off blonde, but I think it looks nice."_

_Gosh, she was almost too sweet that Jill's tooth might just ache. "Thanks. It's different, that's for sure." For some odd reason, she didn't hate the blonde that much. It showed that she was a different person because, truly, she was. She was quite upset with herself on the inside that she couldn't even worry about what her exterior looked like. Though, she was appreciative of Sheva's compliment._

_Her mind began to wander back to her time under Wesker's wing as Sheva felt slightly awkward by the silence that she started to whistle Henry Mancini's 'Moon River', playing with the hem of her blouse. Jill felt like she needed to ask Sheva about herself, so she started the conversation this time._

"_How are you doing?" she inquired with a quiet voice._

_Sheva shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to express the severity of her bruises and nightmares of all that had happened. "Just a little sore but nothing bad. I was just glad to have a shower after all that."_

_Even though Sheva tried to joke, Jill couldn't laugh because she remembered how she had thrown her around when she had crazy juice pumping into her veins. "Listen, Sheva…I'm so sorry for everything I did. I tried to stop myself, but I just couldn't…"_

"_Hey, hey." Sheva sat down on the bed and grabbed Jill's hand. "It's okay. I told you I forgive you but really, you don't need my forgiveness. I know that you couldn't control yourself. I don't blame you. What matters are that it's all over and things are being taken care of now. Don't you worry about it."_

_Jill gasped when Sheva hugged her. She wasn't used to this touchy and affectionate side of people. She had grown up in America and spent all her down time there, so all she knew was the cold and orderly way people in that country could be. Not this open and caring culture that Lagos offered._

_Being the optimistic person that Jill was coming to know, Sheva turned the topic onto the lighter subjects. Talking about the best view in Nigeria and places to see. Jill watched as she talked animatedly and couldn't help but admire the young woman. She seemed so carefree and happy, even though Jill knew she was strong and determined. She kind of reminded her of herself when she was younger, though Sheva seemed to be getting the hang of this sort of life faster than Jill did at that age._

_Sheva wasn't completely comfortable around Jill right now, but she knew that the blonde needed some positive company and she was willing to offer it. She knew it wasn't Jill's fault that Chris might have just come to Africa for her, but she couldn't help but keep her guard up just in case. The morning was here and she knew that Chris would be back soon. She'd finally talk to him about his true reasoning to be here on her turf and what kind of person he truly was._

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
November, 2011**

How do you tell someone that you have a past with about your current relationship problems? You couldn't just tell them like it was, that was too complicated and possibly the wrong way. You couldn't skim over things too much, that was too easy and impersonal. How was Chris going to tell Sheva about his problems with Jill? Was he supposed to say, _"Oh, ever since you and I slept together, me and Jill got together because neither of us want to put effort into something and someone else." _Or, _"We barely touch one another but we sleep in the same bed and share a home together."_

It was all so complicated. So complicated to the point that Chris felt like pulling out and dropping the subject, just so he wouldn't have to talk about his issues with Jill and save from admitting it all to Sheva. But she was a persistent human being. Questions and pleas were consistent, urging him to open up and talk about it.

As they finished the first wall of the living room, he began to tell her about his first time meeting Jill. "It was awkward. At least on my side it was. She was serious about STARS and so was I, but she was really taking it all so seriously. But I got to know her better and I guess it was good at first. I think she fell a lot faster than I did."

Sheva was sitting on the floor with a paint brush to get a clean edge along the trimming on the bottoms of the walls. Arching a brow in query, she looked up at him. "What do you mean?" From what Jill had told her, they had clicked instantly and fell in love.

He shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I liked her a lot and wanted to be around her, but she was more serious about it all. She was the first one to say 'I love you'. I said it back but I think it was forced. I don't know," he said the second time. "She was better at that sort of thing than me anyway. But we were together for a while. Then the Mansion Incident happened, blah blah blah, and then I left to stop Umbrella. And as I was gone, Raccoon City happened."

"And then she met Carlos," Sheva added, knowing most of the story already.

"Then she met Carlos," he repeated. "I came back home after Rockfort Island with Claire and as I'm taking care of my sister, Jill tells me she met someone else. I'm not good at describing feelings, but I didn't feel anything. She told me that she was leaving me and going to this other man. All I could tell her was to go. And she left me."

He was quiet for moment, stopping his movements to think for a second. When he felt Sheva tap his calf, he looked to find her holding out a clean paint brush. "Help me with the trimmings. You look like you could use a moment to sit down," she told him. So he did, doing the same that Sheva was doing now. She urged him to go on.

"For six years, I did what I always do. I continued on to stop Umbrella and all that, focusing on work. I had relationships here and there. The longest was with Elza."

"You dated Elza?" Sheva asked astonished.

Nodding, he remembered the time with one of his sister's old college friends. He and Elza had been together for a little over a year and they were happy together. But then they just grew apart and broke up, no hard feelings. That's why they still got along well with each other. He spoke this aloud to Sheva and then explained to her about starting the BSAA and meeting Jill again.

"Jill said that you didn't want to talk to her at first," Sheva stated, remembering this part in Jill's side of the story.

"I didn't. She kept trying to apologize to me the whole time and kept bringing up old stuff. But we got passed that and ended up getting back together. Same thing happened again, she fell faster than I did, but it was easier this time. Maybe it was because we had both matured and were away from each for a long time. But we managed to be happy and try to start a future together. But then we broke up again, déjà vu. It was harder this time, though."

She looked to him, studying his profile as he seemed to be in another time, thinking deeply. Not so sure if she should ask, she approached the question quietly. "Why was it harder this time?"

As if coming back to the present, he looked to her with furrowed brows. "Didn't Jill tell you?"

Curiosity grew like it always did with her, she sat straight. "No…what happened?"

He went back to painting the trimmings, feeling like a weight had fallen onto his shoulders that he didn't want and yet he recognized so well. "Just stuff," he murmured, speaking as if he was finishing the story.

She could see he was back pedaling and it made her anxious. "What happened? Did someone die?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, nothing like that. I don't really want to talk about it, Shev."

"Please," she gazed at him, her hand grasping his shoulder to put him at peace to know that she was there for him. "You got me all curious now and if you don't tell me, I'm going to force it out of you."

"You're going to force it out of me?" he inquired with a chuckle. "How are you planning on doing that?"

Rolling her eyes, she shoved his shoulder. "Stop trying to get off topic. Now will you pretty please tell me?" She batted her eyelashes a few times and after a moment, she could see him surrender.

"Ever since I met Jill, she always wanted a family. Which I thought was funny because she was so dedicated to her job that it was a miracle that she managed some type of personal life. Anyway, when we got back together, we took it slow, but slowly we started talking about kids and suburban homes. I don't know how it started, but it did.

"We moved into the place we're at now and started trying for a baby." His expression seemed to grey as his hands went limp for a moment on the tops of his knees, like he was exhausted. "We tried and tried, but we couldn't get pregnant. She became obsessed with it; trying remedies to conceive and making plans on the day she ovulated, but it never happened. She went to the doctors and they told her she was completely fertile, ready to have kids."

This is when his entire being seemed to stiffen and shake slightly. Maybe on the outside it didn't show, but he felt it, tingling unpleasantly to his core. "She pushed me to go to the doctor and get tests done. It took a while, but I went. I hate doctors' offices, you know that? It's so cold there and you feel like a specimen to these people, but they just see you as a number in a file. The last thing I wanted was to be tested on that sort of thing."

He went quiet for a moment, effective enough to make the room tense with silence. Sheva didn't know what to say. When Jill had told her about their relationship, she completely skimmed over this, not even implying they had tried to have kids together. She didn't have to ask for him to go on, because he did on his own.

"They said my sperm count was low or some shit like that…" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead rather roughly. "So it was me. The doctor said maybe I could still have kids, but it most likely wouldn't happen. I have like a ten percent chance or something."

Instinctively, Sheva touched his arm lightly only to have it shrugged off. He wouldn't look at her, just focused back on the painting. "I'm sorry, Chris," she murmured, trying to sound as compassionate as possible.

The compassion was taken as pity on Chris's side. "Don't feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you," she said quickly. "I'm just saying sorry that you went through that."

He wanted to drop the subject. It wasn't something he exactly liked to talk about. He couldn't conceive, he couldn't have kids, he couldn't start a family. It left him feeling undone, like he wasn't good enough.

"After that, Jill and I just…grew apart, I guess. She still wanted the family and I couldn't give it her, so we drifted apart and eventually broke up. _Again. _But we still got along and worked together finely. Then the Spencer Estate in Germany happened and then she was gone. Dead. Or at least that's what the search parties said, but I knew that wasn't it. And you know what happened. Two years later I was in Africa."

Now the hard part: talking about Africa. All the things that went on in Africa had affected him like he wished it didn't, left him with memories he'd rather not have, feelings that wouldn't disappear. Kijuju, Majini, Wesker, Jill, Sheva... And the time they spent together. How was he going to talk about it without actually talking about their affair? This was certainly awkward.

Holding back a gulp, Sheva averted her gaze from him and fidgeted with her paint brush. Painting had seized as they began to talk, stalling their progress with the home. She could feel the expectant air rising as the topic of Africa was brought up. She hoped to God that he wouldn't bring up their little fling. That would just ruin their progress as friends and the semi easy attitude they had around each other.

"Uh, after Kijuju and coming back to America with Jill," he skipped the whole affair and sleeping together. "We decided to try it out again. And fast forward and here we are."

Despite the fact that she didn't want to talk about the affair, she was slightly hurt that he just completely skimmed passed Africa and didn't mention anything about it. But from the uncomfortable look on his face, she knew that he just didn't want to talk about it, so she let it go and listened more.

"We're fine. But now I think that she got into contact with Carlos and they're meeting in secret."

"What makes you think that?"

Feeling the tension slowly evaporating, he braved to look at her. "She's gone out a few times and that's fine, I don't care. But if I ask about it she flips and starts shouting."

"But what makes you think that it's Carlos she's meeting?" Sheva questioned, trying to fight the anticipation that he knew that Jill was sneaking friendly meetings with Carlos.

"Who else would it be? She doesn't talk to any of her old friends or anyone out of the office. Just my sister and her parents, that's it. And c'mon, she loves that guy more than she loves me, it's obvious."

"It's not obvious, how could you say that? She loves you."

"I never said she didn't," he replied. "I just know Jill has never been more in love with anyone more than Carl. And don't worry. I'm not hurt by it. I understand it." Oh, maybe the wrong thing to say. Loving someone more than Jill, how was he supposed to explain that? When he saw her look away, he quickly came up with a false explanation. "I mean Claire. I could love no one more than I love Claire." That was true, but maybe not in the context he was meaning. Oh jeez, he just had to go make everything awkward. Avoiding what happened in Africa, he just had to go and say something about loving someone more than he loved Jill. Smart move.

"If she's meeting up with Carlos," she began, trying to change the subject of loving people. "Then it's probably just catching up."

"Maybe. But that doesn't explain why she gets so antsy about it."

"Are you going to talk to her about it?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "I'll let her come to me about it." He wasn't someone who liked confrontation, especially with Jill. After her mind control under Wesker, accusing Jill of anything made him feel like shit. Sure, he had approached her about her seeing someone else, but he never out right said that she was sneaking around with Carlos.

"Thank you for opening up to me," Sheva whispered.

He didn't stop himself when he laid a hand on her back and patted her gently. "Thanks for listening. Is there anything you needed to let out? I kind of feel like a jerk to just talk about myself."

"No, it's okay," she assured him, feeling the heat of his hand seep into her skin from where his hand lay. "You shouldn't feel like a jerk. I'm just not someone who likes to talk too much, I prefer to listen."

His hand did not fall, but rested against her black tank top, feeling the curve of the arch in her back. "You do, don't you?" Without thought, his fingertips pressed ever so lightly into her skin, unbeknownst he was sending fire through her body.

She nodded and unconsciously arched forward as his fingers pressed into her back, awakening any sleeping nerves. The fire was rising inside and things became vibrant, holding her on the line of reality and ecstasy. Such a simple touch, simple gesture, had affected her so easily. The line was thin, but it was visible and Sheva knew that it was not a border she should tread on with him. He seemed to catch on to her hesitancy when he pulled his hand away, the tension revisiting their space.

That went well and bad. Well if he meant for it to happen and bad if he didn't. And he didn't, so it was overall bad. But he couldn't deny that it felt good to touch her and feel the warmth of her skin, the way she danced with his touch easily. The air was thick with tension around them, all that was heard was scuffling in the background as Fat Marvin continued to play with the cardboard boxes. Feeling bad that he started this whole situation, he felt the need to break it.

"You have something on your shirt," he claimed, pointing to the center of her top with his paint brush.

Sheva looked down to where he was pointing but only saw the bristles coming at her face. She turned her face to the side, feeling the wet paint on her cheek as Chris brought the paint brush up and painted sage green on the side of her face. He didn't stop the roar of laughter as she growled and gasped at him, trying to wipe off the paint only to smear it around on her caramel skin. The green made her eyes even brighter as she looked up at him, trying to fight the laugh and growing smile on her full lips.

"It's not funny, Chris! That was very rude of you, you know that?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he held his hands up, but the laughing wasn't stopping.

Not buying his apology and wanting revenge, she quickly dipped her brush into the can and aimed for his face. But he knew all too well from having a younger sister that she was going to do that, so he held her wrist that was holding the brush and brought his own to her face, only to have her turn away and the paint getting on her neck. She quickly pushed back and grasped for her neck, giggles escaping her. He knew that that was one of her tickle spots and as she giggled from the sensation, he couldn't stop the smile fighting on his lips making his cheeks hurt.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed again, closing his eyes for a quick moment. But that moment was too long because next thing he knew, she rubbed the drenched paint brush all over his shirt and up to his jaw before he grabbed her wrist to stop her from touching the face.

"Ah! No more!" he exclaimed as she fought with him, trying to get him again. For a small little thing, she was strong.

Laughing lightly, she relaxed and pulled the paint brush away. "Alright, alright. But I had to get you back. Tricking me into thinking there was something on my shirt. Shame on you, Chris Redfield."

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself because you got me more than I got you," he said while releasing her wrists. He looked to her to find a faint smile on her lips but her brows were furrowed slightly. "Something the matter?"

Gazing up at him, she wanted to know from him. "Does this mean we're friends, Chris?" Maybe it was a stupid question, but she wanted to know. She wanted to be his friend and forget about what their past was. Start anew and learn about each other all over again, but in a friendly manner. That's all she wanted.

Holding back a sigh, he scratched the back of his neck. "We've always been friends, Shev. So, yes, we're friends."

His heart seemed to ache as she smiled brightly and gave him a pat on the arm, going back to painting the walls instead of him. As he watched the toned muscles in her arm work as she moved her arm back and forth, he found himself mesmerized by the movement. When he had met Sheva, she was a stranger. Then they were partners, then lovers, and then strangers all over again. He unintentionally lied when he said they were always friends, but they were now. Ignoring the unsettling feeling in his body, he went back to painting with her. His friend.

* * *

**Authors note:** _I was actually going to add a boulder joke in here, but there wasn't enough space to write one in. But since there is __always__ time for a boulder joke, I'll fit one in some time in the future. Hmm, maybe I can add a "Jill sandwich" joke as well, because I mean, c'mon. Classic._

_Sheva Redfield__: Claire should have her own talk show! I'd record every episode. :) Haha, that's totally how I see Fat Marvin crying to Chris. "Accept me!" I bet Chris would like a dog. Maybe a German Shepard or Husky. :) Claire should take a tip from you and let those grudges go! Till next time, XOXO :)  
__Lollipop Lolli__: I believe Capcom is in the process of making RE7, but I'm not too sure. I really hope they make another and Sheva will be brought back. Ooh, Georgia, that's exciting! I'm pretty sure they're known for their peaches, but I'm not positive. :) You're seeing more than I have. I'm stuck in New Mexico! D: Well, you don't have to eat a lot on Thanksgiving, but it's hard not to. Especially if the person who made the feast is a good cook. :)  
__Mss. KB__: Sheva is the new therapist for Chris, haha. :P Sheva and Chris's stubbornness is endearing in some sense and that's why they work so well together. I don't know what that song is, but I'm sure it's good. :) Thank you Karina, I'll talk to you soon!  
__blackbetty454__: Thank you! Haha, it's because I have no life! No, I kid, but I just spend most of my time writing. :)  
__HolleringHawk65__: Thank you. :) Mm, yes, they must open up to each other and then get together and then have plentiful babies. Okay, I'm planning way too ahead! :D  
wolfspiritqueen: I'm filled anxiety for you! :O  
__boris mortys__: All right, Carlos's name has been fixed. Thanks for pointing it out, I seriously didn't notice but I blame it on Microsoft Word. I don't know if you use it, but it's almost as sneaky as Apple's Siri… Oh, and the Jill/Carlos moment was a present scene as well, but you probably know that. :)  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Flashbacks are so handy, because damn, would you really want to read all of this in dialogue? I know I wouldn't! Maybe that's the big plot twist of the story; Marvin is actually a human trapped in a cat's body, so he eats to make himself feel better. :P Haha, totally. Just painting and then suddenly they're butt naked. O.O Arrivederci, seven layer salsa dip!  
__toby7400__: I'm glad to hear you liked it and thank you!_

_In the next chapter, you guessed it, the interview with Piers Nivans happens. The interview isn't the longest chapter, but the flashback is super long. In the flashback, Chris and Sheva have a playful chat and they get closer. Ohlala. ;)_

_-Sarai_


	16. An Interview with a Recruit

XV. An Interview with a Recruit

* * *

'_I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you.'_  
—'Nineteen' by Tegan And Sara

* * *

_**Lagos, Nigeria  
March, 2009**_

_The bed in the bunkers at the base may not have been anything to brag about, but they were definitely an improvement compared to the plastic chairs at the hospital. And as Chris entered the hospital, walking down the familiar halls, his body felt rejuvenated after getting an actual full night's sleep. However, it took him some time to actually fall asleep. A certain someone kept going through his mind, haunting him in the wickedest ways possible. He imagined what it'd be look to touch more than just Sheva's arms and shoulders, to feel her naked body against his own. As he day dreamed about the female warrior, he caught sight of Josh talking to Jill's nurse, Grace._

"_You said you'd come by last night, Josh," Grace griped loudly._

_Josh looked like he was ready to fall to the ground from exhaustion. He grasped Grace's shoulder to keep her from walking away and to signal for her to calm down. "We're still doing cleanup in Kijuju, Grace. I tried to call you but you were on shift," Chris could Josh whisper._

_Grace raised her hands in a dramatic way and shook her head, walking away from the BSAA Delta captain. Josh didn't bother going after her, just rubbed his forehead and sigh aloud. He caught sight of Chris walking by and greeted him._

"_Hey, Redfield. How are you doing today?"_

_Chris wasn't sure if he should bring up the little scene that just happened to him and the nurse, but he was curious about it. It looked like he and Grace had a thing going on, so did that mean he wasn't involved with Sheva? "Better than yesterday. How about you? Looks like someone was upset with you." He was aware it wasn't his place to ask this. But the curiosity was killing him._

"_Uh, yeah. Women. That's all I can say," Josh said, reminding Chris of Leon Kennedy back in the states. Thinking of the pansy made Chris want to crinkle his nose for the fact that he and his sister were moving in together soon._

"_Well, at least it doesn't seem like Sheva yells at you a lot." Chris wanted know more, but he wasn't good at being subtle and probing, especially at the same time._

"_Sheva? She only yells at me if I'm not careful on missions. But Grace always wants attention."_

_The idea that Josh was two timing on Sheva angered Chris, but he did his best to hide his irritation by flexing his fingers by his sides. "I never did the two girls at one time kind of thing, but I can imagine it's a lot of work."_

"_Two girls at one time?" Josh seemed to be slightly offended. "I'm not cheating on Grace. I would never do that."_

"_What about Sheva?" Chris just couldn't stop himself. He wondered if it would have been a worse time asking Sheva about it, but he considered talking to Josh to be easier for him._

"_Sheva is like a little sister to me. We've never been more than good friends. Don't think that I'd cheat on Grace, I care for her a lot."_

_Great, now Chris felt like an asshole for assuming Josh was unfaithful. "Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you. I just thought something was going on between you and Sheva."_

"_No, no, no," Josh repeated, shaking his head. "Though, I have to put a lot of my attention to her, too, because of the trouble she gets herself into." When Chris quirked an eyebrow, Josh chuckled and went on to explain. "She doesn't watch out for herself very well on missions, she's always trying to take the blows and save her partner. She's too selfless for her own good. And then on her free time, guys are chasing her around. It's a full time job watching out for her. But she means a lot to me, so I don't mind."_

_Chris was one of those guys chasing her now. Maybe not literally, but if it came to it, he probably would. His body felt light now that he knew that Sheva was single, or at least not involved with Josh. But since guys were "chasing" her around, it led him to believe that she was single. He seemed to walk faster to Jill's hospital room knowing that he'd see Sheva. Josh left to go find Grace and bid Chris goodbye._

_When he opened the door, he was surprised to not only see both girls awake but Jill was eating and Sheva was sitting behind her, brushing her blonde locks. Jill was the first to look up as she slowly chewed her food and offering Chris a blank stare. Sheva looked to him, already blushing at him. She looked down at her lap and smiled when Chris grinned at her, happy to see her in a good mood._

"_How's it going?" he asked both girls, closing the door. Jill swallowed and shrugged, leaving Sheva to verbally answer._

"_We're doing well," Sheva announced, daring to look at him. "We haven't been awake all that long, just been talking."_

_Jill placed her food tray on the table by her bed when Sheva finished brushing her hair. Sheva got off the bed so Jill could lay down, who looked rather tired now that she had used energy to talk to Sheva and the detox tiring her body. As if on cue, Grace came in with a pissed off expression but quickly erased the frown and forcing a smile at the three people in the room._

"_Good morning, Ms. Valentine. How are you feeling?" Grace inquired with a tight voice. Sheva seemed to be taken aback by her attitude, but Chris knew why she was acting this way. He wondered what Josh had gone back to talk to her about._

"_A little tired," Jill admitted honestly. Grace asked if she'd like some pain medication and a small sedative to help her sleep. Not caring very much, Jill accepted the offer. Grace did what she said and injected a syringe into Jill's IV tubes, feeding the medication into her system. As the nurse finished, she turned to leave, but first she called to Sheva._

"_Sheva, tell Josh that I was the best he ever had and he won't find anyone better, will you?"_

_Surprised, Sheva replied, "Uh, yeah sure, I'll tell him. Did something happen between you guys?"_

"_He just made the most stupid decision of his life that's all," Grace told her coldly and left the room to let that hang in the air._

_As the door clicked shut, Sheva looked to Chris with raised brows and parted lips, obviously confused. Chris explained to her the scene he saw Josh and Grace in. Sheva simply rolled her eyes and sighed._

"_They fight all the time. They'll probably get back together, but I hope they don't. I've never been too fond the way Grace clings onto Josh," Sheva stated, smoothing her blouse and shorts._

"_And you never cling to a guy?" Chris inquired, smirking at her protective attitude._

"_Me?" she placed a hand on her chest. "If I ever clung to a guy then hell must have frozen over."_

_Chris laughed, and it felt good to do so. "Girls don't even realize when they cling, but they all do at a certain point."_

"_And guys don't?" she sneered, testing him._

_He simply shrugged. "Some do. I haven't, I'll tell you that now."_

"_And why are you telling me this?"_

_By the way she looked at him made him feel it'd be appropriate that she'd circle around him like a predator would do with its prey. Her eye held a dangerous flicker and curiosity, making her seem like a little lioness. He knew she was onto something and he wanted to play along._

"_Because you want to know, don't you?" He took a step closer, already sensing the scent of jasmine on her skin._

_Not knowing where this confidence was coming from, she followed his movements and took a step closer to him, only a foot away from him now. She could see by the color of the whites of his eyes that he had gotten some good rest and the way he stood tall, looking down at her, made him look like bear, ready to attack._

"_Well, since you brought it up, I had to ask. And I wanted to see how far your ego goes," she spoke softly, looking him up and down, slightly intimated by his towering and broad size._

"_I brought it up, huh? I'm pretty sure you're the one that said Grace was clingy. So I think you started it." He had to fight back the urge to touch her. "And you'd be surprised how far my ego can go."_

"_Cocky, too," Sheva murmured. "Hmm, maybe I was wrong when I said you weren't like any American I've ever met."_

_Chris looked to find that Jill had fallen asleep from the medication and looked to the woman in front of him. "Can't go back on your word now, Shev. I'm a realest, remember that."_

"_I don't think I can forget," she mumbled. She didn't say anymore and just gazed at him, studying every detail on his face. There was a tiny scar on his temple close to his hairline, slightly paler then his skin tone. Without thinking, she brought her hand to the side of his face and traced her fingertips on the scar. "How did you get this scar?"_

_Raising his own hand, he cupped hers to feel where she was referring. "I think that one was from my sister, Claire. When we were young."_

_She made no attempt to tug her hand away, but her body heated up all over again from his touch. "That must have been a long time ago," she teased him._

"_Are you trying to insult me by saying I'm old?" he queried, deciding to tease her back. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer until she was pressing against him. "Age is just a number, Shev."_

_Despite feeling like she was on fire, she couldn't stop the snort. "My, you really are cocky."_

_When had they gotten so touchy? Chris asked himself. He didn't really care, just that he could touch her without being pushed away or denied was a dream. Testing the limits, his other hand went to her waist and effectively held her in place and against his body. When she bit her lip, his blood started rushing towards a certain region of his body that might just ruin his coolness at that moment._

"_I still need to talk to you," Sheva abruptly said, snapping out of la la land when the sound of the heart monitor in the room seemed to call her back to reality. She wasn't sure what was happening between them, but it needed to stop because they were going too far. Too far on a professional basis, too far on a friendship basis, and too far for her tolerance to be considered._

"_Then talk," he whispered more than said, not wanting to break the spell. Just the feeling of holding her and feeling the heat of her body radiate off onto him sent him to place he had never been. And he never wanted to leave. But he was brought back to real life when she pulled away; tearing him away from that happy place he could only imagine was heaven._

"_Maybe we could go somewhere that we can't wake anyone up," she hinted, referring to the sleeping Jill. "I just need to go home and change and then I can meet you at base or something."_

"_How about I just drive you home?" he offered, not wanting to leave her presence._

_A man she so obviously was attracted to driving her home. Was that what American's called promiscuous? She wasn't sure if him being in her home was a good idea, but she didn't want to leave him for some odd reason. And this feeling didn't sit well in her stomach. This is the feeling she got when her parents would leave to run an errand, or friends in the guerrilla gang's left to check the perimeter. The people that she had grown to love and then…then they left. Before she could deny his offer, even though she wasn't sure she could deny him, he was walking to the door and turned to look back at her._

"_You ready?" he called to her softly._

_Was she ready? She wasn't sure if she was ready for Chris Redfield and the emotions he could put her through. But as her mind said that she was growing too close to this man and it was a mistake, her heart seemed to take motor function of her body and had her walking to him, following him out and to the parking to her car. And before she knew it, he was driving her home, not sure where her heart was leading her._

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
November, 2011**

_Tick tock, tick tock. _Doing her best not to over tidy her desk, Sheva sat impatiently as she chewed on a breath mint, waiting for the interviews to start up again. Since this morning, she had seen four recruits already and a few more were left for the day, including Piers Nivans. She had done her best not to rush back to her office after lunch with Rebecca, not wanting to seem anxious. But that worry was thrown out the window when she checked herself out in the mirror and popped the Altoids in her mouth when she reentered her office.

If Sheva would openly admit about something, it's that she was a jitterbug when she knew she was going to see someone she liked. Well, she would admit it to herself and then maybe to others. Beside the point, it was obvious that Sheva had a little crush on Piers. And even more obvious that Piers liked Sheva. The idea that he was attracted to her seemed to make her nervous and jumpy, causing her to second guess her every move and practice what she'd say in her head over and over again.

The weekend prior had actually gone smoothly. Chris had helped out more than Sheva had expected and even more surprising, they had gotten along smoothly. Maybe a few awkward moments here and there, but that was due to when Claire came by the last day. She'd hover over them, directing and making points while throwing in a few comments about how well everything seemed to be falling into place. But the worst ones were when she'd say something how pretty Sheva looked. Sheva would blush and get back to work, trying to ignore Claire's nosey attitude while Chris did the same.

There would always be that thick tension that both she and Chris would play oblivious with, but that was fine as long as they could get along. Claire could play her little games, but it wouldn't accomplish anything. Chris had Jill and Sheva was happily single.

As she pondered over being single, a single knock echoed from the wooden door. She called him in, already knowing who it was. And when the door opened fully, her heart fluttered so slightly that she was forced to bite the inside of her cheek.

His grin was dangerous. She was like a prey cowering to its predator, watching as he came closer and the green in his eyes sparkling like a feline. Maybe someone who was just observing the two wouldn't think his presence or stare was so severe, but Sheva could feel it all and it was overwhelming in the best way possible. When the trance was over, he took a seat in front of her desk, waiting for her to say the first word.

"Are you going to say something?" he enquired as his eyes squinted just a little.

"Oh!" Sheva shifted in her seat, being pulled back to reality as she opened his file and read some details. "It says in your file that you're a transfer from New York. Why did you transfer here?"

He simply shrugged and settled into the leather seat he sat in. "I was offered a promotion and better position at this branch. And I have some family here, so I took it up."

"What was your motivation to join the BSAA?"

There were a few reasons, really. The deepest reason why Piers joined the paramilitary company was because he didn't have anyone left and nowhere to go, so he enlisted with the US Military and then moved to the BSAA. It wasn't that he didn't have money, he had enough to get by from working hard throughout his teenager years and then the inheritance, he just didn't want to stop and settle down. He was a man to always be moving, to always work and make something of his self. He didn't tell Sheva this, though. Instead he gave her the simpler and explanatory enough truth.

"It's a tradition in my family to serve in the military. Ever since I can remember I always wanted to join. I graduated at the top of my classes and was offered a position in pyrotechnics from the BSAA's NYC branch director."

It was a traditional answer, Sheva thought. But one that was legitimate and believable. "Do you like working in pyrotechnics?"

"It's fine. It's not my passion, but it takes a certain skillset to perform the job and I think that I've learned everything I can."

He seemed so calm, leaning back in the chair, answering the questions with ease, verbally dancing with her back and forth. Studying his mannerisms, it was obvious he was more comfortable than she was. She wanted to know more about his family's involvement with the US Military, what other dreams he had as a kid, what kind of student was he in academy classes. But this was an interview and a professional one at that.

"So now you're training to become a Special Operative Agent, what's after that for you?"

Eyebrows arching then falling back to their calm expression, he huffed with thought. "I don't really like to think that far ahead. I'm ahead already, I'm just going to focus on this and wait for the future to decide what's next."

"Fair enough," she thought aloud. "When training is over, do you have a team that you want to join or a certain branch?"

He seemed to snort, but it was too quiet. "It's not like I get to choose where I go, but if I could, it'd be a good team with a smart captain. The branch doesn't really matter, but I'd like to stay at this one."

"Any reasons why this branch?"

"A few actually."

That smirk twitched at his lips for a split second then disappeared, making Sheva question if it even occurred. She got the idea that his answer was a double meaning. What those meanings were, she wasn't too sure about. But something told her she had a part in it.

The rest of the interview went on smoothly. Somehow there were no awkward pauses or blank gaps in conversation. It flowed and maybe drifted off to thoughtful silence, only to be picked up and back to easy communication. The conclusion appeared once again that Sheva could so easily talk to Piers. It was like breathing; no thought was required and it was consistent.

He could see that she was guarded and also vulnerable when the time was right. Her need to be professional was endearing. Despite the situation not holding any awkward tension, he could see that she was doing her best to keep professional. The thought of her relaxing and loosening up made him want to smile and anticipate such an occurrence. As the interview was coming to a close, he pushed 'Professional Piers' aside and took a chance.

"Would you have lunch with me?" he requested, choosing lunch over dinner to make it seem less formal and less like a date.

The tongue-tied speech bubbled at the surface, but she forced it down and focused on confidence. "I don't think that's all right being that we're coworkers."

"What, coworkers can't have lunch together?"

Speechless. Would this be a date? Was he asking her out? "Well, yes they can, but…"

Noticing her uneasiness, he tried to explain and calm her down. "It'd be a lunch between friends and coworkers. It's just a lunch, Sheva."

Oh right, she had said for him to call her by her first name. And it sounded so good coming off his tongue. It was like she was going through puberty all over again; awkward and slow thought process, twitchy movements and the fear that you were boring to the person in front of you. At times in her life, Sheva wondered if she ever finished puberty or if she was still going through the hell of growing up.

"Um, I guess so. Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great," he said, rising from his chair. "Tomorrow?"

Sheva nodded and when he reached his hand out for her, she grasped his. But he didn't shake her hand but simply held her for a small moment before releasing her and turning towards the door. It was a simple gesture, but it meant something that kept secret or rather a hint at something.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Piers announced as the door cracked open. "Oh, and the next recruiter coming in, watch out. She's a showoff when it comes to the medical stuff."

"You know, the same could be said for you when it comes to sniping," Sheva claimed while crossing her arms over her chest.

He thought for a moment and then shrugged with that familiar smirk. "Touché."

And then the door closed and the room fell silent, left to the thoughts of what would happen tomorrow. It was exciting and scary. He was quite nice to be around and fun to be with, but there was obvious attraction that made her anxious. Tomorrow would tell how it would all go.

_Be cool, Sheva. Just a lunch date. Date? No, no. Not a date, a hang out. Ugh, just stay calm._

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Everyone stay cool. Sheva's going out with Piers. I won't go into detail about their lunch "date" because we need to get this story moving and shaking. But no worries, there's a lot of Piers to come._

_HolleringHawk65__: Haha, we need to say that a thousand times to Chris! Poor Chris! :P Yes, yes, yes. Ten percent means there's still a chance. ;D  
__Sheva Redfield__: I think Sheva is walking on eggshells with Chris and he is as well with her, so it's just a big mess! Of course their bond will grow, it'd be a really boring story otherwise! D: I feel like Claire's talk show would be very 'Jerry Springer' with chair being thrown everywhere. German Shepard's are the dogs that you most likely see in the K9 Unit for the police. Haha, Claire is permitted to hit Chris because they're related. If they weren't, well, it'd be rather tense situation. :P XOXO  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Haha, I love how you put supposedly. :P Mm, yes. Chris and Sheva need to hurry up and get on the love bandwagon.  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Must be some pretty rad medicine! :P My head would hurt, too. It'd be just too much information. Too much! I'm pro-fluffy! :D Haha, I wanted to like play Barry White and give the two some time alone together on the TV… Arrivederci, my darling autumn leaf!  
__toby7400__: I didn't even realize the falshbackception going on in the last chapter until you pointed it out. :P I can totally see Carlos saying that, and something like 'All the ladies want my baby.' If there's one thing to say about Carlos, he's a confident guy. Thank you very much. :)  
__borismortys__: Haha, as am I looking forward to that moment, too. That flashback is coming very soon. Till next time, bye!  
__ShevaGiulia__: Girl, I like the way you think. I think if they spoke of their time together in Afirca, then all those feelings would resurface and they'd turn into wild beasts and go crazy with each other. Okay, maybe not exactly that, but it would dramatic. :)_

_In the next chapter, Sheva wants to know more about Piers and Piers meets Rebecca for the first time. You guys, the next flashback is over 2k words! But it needs to be that long. And after the next flashback, there will only be four left. Sadness, but we must carry on._

_-Sarai_


	17. Admitting Is the First Step

XVI. Admitting Is the First Step

'_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know. My weakness I must finally show.' _— 'Awake My Soul' by Mumford & Sons

_**Lagos, Nigeria  
March, 2009**_

_Her home was small, but charming. Marigolds bloomed by her front windows and a pomegranate tree stood in the middle of her lawn, making it look like a home of life and cheer. The inside was just as lively with bright colors and sunlight illuminating up the rooms, photos hung on the walls that showed happy moments from the past, her lavender mixed with jasmine scent whiffing through the home making it serene. The home spoke Sheva and her tranquility._

_The car ride here was a silent one. Sheva was festering on how she would ask him about his intentions concerning coming to Africa. While he drove and looked on at the road ahead, she fidgeted with her hands and clothing, trying to come up with some way to ask him, but the more she tried, the harder it'd be to bring it up. So as the African melodies played on the radio and his hands gripped the steering wheel, the more she feared what his answer would be. She feared that her nightmares would come true and the only reason he came to Africa was to save Jill. And now as they stepped into her home, she could feel the words just bubbling at the surface, ready to be spoken._

_Chris closed the door behind him and looked around her home with wondering eyes. "Sorry, I would have picked up more if I knew that I'd have a guest," Sheva spoke for the first time since the hospital, rubbing her neck with a sigh escaping her lungs._

_Her place wasn't even that messy, but he didn't say anything. He noticed how she had been rubbing her neck the entire time while he drove. "You okay?" he questioned, motioning to her neck._

"_Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she tried explaining. "Now I know why you couldn't sleep in those chairs."_

"_Your neck aches," he stated without her having to say. "Come here," he murmured as he raised his hand to her shoulder, his fingertips brushing the curve of her neck. She abruptly swatted his hand away and giggled. Furrowing his brows in query, he tried to touching her neck again only to have her giggle more. "Are you ticklish?" he asked, a grin growing on his face._

"_Uh, no," she muttered, but when he touched the nape of her neck, she giggled so much she snorted. She clamped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, thus gaining a throaty chuckle from Chris._

"_You're ticklish," he claimed as he captured her and tried tickling her neck, but she raised her shoulders and held his wrists to keep him from tickling her. This went on for a small moment and she kept snorting as deep red blush rose to her cheeks, but Chris thought it was cute. When she had escaped his grasp, he calmed down and told her to do the same. "Come here, Shev. I won't tickle you."_

"_Yes, you will. I can see it in your eyes."_

"_Look, scouts honor," he crossed his fingers for her to see and stepped to her. She took a small step back but let him touch her shoulders. "I won't tickle you," he murmured as he slowly ran his hands to her neck. She stiffened and a few snickers sounded, but she stayed still. And when his fingertips pressed gently into the nape of her neck and his thumbs touched the edge of her jaw, she relaxed in his hands. "Better?" he inquired in hushed voice._

_Her eyelids seemed to close on their own as she nodded. What was happening to her body? It seemed she had no control of her movements when she was with him. She gently gripped his forearms as her body leaned into him, relaxing into the length of his physique. This was going too far, but her body didn't move unless he manipulated her movements with his hands._

_God, she was so good to touch. She reacted so easily to his touch, like he had to hers. This was all too perfect that he wasn't sure if he was back at base still asleep in his bunker. But when the sweet sigh hummed in her mouth, he knew this was real and that perfection just might be, too. Maybe this was going too far, but he couldn't—no wouldn't—stop. Taking a small chance, he leaned to her even more and pressed his lips to her forehead. They seemed to sigh at the same time at the contact and all he wanted to do was hold his lips to her skin and freeze in time like that._

"_Chris?" Sheva sighed, tugging at his arms._

"_Yes?" he breathed with his lips still on her skin._

_This moment had gone too far, Sheva thought. She needed to ask him. Now or never. "Why did you come here, Chris?"_

"_What?" He pulled away, keeping his hands on her neck, and looked at her confusedly. "Because I wanted to drive you home."_

"_No," she shook her head. "Why did you come here to Africa? To Kijuju?"_

_He stepped back and let his hands fall when he felt the seriousness of her question. "Uh, because I was sent on a mission involving Irving."_

"_Really? Or did you come here to find Jill?"_

_Something was wrong. The way she asked—or rather accused, it seemed—came out sounding harsh. The soft expression that her body conveyed now was replaced with an invisible wall, as if she was putting up forces in case something went wrong. Her brow was arched and as she crossed her arms, Chris knew that she was cautious of him. And it hurt like he wished it hadn't._

"_What are you talking about, Sheva? You know I came here for the mission." But he wasn't sure if she did know. The way she looked at him gave him the impression that she didn't understand him at all._

_Her walls were building to a height that she was too familiar with. And that same guilty feeling she'd get when this happened reappeared in her conscious as her body tensed with the hurt expression in his brown eyes. She had offended him and they hadn't even gotten to the thickest part of the conversation yet._

"_The whole time during the mission, I noticed something. What am I saying? Probably everyone noticed that you had a dilemma. You were keeping something from me and now I know that it was because you were looking for Jill. But was that the only reason you came here? Did you even care that people were suffering here?"_

_As his shoulders tensed and his eyes flickered to a look of anger, Sheva knew that she had hit a tick. And she wished she could take it back. Because this was a turning point in their relationship and it wasn't for the better it seemed. She had definitely offended him now._

"_How can you ask me that?" his question came out low and gravelly. Was she truly unbeknownst to how offensive that was to someone that had gone through a life like his own? Did she really think that he had no care for his fellow people? That he just did this because it was for his benefit? "Do you really think that little of me?"_

_Despite the imaginary walls and her strong will over her emotions, she could feel tears behind her eyes, just asking to come to the surface and spill. But she took a step back and shook her head. "Please, Chris. Just answer the question, that's all I want."_

_Had she been leading him on? How could he have been touching her just a moment before and so close to actually kissing her to this? This hostile and uncomfortable, yet now irreversible situation. She just wanted an answer, so he gave it to her._

"_Yes, Sheva. I came here to find Jill. I came here because I wanted to find someone that I've gone through hell with and someone who I just couldn't accept was dead. But I also came here because people were in danger. Because all I have ever done is for the safety of others. All I've ever wanted to do was make this world better, but I'm just one person, Sheva. I may be selfish once in a while, but all I have ever done is care for the people that suffer and all I've ever done is help, because that's all I've ever known to do."_

_Uh oh, there was an anger rising. Anger he had gotten only so few times in his life. First when he was 16—child protective services tried to take Claire away from him, but he ran away with her, skipping towns and taking up random odd jobs under different names to keep his baby sister fed and safe, all the while under his care and not some foster parent's. When he was 19—he was going on a major mission while in the US Air Force and his commander wanted to replace him with someone with more experience to fly a jet, but he had managed to take the mission and succeeded. When he was 24—his captain of the Alpha Team in STARS, Albert Wesker, told him that maybe he wasn't cut out for this sort of line of work, but he proved him by pushing himself. This was an anger he got when people questioned not only his skills, but his character and responsibility. And now here with Sheva questioning him made him want to prove to her that he was a good person and that she had him all wrong._

"_Then why did you keep that from me?" she pushed, slightly scared of the dark look in his eyes._

_He held back the need to roll his eyes at her. Was she listening at all? "Oh, c'mon. If I told you when we met that I was also here to look for my dead partner, would you really have gone on the mission with me?"_

"_But I did," she sternly reminded him. "When you told me about Jill, I stuck by you. I continued on."_

"_Not before you wanted to leave and go back to base," he threw back, meeting her firm gaze._

_The truth and accusation of that hurt. "Because I was scared! I had just seen all my brothers' dead, Chris. The people that I had grown to know and loved were dead. Right there. Gone. And I couldn't do anything about it." She pointed at the ground as if she was gesturing to the corpses of her fallen brothers. Those tears were just begging to be released. "But I stayed."_

"_And why did you stay, Sheva?" he inquired with a quieter voice. This is something he wanted to know since she had made the choice to stay by his side as they disobeyed orders and went on with the deadly chase of Wesker and search for Jill._

_With tense muscles, she shrugged with a soft scoff at herself. "Because Wesker needed to be stopped."_

"_No," he took steps to her, trying to get her to look at him. "There's another reason, Sheva. Why did you stay with me?"_

_As he came closer, the more tears fought behind her lids and the harder her heart thumped in her chest. She could see the anticipation in his face and he begged for the truth. So, daring to do something she rarely ever did, she told him._

"_Because I couldn't let any more people die. Because there was a woman that needed our help and people were dying from this parasite. And because…because I care for you."_

_If she hadn't been looking at the floor then she might have seen him nearly charge for her. And when an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand went to the back of her head, her walls crumbled with their closeness and the honesty of her confession. So when his lips pressed against hers in a hungry kiss, she realized that these walls weren't coming up anytime soon._

_She cared for him. That's all he wanted to hear. When she spoke the words, he couldn't hold back any longer and let go of his anger, freeing himself from the restraints that he put on himself not to move too fast with her and scare her away. But all he needed was to feel her, to taste her lips and tongue. As their tongues touched, his body became a roaring fire and his being buzzed with life. It almost hurt. The way he felt was so overwhelming that he might just fall to the ground and wait out this feeling to leave. But as she responded just as eagerly as he did, he understood this feeling wasn't going away for a long time, if not ever._

"_You care for me?" he queried, taking a breath to speak but quickly went back to kissing her, not wanting to be away from her lips._

_She pulled away slightly, looking him in his husky eyes. "I do. And it scares me, Chris."_

"_Never be scared, baby. I care for you, too, you know? So much."_

_Her heart and mind screamed at her, telling her to make her decision but also giving her valid reasons why to choose one more than the other. And when Chris's hand slid under up the back of her blouse and ran his bare palm against the warmth of her naked skin, she made her decision._

_Grabbing his hands and pulling them away, but not letting go, she pulled him along to walk with her down the hall to her bedroom. She wanted to giggle when she could see he gulped as he realized where she was taking him but he kept up with her, pulling her against him and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to her bedroom. Kissing him tenderly, she prayed that she had made the right decision. She had to trust herself and she had to trust Chris, because her heart had won._

**Los Angeles, USA  
November, 2011**

It was a silly joke and she couldn't even remember what it was about, but Sheva couldn't stop laughing. Piers chuckled next to her as they entered the BSSA office building, feeling amused that he got her to laugh. She'd calm down for a few moments and then think for a second, breaking out in laughter suddenly. As they got into the elevator and Piers clicked the button to the floor they needed to go to, Sheva leaned on the back wall and finally calmed down.

"Thank you for lunch," she told him, a small smile remaining on her lips.

Joining her and leaning on the wall, he studied her happy expression. "You're welcome."

Sheva gazed at him for small moment, scrutinizing his boyish face. His naturally narrowed eyes and pouty lips were tantalizing, and oddly Sheva was comfortable thinking of him this way. She could see him looking at her as if he was trying to learn every feature of her face. Crazy enough, she didn't feel awkward or modest, she felt confident and let him look at her. Sighing contently, she stood straight and looked to the level indicator above the elevator doors.

"Next time I'm buying, though," Sheva stated, looking at him when he laughed.

"Next time?" he questioned, inwardly cheering for victory.

Giving him back his own smirk, Sheva shrugged and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. "Coworkers can have lunch, right?" she queried as they made way to her office.

"Right," he replied with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

When they made it to the door of her office, he prepared to bid her goodbye until they'd see each other again, hopefully that'd be soon. She stopped at her door and turned to him as if waiting for him to say something. He stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "I had a good time, Sheva."

"I did, too," she murmured, seemingly caught in the moment. She wasn't completely sure why she was acting this way, but she liked it. And for the first time, it didn't scare her. What was it about Piers Nivans that made her at ease and actually anticipate the more time she could spend with him? With past men that she liked, she wouldn't be so comfortable and wouldn't even think about future moments with them. Well, most men. There was one that she had a past with that she could imagine more with but she pushed him away and now she was working in the same branch he did and was best friends with his sister.

Piers was so different than the other guys. Maybe it was his confidence that seemed to be contagious and his easygoing personality. As he was about to say goodbye, she spoke before he did and asked him something she had been curious about.

"Yesterday during the interview, you said that you wanted to be part of the military since you could remember. Was that the only thing you wanted to be?"

Caught off guard by the question, Piers was slightly pleased that she had wondered. Not that his answer was important, but that she had thought about him made him glad. "I, uh, actually wanted to be a guitarist when I was young."

"A guitarist?" Sheva asked intrigued. That was the last thing she would have guessed he'd answer with.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I was just a kid and I was going to guitar lessons then. So I wanted to be a guitarist, but the choice to join the military won."

"Do you still play?"

"Not anymore," he told her with a shake of his head. "I kept playing till 15 then stopped. Lost interest, I guess."

She thought for a moment, then nodded. Turning around, she opened her office door and walked inside, smiling back at him. "I guess I'll see you soon then."

"I guess so," he replied. He gave her a temporary goodbye and turned to walk off as she closed her office door.

As he was close to the elevators, a small woman who looked to be 5'3" bumped into him, accidently knocking the papers from her hands to the floor in the process. He apologized quickly and went to bend down and help the woman pick up the paperwork that had just fallen.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," the woman told him. "It happens, right?" As they stood and he handed the papers to her, the woman smiled at him and scrutinized his face. "You're one of the recruits, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that. I'm Piers Nivans."

"I'm Rebecca Coen-Chambers," the woman replied, giving him a knowing smile.

Her plan to walk into him worked. Becca had waited for a moment when Piers left Sheva and then she took action and bumped into him on purpose. Now as she was finally talking to him, she knew that she was off to a good start. All she needed to do was talk to him, convince him somehow that Sheva was open to a relationship, prove to Claire that she could be a good matchmaker and everyone could live happily ever after. She walked into the elevator with him and asked if he could press the button to the floor she needed to go.

"So, how's training going?" she casually inquired, trying to sound as natural as possible.

Piers looked to Rebecca and studied her closely. Small, married by the looks of the ring on her left hand, possibly had children because of the necklace she wore had three birthstones decorating it, two stones the same type. She wasn't hitting on him so that made him feel better and she seemed to just be making small talk. But he couldn't help but think that maybe she was talking to him with purpose and intention.

"It's fine, thank you," he plainly replied.

"It's been a long time since I went through that, but I remember the pressure was intense. I'm part of the research team so it was majorly book studies. I just remember the coaches were always on my back to do the best. Are they like that with you?"

Piers realized he recognized Rebecca. When he had seen Sheva for the first time last week when she was up in the sound box while he was practicing in the shooting range, he remembered a small woman standing by her. And now Piers knew that the woman he was conversing with now was the same woman that was standing by Sheva in the sound box last week.

"Only some, but it's easy otherwise."

Becca wanted to giggle at his masculine response to say that it was easy. If she was single, didn't have any children and this was 1998, Becca would have said he was cute. But she had her other half, Billy, and their three kids. She could never go without the blessing she already had.

"That's good to hear. You know, since you helped me with my files, I could put in a good word for you with Sheva Alomar. She's the one evaluating all of you. Only if you want me to that is."

Piers fought off the smirk to know that he didn't really need someone's word to be on Sheva's good list. He seemed to be doing pretty good on his own. He gave the woman a nod and watched as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Thank you. I'll let you know if I ever need some help with Agent Alomar's opinion about me." _Not that I need help, _Piers thought eagerly. He was a confident man, that much could be said. But there was something about Sheva that made him want to talk to her all the time and be himself, which he never did or wanted.

Rebecca gave him a happy smile as the doors closed and when he was no longer in earshot, she did a fist pump and squealed. It was a slow start, but successful nonetheless. She didn't even have to do much and Piers and Sheva were already talking. At that point, she wanted to go tell everyone in the office, but held it in. Once the two officially got together, she'd tell everyone her part in it and then brag to Claire about it all. She just had to be patient and subtle about it all. One more squeal, Rebecca scurried off to do her work and as she walked to the copy room, she knew she was doing a good deed.

**Authors note:** _I know this one was a little short, but I hope it suffices. I think I'm gonna need to start picking up the event pace with this story, because the timeline I have in mind is super long and if I keep going like this, it'll take forever until we see the end!_

_HolleringHawk65__: More Piers is like a gift! :P  
__Sheva Redfield__: I hope your trip back to Kansas was safe and fun! I'll talk to you soon, XOXO.  
__misssherrymuller__: Thank you! I can't wait for yours either. :)  
__toby7400__: I personally am having a hard time totally warming up to ShevaXPiers. Overall I'm more of a Creva supporter, but Piers is a good second. :P Oh, thank you for worrying about it, but I agree with you about the whole pairing situation and drama. Just kinda needs to go like that for the sake of the plot.  
__wolfspiritqueen__: I know! I like what's happening more in the flashback more than the present! :P  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Grace is sassy with an attitude. :P I agree on the Sheva and Piers thing. I'm trying to warm up to them, but it's a little hard. However, I needed someone to fill that spot where Piers is now and it had to be Piers because Piers' death is canon. So no one can hate on my when he bites the dust, right? :P Piers and Sheva totally whoop Chris's butt in making him see straight. And they both stuck by him, so they deserve huge awards for that! Yes, it's like Team Claire or Team Rebecca… A war will break out! :P Arrivederci, my bright dandelion!  
__ShevaGiulia__: And now they kissed fully! Haha, isn't that terrible that all this is happening while Jill is asleep right next to them? But funny, nonetheless. :) African Jewel. Perfect name for Sheva. Even though I don't mind Piers and Sheva together, it's still hard to imagine Sheva with anyone but Chris right now. :P Talk to you soon, Giulia! :)  
__boicer11__: Oh, wow. I'm really flattered that despite not liking these pairings you're still willing to read my story. If you don't mind me asking, what pairings do you like? :)  
__borismortys__: Right? The entire time I was writing this I was like, 'man, Jill would have a field day if she knew what was happening next to her while she slept.' :P Oh my, Capcom and those special costumes they give the characters. They can give you a good laugh!_

_In the next chapter, Sheva and Claire have some girl time and catch up. I'm most excited for the flashback and all its "cuteness". Chris will ask Sheva something that sparks the downfall of their love affair. :( How was that for anticlimactic?_

_-Sarai_


	18. A Passion That Can't Be Denied

XVII. A Passion The Couldn't Be Denied

* * *

'_I know we're only half way there, but you take me all the way.'_ — 'Love Somebody' by Maroon 5

* * *

_**Lagos, Nigeria  
March, 2009**_

_It shouldn't have surprised him how passionate Sheva Alomar was in love making. She devoted herself wholly and completely to the act, giving all of herself and then some. Maybe it was the fact that Chris had never slept with a woman so much younger than him that it made him surprised by her energy. Maybe it was the fact that most of his pervious partners were either rolls in the sack or consistent relationships with good sex. But something about the woman that lay next to him made just the idea of intercourse so much more vibrant and meaningful. Maybe it was something more._

_The fibers of the carpet scratched on his bare back as the woman that was invading the deepest parts of his being straddled his hips, holding his arm in her hands as she drew with a ball point pen on the inside of his forearm. The only light in the room was the silver stream of the moon's natural luminance shining through the windows and the bluish glow coming from the muted television that was replaying old episodes of 'The Twilight Zone'. The entire home was quiet save for where the two people occupied the living room. They had been going at it all day like two people who had just lost their virginity. Starting in the bedroom working their way around the house, they had come out to the living area to settle down and maybe get some rest while watching programs on the television. But that plan was abandoned immediately when Chris made yet again evident that he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Now they lay on the floor of the living room, naked in the moonlight and just simply talking._

_Sheva had opened up about her childhood and what it was like to grow up in the guerilla groups, trying to decipher right from wrong on her own and then going off to America at the young age of 15, not speaking a lick of English. As she described memories with her parents and the places her and her father would go in the early morning to the small lake and stay there for hours, she decided to show Chris in an illustration what the lake looked like in the sunrise. She grabbed a pen and began to draw on his skin the scenery from her memories, all the while describing the scents and smells of the jungle and the sounds._

_He could see the way that she blinked slowly that she was tired. That part wasn't surprising considering all the energy they worked off the whole day, not getting much breaks due to the fact that they just couldn't stop. He wasn't inside her as she straddled his hips now and he knew that he needed to give her a break after keeping her up for so long. But he was a firecracker right now that all he wanted was to keep moving with her body wrapped around his._

_Sitting up, he took a glance at her little art work on his arm as she gave the finishing touches, kissing his forehead when he rose to meet her. He returned the favor but on her lips, letting her pull back as she tossed the pen onto the couch and announced that she was finished._

_The drawing on his forearm was quite amazing. The black ink contrasted with his skin even in the dim almost black light, intensifying the highlights of the water and trees around the lake she drew. It reminded him of the illustrations from the Winnie the Pooh and Alice in Wonderland books that Claire used to read as a little girl._

"_You're good," he stated, wrapping his ink free arm around her waist and pulling her closer._

"_Thank you," Sheva replied with a bright smile that seemed to offer another source of light. She explained to him that the small nook on the far left was where she'd sit with her father and watch as the water would ripple._

_As he listened and laid soft kisses on her skin, Sheva felt her heart flutter with light wings. It left her unsettled as every time he touched her, her body would react so easily and when she'd hear his voice, her ears would perk up and she'd linger on his every word. Why was this happening to her? When he'd kiss her, she did her best to balance herself and keep things under control, but control was lost when their skin met. As he hovered over her or she moved above him, her sense of control disappeared, giving into the moment they shared._

_He didn't talk much about himself. He told her about Claire and how they struggled as children and teenagers, left to survive without their parents. How he joined the military once he was 18 and so on. She could see that he didn't open up easily and when she urged him to go on, she could see the debate in his eyes whether or not he would let himself be vulnerable to her. And he had opened up about some things. Like his long chase with Wesker, his constant need to protect Claire, and his dedication to his job and the safety of people. He was a man after her own heart._

_As her body welcomed him and her heart would follow right behind, she knew that this wasn't some simple fling or something to forget about. She knew that this was going to scar her and the little voice in her head told her that the scars would be ugly, evident, and everlasting. She feared what would happen between them and the more she thought about it, the tougher skin she'd build against him. It was something she always did; kept a thick wall between someone that could so easily hurt her. And from what her mind was saying, Chris Redfield was going to hurt her in ways he didn't know he could._

_Worries seemed to escape her mind when his strong hands gripped her hips and raised her slightly, signaling that he was ready for another round. She was tired, that was for sure, but her skin tingled with his touch and her core begged for him. So she welcomed him in, gasping as the pleasure rolled through her body, feeling his excitement magnify as their bodies moved together. What was it about him that got her so worked up and happy all at once? How could he make her feel so loved yet she felt so insecure?_

_It was like she was dancing in his lap, moving gracefully while holding tightly onto him. He knew that soon he'd reach his peak, feeling her tighten around him as he boiled in her arms. She lightly bit the curve of his shoulder when she had met her orgasm as he followed right behind, collapsing while pulling her down with him. This couldn't end, he told himself, he didn't want anything else in the world than what he had right now._

"_You're energetic for an old man," Sheva mumbled as she pulled herself up a bit to get a look at his face. She knew how sensitive he was about the age difference. However, she wasn't._

"_Old? You think I'm old?"_

_The desperation in his voice made her laugh. "Mm, only slightly. But not with sex. You're very young when it comes to sex."_

_A cocky grin appeared on his face. "Good. That's what matters after all."_

_As her fingertips traced the structure of his face, he gazed at her in the dim light, admiring her sleepy eyes and the curious expression they held. He knew the morning would come soon, meaning that he'd be leaving for America in a few hours. The idea of leaving her left him uneasy. Not being by her side or not being able to see her face every day made him ache until it was excruciating. He thought about postponing the flight, but the BSAA would not allow it seeing that he was supposed to pass information to the Los Angeles branch and accompany Jill home. He had to go back for work and also because he wanted to tell Claire all about Sheva. He could just see the happy smile Claire would have when he told her how happy he was._

_As he gazed at the woman in his arms now, something occurred to him. Initially he thought he could love this woman, but now he knew he did love her. And he had no idea what to do with it. Was he supposed to tell her? Maybe it was too soon. Should he ask how she felt? Maybe that was too needy. He did need to say something before he left for America, though. He had to or the moment could be lost forever._

_Sheva could see that he was thinking about something. He had one of those faces that showed what his mind was doing. Showing that he was thinking of something deeply and from the looks of him now, it was something immensely meaningful._

"_What's wrong, Chris?" she carefully inquired, slightly fearing his answer._

_He was brought back as her voice called him. He spoke before the words could be contemplated. "Come to America with me, Shev."_

"_What?" was her immediate response._

_The look on her face scared him. Her eyes were wide and her lips slightly agape. Shock was obvious, but it was the dread lacing on her features that struck him hard. Before she could say anything more, he tried to ease the situation._

"_Think about it," he said quickly. "Don't tell me yet, just think about it and tell me in the morning. Just think about it, all right?"_

_Even if she could say something, he silenced her with a deep kiss, trying to help her make up her decision. He murmured against her lips once more to think about it, stroking her back all the while. Still in a trance of mixed emotions, she slid off his lap and to his side, letting his arms wrap around her and resting her head on his chest. As his heartbeat thumped in her ear, her eyes watered._

_She wanted him, but then she didn't. She wanted his warmth and love, but she didn't want the heartbreak he'd give her or the hurt he'd leave her. They had only met a few weeks ago, they only started talking again a few days ago, they only started their intimate relationship today, and now he wanted her to go to America with him. Not only was it too fast, but it was too much. Her body was being torn as she thought about it more, the idea like a virus in her mind. Her heart had won the first battle and despite hating the knowledge, she knew deep down that her heart would lose this time._

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
December, 2011**

As Sheva sat next to her on the red couch, Claire watched her closely, trying to understand her expression. Eyelids slightly heavy, a small smile appearing on her lips from time to time, a girlish giggle once in a while; Claire was baffled and slightly put off by Sheva's happy mood. Sure, Claire loved to see her best friend happy, but something put Claire in a state that was unsettling. It left her feeling discouraged for some reason and she felt like something immensely bad was happening.

As some romantic comedy played on the television, Claire ate her popcorn angrily as Sheva flipped through work files in her lap. Claire had gotten off work and she hadn't seen Sheva since last week on Thanksgiving, so she came by to spend some time with her, only to see Sheva working at home. But Sheva was sweet and did her best to talk to Claire and work, but she'd accidently drown out Claire once in a while.

Huffing at the kissing couple on the TV, Claire looked around Sheva's living room. Her place was pretty much finished. The walls were painted, furniture was built, photos were on the walls, and she seemed happy with her home. And so did Fat Marvin. He seemed to have taken on the role of King for the household because he'd watch you like a hawk and meow at you if you did something wrong. All he needed was a crown and a voice to say, "Off with their heads!"

Claire wondered where Chris had helped Sheva with the place. She knew that he helped out a lot and that he spent a decent amount of time with her. As Sheva flipped through papers, Claire thought that maybe they didn't spend enough time together because it seemed Sheva was building a social life away from Claire's plans.

Finally fed up with the silence, Claire spoke. "Why are you doing work on a Friday night?"

Sheva looked up and thought for a moment, slightly surprised that Claire had talked. "It's just some stuff I have to go over. I want to get it done so I can have the rest of the weekend free."

Claire nodded with a suspicious look in her eye. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Uhh," Sheva stalled. Truthfully, she was smiling because the files she flipped through would be of the recruits she was reporting about, and every time she'd look at their photos, all she could think of was Piers' notes about them. Maybe this girl would stare at everyone's ass no matter the gender, or this guy had no control over his flatulence. Piers had all the details concerning all recruits. So every time she looked over a file, Piers' secrets of them would play in her mind.

"These recruits are just really nice, that's all," she gave a stupid excuse. She didn't want to tell Claire the real reasons or she'd be all over who this mystery man was and have fits.

Claire knew that she was lying or just blowing her off. She had an idea that it was something more than just nice people, rather some guy. That smile she had on her face was only one a crush could bring on. "Why do you have to go over their files?"

"Oh, well, the ones that made it through training and passed everything need to be assigned to a team or branch. And that's what I'm trying to decide with these recruits."

Resting her chin in her hand, Claire clicked through shows on the television. "Sounds like fun. Lots of fun actually. So fun that you'd ignore your best friend to do work."

"Claire," Sheva half growled, rolling her eyes at the "sorry-for-herself" redhead. "Seriously, I'll be done in a few minutes and then we can do anything you want to."

"Fine," she mumbled.

As Claire's attention went back to the movies, Sheva went back to her files. She was doing her best to find the best position she could for Piers. He had gotten the best marks on all his tests and practice courses. He outshined all the recruits. So, showing great potential, Sheva wanted to make sure he got put on to a good team with a good captain, doing her best to make sure he stayed at this branch. Not many teams in the LA branch were looking for snipers, but she knew she'd come across something. Before she had left the office, she grabbed files of the teams in the branch and that's what she was looking at right now. So far Delta, Echo, and Wolf Team weren't looking for any snipers. But then she came across the file for Alpha Team.

"Aha."

Pulling Fat Marvin into her lap, Claire looked to Sheva when she made a sound. Her eyes were bright with discovery and her lips slightly agape. Claire whispered into Marvin's ear, "What do you think's going on?" The cat just licked Claire's arm and then went to rest. "What are you so excited about?" she asked Sheva.

"Huh?" The brunette looked up from the papers and stared at Claire for a moment, trying to understand what she just said. "Oh! There's a recruit that has done really well and I was doing my best to find him a good position here. And I was looking and Hannah Cooper, the sniper for Alpha Team, just ended her term and she's leaving. So that means this recruit can fill in her position."

"Alpha Team?" Claire questioned, surprised. "Chris's team?"

"Uh, yeah," Sheva answered, looking at the file and sure enough, Alpha Team was Chris's team.

"I didn't know Hannah was leaving the BSAA," the captain's sister claimed. "Anyways, who's this recruit that you so badly want in Chris's team?"

"I don't want him so badly on Chris's team. I just know that he deserves a good team and Alpha is a good one."

"That's because Chris leads it," Claire stated with emphasis.

Rolling her eyes, Sheva decided that she'd ask Chris what he thought about it and if he was all right with Piers joining, then all she needed to do was go to Lewis King and make it all official. Oh, and she needed to ask Piers what he thought. As she got happy at the idea that Piers would stay at this branch and she'd get to see him more often, she stopped for a moment and thought. She never got this excited for a recruit. Though, he wasn't really a recruit and he wasn't just any soldier. He was good at what he did, or rather great. And she liked him and he liked her. And for the first time in a long time, Sheva grew excited at the idea that something more could blossom.

This was so unlike her. She strictly stayed away from relationships for the fact that she was scared they'd leave her high and dry, not looking back. That she'd be left alone and on her own to cope and survive. But something inside her was looking forward to something more with Piers and it was scaring her like nothing had in a long time. But maybe, just maybe, she could be happy. She wouldn't worry about her past and she could actually look forward to a future with someone.

Sheva quickly shook the thoughts away. She could only imagine how creeped out Piers would be if he knew that she was thinking about a future with him. He would probably think she was thinking too far ahead and that she was obsessive. Sheva just needed to keep her cool and be patient, open, and accepting. Accepting she was fairly good at. It was the openness and patience that she needed to work on.

Closing her files and setting them on the coffee table, Sheva took a glance at her friend and cat. A chuckle passed her lips to see the two cuddled up together in a crocheted blanket, seemingly peaceful. "It looks like you two are actually getting along," Sheva thought aloud.

Shrugging, Claire gave Fat Marvin a light squeeze. "Once you get used to the numbness when he sits on you, he's not too bad to have around."

Sheva giggled, admiring the two. Marvin's purr was growing and soon Sheva could hear him perfectly. "Well this is a breakthrough."

Claire laughed and rested her head on the back of the couch. "I've been thinking," she started when Sheva held back a shiver. It was never a good thing when Claire got to thinking. "Since we celebrated Thanksgiving at my place and Rebecca is already planning New Year's at her place, we should do the Christmas dinner here."

"What? We're already planning for Christmas? It was only Thanksgiving last week."

"You gotta keep up with the times, Sheva," Claire told her, snapping her fingers at nothing. "Holidays come and go in this country like tootsie rolls in a piñata."

"You have the weirdest metaphors, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied with a slight frown. "I think I've been hanging around Leon for a little too long. He's like a file cabinet of one liners."

"So, I've heard," Sheva murmured, looking to the see that Claire had settled on watching _'It's A Wonderful Life'_.

Claire shifted and pulled Fat Marvin closer. Despite hating to admit it, his fat fluffiness was nice to cuddle with. No wonder Sheva never put him on a diet. He was like a cat sent from heaven to sleep with. "Anyways, as I was saying. We should do the Christmas get-together here. You and I can make the dinner and then people will arrive and we can spend the holiday together. Yeah? And we do this Secret Santa thing where we each pull a name randomly and whoever's name you got, you have to get that person a gift and only that person. So everyone gets a present but we each don't have to get a gift for everyone. Just one person."

Thinking about it all, Sheva was slightly nervous to have so many people over for Christmas. That was yet another holiday she never really celebrated and she was never good at hosting parties. The idea of the spotlight on her made her anxious and would lead her to run away and force someone else to do it. She tried to come up with an excuse. "Are you sure? I mean my place isn't really that ready…"

"Of course it is," Claire exclaimed. "You have a few weeks until then and all you really need is a Christmas tree, maybe some decorations, a Santa hat for Marvin, and you're good to go. C'mon, Sheva. I think it's a great idea."

"But Claire, I hate hosting parties," she finally confessed.

Claire held back the urge to roll her eyes and just looked to Fat Marvin who looked just as fed up as she did. "Look, Sheva. It's not a party, it's a dinner. And it won't be a ton of people. Obviously me and you will be here. Chris because he's my brother and Jill because she's Chris's luggage." Claire held up one finger when Sheva gasped and was about to say something, but the feisty redhead would have none of that right now. "Leon will come because he hates going across the country to see his parents and they always tell him he needs someone better than me." She let Sheva comment this time when Sheva said that Leon's parents were idiots, to which Claire agreed. "Elza might come, you never know with her. And Rebecca and Billy will come too because Becca's parents live across country and it's too hard to fly the family over and Billy's family is all gone. See, that's not many people."

No matter what Sheva said, Claire would counteract and tell her that this was a good idea. So as the reasons were listed off, Sheva was left with no more excuses and she had to surrender to the friend she sat with now. "Fine. If no one has planned hosting the dinner, then we can have it here."

Doing a slight happy dance, Claire made sure not to disturb the cat in her lap. "Awesome. I'm going tree shopping tomorrow with Chris and you're coming."

"Claire, that's your time with your brother. You two go ahead, I can get a fake tree at the store."

"Oh, gross, no. None of that fake tree stuff. It's disrespectful," Claire stated, showing off her purist side. "You're coming with us to find a tree. And it's not my time with my brother, it's _our _time."

The way Claire wiggled her brows made Sheva look away. She was so weird sometimes, Sheva couldn't always understand her. But she loved her like the way she would love a sister, and that's what she saw Claire as; a sister. As her sister like friend went on to talk about what they'd need to get for the dinner, Sheva thought about how her time in America was going so far. She had only been here for two weeks and she had accomplished so much on her plate and getting good work done. Her time here so far was good, despite a few moments of tension and guilt. But things were well and she hoped whatever life had in store for her, it would always treat her well.

* * *

**Authors note:** _Can we just collect a vote who actually likes the fake Christmas trees? Because I like them, preferably the white ones. :D_

_After taking a small break and reanalyzing this story, I'm going back and forth. I realized how much of a drama this is going to be and just kinda felt blah about it. In the story, there's going to be a lot of "chasing", and the reason I have a problem with that is one—this isn't some cutesy preteen story (not that there's anything wrong with that type of story), and two—I always complain about the relationship between Leon and Ada and the "playing hard to get" they do. So I feel sort of like a hypocrite with this. However, I hate the idea of leaving something unfinished, so I'm going to finish this. Even if it takes me years! Okay, maybe not years, but you get it, right? I have been working on another Creva project and I've really liked that one more than this one. Maybe if I get so slow with updates on this story and get enough written for the other one I'm working on, then I can start posting the new one I'm favoring at the moment. I don't know, we shall see._

_I didn't do replies with this update because it's been a while and I don't think anyone will remember what we wrote as a review for the last chapter. So if you don't mind, I'll reply to all the reviews this chapter gets. I'll talk to you all soon, hopefully!_

_-Sarai_


	19. Partners Till the End

XVIII. Partners Till the End

* * *

'_Help. I have done it again. I have been here many times before._' — 'Breathe Me' by Sia

* * *

_**Lagos, Nigeria  
March, 2009**_

_The room may have been lighten up by the sunrise, but the room was blue in emotion. Sheva could hear the shower running as she lay in the comfort of her bed. But it wasn't comforting any longer. His scent was forever permanent in her sheets and the memories were inked into her brain eternally. She had feigned sleep when Chris awoke only minutes before and when he rose from bed to take a shower. He was leaving within the hour to get ready to get on the plane back to America, and he wanted Sheva to go with him. Now she lay in bed, waiting for him to come out so she could tell him her decision._

_The regret was already settled into her bones as she thought of a way to tell him she wasn't going to America with him. This romance had started unexpectedly and it couldn't go on any longer before she got hurt to the point of no recovery. The idea that she'd have to lie and say that she didn't want to be with him already hurt her, but she had to protect herself. She had to. It was for the best; for him and for her._

_Her heart sunk when she heard the shower turn off. Sitting up, she began to build the armor that she needed to face him and speak these words. After only a few seconds, he came out with a towel wrapped around his hips and his wet hair going in every direction on his head. She wanted to cry when he smiled brightly at her, happy to see she was awake, unknowing what was to come. He leaned over the bed to kiss her, but when she turned her head to the side he only kissed her cheek and knew something was wrong._

"_What's wrong?" he questioned, sounding concerned._

_She didn't look up at him when he stood. "Chris, we need to talk."_

_He felt his stomach drop as she spoke _those _words. He had heard them plenty in his life. When he was in school and the principle came to him saying the same words, moving onto tell him his parents had passed. When child protective services said it and told him they were taking Claire away from him. He didn't like it one bit coming from the woman that he was already investing so much of himself in. It was the one sentence that made you remember all the bad in your life._

"_Talk about what?" He had an idea that it was about going to America with him. And he was proven right when she responded._

"_I'm not going to America, Chris."_

_It's not the answer he wanted, that's for sure. And despite expecting this, the blow was an intensity that hurt him so much. He grabbed for his boxer brief's that had been thrown on the chair in the bedroom yesterday when they had embarked on this romance. He pulled them on, throwing the towel to replace where his underwear had been moments before. What he had hoped when he came out of the shower was to make love to her again and then she'd tell him she'd go home with him and all would be settled and happy._

_He wasn't willing to give this up. So as he was pulling on his jeans, he reasoned with her. "All right. Then we can take turns visiting each other. I'm bound to come here again on another mission and you too to America. I've never done the long distance thing, but I'm willing to try with you."_

_Her existence seemed to crack as her heart did the same, bleeding with pain. She pulled the sheets even tighter around her naked body as she shook her head. "I can't… I can't do this."_

"_Can't do what?" he asked. He wished his heart wasn't beating so fast so maybe he could hear hers, to hear if she was freaking out just as much as he was._

"_I can't…" she murmured, hanging onto the words, hoping they'd finish for her. "This was fun, but—"_

"_Don't do this, Sheva," he begged. "Don't."_

"_But," she continued. "That's it."_

God, why does this hurt so much?_ Chris thought sadly. He didn't want to look at her, but then if he looked away, he was scared that she'd disappear and there was no way he could revive their hopes of being together. "Sheva…"_

_A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her sad face, sobbing just waiting to be released. "Chris, we both knew this wasn't going anywhere."_

_She was going to say more, but he grabbed her bare ankle and pulled her to the other side of the bed, pulling her closer to him. He forced her to look at him when he placed his hands on the sides of her face, looking her dead in the eye._

"_Sheva, don't do this. Please, don't do this to me."_

_She tried looking away, but the lock she was in made it impossible. She hated what she was doing to him and when he talked, it only made it worse when she didn't think that was possible. "You know what was going to happen."_

_He ignored her and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel the desperation in him as she did her best not to respond to the kiss. He held her in a vice, trying to pull her closer, but she began to cry. When she felt her lips responding to his, she pushed away abruptly, forcing his hands away._

"_I can't, Chris," she repeated her earlier words._

_What went wrong? What did he do to make her choose this? "Why are you doing this, Shev?"_

_When he called her by her nickname, it seemed to hit her harder the reality of it all. She was pushing him away because she didn't want to let someone in and become important to her. But he already had become important, so she needed to end this before it got worse. Whoever called her selfless would be eating their words if they knew what she was doing to the man before her now._

"_Because…b-because this was just a f-fling," she choked out the last word._

"_No, it wasn't," his voice was suddenly stern. "You and I both know it was more than just a fling, Sheva. Tell me why you're doing this."_

_She was running out of excuses, her being scared of commitment was soon the only one standing for her to use. But she refused to do so. She couldn't admit it because he wouldn't understand. So, she went with what was stopping her in the first place. "You have Jill. I can't get between you and her. I can't be the other woman."_

_He was confused, but he also didn't buy it. "What are you talking about? Jill and I have nothing together. Not this," he grabbed her hands and held them in his._

_She pulled her hands away, more tears coming. "It's not right. She's important."_

"_You're important," he stated quickly. "You're important to me."_

"_No, Chris, I'm not. Just go to her. She needs you."_

_He grabbed onto her arms but she kept trying to escape him and his hands. But he was relentless. He fought with her until he pulled her into an awkward hug where his arms were wrapped around her and the side of his face rested on her chest, while her arms were stuck in between their close bodies. He was almost relieved to hear the hard beat of her heart._

"_Please, Sheva…please."_

_The sob was just on the brink, ready to burst and also a surrender. Her surrender to stop with this and just be with him like they both wanted. But her conscious spoke louder than anything else and told her to end this._

"_Chris, please. Let go."_

_As her hand pushed on his chest, he pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were watery to the point that the orbs looked wavy and unsmooth. He could feel dormant tears of his own behind his eyes, but they wouldn't appear because he had trained them so well to stay at bay and never to show themselves. And as he looked into her crying hazel eyes, he knew that he had to tell her. He had to tell her what he thought was too soon, but he needed to make sure she heard it._

"_Sheva," the sternness was back. "Sheva, I love—"_

_Sheva clamped her hand over his mouth, stopping him in the midst of his confession. She couldn't hear those words. Not now, not ever. She shook her head. "No more. We can't do this."_

_His arms went limp as he stood from his kneeling position in front of her. He looked down at her with a blank stare, just searching her miserable expression with his emotionless eyes. She was making it so hard to understand. She pushed him away but she cried. Did she feel bad for him? Did she pity him? He needed to know, to hear it come off her lips._

"_You want me to go?" he questioned, urging her to finish this. She slowly nodded, not looking at him but at her lap with quiet sobs sounding from her small body. "Tell me you want me to go. That this meant nothing and that I'm not important to you. Say it."_

_She dared to look up at him, only to see anger on his face. How could she say something she didn't mean? But that's what she'd been doing since he came out of the shower. Parting her lips to speak, nothing came out but stutters and sobs._

"_Say it!" he shouted._

_She flinched at the dangerous tone in his voice. Cowering into herself, she hid her face in her hands and mumbled the words erratically._

"_No," Chris growled. He grabbed her hands and ripped them away from her face to grasp her jaw and force her to look at him. "Look at me and say it."_

"_I-I can't…" she cried. "Please don't make me say it."_

_He angrily took a step back and ran a hand through his damp hair roughly. "I said say it." The fury was dripping from his voice, only competing with what his body could do._

"_Please, Chris," she begged once more, but was frightened when he shouted again._

"_Fucking say it, Sheva!"_

_Taking one long deep breath and putting on a strong face that she had done many times before, she looked him dead in the eye and did her best to stay calm. "I want you to go. This meant nothing and y-you're…n-not," she stuttered, completely throwing off the strong attitude she had put on only to replace it with the true crumbling girl, falling victim the severity of her emotions._

_He scoffed, pulling his shirt on. "You can't even say it."_

_It seemed to anger her when he said that. She had been told many times in her life that she couldn't do anything. She may not be able to say the words, but she could push him away. She could hurt him in other ways._

"_Will you just leave already? Don't you get it by now?"_

_His brown eyes squinted to slivers, wanting more from her. He bent down slightly, catching her gaze. "You didn't want me to go when you were pulling me to your bed, Sheva. When you were ripping off my clothes and screaming my name."_

_Her hand was so fast that he didn't even notice a move of her body. Her palm struck hard on his cheek, making the 'slap' sound boom in the room. His face turned with slap, the stinging of her strike already burning his skin. The words had spilled past his lips with intention and that intention was to hurt her like she had hurt him. But even though he succeeded in that, he felt the bitter regret of saying such words._

_He stood straight and stroked the stinging cheek, not daring to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"_

"_Get out."_

_He looked to find her eyes were dark and distant, already at peace with his departure. It hurt like he wished it didn't, like he wished he never knew such pain existed. "Sheva, I'm sorry."_

"_Get out!" she yelled, pointing to the doorway, as if he didn't already know where the exit was. "You got what you want out of me, so leave."_

_He was going to say something and apologize again, but she shouted once again for him to leave. Turning his back, he knew there was nothing more he could do to reverse this break up. It was over and it hadn't even started. He strode down the hall, not looking back. He grabbed all he his things and left her home, leaving like she wanted._

_This was it. This was the end. _Partner's to the end, huh?_ Chris thought resentfully. _I guess we met the end.

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
December, 2011**

After seeing many parts of the world and spending time in various climates, winter in Los Angeles was a walk in the park. While some people wore jackets, Chris would wear short sleeved shirts and be completely fine. So seeing Sheva wrap her arms around her herself and look completely miserable humored him. Claire was her usual chatterbox and talking about picking out a tree while Chris tagged along next to Sheva as she silently cursed winter.

"I don't understand why you're so cold," he told her.

Holding the collar of her sweater high to her neck, Sheva peeked at him and huffed. "I hate the cold. I don't like it and it doesn't like me."

"You lived in the desert for most of your life. It gets freezing in the desert during winter."

"Yeah, at night. When I'm inside with a heater. And it's mostly hot there anyway so give me a break."

He chuckled as Claire stopped them both in front of the six foot trees. He could see that Sheva couldn't care less what a tree looked like to sit in her home, she just wanted to get this done. So as Claire told her this was the one that would look best in her home, Sheva shrugged and said that that one was fine.

"Fine? That's what you said about the last five, Sheva," Claire griped.

Really, it wasn't all that important. Sheva just wanted to sit in front of a heater and be done with tree shopping. This tree was going to be rotting in her living room so what did it matter what it looked like. When she spoke this aloud to Claire, the redhead looked like she'd faint. "What? It's only going to be in my living room for three weeks. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" she nearly shouted. "This will be the focus point in your home for nearly a month and all you can think is that it'll rot? Do you know what Christmas is all about?"

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Chris shook his head at his sister. "Calm down, Claire. It's her first year with you. She just needs to warm up."

"What is that supposed to mean? _Her first year with me?" _she mimicked his voice in a forced low voice.

Sheva snickered at the siblings as they argued, entertained as Claire continued to talk in that voice as Chris told her that's not what he sounded like. After a minute or two, Chris gave up when Claire began to make faces at him. It was oddly fulfilling to see siblings actually act like this. Sheva never knew what it was like to have a sister or brother, so seeing this made her wish she did. She wished she had a relationship with someone like what Claire and Chris had with each other. When Claire claimed victory, she pushed Sheva to make a choice on a tree. Pointing at a five footer, Sheva announced that that's the one she wanted. Claire, however, was disappointed.

"That one? Five feet? C'mon, Sheva, go taller than five feet."

"If I go for a six foot tree then I won't be able to reach the top," she argued.

Claire was about to say something, but then she remembered that Sheva had no tall companion—even though that's what she was working on fixing—so Sheva had no one to reach the top unless she got a foot stool. So Claire gave in and let Sheva get the short tree. "You're going to be like Charlie Brown and people will come and sing around your tree."

"Who's Charlie Brown?" Claire gasped loudly and gawked at Sheva. "I'm kidding! I know who Charlie Brown is."

"I'm not so sure," Claire mumbled as she walked off, heading for the cashier.

"You're sister is rather dramatic, don't you think?" Sheva inquired from Chris.

He just gave a tired nod. Claire was a dramatic one, but that's all he ever knew her to be. "When we were kids, she'd reenact the soap operas our mom used to watch at the dinner table. Never tell Claire _'encore',_ because then she'll go on and on forever."

Sheva laughed and imagined it in her head, rather amused at the idea. She wanted him to go on and tell her more about his childhood. He would never talk about it and she knew that it wasn't exactly easy for him, but she enjoyed the little he'd tell her. Sheva couldn't tell you how happy she was that she was building a friendship with him. The man who rarely smiled and stayed stoic most of his time was actually someone she could call her friend. It was accomplishing in the most satisfying of ways.

She tried offering her help when he was loading the trees to the top of his Jeep Wrangler, but he kindly declined. He knew that she was strong, but he could do it just fine all on his own. He got Claire's tree on top of the vehicle, but he was having trouble with Sheva's. Its branches continued to get stuck on the rooftop cargo rack, keeping it from sliding next to the other.

Sheva thought for a moment, wondering if she should say it. But wanting to see his reaction, she went ahead and said it. "Why don't you punch it up there? I mean, I know it's not a boulder, but it's the same maneuver, right?"

Chris gave her a nasty look, as if trying to tell her not to bring it up, whereas Claire furrowed her brows and looked at both of them, obviously confused. "Did you have to bring that up?" Chris questioned with an annoyance in his voice as he pushed the tree all the way up onto the rooftop.

"What are you talking about?" Claire queried.

"It's nothing," he quickly muttered.

Claire looked to Sheva, begging for an explanation. "Well, when we were on the mission and on top of the volcano—"

"Don't, Sheva. Claire won't let me live it down." This only made Claire fidget with burning curiosity, needing to know what it was they were talking about like her life depended on it.

"Oh c'mon, Chris, you punching that boulder saved my life," Sheva claimed, holding back a laugh when he cringed as Claire gasped.

"You punched a boulder? You punched—" Suddenly Claire's realization cut off as she began to have a fit of laughter. Clutching at her stomach, Sheva had to help her into the backseat of Chris's car. As he started the ignition, Claire rolled over on the seat and wiped at her eyes. "That mental image is possibly the most hilarious thing I have ever thought of. What is it with you and boulders?"

"Wait, this had occurred more than once?" Sheva asked, looking at him as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Well, no, not exactly," Claire sat up and leaned forward, still wiping the joyous tears from the corners of her eyes. "He was chased by a boulder when he was at the mansion in Arklay Mountains. Right, Chris?"

"It was trap," he mumbled, focusing on the road as he did his best to keep the embarrassment from showing.

Sheva tried to ask him about it, but he just blew her off, revealing that he was embarrassed about it all. Claire continued to tease him on the way to her home, making Sheva slightly guilty that she brought it up. When they arrived at Claire's place, they dragged her tree into her home and then Claire showed them to the door, excited that they were going to be alone for a while.

"I wish you got a video of your fight with the boulder," Claire stated as she gave her brother a hug goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He kissed her cheek and bid her goodbye, returning to his car.

Claire pulled Sheva into a hug and held her close for a moment. "Make it up to him because you brought up the boulder subject. And make it good."

"Claire!" Sheva cried. She really shouldn't be so surprised by her comments and demands by now.

"See you later," Claire waved, closing the door on her.

Sheva ran a hand through her hair and sighed, joining Chris in the car. Why did Claire have to make comments like that? They were humiliating when she said them just feet away from her brother, making everything awkward. If she could just make Claire understand that any possible romance with Chris was gone, then maybe she'd stop with the taunting. She knew that Claire was probably doing the same to him.

"Sorry about the boulder thing. I thought Claire knew. And I also didn't know that you had such a past with large rocks," Sheva said as he drove the small distance to her home.

He actually chuckled, showing that he wasn't too hurt by it. "It's just those two incidents. At least I'm not like Leon when it comes to driving."

"Should I ask?" she prospected. When he shook his head, she knew that Leon's past with driving must be pretty bad. "But really, you did save my life when you punched the boulder. If it was you and I was as strong, I would have punched it for you, too," she told him with a slight smile.

"Oh, thanks, that means a lot," he sarcastically joked, not meaning it as an insult but an actual response.

When he turned off his car, Sheva realized they had already made it back to her place. She hopped out as he did the same, going to take the tree down from the cargo. Leading him and the tree inside, Sheva pointed were she wanted the celebratory plant in her living room. Fat Marvin was already there, watching as this large object was handled by the large man. Claire was nice enough to get her a tree stand prior, so Chris set it up, pulling the strings off the tree to free the branches.

She helped him, already the aroma of the tree filling the room. As Chris fought with Marvin when he rubbed up against his leg, Sheva thought of asking Chris about Piers joining his team. She wasn't sure when she'd get a better time and him to herself. So as he tried pushing Marvin away, Sheva took an inward deep breath and spoke softly. "I have a question for you."

This could be very bad or very good. "Yeah?"

Picking at the needles of the tree, Sheva summoned courage for herself. "Well, I noticed that the sniper on your team is leaving the BSAA and I may have found a good replacement."

He had completely forgotten that Hannah Cooper was leaving and now he was in need of a sniper. However, he had an idea who Sheva had in mind to replace her. "Who are you thinking of?"

"Piers Nivans."

So it was a very bad question. It was becoming obvious that Sheva favored Nivans. The high marks on the report she made for him weren't the only giveaway. The fact that she had been going out with him showed that she had been giving him more attention than any recruit.

"You favor him, don't you?" He came out with it, not feeling bad for accusing her.

"What? I don't favor him. He's done very well in his training." Slightly offended, Sheva felt the need to defend her case and Piers'.

"If you say so," he whispered, demanding that she listen to his hushed voice.

Sheva wanted to slap him and make him realize that she was just trying to find him a new sniper and a good spot in the LA branch of the BSAA for Piers. She was trying to do a good thing. "I'm asking you before I even approach Lewis King. Nivans is good at what he does and I know he'd flourish on your team. _And _you'd be lucky to have him."

He gave a half chortle, half scoff. "Well gee, Sheva. Why don't you just marry him?"

Growling quietly, Sheva crossed her arms over her chest and threw daggers at him with her gaze. "You're an ass. I'm trying to go about the easy way with this."

Finally able to get Fat Marvin away, Chris headed for the door, already knowing that this could turn nasty with Sheva's hot temper. "All I'm saying is that you favor the guy. Don't get so touchy about it." Something inside him just wanted to make her angry because she was trying to put Nivans on his team. He didn't exactly want her plaything on his team where the sniper might talk shit about his relationship with her. It was just something he rather avoid.

"Well when you accuse me that I favor someone who deserves credit, I'm going to get pissed off, Chris."

He opened the door to feel the cool breeze against his face, slightly relieving the tension Sheva was sending off. "Fine. Forget I said it. You just want to help the guy out, right?"

"Or maybe I just want to help you out. With such an asshole for a captain, at least maybe his teammate could save the team," she so coldly threw back at him, grabbing the door, ready to shut it in his face. She wasn't too comfortable with this anger, but it certainly did get her riled up to a point she wasn't trying to hide it.

"Ha, I got her angry," he cockily announced.

As he turned around to her and saw that she was about to slam the door, he laid a hand on the entrance to keep it from closing. Despite accomplishing his wish to make her angry, he was now hit with the guilt. Yes, she did favor Nivans, but also yes, she was just trying to give him a good position. He hated it, but Chris had to admit that Nivans was a good sniper. Great even, if Chris could let go of his pride. Okay, the guy was pretty much outstanding with a sniper rifle, but that was something Chris would keep to himself. So, now as Sheva was on the verge of slamming the door in his face, he bit on his pride and let it slide for now. He did in fact need a new sniper, Nivans was looking for a spot on a team, and Sheva was the one to settle it all.

Forcing it out, he finally gave her the answer she wanted. "Yes, Sheva. I would like him on the team."

He wanted to take it back when her expression softened. Great, she got what she wanted and now he was going to have to deal with her boy crush. If only the "five second rule" applied to regrettable agreements.

"Good. The guy with a boulder issue can take an offer," she smugly declared.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled his hand away from the door and started to walk off to his car. The entire time he was cursing under his breath that this better be good decision. So God help him, this better be a good decision.

As he was almost to his car, Sheva called out to him. "And thank you, Chris. For considering."

He just waved, obviously dismissing her and the conversation. _He'll get over it, _she thought. She knew that it was for the better. She may have said that Chris needed Piers, which was true, but Piers truly was lucky to get on a team like Alpha. Her next step was to actually talk to Piers about it and go to Director King. Locking her front door, she was surly proud of herself. Though, she wished that fight didn't start with Chris, but she meant well. She shrugged as she went to decorate her tree, knowing that things were falling into place like they were meant to.

* * *

**Author's note:** _But maybe what's meant to fall into place isn't always a good thing? If only this Sheva knew what prelude-Sheva's going to go through. And hey, remember when I said this would be a Resident Evil soap opera? Well the flashback for this chapter proves that. Like seriously, 'Days of Our Lives' needs to hire me already!_

_Sheva Redfield__: I love Christmas shopping so much! I just love the holidays. I'm glad you liked it and I hope school was good, talk to you soon, XOXO.  
__HolleringHawk65__: And thank goodness that those fake trees are cheap. I'm growing to like Ada and Leon together, and I do believe they're one of the more canon couples. It's just Steve Burnside killed over, so now Claire has no one. And I like her with Leon so you know, it works for now. But thank you for sufficing with Claire and Leon together, because I know you like Leon and Ada together! It's safe to say that Sheva will invite Piers, yes. Thank you!  
__Imaginator9__: Hey, look at you, leaving a review! I know I'm awkward with relationships of all kinds so it'd only make sense that I should be able to write about it, right? Haha, I'll try. Though I can already tell this is going to be a pretty long story.  
__mrssherrymuller__: I'm glad you liked that part, I wanted Sheva to have some talent outside of shooting guns. I think you got it right; Chris needs to smell the flowers and realize Jill ain't it any more. And it's not fair for Sheva to wait around till Chris comes to his senses. I must say, you're getting a lot of guess right. Haha, well maybe you see real trees so much that a fake tree is more appropriate for Christmas? Thank you and I can't wait for your update, too!  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Christmas shopping and dinner with the sexy man, how much better can it get? Haha.  
__borismortys__: If someone asked me to leave America (the country I live in) and got with them to a different continent, I'd be so scared and uneasy. So I'm glad you understand it! Thank you.  
__Aries__: Hi! I'm taking my time too, no worries! I feel like I've improved considerably since 'Refusing To Remember' as well. Thanks for noticing! I hate planning events or parties because I'm such a perfections that I want everything to be just right. Aloha!  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Fake trees are the best! I like when people theme them with reds and gold, or the really wild ones that just look like people threw ornaments all over the tree. Haha, does your sister like in her room? Girl, you got it about the soap opera thing. Totally over dramatic and juicy! Arrivederci, my darling lioness!_

_Oh my goodness, you guys. We're not even halfway through this fanfiction. Procrastination and overly active imagination do not play well together, I'm tellin' ya._

_-Sarai_


	20. Strength Is a Virtue

XIX. Strength Is a Virtue

* * *

'_So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartbreak. Almost lovers always do._' — 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy

* * *

_**Lagos, Nigeria  
March, 2009**_

_There were many sides of Sheva that Josh had seen, but not this one. Not the crying and sobbing into the sheets Sheva. When he had come over half an hour ago to see if she was ready to salute Chris and Jill off to America, she sobbed in agony. He tried asking what was wrong, but she'd just say that it was "girl issues". Josh knew better than to buy that answer because she'd used it so many other times to skirt around questions in the past. When he told her that he'd just tell Esther Bethel that she was sick and couldn't make it, Sheva shook her head sternly and told him that she needed to do this and say goodbye. So Josh waited patiently as she got herself ready and then they were off to the base to say their farewells._

_It was a cloudy day, making every color vibrantly contrast with the gray above. Josh could see from where he and Sheva stood outside the base that Chris and Jill were making their way down the line of people, saying their thanks and goodbyes. As they were approaching, Josh could see from the corner of his eye Sheva was shaking. He turned to see that her eyes were scared, as if they were calling out for help. Completely confused, Josh turned when the two American stood in front of him._

_Jill was staring around at the many people with a slight frown, seemingly overwhelmed by the crowds of people here to see them off. As for Chris… Well, if looks could kill, Josh was happy that Chris wasn't looking at him. Chris was looking to Sheva who in turn was staring at her feet, slightly shaky. _

"_Um," Josh hummed awkwardly. "Well, thank you for your hard work, Agent Redfield."_

_Chris broke his tense gaze from Sheva to look at Josh. "Just Chris," he insisted. When he saw Sheva flinch at the "just Chris" part, he knew it got to her. _Good_, he thought. "And thanks for letting me be part of your team."_

_Josh nodded respectfully and looked to the quiet Jill. "It was an honor to work beside you, Miss Valentine," he told her in all kindness that made her soften a little._

"_Thank you for saving me," she replied with a hushed voice. She looked to Sheva and gave her a humble smile. "Thank you for everything Sheva. You helped a lot."_

"_It was nothing," Sheva muttered. It came out shaky and insecure, not what she wanted to sound like right now._

_Josh had gone off when Esther called for him and Jill went on to say goodbye to the other people, wanting to get through this as fast as possible. Sheva was alone now with Chris, feeling his eyes on her as she stared at her feet. She could see his hands balled into fists by his sides from her peripheral, and it made her fear of the expression his face held._

_She was just standing there, avoiding eye contact and trying to get through this without saying anything. Chris wanted to shake her, to tell her to take back everything she had said, to tell him she was going home with him and that she didn't mean anything she said this morning. But the longer the silence went on, the more reality revealed the truth of what was happening._

"_Nothing to say?" he broke the silence, growing irritated by her quiet interaction._

_Sheva looked up, but not into his eyes. She looked to his neck and found herself scared to see his brown eyes and what they were saying. Her lips parted to speak, but nothing came. No words, no confessions. She could see him tense, so she said what came to mind._

"_Thank you for saving the people here," she murmured, holding her hand out instinctively._

_He wanted to scoff, but when he raised his hand in routine to grab hers, he hated himself. That same electricity sent waves through his body as their skin touched. Their hands didn't shake, didn't move, but just held one another. Linked together without motion._

"_That's it? Nothing else?" he begged. He wanted more. He wanted mercy from the pain that was shooting through his body._

_She wanted to cry. She wanted to die right there so this could be done with. "Have a nice flight," was all she could say._

_He wanted to scream right then. To force her to see what she was doing to him. But it was over. This—whatever it was—was over. He began to turn and walk away when she suddenly gripped his hand harder, silently asking for him to wait. Again, he hated himself for getting his hopes up._

_Daring to look at him, Sheva searched his eyes for forgiveness. She wasn't completely sure what she was going to say, but she needed to say something. "Chris, I…I'm sorry."_

_He couldn't do it anymore. It only happened this morning, but this was all so exhausting already. He shook his head. It could mean so much, but what it truly meant was that he was done. He let go of her hand, feeling like someone had just pulled the forbidden fruit away from him and banned him from the Garden of Eden. When he saw a tear fall from her eye, he turned away. He couldn't see that. No more could he take it._

_As she watched his retreating back, she felt the heat leave her body. It was as if she was stuck in Antarctica with no source of warmth and the only hope to stay alive was walking away from her, leaving her to die. She wanted to run after him and hold him tightly. To freeze time there and just hold him, not worry about the past or future. Just to be with him. But the further he got away, the further her chances went to be happy._

_The crowd became suffocating, so she took off running for the building, finding the public restrooms. Making sure no one was in there with her, she locked the door before she let out the most heartbreaking cry. She prayed for her heart to heal, for her soul to be strong. She prayed that she would never see Chris Redfield again._

* * *

_As Chris rested his chin in his hand, he didn't bother listening to the stupid chit chatter of the people around him, talking about the places they saw in Africa or how they were happy to go home to America. While he was left to suffer with his mind, all the people could think about was how to spend their time._

_Jill sat beside him on the plane, flipping through a variety of pamphlets to busy herself and ignore the large amount of people around her. Chris gazed out the window, watching as the clouds stayed where they were as he flew by, entrapped in the large hunk of flying metal._

_She had lied to him and he knew it. He knew that Sheva felt as much as he did when they were together. That's what made it so revolutionary for him; they both felt something for each other and it was deep. She had lied about wanting him to go. Well, maybe after he said those degrading words, she meant it. But before that she was forcing them out and trying to convince herself that she was speaking the truth. But Chris knew better._

"_What's going to happen to me after we land?" Jill uttered her first words since they got on the plane._

_Looking to her, Chris could see the fear in her icy eyes. In all honesty, he wasn't completely sure what would happen. She'd go through further detox until the P30 was completely out of her system and then maybe, if the directors of the BSAA allowed it, they'd let her start work at the desk after months of therapy. He spoke this aloud to her and all she could do was listen. Listen to the fate of her current predicament._

"_Where am I going to stay once detox is over?"_

_This was something he certainly didn't know, but he guessed that it'd be entirely up to her. It was very unlikely that they'd send her to a mental facility or rehabilitation center due to the privacy factor of her case. She could go home to her mother, but she never really got along with her since she was a girl. All of her friends would be shell-shocked to know she was alive and probably would be so flabbergasted that they wouldn't offer her a place to stay. She could stay on her own, but at such a vulnerable state it was probably better that she stay with someone that could watch over her._

_He looked to his hand when he felt something or someone grasp him. He gave no reaction as he studied the way Jill had grabbed his hand. How her porcelain skin appeared pearlescent against his tanned and callused hands. There was no warmth with her touch. Only the slightest bit of heat transferred from her skin to his, but there wasn't the warmth that he now craved from someone else. Looking to her eyes, he found that her eyes were heavy with anxiety and her lips in a tight frown. Her expression gave no explanation why she grabbed hold of his hand, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it._

_Jill had always been someone he cared for. Not just because they had a romantic past together, but also because he knew how sensitive she could be and she always took everything like it was a million pounds. The idea that she had nowhere to go left Chris uneasy, and then it reminded him that he didn't really have anywhere to go either._

_When he got off this plane, he'd go home alone, to the empty house that he used to share with Jill and return to his routine lifestyle. When he'd get home, he'd have to face that he returned alone and not with the woman he had asked to come with him. He'd probably call Claire the next day and talk to her, letting her give him her comforting hugs that always helped him through tough situations. The fact that even Claire would leave to live her own life and he'd be left to himself made him inwardly panic. He couldn't face the silence, for it was much scarier than the darkness. The darkness hid fears with blackness, whereas silence spoke the truth openly of your woes, regrets, and failures. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted off the claustrophobic plane._

_Jill waved her free hand in front of him, signaling that she was still waiting for an answer. Her mind was racing with fear. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be left alone to marinate over what had happened in Kijuju and what she had done. As she gave Chris's hand a light squeeze, she knew what she was leading up to was wrong. She knew that what she was going to ask would make her a terrible person. Then again, doing what she had done in Kijuju already made her a terrible person._

_Licking her dry and trembling lips, she held Chris's gaze even though she wanted to look away. "Chris. I-I'm scared. You're the only person I feel safe with."_

_It was like acid on her tongue. Whenever she was doing something selfish to this extent, her tongue would feel as if it was burning. She didn't want to be alone, so this is where Chris would come into play. She knew what a selfless and bleeding-heart he was. She was taking advantage of him, but he was the only person she could rely on. Letting go of any ounce of shame she had left, she held his hand in hers as she raised their linked hands to her chest, right above where her healing wound was._

"_Chris, can I…can I stay with you?" she requested with a whispered voice._

_The idea of sharing a romantic relationship with anyone, including Chris, was not in the least bit appealing. But she so badly feared of being alone that she would offer her love, even if it was fake, in hopes that he'd let her stay with him. She had no one else at this point._

_He wanted to pull his hand away. Something was wrong and he knew it had something to do with Jill's request. For her to stay with him was welcomed, but to have something more than friendship made him want to refuse the plea. But he was nervous if he so blatantly stated he didn't want anything romantic she'd go find someone else to stay with. It all came down to the fact that he didn't want to be alone and here was someone who wanted to stay with him. So maybe, if it meant he wouldn't face the silence, he would tolerate whatever Jill wanted._

_Deciding that he wanted her to stay with him, he gave a tired nod. "You can stay with me, Jill."_

_She sighed, giving a relieved smile and gave another squeeze to his hands. But before she could thank him, he was leaning in towards her and after the shortest second, he had stopped leaning in as he kissed her lips. She froze; eyes wide with shock and panic. But she let him give her a simple peck and watched as he pulled back._

Maybe that was a stupid idea,_ he thought. His intention was to revive any old feelings he had for her. But there was nothing. Nothing to excite him, nothing to make him anticipate anything. Possibly, he told himself, it was because she was still ill and he was still hung over on a particular agent. Whatever the reason, it shook him to his core. He pulled his hand away, falling silent, and turned in his chair to look out the window again._

_It was complicated, but a part of him was glad he wasn't going home to an empty house. He could get through all this, even if it was going to be hard and if it took years. While Jill sat beside him, wishing for a smooth recovery and strength to face every day, Chris hoped his heart would heal soon so he didn't feel like shit for too much longer. He hoped that life would treat him well for now on. And finally, he hoped that he would never see Sheva Alomar again._

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA  
December, 2011**

He wasn't sure if he should be excited, thankful, or put off. When Piers had come out of the gym to see Sheva waiting for him with her usual files held to her chest, he was excited to see her. Then she told him that she found a team that he might be accepted to be on, so then he was thankful. And finally, she told him it was Alpha team she was working to get him on. Of course he knew what a great team Alpha was. Anyone who was either accepted or requested to be part of the team was a lucky fellow, but it was the captain of Alpha that Piers found slightly off putting.

Piers was aware that Captain Redfield was a good captain, but throughout training Piers couldn't help but notice that Redfield would give him a harder time. Piers knew that he'd watch him closely, pointing out the tiniest thing that Piers did wrong. It was quite aggravating and yet he knew that the captain had some sort of drive to act this way. And Piers had an inkling that it had something to do with the woman standing in front of him now.

It wasn't until after Piers had spoken to Sheva for the first time when Redfield began to treat him differently. This began to make Piers question Sheva and the captain's past with one another. What was the dirty dirt that made Redfield act so severe? It was something that couldn't be questioned outright. Rather you had to learn on your own. However, Piers wasn't sure he wanted to know. He didn't want to involve himself with someone else's drama.

"Well?" Sheva queried, patiently waiting for his answer whether or not he was okay with her putting in his application for Alpha.

Looking her in the eyes, Piers broke it down. Alpha was a team that took in the best and he had confidence that he had what it took to be a part of that team. Even if he was to join a lesser quality team, Piers wanted to stay with this branch if he could. On the other hand, being under Captain Redfield's wing might be asking for abuse. Then again, Piers was a man that could hold his own. He had made up his mind.

"If Lewis King approves and Captain Redfield does as well, then yes, I want to apply for Alpha," he told her.

"Great!" she cheered with a loud whisper. "Chris already approved and now I just have to put in the files for Lewis. But Lewis already trusts me so I think it's safe to say that you're in with Alpha."

Hmm, she was on first name basis with Redfield, that wasn't surprising. "You already asked Redfield?"

Arching a brow, Sheva considered his skeptic expression. "Well, yes. I wanted to make sure he was all right with it so I didn't get anyone's hopes up. Are you mad that I asked him first?"

Maybe slightly, but he didn't tell her this. "No, not really. I'm just surprised you went for it."

"I'm a woman of perseverance, Piers. You should know this," she stated with a smug smile.

"I'm beginning to," he replied with a small smirk. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've been trying to make sure you get on a good team." When she said this, it made her think of what Chris had said about her favoring Piers. Was she really? It wasn't like she meant to if she was. She just wanted Piers to have the opportunity to live up to his potential and skill.

"Have you ever thought about starting your own team?"

Shocked by his question, Sheva had to think about this response. "I had for a small time a little less than a year ago. I was offered a promotion to become a captain, but after a lot of thought, I just didn't want it. I don't know if I could take the pressure of handling an entire team. I much rather be second in command. So I turned down the offer."

"Well it takes someone confident to turn that down," Piers claimed.

Sheva laughed a carefree laugh. "Thanks. Maybe one day you'll get to become captain."

Feeling that this conversation was coming to an end, Piers began to take backward steps towards the locker room while still talking to her. "Who knows? Maybe one day I will. I'll talk to you later, Sheva."

"Bye Piers," Sheva smiled warmly, slowly turning around in the direction towards the elevators.

A good feeling rose inside her as she thought about Piers and what was becoming of their relationship. She knew that she could be anticipating nothing, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him. The idea that something more could transpire and the fact that it didn't scare her made her want it that much more. She knew that whatever was going on between them, it was big but also good.

As Sheva stepped out of the elevator, she held her files to her chest, trying to get through the crowd in the hallway to her office. When she was trying to squeeze through a group of people, she could see Chris coming out of his own office a few paces away. It's when she smiled at him that she heard what the commotion was about.

"Yeah, I heard it was crazy," some agent said. "Delta team was right in the middle when the bomb went off. They said they were rushed off to the hospital and haven't heard anything since."

Sheva could feel her heart stutter in pumps as she heard what they were saying. Praying with all her might, she asked the agent kindly, "Excuse me, what branch did this Delta team belong to?"

The agent that had been speaking looked down at her with dull blue eyes and studied her for a quick moment before answering. "West Africa's Delta team. I think the captain's name is like Josh Storm or something."

As the man was saying the last word, Sheva was off running for her office. Her breathing had seized as she did her best to weave through the crowd that she now knew were talking about the accident with Delta. People didn't understand her reaction as she shoved and pushed. They yelled and complained at her, telling her to calm down or asking what her problem was.

Just moments before, Chris had gotten news about Delta. All he learned was that the team was clearing out an area when the person that caused the tiny outbreak had planted a bomb where they were neutralizing at that time. Josh Stone and his team were rushed to the hospital after serious injuries but nothing had been reported since. It had been at least nine hours and nothing could be said whether or not they'd be okay or if they were even alive. After reading this, Chris knew that one of the people that meant most to Josh would be freaking out at this second. So when he came out of his office, he had gotten the honor to see right as the news was broken to Sheva in the halls.

Now as she was struggling with the crowd to get to her office, Chris pushed people out of her path and cleared a small way for her. He made it to her door first, opening it and grabbing Sheva's wrist when she was close enough and pulled her in. Just from the look on her face, he could see she was about to break down but she was trying to hold on as she grabbed for the office phone. Chris closed the door behind him, cutting off the loud chatter coming from the hallway outside only to amplify Sheva's quick and strained breaths.

He went to her side as she pressed the buttons on her dial pad with urgency. She was going so fast that she kept messing up the number, making her worry and frustration grow. When she dialed the number fully and held the phone to her ear, all she got was a busy tone. _Beep, beep, beep._

"Chris," she called out to him with desperation, not understanding why it was busy. The tears were just on the surface as she looked to the man beside her, hoping he'd have an explanation.

"Here, Sheva, give it to me," he ordered. He took the phone and redialed the correct number, relieved to hear that it was ringing.

Sheva's chest rose and fell unevenly quick. The longer the phone rang the more she looked like she was going to cry and the more her breath became erratic. Out of concern, Chris grasped her shoulder to calm her down. In turn, she clutched onto his hand and held it under chin, praying that the West African branch's director would pick up.

"Director Esther Bethel of the BSAA's West African branch, what do you need?"

Chris sighed inwardly and Sheva did outwardly, the sigh sounding more like a quiet cry. "This is Captain Chris Redfield from the Los Angeles branch. I need a report on Captain Josh Stone's case."

"Redfield? What is your need to know Stone's case?" Esther inquired with great surprise that she was speaking with the American captain.

Chris wanted to growl at the woman and tell her to be quick, but he kept it simple and fast. "It's urgent. Agent Alomar needs to know."

"Sheva? Then why didn't she call?"

He was about to lose it as the woman on the line stalled the information as Sheva became more anxious and started to visibly shake. "Look, Bethel, I need to know his case. Can you give it to me?"

"Yes, yes," the director said. "I'm connecting you to the Lagoon Hospital's customer service. Ask for Josh Stone's room and they should transfer you."

The line went flat as his call transferred to the hospital. If they were connecting him to Josh's room then that meant he was alive. "He's alive, Sheva," he told her. Finally a tear left her scared eyes as she stepped closer, knowing that he was getting closer to knowing Josh's condition.

"Captain Stone," a familiar voice spoke. So familiar that Sheva could hear and suddenly pulled the phone back and held it to her ear closely.

"Josh?" her voice cracked as she said his name. She was still looking at Chris, feeling secure in his gaze.

"Sheva? What are you calling me for?" Josh's voice replied back, sending relief through her body.

A sob broke through her when she heard that his voice sounded like his usual strong voice. Her knees went a little weak, making her lean forward ungracefully. Chris held her arms to keep her from falling as she cried. She fell into his chest and brought a hand to cover her eyes, listening to Chris's heartbeat and Josh's voice asking her what was wrong.

"I'm calling because I thought you were dead, you jerk! You have to be more careful," she choked out.

"Sheva, calm down. I am fine. I didn't lose any of my men, we're just badly injured. I got luckiest with the least severe burns and cuts. I'm just resting now. Now will you please calm down?"

"I can't calm down," she cried. "I'm freaking out, Josh!" Another sob tore from her when Chris stroked her back, murmuring for her to take deep breaths.

"Look, Sheva. Baby sister. I am healthy. I should be out of here tomorrow and back home with Katie. Katie's not freaking out because she knows that I am okay. So please just calm down."

Knowing that he'd keep telling her that, Sheva faked even breaths. Her panic attack was still on full throttle, but she managed to take control enough to fake a calmer demeanor.

"Good girl," Josh whispered, falling for it. "Oh, guess who my nurse is. Grace. So if something happens, we know what, or rather who it was that did it."

"Don't joke about that!" her false calmness was faltering as he joked about getting worse.

"All right, all right. Shev, I have to go. I'm not supposed to be on the phone in the first place and with Grace as my nurse, she could really do something if I'm disobeying orders. I'll call you when I get home tomorrow and Katie will call you later. Good?"

She tried to keep him on longer but he told her that he couldn't. She could hear in his voice that he really didn't want to hang up, but he had to. They said their goodbyes, leaving Sheva still anxious and jittery. As she put the phone back in its cradle, the panic let loose from the cocoon she had temporarily put it in and it broke free. A sad sob escaped her body as she hid her face in her hands and leaned into Chris. Not showing any negative reaction, he simply held her and stroked her back and shoulders.

"It's okay, Sheva," he whispered to her.

"I thought…I-I thought…"

"I know," he mumbled, already knowing what she was going to say.

As her thin arms wrapped around his torso, she seemed to calm down a tad and held onto him tightly. Her eyes were slightly open as she looked at nothing and just focused on her breathing, trying to process that Josh was fine, and the even sound of Chris's heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, not wanting to make her feel that he wanted her to pull away.

Trying to shake her head with her cheek and ear pressed against his clothed chest, she whimpered a sigh. "No."

Petting her hair, he tried getting a look at her face. "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded, which was much easier pressed against him. He didn't say anything but held her closer and continued to pet her hair, letting her know that he was there for her. The fact that she wanted him to stay made him sadly satisfied. It's like something brightened for a quick moment, making his shoulder's light for a reason he hoped wouldn't last. Her crying lessened and soon her breathing was back to normal. She didn't let go, though, just continued to hold on and rest into him.

What they both didn't know was that they stayed like this for nearly thirty minutes. Neither said a word and neither moved, just holding each other in the silence. Not paying any attention to the quietness and what it was making clear; Chris was satisfied that for the first time she had wanted him to stay and that Sheva realized he had just gotten her through that panic attack and that he was probably the only one that could've done so.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Lots of apologies for the delayed update. I was really going back and forth with the flashback. I rewrote it a few times and I'm still not happy with it. Part of me wanted to make it a grand last flashback and the other part was trying to justify Jill's and Chris's choice to "get back together". I hope I made it understandable why they chose what they did. Oh, and I also hope Jill didn't come off too insensitive. I don't want it to come off that way, but also she's going through a lot so she won't be an affection and loving person right now, right?_

_HolleringHawk65__: Haha, oh my, he should have tied Sheva up and threw her in the carryon on the plane! Piers verbally tortures Chris? That's probably exactly what Chris is expecting. Thank you!  
__Sheva Redfield__: Mm, I don't know. Maybe Christmas? There's so many to choose from! Do you have a favorite holiday? Ooh, I hated the school bus. It was always so crowded and awkward for me. Haha, they don't hate each. Boy is that an accomplishment! I hope school is going well. XOXO :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Sheva and Chris need to smell the roses, yes? Well, they need to get on the Creva bandwagon soon!  
__toby7400__: If Sheva was real and going through this, I'd steer her towards you for advice. I was checking and I guess Sheva's name is a shortened version of a Hebrew name, so it led me to make her father an Israeli. Anyhoo, I can just feel sh*t's ready to go down between Sheva, Chris, and even Jill with Carlos. Thanks for reviewing. :)  
__Mss. KB__: I hope this update was what you were hoping for, Karina! Thank you, my dear. I missed out favorite pairing, too. I can never get enough of them. :)  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Well then, I think ABC just needs to hire me so I can get money and get money for writing. ;D Haha, Chris with boulders and Leon with driving. So many possible puns and jokes! I assume when you chop a tree it dies right then… Jeez, that's depressing! I don't want a dying plant in my living room for Christmas! Aw girl, you're awesome too! :D Cool cheese and cool beans, I like these nicknames. :) Arrivederci, my darling sunflower!  
__ShevaGiulia__: Chris and Sheva are just passionate people, right? So it'd only make sense that they'd fight passionately. Their passion is like wildfire. But indeed, it will come back and like you said, no one will be able to stop it! I still have the writer's block, but I'm trying to push through. Thanks. :) Talk to you soon, Giulia!  
__TheHappening__: Thank you! Sorry it so long to update. D:_

_In the next chapter, Sheva and Piers get a little, um, cuddly? Things heat up is what I'm trying to say. And we catch up on what's going on with Jill and her side lover, Carlos. Oh, there are no more flashbacks. That makes me kinda sad. Till next time, my friends._

_-Sarai_


	21. The Beginning of Something

XX. The Beginning of Something

* * *

"When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?" — Chuck Palahniuk, _'Invisible Monsters'_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sheva had gotten news about Josh's injuries and things were going much better. She had called him every day to make sure he was getting good rest and healing well. After the first week, he was claiming he was completely fine and ready to go back to work, but Sheva knew from just hearing his voice and talking with his fiancée, Katie, that he needed more time to rest. Overall, Sheva was just thankful that he was okay and she still had her big brother in her life.

During these two weeks, Sheva had been talking a lot to Lewis King about Piers' application into Alpha team. Once going through an interview, surveys and other small things, Piers was accepted and as of yesterday, an official member of Alpha team. Despite being excited for him, Piers was much more professional than Sheva about his admission to the team. She tried to get him more cheerful about it, but he stayed calm and thanked her for her help. He wasn't at all impersonal, just calm.

"So, how do you like it?" Sheva inquired as she sat in the leather chair in front of Piers' new desk. Once he got the spot on Alpha, he got his own office on the same floor as Sheva and she had come to visit him on his first day occupying the room.

Looking around his new space, Piers shrugged. "It's…spacious." When she gave him a funny look, he explained. "Well in the NYC branch I had my own desk along with all the other soldiers. This is my first time having an entire office to myself. Now I'm trying to get used to it."

As Sheva was about to respond, a man knocked on the door, opened it slightly and told Piers he was all done painting his name on the door. Piers thanked him and waved him off. Sheva stood and walked around the space, scrutinizing the blank walls.

"Are you going to put pictures up?"

Piers stood from his desk and stood beside her in front of the largest wall. "I don't know what pictures to put up."

"Hmm," she hummed, thinking to herself. "You could put photos up of your family and friends. Or you know, your girlfriend's picture."

Slightly shocked, Piers looked to her with a small smirk. He didn't stop the laugh when he realized she was serious. "Seriously? Is this your way of asking if I have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not asking," she declared, slightly embarrassed. "I'm implying."

"Well, you're implying the wrong thing. I don't have a girlfriend, Sheva. Or a wife, in case you imply again."

Not being able to stop the relieved smile, Sheva tucked hair behind her ear and gave his office another glance. "Well, now that that's out of the way. Are you going to celebrate?"

As he thought about it, he wasn't sure how to celebrate. It had been a while since he actually let lose or just took some time for himself. He either buried himself in work or family matters. Though as of recently, his family matters seemed to be taking up most of his attention than anything else.

"Well," Sheva broke the silence. "How about we go out for drinks?" She was surprised by her confidence in this department. She just openly asked him out and she wasn't feeling too scared yet.

Well this was definitely a new side of her he was seeing. They had been going out to lunch often lately, but she had never outright asked him out for something more intimate like drinks. "Yeah, I'd like that."

She beamed as she looked to her feet in modesty. "Tonight then?" Thank goodness it was Friday so she could go on this "date" sooner. She was excited and she wasn't feeling nervous.

"Tonight," he told her, grabbing ahold of her hand. She was the first to wrap her tiny fingers around his hand as they stayed silent for a moment. "Just so I don't get surprise news, you don't have a boyfriend, right?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "No, I'm single."

When he intertwined their fingers together, she had the urge to kiss him. Not knowing if it was a good idea, she stood taller, laying her free hand on his cheek and beckoning him forward. And he did as she hinted and lowered himself a little lower until their faces were almost leveled. Leaning in a little, Sheva pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and planted a gentle kiss there. His other hand found her lower back and pulled her closer, wanting another kiss. Piers was the one to go in for the kill this time and fully kissed her lips, holding there as she responded to him softly. Their lips moved together in unison, meshing and locking. The heat of her skin radiated onto him and drove him more to deepen the kiss. After a long minute, Sheva was the first to pull away and sigh sweetly.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he admitted freely.

"Me too," she confessed to him with a breathy voice.

They didn't say anything but stood close to one another, holding hands with Pier's hand still on her back. Sheva's fingers played with his collar, stalling time until she had to get back to work. This new found romance was beginning to take up her thoughts, making her slightly sluggish with work. But there was no worry, because the reason she was a tad slow lately was a reason she was going to pursue, even if she had to work overtime for a small while. She was willing to move forward with him and it made her question if he was willing to do the same. However, she was not going to ask him, for she didn't want this to end so soon.

When he kissed her forehead, she was brought out of her contemplative trance. She looked up to him and smiled, knowing that she just needed to trust her instincts with this. As time passed, she knew it was time to go back to her office. Moving towards the door, she asked Piers about his plans for the next major holiday: Christmas.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled with furrowed brows. "Christmas is almost here. I'm still hung over on Thanksgiving."

She laughed lightly. "Christmas is upon us. But I'm just asking because I'm having a Christmas dinner at my home and thought maybe you wanted to come."

Déjà vu. Piers held back a thoughtful sigh. "You know, Mrs. Coen-Chambers asked me the same thing two days ago."

"What? Becca?" He nodded, slightly amused by her shocked expression. "Oh, Rebecca. Always one step ahead of everyone."

"She's on top of everything it seems," he thought aloud. "I need to see some family, but I'll try to stop by."

As Sheva was almost to the door, Piers walked over to her and kissed her one more time before she left. He could get used to this. Kissing her hello, goodbye, and a few times in between. The thought that she wanted him with her on the holiday actually brightened his spirits considerably. As for Rebecca, well, he had respect for the small woman but he also knew what she was up to. It wasn't often that Piers had someone trying to set him up, but it was easy to see no matter how rare of an occurrence it was. He could just tell that Mrs. Coen-Chambers had a few tricks up her sleeve and she was going to use them all.

He'd try to make it to Sheva's dinner, but he had priorities at the moment. It wasn't work, but his only family member left. It took a lot of time to work up the courage to visit this person that Piers cherished much and even though he wanted to spend more time with Sheva, his attention was needed elsewhere at the moment.

* * *

Lightly biting at her lip, Sheva was looking through her files as she walked down the hall. Her attention wasn't really on the files, but the tingle in her lips. She could feel they were slightly swollen and sensitive, making her smile every time she brushed her fingertips on the pinkish skin. She was so engrossed while fantasizing over Piers that she had no clue she was about to bump into a familiar blonde.

"Oof!" Jill huffed, looking down at the phone she had just dropped. She was typing away on her cellular, not bothering to look where she was going when she suddenly collided with Sheva, who seemed to be just as absent minded as she was at that moment.

"Oh, sorry, Jill," Sheva apologized gently, sorting the files out in her hands that had scattered slightly. "I didn't look where I was going."

"It's okay. Neither was I." She bent to retrieve her phone, checking to see if she had gotten a response on her text and sure enough, she had. A modest smile rose to her lips as her eyes moved along a small column of words on the screen of her phone.

"That must be a pretty good message," Sheva guessed, feeling Jill's smile rub off onto her as a small grin pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. You can say that." Jill thought for a second, wanting to talk to someone and spill her thoughts out at the moment. Looking around for a small second, she motioned with a nod to her office for Sheva to follow. The brunette followed suit with an arched brow, somewhat confused.

"What is it, Jill?" she questioned as they made it into the other woman's office.

Jill closed the door behind her and turned to Sheva with bright eyes that Sheva had never seen on her before. "It's Carlos."

_Oh no, _Sheva thought. The mixed feelings were arising as Jill waited for a reply. It was an accomplishment to know that Jill felt comfortable to talk to her about it, but then again, Sheva no longer wanted to be in the middle. It was as Jill's eyes seemed to flicker into insecurity when Sheva decided to worry about it later and urged Jill to go on.

"It's just he's been really caring lately. Well, he's always been caring, but he's really going out of his way to go slow with me."

"That's wonderful, Jill," Sheva replied, feeling uneasy at the idea that Jill was moving forward with Carlos. It left her wondering what would happen to her and Chris. "Have you two been going out a lot?" she asked, referring to Carl.

"Like once or twice a week. Nothing intimate like dinner or anything like that. Most of the time we just go for walks and talk. Something's different this time, Sheva. I don't know why that is."

"Why do you feel it's different?"

"Carl has always been confident and out there. He's never been scared of what people think of him and how he acts. But now, I don't know. He's just so considerate of everything. And even though I appreciate that he's being gentle with me, I don't want him to change. I love how he's always been carefree and forward."

"Maybe he's really trying to make an impression this time," Sheva fathomed. "Maybe he realized he lost you in the first place because he lost track of your relationship, so now he's putting his full effort into it. Trying to show you that he does care and that he'll make better decisions."

At that, Jill seemed to beam with light from the inside out. She brought her hand to her lips and tried to hide the smile, but failing as she let out a soft sigh. "You really think so? I don't want him to change for me, but to know that he's trying so hard is kind of heartwarming."

"I think so. Have you two kissed yet?"

Quickly, Jill shook her head with rosy cheeks. This was the most emotional and colored Sheva had seen of Jill in person. She had known her ever since her time under Wesker's power, so all she knew Jill to be was quiet, orderly, and metaphorically grey in appearance. It was rather enlightening to see such a change in the blonde.

"No, no," she repeated. "The most he's done is hold my hand or touch my cheek. Like I said, he's taking everything so slow." It was quiet for a moment as both women thought to their selves. Jill was the first to break the silence with a small voice. "Do you think Chris knows anything about this?"

Oh, there was the bad part of involving herself with these types of situations with Jill or Chris; going between both of them to dodge bullets, answer questions, and survive the awkward moments. She gave Jill an answer with a shrug. "I don't know. That's something you need to face him with."

Wrapping her arms around her torso, Jill nodded with defeat. Pursing her lips, she looked to Sheva with curious eyes. "If Chris talked to you about it, you'd tell me, right?"

"Jill," Sheva said her name with disapproval. "That's not my part. Even if he did, I couldn't say because that's something he'd trust me with. It's like me telling him our conversations. I can't do that."

Eyeing her with skepticism, Jill agreed. She understood that it wasn't right what she had just asked of Sheva, but it made her question if Chris had talked to her about it. How much did he know? Did he hate her? Was he angry? Pushing the viscous thoughts away, she looked to the African beauty standing across from her.

"I heard about Josh. Is he all right? Was he hurt badly?"

Sheva fidgeted with her white blouse, feeling a tad ill at ease with where the conversation had gone. "He's doing much better. It wasn't that bad to begin with, so he says. But a few more days of rest and he should be up and running around again. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad to hear he's okay." The silence made its appearance again, filling every corner of the room. Jill knew that she was the one to start it and she felt guilty for it. "I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable. I'm nervous about this all. I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen."

"It's okay, Jill. Just take baby steps and focus on what you need right now, okay? Take things slow with Carlos and think about talking to Chris. Will you do that?"

Her shoulders slumped with a heaviness of stress mixed with gratitude. Feeling spontaneous, Jill pulled Sheva into a tight hug and held her for a moment, just thanking her for being there. Sheva returned the gesture and told Jill she would always be there for her. It was a growing of a friendship that Sheva never thought she would gain, but here she was, becoming friends with Jill Valentine who was the girlfriend of the man she had had an affair with long ago. Life was funny in many ways, but it was also deceptive and no one had a clue what it had in store for them.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Doesn't this chapter seem so short because there's no flashback?_

_HolleringHawk65__: I never actually watched a proper soap opera. Well, I have but it was in Spanish and I couldn't understand a word they were saying other than 'yes' and 'milk'. But soap operas always drag out the affairs of their characters, don't they? I won't drag it out too long, but at least we'll have Piers along the way! :D  
__mrssherrymuller__: Yes! Like a marriage pact to have a companion but not a lover. That's what Jill and Chris are doing, minus the marriage. Haha, gosh, if Claire was there then everything would have ended different probably. Claire can be a bit of an overkill, right? Thank you! And of course I look forward to your updates and I'll do my best to leave review on your next update. :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Really? Well I hope it was worth the wait. :)  
__borismortys__: Aw, thanks! I like that you said Piers was the safe choice for Sheva, because really he is. I don't want to make it seem like she's using him, but she sticks with him because it's less complicated than with Chris and it distracts her from Chris and their past. Poor Piers. We all know his fate, but at least it's an honorable fate, right? And I'm really glad you understand Jill's choice. I was nervous about writing that part, but it seems it's come across well. I think I might have acted the same way Jill did if I were in her situation. But let's be honest, everything would have been better if she had called up Carlos and they got back together then!  
__toby7400__: No, I agree. The flashbacks needed to end and I felt they were dragging on maybe just a little. But thanks. I'm glad that both Jill's and Chris's choice was understandable, because I don't know about you, but I know I probably would have acted the same way they did. Haha, oh my. Josh actually dying? I have to admit, it'd be an interesting plot addition.  
__JustSomeGirl17__: It's okay! You don't need to explain, I completely understand. :) Are the ratings down? I wouldn't know, but it makes me wanna watch some soap operas pronto! Ugh, right? Those boys need like 24/7 surveillance after all the destruction they do. Better safe than sorry indeed. Though Jill and Chris are really sorry they chose what they did now! And I'm sorry for them. :P Arrivederci, my cute rose!_

_I'm quite excited for the next chapter for many reasons. It'll be Christmas Day and we learn about this family member that has Piers so concerned, and something else happens that's not to do with Piers that I must keep tight lipped about. Can't wait!_

_-Sarai_


	22. Merry Christmas

XXI. Merry Christmas

* * *

"When ill luck begins, it does not come in sprinkles, but in showers." — Mark Twain, _'Pudd'nhead Wilson'_

* * *

Doing her best to go slow, Claire slowly drank her wine. She'd touch the rim of her glass to her lips and peer over the goblet to look at two people in particular. It was Christmas and so far the holiday seemed to be a success. Gifts were given, they were half way through dinner, and everyone seemed to be happy. And the two people Claire was spying on, Chris and Sheva, seemed to be getting along grandly. That was great and all, but Claire wanted to bang her head against the table when she saw how they acted around one another. There was a friendship budding between the two and it couldn't aggravate Claire more. What was she doing wrong? She was pushing them to spend time together and she thought she was doing a good job.

It wasn't just her own matchmaking skills she was questioning, but a certain someone who was always competing with her. Rebecca. Something or someone was distracting Sheva in the past month and Claire had an idea that it was guy. Most likely at work. Where Rebecca was with Sheva and this mystery man.

"Claire, you're giving the stink eye to Rebecca," Leon, who sat next to her at the dining table, told her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's intentional."

As if feeling her gaze, Becca looked to the redhead, silently gasping at the nasty look she was receiving. Claire's eyes were narrowed and her lips turned into a tight frown. Knowing that this had something to do with competition, Becca scrunched her nose at Claire.

_What are you doing? _Claire mouthed to the pixyish woman. Becca just mouthed the same thing back with more attitude. Feeling her temper rising, Claire gave her the nastiest look she could, to which Becca did the same. A facial expression war broke out over the dining table, making everyone look at the two grown women making funny faces.

"You two are going to hurt yourselves if you keep going on like that," Billy said, eyeing both women with a raised brow.

When they both realized everyone was looking, blush rose to their cheeks as they looked away from each other in embarrassment. It was quiet for a moment when a snicker came from the other end of the table. Sheva couldn't hold back the laugh and let it out, seemingly amused by the faces Claire and Becca were making. She brought her hands to her face and laughed in her hands, hiding the redness rising to her face.

One second everyone's attention was on the two women having a silent argument with their faces and now the attention was on the woman laughing in her hands, trying to hide behind her fingers. When she calmed down a little, it was Chris that explained with a hand motion that she had drunken a little too much wine. Everyone resounded an _'ah'_ and nodded, going back to their own conversations and meals.

A few laughs escaped Sheva as she grabbed for her wine glass, frowning when she noticed it was empty. "Oh my, gosh. It's all gone," she mumbled, setting the glass back down.

"That's what happens when you drink it all," Chris stated, fighting his own smile at her growing frown.

They had sat next to each other the entire dinner, just talking without a care. Maybe it was the alcohol, but everything seemed so easy right now. Everyone was doing their own thing; talking to everyone, laughing easily and enjoying themselves. Even Jill was opening up slightly. She was still quiet for the most part, but she actually carried a conversation with Rebecca and her kids. It was a good day so far.

Sheva had no idea how she drank that much, but the sweet liquid was slowly taking affect, making her giggly and bubbly. After finishing her second glass, she decided to stick with water. If Piers was going to come by later, she wanted to be as cognizant as possible. Even if Piers didn't make it, she still wanted to keep up with everyone and what was going on. Taking a small sip of water, she looked to Chris beside her and continued on with their chat.

"Do you know how bad the outbreak is?" she questioned, referring to the small outbreak that had broken out on the border of Canada and America only this afternoon.

"The mission update said it was small, but they can't be too sure right now," Chris informed her.

"What time is your team going tomorrow?"

He let out a heavy sigh, thinking of his next mission facing the infected and crazies. "Some time in the morning."

"At least they let you have Christmas off, right?" She studied his profile, watching as his brows lifted slightly and fell back to their usual angle. She had to admit that he looked nice today. Well, he always looked nice, but more so today. He actually bothered and wore a button up shirt, rather than his usual t-shirt or workout gear. He was clean shaven, showing off his bone structure more. His eyes still looked tired and weary, but Sheva learned that this was just part of Chris Redfield now. As she watched his lips move, she noticed how much he had changed. The interior was just a small reveal of transformation, but it was just something about him that had changed and it only occurred to her now, making her sad and ache for him.

Moving her gaze from Chris to the rest of her dinner guests, Sheva wondered if this was what it was like to have a family; conversations filling the air and appreciation settling into her bones. All that was left was Josh and his pregnant wife Katie, and then it would be perfect. She blamed the wine when she felt herself get a little stuffy, her eyes a touch moist. Not wanting to make a scene, she stood and collected the dirty plates around the table, stacking them in her hands. As she weaved around the table, Chris got up to help her and offered her a helping hand, following her out of the chatty dining room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Never actually taking up the habit, Piers wished he could have a smoke to calm his jittery nerves as he walked into the familiar home. He counted his habitual 27 steps until he was in the activity room of the nursing home, looking around for the usual caretaker, Viola, as he stuck his hands in his pockets. As he looked around the room that gave off the usual smell of cleaning products and death, his searching eyes stopped on a familiar face that did not return the stare.

"Piers," Viola called to him, walking away from an elderly man that was engrossed with a puzzle of some old advertisement of Coca-Cola. "I'm so glad you could make it."

He nodded, not even trying to force words out of his dry throat. Viola was a woman in her mid-40's with dark brown hair and matching eyes, wearing a pale pink top to accentuate her yellow skin tone. She stopped a few feet in front of him with a kind smile.

"Merry Christmas," she greeted. He forced out the returned greeting as she searched around the large room, looking for the woman he was here to see. "She's been quiet today, but she seems in a good mood."

He once again nodded and followed slowly as Viola led him to the woman that was staring at a book laying on the table before her, her expression one of confusion. As he got closer, Viola patted him on the back and pointed for him to sit down. He did so, keeping his eyes on the woman he had learned to be cautious of. He wanted to scoff at the idea of being cautious of her.

_Cautious of your own mother, _he thought to himself. _Pathetic._

"Mrs. Nivans," Viola called her softly. "You have a visitor today. This is Piers. Why don't you say hello."

The woman he knew as 'mom' looked up, her eyes glassy. She examined his face, looking for something familiar or an answer to anything, but as her eyes roamed more over his features, he knew that this was another day she wouldn't remember him.

"Hello," she whispered weakly and held her tiny hand out over the table. "My name is Janet."

"Piers," he told her softly, gently grasping her hand and giving it a tiny shake. She pulled her hand away, looking back at the book in front of her. He had seen her many times before like this; distant, out of the loop. But it never failed to send a shock of sadness through his body to see his mother go through Alzheimer's. To see her suffer with memory loss and paranoia ate at him with a hunger. His own mother couldn't remember him because of this debilitating disease.

Viola had gone off to tend to the other residents in the home and left Piers and Janet alone. He had no idea what to say, per the norm, and just settled with gazing at her small figure. She was always small. Compared to his late father, she was half his size it seemed at times. She was always active, choosing healthy foods over the junk goodies, keeping up a good social life. But none of it mattered any longer now that she forgot what her exercise routine was, what foods she usually ate, or who her friends were. Or who her son was.

"This book," she mumbled, tapping her index finger on the hardback novella in front of her. "I remember reading this every year during Christmas."

Leaning over a bit, Piers read the title of the published literature._ A Christmas Carol_. She said she remembered reading it every year because she did. She used to read Dickens' parable to him every Christmas, making it a tradition after the second year. They started this when he was the young age of 4 when she'd call for him to sit down and listen. He was never good at staying still, but whenever his mother read to him, he managed to calm the excited nerves and listen as she read the tale. It was a memory that he cherished and a memory she had forgotten.

"Do you remember reading it to someone?" he asked, cringing at the scratchiness in his throat after forcing words out.

She gave him a strange look, baffled for a moment. "That's an odd question. No, I don't remember that."

He leaned back, giving her space before she broke out in fear of random memories hitting her, causing her to panic and cry. "Have you read it recently?"

"Mm, no, I don't think so. But I remember my favorite was always the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. What would you like to see? Past, present, or future?"

He thought for a moment, considering the options. "The past," he answered, wanting to see what his mother was like when she was healthy again.

"I'd want to see the future. Then maybe I could change my fate like Scrooge does. Yes, I think that would be the best choice."

Remaining silent, he listened as she listed off reasons why it'd be better to choose the future. The future is all you could worry about at that moment, so going back or seeing what was happening would do you no good but give you grief and longing. At least seeing the future could give you hope or help you know what mistakes not to make. She was like a motivational speaker, convincing him the future was good. After a while, he agreed and he meant it. He'd like to see the future to know what would happen in his life, but also know what to expect with his mother. He feared his limited time with her, but watching her decay was putting him through a pain he could hardly take any longer. Janet was all he had left of his family and to know that she was in the winter of her life at such a young age made him angry. He cursed who ever dealt him the bad cards and gave him such a fate. She didn't deserve this. No one deserved this.

* * *

"Thank you. Thank you."

Chris chuckled, watching as Sheva took a plate at a time from him and ran it under the running facet to clean the plate, next placing the dish in the dishwasher. She'd thank him every time he handed her a plate, making it the sixth time she said it.

"You don't have to thank me every time I hand you a plate, Sheva."

Blinking for a second, she nodded and reached out her hand. "Give me."

Laughing, he did as she commanded and gave her another dish to wash. He could hear the loud chatter coming from rooms away, mostly hearing Becca's high voice. "You did good," he said to Sheva. "I mean with Christmas and everything."

She shrugged. "It was mostly planned by Claire, but thanks. I'm proud of myself." She gave herself a small pat on her shoulder.

"You're all settled in, you should be proud. I don't think I've seen anyone adjust to the American life so easily."

"It's just how I do things," she claimed with a playful smirk, putting the last dish into the washer and turning to him. "Plus, I had a lot of help."

"What? Claire?"

Nodding, she looked around her kitchen. "And from you, too. You helped a lot, you know."

"Hmm, sure," he mumbled, not completely agreeing with her.

"I mean it. You've helped more than anyone."

He seemed to become slightly awkward, scratching the back of his neck and shrugging. He didn't say anything in return, just let the conversation drift off. But she meant what she said. He had helped her more than anyone. Sure, Claire did a lot, but not as much as her brother. Once again blaming the wine, Sheva stepped on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He stiffened considerably at the embrace, leaning back a bit as if she would pull away. But she didn't.

"I meant what I said, Chris," she muttered with her chin resting on his shoulder. "From helping me decide on the house, helping me move in, to being there for me when I thought Josh was dead. Thank you."

It was slow, but he brought his arms to her back and held her there, his body relaxing into the curves of her figure. "I think you're drunk."

"I am, but the truth comes out when people are intoxicated, right?" As she felt him nod, she unintentionally nuzzled her nose against his neck, getting a scent of his cologne. His musky scent sent tingles along her skin, successfully leading a shiver up her spine as he filled her nostrils. As his hand gently stroked her back, a familiar fire rose in her body. When she began to lean into his figure, she could feel him pushing her slightly.

"Sheva," he said her name softly, trying to bring her back to the present and reality. She pulled back a tad and looked into his eyes with her dreary hazel orbs, lids heavy with something he wasn't so sure of. What felt like electricity shot through his body as she brought a hand to his cheek, palm lightly caressing his face.

"You've changed so much," she whispered with what sounded like a sad tone.

Giving her a puzzled expression, he shook his head carefully. "What are you talking about?"

"Since Africa. You've changed."

A heaviness settling upon him, he averted his gaze from her eyes to the curve of her neck. "I haven't changed, Shev."

"Yeah, you have," she quickly responded. "And it's not just exterior. But you look so tired and sad sometimes. It makes me sad."

"I don't want to talk about this." He tried pulling away, but she held him tightly, not letting go. He didn't want to talk about this because he didn't want to admit the downfall of person he had gone through. He wasn't in the mood to talk about depression or the disappointment in his self. He never wanted to talk about it.

"Chris, wait."

She kept pulling him back, tugging at him to stay still and let her look at him, but he kept trying to pull away. As he grabbed for her wrist to pull her hand away from his face, it was either instinct or reaction that made her place her other hand on the other side of face and pull him even closer. She had no idea what she was doing, but to see him retreat from her made her desperate and long for the man she used to know.

"Sheva, let go."

Instead of frowning, which is what she felt like doing, her subconscious kicked in and took over her motor functions. Without thought, she pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his, sighing sweetly at the intimate contact.

Chris's eyes shot open with shock and gaped at Sheva's closed lids. He was still for a moment as she held him in a vice, his heart pumping a mile a minute. But as her lips moved against him, beckoning him to kiss her back, the dormant sexual drive in him pushed him to kiss her back. Not wasting a minute, his arms were wrapped back around her body as he began to move his lips with hers, tasting the sweet acidic remnant of wine on her lips.

When their tongues met, a whimper escaped her, her hands moving to his hair. The heat transferring between their bodies was invigorating, making every nerve in their bodies awaken with excitement. It was like they were back in Lagos, in her home, alone with each other. But it was when he gently pushed her against the counter that the dream shattered.

The coolness of the granite brought some realization back of what was happening to Sheva. As her eyes shot open with consciousness, she pulled away abruptly, bringing her hands to her mouth in surprise. Her body began to shake slightly as she shook her head, gawking at him with a fear in her eye as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh God," she gasped while shaking her head.

"Sheva," Chris called her, taking a step closer. He knew what was coming, but he held onto the hope that she'd take a moment and come back to him. As she took more steps back and soon hit the cabinets behind her, he held his breath, waiting for her to speak.

"What did I do?" she questioned herself. She tried looking away from him, but her shock and guilt forced her to stay locked in his gaze. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I didn't mean to do that. It was a mistake."

Why was it when your fears were spoken aloud they struck harder than they did inside your head? Chris felt this as he balled his hands into fists by his side, stiffening at her words. "A mistake?" he repeated her with clenched teeth.

She brought a hand to her forehead, feeling the dizziness overcome her. One moment there was one Chris, then three, and back to one. She turned around, resting her forehead on the wooden cabinet and taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm drunk, I had too much wine. It was my fault. I'm sorry."

Before she could even utter another apology, he was passing by her and heading for the dining room. The chatter coming from down the hall seized and then the next thing heard was Chris's voice talking to Jill.

"Come on, Jill. We have to go," he stated.

It was quiet again, save for the sound of Jill's chair scraping against the floor. The next thing heard was Claire's voice.

"Chris, what's wrong? Why are you leaving so early?"

"It's nothing, Claire. We have to go."

Sheva couldn't see a thing because she had slid down to the ground and hid behind the counters. She heard as Claire followed her brother and Jill down the hall to the front door. Claire asked more questions, but Chris ignored her and just pulled Jill along with him.

"Chris, wait!" Claire nearly shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll talk to you later, Claire. Merry Christmas." Not even giving her a hug, he left with Jill, closing the door in Claire's face.

"What the…" Claire breathed, baffled at what had just occurred. She ran a hand through her auburn hair, looking at Fat Marvin as he scratched at the door. The cat had followed after Chris as he rushed down the hall with Jill, and now he sat at the door as if Chris was coming back.

Last Claire saw Chris had gone off with Sheva to clean the dishes and then he comes rushing into the dining room basically pulling Jill out of her seat. He was so obviously pissed about something, but what? Just what happened between him and Sheva that got him so worked up?

Thinking of Sheva, Claire looked to the kitchen to see it empty. "Sheva?" she called out. She stepped around the counter to see her best friend leaning against the cabinets with her knees to her chest. Surprised but also slightly scared, she kneeled beside her friend and rested her hand on her arm. "Sheva? What's wrong? What happened?"

What had she done? She couldn't wrap her mind around what just happened for the life of her. She kissed Chris. She just kissed the man she had slept with over two years ago, the man she told she didn't want him, to the man that she was trying to be friends with. And to top it all off, she had just cheated on Piers. On the guy she was starting something wonderful with, on the guy that she was fantasizing so much about, on the guy that was now on the same team with the man she had just cheated on Piers with.

But the worst thing about it all, she wasn't just angry that she had kissed Chris or that she had just ruined their budding friendship. But she was angry at herself because all the feelings she had in Africa were hitting her hard and at that moment, she wanted to chase after him and hold him, begging that he'd hold her back.

"Sheva, what just happened?" Claire pushed angrily. She shook Sheva's arm to gain her attention and to demand an answer more sternly.

Finally looking up at her friend, Sheva held back the sob coming up her throat as her body grew cold. "I messed up, Claire," she muttered. The vision of Claire began to blur as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Sheva," she whispered, gathering the crying woman into her arms and sitting on the kitchen floor with her. Claire held Sheva closely, letting her cry into her hair. She stroked her back, trying to get answers from the brunette, but she was too frantic to say anything. As she cried harder, all Claire could do was say soothing words and optimistic thoughts that everything would be all right. But all Claire could think about, or rather ask herself was: what the hell just happened?

* * *

**Authors note: **_Was that as awkward to read as it was to write? Because it felt really awkward writing it. But anyways, I'm going to let you meditate over what just happened between Chris and Sheva as I explain why I put certain things into Piers' situation. I'm sure most of you know what Alzheimer's is and how it works. It's a disease that has played a large role in my own life and the people around me, so I was pretty stoked to include it into my fanfic. And of course it'll make Piers come across more sympathetic if he hasn't already and create a more in-depth background for the man._

_HolleringHawk65__: Ha, yeah. We all know what happens to Piers… *sniffle* Thanks!  
__Sheva Redfield__: I'm having a hard time warming up to Sheva and Piers together but they're both good looking people, so that makes it easier, haha. Oh, it's okay. You don't have to explain if you're busy. Thanks! :)  
__mrssherrymuller__: Aw, that's nice to hear. I'm such a major Creva fan too, so I'm having a little trouble getting on the Piers/Sheva ship, but I have to admit they make a lovely couple. Eek, we can already see something bad happening between Sheva and Jill being friends. Thanks!  
__TheHappening__: Thanks!  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Haha, gotta love the cliffhangers.  
__borismortys__: Oh, I really like that quote from TDK and I think it applies to both Piers and Chris pretty well. I don't feel that Carlos's career is a major priority, but I'll try to bring it up soon. I think why I haven't addressed it is because of that fact that I don't know what to put him in. I'm thinking something more humble like an organization for struggling foreigners from South America or something along those lines. I'll have to think about it and I might go to you for brainstorming because you seem to have a better idea for Carlos than I do. I think with Carlos's background and Sheva's, they'd have a fair amount in common and could probably become good friends because of that. But thanks and I'll try to get on that for future chapters.  
__toby7400__: I find it funny that you're rooting for Josh to be in bad shape. Bad juju for Josh. The guess for the girl in the prologue was good, but Clementine won't come along for quite a while longer. I'm fairly certain that Revelations is set four years before the events in RE5, but I'm the last person you should rely on when it comes to the timeline. Eek! I like the idea of Jill going back to brunette. I'll jot the idea down. :)  
__Mss. KB__: Aw, thank you, Karina! A daughter of Piers'? Now that would have been a true plot twist. Too bad I'm not clever enough to come up with that! Hugs and more hugs. :)  
__JustSomeGirl17__: And I'm a lazy writer so our laziness works well together. ;D It's totally cool, kids are tiring and make our brains fry. These fictional characters have already made me lose my sanity! I just want to sit them down and tell them the way this world works and they need to get over themselves! Oh gosh, being anywhere in the web of cheating would suck royally. I like Carlos and stuff, but Chris could whoop is ass like a toothpick. In RE6 when Chris and Leon had that little scuffle, I was just face palming thinking that Leon hasn't got nothing against the Peach Hulk. Arrivederci, thy colorful dragonfly! :)_

_For the next chapter, we get a prospective from Claire, Chris, and of course, Sheva. It's not a particularly long chapter, but its mix of different opinions and emotions. And if you're thinking why on earth do we get a prospective from Claire, well that's because she's nosy and she works her way not only into Sheva's life but also my chapters unexpectedly._

_-Sarai_


	23. Falling Out Of Place

XXII. Falling Out Of Place

* * *

"What seems to us as bitter trials are often blessings in disguise." – Oscar Wilde

* * *

Going back and forth with setting her purse down then picking it up, Claire argued with Sheva over the phone. She gripped the phone tighter in her hand when Sheva told her once again that it wasn't necessary for her to come over. Knowing that something was terribly wrong but also not knowing what it was that was wrong, Claire wanted to yell at Sheva for being so secretive.

"Really, Claire," Sheva repeated. "Everything is fine. Please stop worrying."

The shakiness in Sheva's voice was evident, giving clear indication that everything was not fine and indeed Claire needed to worry. Finally settling with the fact that Sheva wouldn't allow her to come over, she sat on the couch in her own home, taking a deep breath to calm her jittery nerves.

Ever since last night, Christmas evening, all was not right in Claire's world. Sheva had thrown a dinner party for the holiday and it seemed to be going splendid. That was until something had happened between Sheva and Chris. The thing is Claire had no idea what it was that made Chris leave in a hurry while pulling Jill along with him. She had tried calling her brother that morning but he was already on his way to the small outbreak close to Canada, leaving her only option for answers to Sheva. The night prior, Sheva was too disorderly as she cried that she was in no ability to speak or explain what had happened with Chris. Claire had hoped maybe something romantic happened, but the longer she went without knowing the real reason, the more she doubted it was romantic.

"Fine. I'm not coming over, but will you just please tell me what happened last night?" Claire begged, twisting the hem of her shirt anxiously.

"Nothing happened," was Sheva's only response.

A scoff escaped the redhead's lips. "Like hell nothing did. Sheva, I know something happened. Chris would never leave so abruptly like that and you wouldn't have cried like you did if nothing happened."

There was a long silence on the other line. Finally, Claire could hear her friend sigh a shaky sigh. "Please Claire. I'm tired and I don't really want to talk about it."

Ready to throw a cushion at someone, Claire took yet another deep breath. "Will you tell me tomorrow? Or at least soon? If something really bad happened, I have the right to know. You're my best friend and he's my brother. How are you two going to handle being in the same room together if you don't open up to someone?"

"I'll deal with it when it happens."

"Alright, fine. If you don't deal with it at work with him, then you'll have to deal with it at Becca's party. And since you won't tell me, I hope it's really awkward for the both of you," she stated with an annoyance in her voice.

"Claire, stop. Don't be so rude when you don't know what happened," Sheva ordered.

"Then tell me what happened and I won't be rude!" The irritation of her friend's attitude and the fact that she didn't know what the hell was going on made Claire beyond peeved. "If you don't tell me then I'm going to force it out of Chris and make him tell me everything." What Sheva said next made Claire take a few steps back.

"Please don't say his name," Sheva whispered so quietly that Claire wasn't sure if she had actually said anything.

"Ugh, Sheva, please just tell me what happened. I won't be angry or judgmental."

"Before I talk to anyone, I need to talk to him or at least get past this," she explained tiredly.

Sighing heavily, Claire fell back on the couch and closed her eyes. "So you admit something's wrong?"

The silence returned, staying for nearly ten seconds. "Yes," the woman on the other line said. "Something is wrong and I have to fix it, Claire."

Neither feeling satisfied nor glad that Sheva finally admitted something was wrong, Claire knew this was a fight not worth fighting to get information out of her friend. "Okay. If that's what you have to do, then do it quick, Sheva. I hate seeing you like this and I hate being out of the loop. Please be okay and talk to me soon, alright?"

"Alright, Claire," she surrendered. "I'm trying to get through this."

"Then don't make yourself go through this alone. Don't you understand? I'm here for you no matter what and I want to help."

"I know, Claire, I know. I have to go. Goodnight, Claire."

As Claire was halfway saying her goodbye, Sheva had hung up the phone and left Claire to a dead line. Tossing the phone to the side, Claire rubbed her eyes roughly while trying to come up with ideas of what was all happening. Not at all scared or surprised, she felt Leon's hand rest on her thigh gently.

"It's all right, Claire," Leon murmured. "She'll talk to you and so will Chris. Just give it some time."

She welcomed Leon's arms as he pulled her up and into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "What if it's my fault?" she asked. "What if I was pushing them too hard and now they hate each other and me because of what I did."

"Well, maybe this is your lesson to leave certain things alone. Especially if it wasn't your business in the first place." Claire frowned but listened. "They won't hate you. Neither of them could ever hate you. Just let it go for now and let things fall into place like they should."

* * *

Winter in northern Montana was a bitch. It felt like your fingers would break off at any moment, but it was so cold you would have no sensation of your fingers falling off. This was the least of concerns on Chris's mind, though. As he leaned against the Humvee, he pulled a long drag on his cigarette while he watched on as his team patted one another on their backs, cheering that the mission was finished.

The outbreak on the border of Canada and America was neither small nor big. It was the size and severity that one team could handle if they knew what they were doing. Chris had pride in his team. They were good, strong men that not only followed orders easily but knew how to survive if they were separated from the group. However, with the new addition to Alpha, Chris chose to stay away from the celebration that was now going on a few yards away from him.

He watched as one of his most dedicated members, Marco Rose, raised a hand to signal for the team to quiet. Marco spoke aloud as he patted Piers on the back.

"Can we all just take a moment to congratulate this punk right here," Marco exclaimed as he grabbed Piers' shoulder and gave him a friendly shake. "Who did so well on his first mission with Alpha!"

Everyone calmly cheered the youngest agent in their team. Even some joked how Piers had saved their ass with his excellent sniper skills. Piers remained humble, thanking them all and recalling moments of the mission with them. He laughed with Alpha as Chris stood further away with a frown on his face.

Yeah, Nivans did well on his first mission on his team, but there was a lot more going on between them than just an outbreak in winter. Even though he'd never openly admit this, Chris was resentful of the guy. Throughout the entire mission, Chris had one thing on his mind and that one thing was Sheva. His thoughts would start out with sadness—depression would creep up on him as he thought how she had retreated from him once again in his life. Then they'd drift off to anger—he'd boil over the reminder that she called what happened between them last night a "mistake". And lastly, his thoughts would turn to plan for revenge—she had hurt him all over again and it hurt just as bad as all the others times. He wanted her to hurt like he did. He wanted her to feel the rejection he felt. He wanted her to feel that anguish when something you so badly wanted and needed is taken away from you when it was only inches from you. He wanted her to feel the way he felt.

Watching Piers get along with his team, it riled him up and urged him to make Sheva pay for what she had done. Terrible thoughts that Piers would go home to her and have her all to his self, made Chris rage inside. If Sheva made sure he couldn't be happy, then he wanted to make sure she wasn't either. All he needed to do was get her alone, then do his work. He was going to wreak havoc.

* * *

Clicking the mute button, Sheva placed the remote on her nightstand and let the flashing lights of the television illuminate her bedroom. She spent her night alone, refusing anymore calls from Claire or Rebecca, not evening enjoying the company of Fat Marvin for he didn't want to be around her. For some horrible reason, the feline kept his distance, as if angry with her about something.

She stared at the ceiling as she thought about her predicament. She hadn't cried anymore since last night about what happened between she and Chris, but maybe that was because she had cried all the moisture out of her eyes to be able to produce any more tears. Her mind swarmed with polar opposite thoughts as her hands gripped the comforters she lay on.

Regret was already running through her body for what had happened between her and Chris last night. She regretted kissing him because it meant that whatever friendship they had built was now back to zero percent. Whether friendship could be rebuilt was a whole other thought for another day. She also regretted what she had done to her and Piers' relationship. She'd have to tell him, right? She'd have to tell him that she had kissed Chris but she had also initiated the kiss.

The worst part of it was that her thoughts were not really on Piers nor her true woe over what occurred. The worst part was the tingling in her body as she thought of Chris. The way his body had felt against hers for that short time. It brought back so many memories when they spent that time together in Lagos. She'd try to shake this feeling for it stirred her until it was painful. When she had felt his warmth last night, it was like this hunger rose inside of her and she was hungry for him.

She was hungry for his touch, for the contact of his skin on hers, the sensation of him kissing her everywhere. She wanted to feel him and she wanted him to feel her. She lusted for him like she hadn't in a long time. God, she wanted him so badly.

But this was wrong. She shouldn't be lusting and longing for a man that wasn't hers. It was wrong when she already had someone and so did Chris. This was all wrong, but that didn't stop what her body was doing. The more she thought of it all, the more she thought of her time with Chris years ago in Africa. The way he made her feel. So insecure yet so beautiful at the same time. How he seemed to make every nerve in her body shake with pleasure. When he'd revive all the passion in her blood as he devoted himself into her desire.

Before she knew it, her left hand was trailing down her abdomen and past the waistband of her underwear as she thought more and more of her time of pleasure with Chris. Even if she tried, he wasn't leaving her thoughts anytime soon and this tingling wasn't going to go away for the rest of the night. So she fell into a night of indulgence with her own body as she thought of the man she could never have and as she deceived the man that she was supposed to be devoted to.

* * *

**Authors note:** _So much going on! Claire is going crazy not knowing what is happening, Chris is musing over revenge on Sheva, and Sheva is torn between two men but seems to be wishing for one more than the other. Drama-rama._

_HolleringHawk65__: And I agree with your words. Sheva should have gotten in the pet carrier with Marvin long ago and gone to America. Aw, thank you, I love Creva. But Sheva and Piers together are super cute, So, are they called Alovans? Shiers sounds a little odd, but it still works. You mean as Piers comforts Sheva after what happened between her and Chris? Well, Mr. Nivans has an idea what's going on… But our dearest Piers is a little preoccupied with his mom right now. Thank you! :)  
__toby7400__: Piers is like the oddball between Sheva and Chris because he still has a parent left… A subtle earthquake will happen because of the kiss. Maybe not entirely subtle, but anyways. I was looking on the RE Wiki page and it said Revelations is set one year before Jill flies out the window with Wesker. So yeah, four years before Sheva came along. The RE timeline has caused me more headaches then writing these fan fictions. And thank you for giving me inspiration. Hmm, it'll be further off when Jill should darken her hair, I think. Like a last step before she goes with Carlos or something along those lines.  
__wolfspiritqueen__: It's killing me too! And I'm writing this so I want to bonk myself on the head. I'm kidding. :)  
__Sheva Redfield__: I have mixed emotions about Chris now too. But we both now he's a softie at heart and always wants to do the right thing. However, I will be upset with him until he treats Sheva kindly, haha. I get email alerts when a review comes in, so yes. I read them as the author of the review submits them. Why? I hope school is going well and the family problems smooth out for you very soon. XOXO, bye. :)  
__mrssherrybirkin__: Yay, I'm happy you liked it! Uh yeah, that is sad to think of Piers' mother that way when he kills over… But I think he'll be at peace to know his mother wouldn't suffer and grieve over his death, right? Oh, I don't know. It's all sad. Thank you. I can't wait either! :)  
__TheHappening__: OH MY! Thank you, hope you like the update. :D  
__ShevaGiulia__: Haha. The wine just loosened Sheva up a little that's all. Eek, I agree about more than once is enough, but it'll happen one or two more times in the story… D: Haha, right? I'd throw all my fears too the side if Chris was there! Thanks. :)  
__boristmortys__: Haha, Fat Marvin wasn't fast enough to come to the rescue on Christmas because he is too fat! But that's okay because the best cats are fat. Awesome, thank you. I think I know what I want to do with Carlos. I just have to come up with a name for his organization and exactly what it's for. Hmm, I guess no one walked in on Chris and Sheva because it was meant to be uninterrupted?  
__Mss. KB__: Aw, thank you! I'm super-duper happy you like it, Miss K. :)  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Nah, if you got rid of the kids then you'd probably start to miss them! Haha, Chris has standards with who he hits, though he seemed to really wanna beat up Carla… :P I'm still pissed off about that bullet grazing his cheek when Jake shot him! Such a badass. Haha, of course I remember Peach Hulk! So Carlos better watch his face and look out for punches around Chris? It'd probably be a good idea, and Piers should do the same. :) Sheva is playing the field, no? Haha, she's just going wild in America that's all. ;D Yeah, Piers' momma is mentally sick. I didn't want Piers to be a complete orphan like Chris and Sheva! D: The gag reel would possibly be the best thing ever! But if this was a TV show, I'd make an effort to keep up with it. :D Arrivederci, dearest cherry blossom!_

_In the next chapter, it's the last major holiday; New Year's Eve. Lots of stuff goes down including this "revenge attack" of Chris's on Sheva. The plan doesn't go as expected and might just dig Chris a bigger hole. Piers opens up to Sheva about his ill mother and Sheva still has heavy guilt for what she's done. Yadda, yadda._

_-Sarai_


	24. A New Year

XXIII. A New Year

* * *

"What did it feel like, I wondered, to love someone so much? So much that you couldn't even control yourself when they came close, as if you might just break free of whatever was holding you and throw yourself at them with enough force to easily overwhelm you both." —Sarah Dessen, _'This Lullaby'_

* * *

Gripping the steering wheel hard, Piers listened as Sheva gave him directions to Rebecca's place while she sat in the passenger's seat. It was New Year's Eve and all he wanted to do was scream until his lungs gave out. He had gone to visit his mother earlier that day and while he was at the nursing home, Janet seemed to have a small moment of recollection of who he was. Then the Alzheimer's kicked in, making her forget all over again, and then she started crying and shouting, bellowing for Piers to go away because he scared her. He hadn't done anything but listen as she sobbed in to the nurse's, Viola's, arms.

He left like his mother demanded and then like an emotionless statue, he went home and got himself ready for Rebecca Coen-Chambers New Year's party and to pick up Sheva. He truly had no desire to go to the party after what happened at the nursing home, but he made a promise to Sheva he'd go because he missed Christmas with her. Now the only emotion that was coming through was frustration and anger. Frustration that his mother was so close to remembering him and anger because he was tired of her forgetting him.

Soon after he left the nursing home, his phone would ring often with incoming calls from Viola as she wanted to speak with him. Usually Viola would try to comfort him and tell him this was a normal side effect or that his mother had an off day. He knew now that Viola was trying to contact him, but he didn't want any more reminders of his mother's episode today so he ignored the calls and focused on driving.

He thought maybe being in the presence of Sheva would help his mood, but she seemed to be just as of a wreck as he was. She looked like she was going to pass out at any given moment and then the next second it appeared as if she'd cry. This tension and sadness seemed to radiate off her and transfer to him, adding onto the already bothersome emotions he felt at that moment. To say that he was in a bad mood was a major understatement.

Sheva would raise her hand to point where to turn and murmur where he'd need to go as he drove the vehicle. She was so quiet that sometimes he couldn't hear her and take the wrong turn. He'd become even more frustrated and she'd sink lower in her chair in shame. And as she'd cower in her seat, he felt like she was holding back something. As if she wanted to say something to him.

"Turn here," she told him. When he did, she looked around, scratching her forehead. "I think that was the wrong turn."

Gritting his teeth, Piers stared on at the road. "Are we ever going to get there? What kind of directions did Rebecca give you anyway?"

"Her directions are fine, I'm just having a hard time reading them."

"Then I'll read them," he bitterly said and held his hand out, not looking to her.

"You're driving, though," she stated with a wavering voice.

"Give them to me, Sheva," he ordered, a bite of anger hanging onto his words.

What he said seemed to frighten Sheva, but it was the way he said it more that made her give him the small piece of paper that Rebecca had written directions on. He pulled the paper from her hand and read them, tossing it on the dash as he made a quick U-turn and began driving the right way.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm a little absent minded right now."

"You don't need to apologize," he claimed, but his tone said otherwise.

Studying him, she wondered what it was that got him so angry. A part of her feared that he knew what had happened on Christmas night with Chris, but then she knew that there was no way he'd know unless Chris told him. And to that she highly doubted. She hadn't talked to Chris since Christmas and knowing that she was going to see him at Becca's made her shiver uncomfortably. She needed to make things right, to apologize and try to get things back the way they were. She had to.

When Piers had come by to pick her up, she had immediately felt the tension coming from his being. He had a sour look on his face and his mind was so obviously elsewhere. But whatever it was on his mind was out of Sheva's knowledge. Everything seemed to be so wrong in her world right now and everything weighed on her shoulders like the world itself nestled on her frame.

"Are you all right?" she asked, knotting her fingers together in her lap.

"Fine," was his quick, one worded response.

"Are you angry with me?" she questioned. Something told her it wasn't her that was the cause of his frustration, but she was going to be when she'd tell him what happened between her and Chris. Whenever that'd be.

He sighed, running the palm of his hand on his cheek but he still did not look at her. "No, Sheva. I'm not angry with you. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he said instantly. "I don't want to talk about it."

He could see her flinch in his peripheral. Truly, he felt bad that he was acting so poorly towards her. But he just did not want to talk at all. He wanted to be left alone to figure out what he was going to do about his mother. Feeling bad still, he reached a hand over and rested it on her thigh, moving his gaze from the road quickly to look at her.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sheva. I just don't want to talk right now. Okay?" he calmly declared, trying to soften his expression to let her know he was truly sorry. His gaze went back to the road when she nodded. They were almost at Rebecca's and all he had to do was keep calm for a few hours, then he'd go home and sleep all this off. Hopefully.

* * *

No matter what he did or where he went, Claire was all over him. Chris would try to escape her invading questions but she was adamant. Her questions flew out of her mouth like wildfire and they were all the same topic or concerning one subject. Chris was already aware his sister would pry about Christmas evening and why he had left so early and abruptly that night. He hadn't talked to anyone about the kisses he shared with Sheva a few days ago. And he didn't plan on telling anyone for he wanted to keep it all a secret so not only would it force Sheva to dwell over what happened but it'd be easier for him to get back at her.

He had come alone to Rebecca's party. Jill wasn't in the mood for a late night with tipsy friends. He was fine with that. He wanted to be alone right now. And as he weaved through the plentiful people in Becca's home, he knew it was probably better Jill stayed behind so she wouldn't have anxiety from all the people around. And he rather not have to deal with her antsy attitude right now.

So now he avoided Claire and her inquisitive nature, keeping to himself except for when people forced conversation on him. He'd look to the front door often, waiting for that one person he was here for to come through. He wasn't planning on talking to Sheva for most of the party or if at all. He just needed to get her alone and do his work. Not completely sure what he had in mind, he had an idea where he'd take it. He was going to put her in the position she had put him in. Make a move on her, leave her quickly, and let her marinade over what happened. And maybe if his timing was good, he could make it where Piers would see and then Sheva and Piers' relationship would be ruined. He knew what a pathetic plan it sounded, but it's all he could focus on at that point.

After a small while, she had finally arrived with none other than Piers by her side. But it was their expression and demeanor that caught him off guard. Chris knew easily when someone was pissed off and Piers definitely was. Sheva looked tense and nervous. He could only imagine what it was causing her to look this way. Their gazes caught each other almost immediately and they both held the gape. He could see sadness in her eyes and for a split second, he thought about bailing on his revenge. But as Piers touched her arm to gain her attention, the anger boiled again and he knew for sure he'd go through with the plan.

Being the first to look away, he turned on his heal and left her eyesight. If at all she wanted to talk, he'd let her come to him. He wasn't about to go crawling to her to ask for her attention. He didn't want to hear anymore apologies and pitiful requests to be forgiven. He was tired of all of that. All he saw was red then and there.

* * *

Claire was a lot tamer then Sheva had expected. Maybe it was because the redhead saw the stress and somber in her eyes so she kept the questions at bay, letting Sheva have some air. She had stuck by Claire most of the night, watching everyone with blank stares. Piers had gone off a few times to either answer a phone call who she had no idea was calling or talk to the people around. He was acting so distant and cold, making Sheva question whatever it was that was going on in his mind.

She would see Chris a few times. Her eyes seemed to always be searching for him and when he'd come in sight, her stare would never leave him. It was rare if he looked back though. It hurt her that he was keeping his distance but then she thought maybe it was for the better. The last she saw he was talking to Leon about something that she wasn't able to eavesdrop on over the noisy people. Then he had walked off once again, not once glancing at her.

As Rebecca held on the conversation that was really one-sided and the night got closer and closer to midnight, Sheva's head pounded with the noise, claustrophobic atmosphere in the home, and her already heavy thoughts and guilt's weighing down on her. She felt as if she'd topple over and pass out from the painful throbbing in her head. Finally having enough, she excused herself and went to the empty patio out back where it was dark and quiet, nothing too harsh on her mind any longer. She slowly walked to the farthest wooden fence that overlooked the far off city lights. From where she stood, central LA looked like jewels in the dark night with all the streetlights shining. Her skin tingled with goose bumps from the chilly air. However, she had no desire to go back inside to retrieve her sweater, so she tolerated the cold and delved into her thoughts.

Chris had seen Sheva step out to the back yard, sneaking away from everyone. _Well, now is a better time than any,_ he thought. Taking a small sip of whiskey that he'd been nursing all night, he set his drink aside and slid out the sliding door into the back yard where Sheva was alone. As he approached her back, he turned his head to look into the house, frowning when he saw Piers leave through the front door across the living room with his cell phone held to his ear. Why was the guy on his phone for most of the night? If Piers didn't see what was going to happen, then fine. He'd find out sooner or later and right now Chris's target was Sheva.

She seemed to catch on someone was behind her when he was only a few steps away. He could see she squinted against the lights coming from the house when she turned around to see who was there. When she took note of the large silhouette, she called out to him.

"Chris?" she said his name in a tiny whisper.

He came closer until he was standing beside her next to the wooden fence. "It's me," he told her even though she knew by now it was him.

Both were quiet in contemplative thought. Sheva mulled over what to say, how to begin her apologies and requests to start over. Chris pondered over how to initiate this all. He watched as she stepped closer, her hands held together in a tight grip against her chest. Then she spoke the words he knew she would utter.

"Chris, I'm so sorry for everything I've done," she mumbled, as if on the brink of tears. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

He didn't say anything. He knew she was going to say that and her words didn't affect him in the slightest. As she was about to speak again, he raised a hand to her shoulder, his fingertips pressing into her bare skin. She froze instantly with his touch as she eyed him carefully.

"I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, Shev," he finally replied, using her nickname to seem more sympathetic. His hand trailed up her shoulder and to her neck, his fingers curling to the back of her hair as he pulled her closer. "But it happened," he murmured, growing closer.

"Chris," she more called than questioned him. What should have made her tenser, his other hand found her waist and slid behind to the small of her back and pulled her against him. Her heart raced as a fire rose in her core, sending pure unadulterated desire through her body.

He was so close. Chris knew how close he was to getting back at her and he made sure to tease every part of her will as he slowly leaned closer. But as she seemed to always do, she surprised him when her hands rose to his hair and she pulled him all the way to her. Their lips met in what started as a harsh kiss, making Chris short circuit and try to understand what just happened. Her lips moved against his like they did nights before and like then, he responded almost immediately. Pulling her against him tightly, his feet unconsciously began pulling her further into the darkness of the backyard, all the while as they kissed each other passionately.

The plan was backfiring. He had no clue she'd react the way she did or that she would be so fervent about it. And as she clawed at his collar to kiss his neck, he knew he couldn't do this. Her moans and whimpers played in his ears, amplifying the guilt he had for even thinking about doing such a thing to her. He couldn't do this. Now that he saw how much she was craving for him and how desperate she was, he knew that this was something he could never do to her. He couldn't sabotage her in anyway, he couldn't even attempt to ruin her relationship, and he couldn't hurt her. He did it once years ago in Lagos, in her home, when he wanted to hurt her and look how that day ended. He couldn't do it again despite she had hurt him all over again. It was something he wasn't capable of doing.

When he heard the people inside the home cheer in celebration and heard them all call out "Happy New Year!" it brought him back to reality and to what was happening in front of him. Sheva was nibbling on his lower lip with a hunger as her thigh rubbed against his. All had gone too far as it was, so he grabbed her arms from around his neck and pulled them away.

"Sheva, stop," he stated as she tried wrapping her arms back around his neck again. "Sheva, we can't do this. Stop."

"Chris, please," she whimpered against his lips.

Knowing that he had already done it—he had already wreaked havoc—Chris got a good hold of her shoulders and pulled her away, holding her there so she wouldn't do what she did just seconds ago and tangle herself with him again. "Sheva, we can't do this," he repeated. She stared at his lips. He could see that her eyes were entirely dilated not just from the darkness but from excitement as well. She tried pushing passed his hands and kissing him again, but he caught her like a wild animal and held her shoulders with a firm grip. "Sheva, stop. This is my fault. This is a mistake."

That last word seemed to bring her back to reality. "A what?" she muttered, finally looking into his eyes.

"It was a mistake. I should never have tried to kiss you. It was my fault," he stated again. "Go back to Piers, all right? It was my fault."

"But Chris—"

"No buts," he interrupted. "Don't embarrass yourself. Now go on, go back to him. Forget about what happened."

When he gave her a firm shake to make her listen, the tears began rushing to her eyes. She stepped away, trying to understand his expression. The tables seemed to have turned for he was the one apologizing and calling this a mistake, pushing her away. Now she knew how he felt.

Watching as she turned from him and walked quickly, nearly running back to the house, Chris felt exhausted. Not only did that all go terribly, but he had done to her what he had intentionally meant to do, even though he wanted to stop it right away. If he could, he'd take it back. He'd take back pulling her into a kiss, he'd take back offering his help with her home, he'd take back his pursuit on her in Lagos, he'd take back going to Africa in the first place. He'd take back ever meeting her so that he wouldn't have to live with the knowledge she had hurt him and now he had done the same to her.

* * *

She wanted to reward herself. After what she could only call a horrendous scene with Chris, Sheva managed to keep all the tears in as she and Piers were once again in the car driving back to her place. About every five minutes, Piers would ask what was wrong, so obviously seeing her watery eyes and shaky posture. But like repeating lines in a script, she would say she was fine and go back to keeping quiet.

As she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she knew it was Claire calling to find out what happened and where she was. After the fiasco with Chris in the backyard of Becca's home, Sheva had left the party completely, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. As she was leaving the home, she bumped into Piers who looked as tense as she did. But he seemed to shift moods as he tried talking to her, asking what was wrong and trying to get her to calm down. All she asked was if he could take her home, to which he complied and in all actuality, he wanted to leave as well.

After talking with Viola from the nursing home a few times, he felt better. Viola explained that his mother, Janet, had fallen asleep peacefully and seemed to be in better moods when she set her for bed. No matter what, the dark cloud would always hang over Piers' head concerning his mother. But to know she had calmed down and gone to bed in good spirits put enough optimism in his path to lighten his mood slightly. The anger and frustration was still there but it was no longer as severe. Now his concern was on Sheva.

She had nearly run into him when she was leaving Rebecca's home. He'd managed to get her to calm and breathe evenly, but her eyes watered without crying and her hands shook as she held them together in her lap. She wouldn't answer his questions which only added to his worry. Afraid his earlier mood had started this emotion in her, he knew he needed to apologize. He decided he would now as he pulled into her home's driveway and got out to open her car door.

"Sheva," he called her as she made way for her front door. Her shaking had lessened but she still looked as if she'd cry at any second. Grabbing the doorknob, she turned to him but didn't look in his eyes. "What's wrong? Was it the way I was acting earlier?"

She shook her head slowly, blinking to hold back tears.

"Will you sit with me for a second?" He motioned to her doorstep as he squatted and sat on the cement. It took her moment, but she moved slowly and sat down next to him as she starred at her feet.

"I want to talk to you, Sheva," he told her with a serious voice. "I shouldn't have treated you that way earlier. I was acting like a child and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever act that way towards you again. Can you forgive me?"

Sheva looked up to him as she held her breath. Nodding, she didn't bother speaking as she offered her forgiveness that she felt should be the other way around. If he knew what had happened with Chris tonight, then he'd be the one leaving and she'd be on her knees asking for forgiveness.

Piers took a deep breath, plucking a spike of dead grass from her lawn and twisting it in his fingers. "Sheva, I need to tell you something. I've never told anyone because I'm not close with anyone." He looked to her, needing to feel safe with telling her about his mom. "My mom…my mom is sick. She has Alzheimer's and it's really starting to take full effect. This afternoon I had gone to see her and things went bad and that's what put me in the mood I was in. I want you to know I wasn't mad with you in any way. It was just a bad day."

Feeling distraught for him, Sheva laid her hand on his and swallowed to put moisture back in her throat. "I'm sorry, Piers," she uttered the words, cringing at the pain in her body.

"It's not your fault," he murmured, accepting her comfort and holding her hand in his. "I just wanted you to know. My mother is the only family I have left. I've never told anyone because it's too personal."

"I understand." And she truly did. To tell someone something so personal and meaningful was an obstacle and she admired him for opening up.

It grew quiet as Piers thought about his mother and as Sheva thought about his mother too, but also about tonight at Becca's party. Even if she was going to tell Piers about what happened tonight, she thought she better not bring anything up until the right time. After hearing about his mother, she knew Piers had enough on his mind and he didn't need anything more added on top. As she pulled her hand away, she stood and turned towards her door to unlock it. She felt Piers' hand on her shoulder as she turned the knob.

"Sheva?" he called for her again. She turned and looked up at him with her still watery eyes. "I want you to meet her. My mom, I mean. I think she'd like to meet you."

Thinking for a small moment, Sheva knew she wanted to be there for him. Especially now that she had cheated on him more than once, she wanted to make it up to him without him knowing her motive and guilt behind it. "I'd like that very much," she stated.

He sighed audibly and let the tiniest smile grow on his lips. As he grabbed for her hand, he let out a breath that he'd been holding in. He thanked her and gave her hand a squeeze. Getting passed all that, he wanted to make sure she was all right, even if she just said she was fine again. "Are you sure you're all right?" She nodded. "Okay. Call me if you need to or even if you just want to talk. I hope you're okay, Sheva."

She nodded again for him, gasping silently when he raised a hand to tuck hair behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, resting his lips on her skin for a small while. Once pulling away, he did so with his hand as well and bid her a goodnight. And then he was leaving and driving off.

Opening the door and closing it behind her, she instantly fell to the floor and let out the tears she'd been holding in. Everything was going wrong. She kissed Chris, she cheated on Piers, and she kept it all a secret. And now a new year was here and it was off to a terrible start. She cried harder as she thought more about Chris. A loud sob escaped her when Fat Marvin rubbed up against her side and nuzzled into her arms, resting his head on her lap. She bundled the cat up in her arms and cried like she hadn't cried in a long time.

* * *

**Author's note:** _I'll say it now and never again (that's probably a lie, I'll say it again sometime): everyone needs a fat cat in their lives to lessen the sadness. They just help more than the bottom of a chip bag ever could._

_Sheva Redfield__: A tipsy Sheva is a fun Sheva! Haha, I like learning about secrets because I'm human and all, but Claire takes it to a whole other level. Someone needs to knock Chris over the head so he can see how he's acting, pronto! I hope things are going well now for you or at least better.  
__Guest__: I'm going to assume this is 'toby7400'? Apologies if I'm wrong on that. I agree on the self-deluding/over complicating things about Sheva. Though, that's says a lot about me because I'm writing this. But still, Sheva just overthinks a lot and things are suffering because of it. Chris and Piers have oppositions about each other. I mean, it's like high school to compete over a girl. I suppose Sheva is worth it, though. I'm trying to figure how to make the relationship between Piers and Chris healthy when the mission in Edonia happens… But anyhoo, thanks for the review!  
__HolleringHawk65__: Oh yeah… Well I like Alovans! Haha, Chris calling dibs on Sheva, dragging her onto the plain back to America. That is how the story should have been written. Thanks! :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: So much pressure on New Year's Eve with starting a new year and all… I don't know if Sheva and Chris started the year off too well, though.  
__mrssherrymuller__: Alright, I saved your correct username on Word Document so username error thing won't happen again. Haha, thanks. Chris wants payback, I can't blame him. If someone kept playing with my head, I'd want them to taste their own medicine, too! Silly Sheva, getting herself in sticky situations. Oh dear.  
__Mss. KB__: Haha, Chris is just plain grumpy, right? Thank you, dear! A million hugs. :)  
__Tiffers28__: Oh my, thank you! I'd like to think Chris is a lover not a fighter at heart, he's just really thick headed. Haha, "American men and wine are Sheva's weakness"; that's spot on! Well, I really appreciate you checking out this story despite usually sticking to LeonXHelena (which is another lovely couple) and reading Afternoon Coffee. It means a lot! And thanks a ton again! :)_

_In the next chapter, it's all about Piers' childhood and his life with a mom who has Alzheimer's. I like the next chapter for no particular reason, but I think you will, too. After the next chapter, where gonna do some time lapse and go forward in the future to see the evolvement of Chris's and Sheva's relationship and what it's become/becoming._

_-Sarai_


	25. A Thing Called Alzheimer's

XXIV. A Thing Called Alzheimer's

* * *

"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." —Nicolas Sparks, _'At First Sight'_

* * *

A week had passed but everything still felt the same. As Sheva walked besides Piers towards the nursing home his mother stayed in, she could still feel the ever constant weight of guilt on her shoulders, seeping into her muscles until it hurt. Having yet to tell Piers about her infidelity with Chris, she considered never telling him. She could choose the cowardly way—lord knows she already had in her life before—and treat the act of betrayal as if it never occurred, erased from her timeline. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him, right? However, as she looked to her side now at his expression, she guessed his ill mother was already killing him. Maybe keeping her disloyalty from him would actually be a lifesaver of sorts. Was it wrong to consider secrecy a lifesaver?

A word hadn't been spoken between the two unfaithful heroes; Chris and Sheva. They'd see each other at work, and even though their gazes might have lingered, neither found the courage nor motivation to speak with one another. So they kept their distance, avoiding the others presence at all costs and purposefully changing schedules to evade running into each other. As this week had slowly passed, Sheva's feelings towards the man were still heavily weighing on her. Longing for him, she would grow embarrassed as she relived in the fragility of her mind herself nearly throwing her body desperately at him the night of New Year's Eve. Guilt would rest heavier, leaving her sluggish and exhausted, depressive moods creeping all around her like the friend you couldn't get rid of but always returned to give you another stab in the back. And the most surprising of all three, she had had an anger towards him. A true, fiery angry with him for putting her through whatever you chose to call it and then having the nerve to push her away and send her to her non official boyfriend. Who cared if she had done that to him in the past, who was he to act like child and avenge himself in a cruel game of "taste your own medicine"? A child indeed.

But as if it was an alternate ending to her mixed thoughts and emotions, that same yearning to make things right and back the way they were would shine brightest and loudest, being the only thing she could think of at the end of the day. The selfish desire to be in his life on her terms was borderline impossible. As Claire would tell her how sullen he looked for most of his time, she longed to be his friend and companion, to listen to his woes as the friend she sought to be.

The quiet but persistent thoughts alleviated as the scent of metallic odors and bleach filled her nose, causing her to stop for a moment in the entry room of the nursing home. Adapting to the stench, her feet led her forward until she came to realize Piers was no longer by her side, but standing by the closed entrance with a frightened look in his green eyes.

"Piers," she beckoned, already knowing his panic was caused by the soon to be meeting with his mother. She may not be Chris's friend, but she valued the relationship with Piers no matter how disloyal she was and promised to herself she would be there for him in these tough times. His hand met hers as they linked and together walked into the activity room where a small crowding of seniors shuffled about. Some sat at tables or on the lounging couches at the far side of the room, some paced the off-white stained linoleum as others tried their hardest to get their requests across to the nurses.

Without greeting, a dark haired woman waved to Piers when she saw him, motioning for him to come to her and the older woman that sat in a chair close. As they approached the female duo, Sheva not only knew this was Piers' mom, but also noted that she was the youngest in this home besides themselves and the nurses. As they stood at the edge of the table his mother sat at, she could feel Piers clutch onto her hand tighter, asking through touch for her assurance. The woman that introduced herself as Viola had strode off as Piers remained silent, staring at his mother while nearly cutting off the circulation of Sheva's hand. Quickly stroking his arm, she held her hand out with her palm facing up and smiled at the not so old woman sitting before her.

"Hello," she greeted with all gentleness. "I'm Sheva. I like your ring very much."

Looking down to her left hand, the mother of the man next to Sheva studied the small diamond nestled on a gold band that twinkled on her ring finger. Admiring it for a few seconds, she looked up to Sheva with smiling eyes. "Thank you. It's one of my favorites," she bashfully admitted. She took Sheva's hand in hers and shook it carefully, studying the young woman and the man beside her. "I'm Janet. And you are?"

Her heart broke as Janet looked to Piers as she requested his identity. Tense albeit poised, Piers revealed his name and gave her a soft handshake. The way they interacted with one another led Sheva to believe that this was routine, as if Piers knew this was how it would go and he was prepared for yet another introduction with his mother. He and Sheva took a seat across from Janet and conversed as well as they could with someone who was triggered so easily. Sheva carried the conversation more than anyone, trying to leave as little gaps of silence between the trio. The entire time under the table, Piers' hand never left hers as it seemed at that moment his only source of serenity was her touch, and despite her believing she was quite nervous herself, she did her best to comfort him with physical contact.

* * *

Taking what seemed like five minutes between every bite, Sheva decided to warp her half eaten burger back up and set it on the dash of Piers' parked cobalt blue pickup truck and settled into the passenger seat as he continued to talk. After her first time meeting Janet Nivans, the pair had decided to get something to eat while he could tell her the history of his young life and what his life was like before his mother was diagnosed.

What he told to start out as a traditional suburban life in northern California, Piers recalled his childhood fondly. He spoke in detail about his long lineage of grandfathers joining the US Military and serving their country like the brave men he depicted. The high praise he spoke of them was as if she was listening to an audiobook of a classic written by a famous American author. The admiration he had for his ancestors was endearing and the confession that he wanted to be just like them, to continue the tradition to join the military and to be strong and brave men like them drove him to pursue his dreams. His storytelling led to his graduation of high school and enrollment into military academy. Not bragging nor understating his grades, he told her all about his success in school and the high honors he got when he graduated yet again from the academy.

This is when the conversation turned to more somber topics. Trying to think back as far as he could, Piers admitted that his mother had shown signs of Alzheimer's when he was a teenager. At the beginning, the worst occurrence of the mental illness was when she'd forget football games, to respond to letters in the mail, or something as simple as forgetting to brush her teeth. Then as years passed, it got worse. She'd soon disremember directions to places she'd visit nearly every day, she'd forget how to button her shirts, and fail to recall what the day or year was. It was at the age when Piers was 19 and Janet the age of 48 she was diagnosed.

At this point, Piers explained the long battle his father, Gerry, had with alcohol. It was only an insignificant addiction until Janet was diagnosed that his father became dependent on the variety of alcoholic beverages. He became a filter of the liquid, breathing like a fish in whiskey or to be more morbid, drowning in the acidic drink. It wasn't until long that his father was asking, essentially begging, for a conclusion; an out that would end all pain and loneliness. One night, his last night, Gerry had more alcohol than he ever had before and got into his car, driving aimlessly around town until he had hit a five foot tall cement partition on the highway at an extremely high speed, killing him on impact.

"My father was always a sensitive man. You'd think being in the military would have hardened him, but ultimately it terrorized him into submission, pushing him to dote on my mom. So when she got the results of the tests and sure enough, she had Alzheimer's, my father crumbled. His security was failing before him and he couldn't take it anymore," Piers had said as he blankly gaped at Sheva's clasped hands in her lap. "When he died, I... I don't know. I didn't understand at first. All my attention was on my mom and I had completely forgotten about him. Part of me was guilty that maybe I neglected him. I never once stopped and asked how he was doing. So when I got the call that told me of the car crash, I was just numb and unresponsive. My mother at the time could still remember him if I explained enough, but she couldn't comprehend death, let alone her husband dying."

Apparently that was a little over a year ago, about the time Piers was rounding one year's work as a pyrotechnic for the BSAA. The way he described his torn attitude between moving back home or staying in New York where the only position for a pyrotechnic was available, was so well told she could feel his decision weighing on her, as if she was sitting there next to him trying to decide what to do. The only branch in California was the Los Angeles office and at the time they weren't looking for anyone to join the pyrotechnics team, so his mother was moved to stay in a LA nursing home now that his father was gone while he continued his dangerous job in NYC.

As if a gift from an angel, or to be more accurate, Lewis King, Piers was offered a promotion to become a Special Operative's Agent and the greatest part of it all, a transfer to Los Angeles. Faster than a heartbeat, Piers took up the offer, anticipating what this new rank would bring him but also to be closer to his fading mother. Blessings and curses seemed to lay upon him frequently, but his decision was the right one and at the right time. Now that his mother was truly dying, slowly nonetheless, his time with her was crucial and necessary. This is when his story came to a temporary end as he told her his current struggles with Janet and hardships that seemed to be more prominent than ever in his life.

Leaning across her seat and giving him an awkward hug in the cramped space, Sheva pulled him in tightly and murmured her apologies that he had gone through so much on his own and that she wished he had told her sooner. He said nothing but accepted her embrace, hiding his face in her loose and wavy hair to escape reality for a moment. Not being able to hold it back but not being able to let too much out, the salty water flooded his eyes for a quick second and then he blinked the tears back, Sheva's hair soaking up what little tears he let out. Right then he wished he had told her all about it sooner. It was an accomplished to utter worries in the first place, so Piers didn't ponder over why he didn't say anything earlier. He just listened to her words of encouragement and comfort, her voice playing in his ears to calm any jittery nerves to the point she got him to feel peaceful.

"You have her eyes," she claimed as she pulled away, referring to the resemblance he had with his mother. "You got her coloring and also her mouth."

Running his hand through his hair, he thought about it. "You think so? Everyone said I looked like my dad."

"I've never seen your dad, but if so I imagine he must have been very handsome."

"Smooth," he winked as she giggled and took a sip of her soda. He watched her curiously as she rested into the chair, gazing out the windows and what looked to be thinking about something. Admiring her beauty, Piers knew that he had strong feelings for her, more than he had for any girl in a long time. There was something in the middle, though, he knew, and it seemed to be affecting any progress romantically between them. It wasn't a mystery that others thought it to be, but Piers credited that to his observation skills. He knew that it wasn't something, but someone standing in the middle. And the destruction this person caused pushed Piers to confess how he felt to her at that moment.

"Sheva," he called her softly, mentally preparing himself for the vulnerability he was about to put himself in. He decided to talk about the boulder in the situation to start. "I know there's something between you and Redfield."

Freezing like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on her, Sheva tensed with tight muscles and wide eyes, drinking in Piers' own demeanor to comprehend where this was going. She waited. Waited for his next move because she couldn't say something in the accident of saying or admitting anything she rather not at that time.

Her attitude change was obvious, however, expected. The degree of her visible uncomfortable posture was a tad surprising, but he accepted this because he had just called her out on something unexpected. "I don't how much you two have together or how much it's still there, but I know. And I'm not angry. Maybe a little discouraged. But Sheva, I wanted to say something because I know you won't."

Blinking more than necessary and taking deep breaths, she settled into herself and braved to look into his eyes. He had the right to know, after all, but this was also something unsettled between her and culprit. "Chris and I…we had something in the past. I ended it almost immediately. We haven't dealt with it completely and there are still a lot of issues between us. I admit things have happened that shouldn't have recently, but nothing more will happen. I can promise you that. All Chris and I ever had was a mistake," the words spilled from her mouth like a waterfall of uncertainty. "I would like to be friends with him still, but we haven't been talking as of late so I don't know what will happen."

A feeling of melancholy passed through his being when she mentioned something had happened recently, but he didn't miss the resentment in his veins when she stated she wanted to be friends with Redfield. She was her own person and she could be friends with whoever she chose, it was just Redfield he wished wasn't on her list. He swallowed back the antagonism and replied to soothe her qualms.

"I understand. I kind of had an idea when he started getting grumpier but it was only with me. My respect has faltered because of it, but I'll still follow his order." He declined her apology when she said it was her fault Chris was acting this way, because it wasn't her fault. It was the captain's way of dealing with something he wanted, taken away from him. It was fair, Piers supposed. "Look, Sheva. The reason I brought this up is because I want you to know that even though there's something going on between you and Redfield, I want to be with you. That is if you'll have me. I want to try out something more with you." The vulnerability in the confession was nerving, but it was something that needed to be said, to be acknowledged by more than just his self.

It became quiet for a moment as she took the request in. Could she commit to Piers when there was unfinished business with Chris? Could she enter the relationship territory and attempt to conquer her fear of commitment? Was this something she was willing to put herself into? Whether it was wanting to prove herself adequate, coming to realize the option with Chris was something she'd always run away from, or wanting to make Piers happy, her mind without warning was deciding to say yes to the man in this box of a pickup truck with her.

"I'd like to try a relationship." Before he could say anything, she raised a hand and gave him fair warning before it was too late. "Piers, you need to know that I'm not good at relationships. Saying yes is hard for me not because I don't like you, because I do. It's hard because of the commitment to someone who…who can hurt me so easily. I don't think you'll do that, but to put myself in the situation that it's possible is the fear that I have. Do you understand?"

He slowly nodded, narrowing his eyes in contemplation. "I think so, and what I don't I'll try to understand. We'll work on this together, Sheva. It's not often I'm in a relationship, so we'll take baby steps."

She sighed with half relief and unsettlement. He'd try to understand, he said. If he didn't or he pushed her to hard, she didn't want to think what could happen. It was about trust, she knew, another thing she needed to work on. But this was a ship she was stepping onto and it was ready to sail with her and Piers on it. _Bon voyage_, she thought sarcasticlly to herself.

To settle the conversation, he hooked a finger under her chin, pulling her forward to meet him in the middle. Her nerves translated to him when he met her with his lips. As he asked for entrance with his mouth, he wanted to make her calm like she had for him when they were in the nursing home visiting his mother when his anxiety was skyrocketing. As they tasted each other, he could feel her relax and he was grateful for the change of mood in her. He pulled away slowly, placing slow kisses on her lips until he was finished and looked to her closed lids.

"We can do this, Sheva," he enforced.

Giving a lazy nod, she finally returned his gaze and smirked at him. "So what does this mean? Am I your girlfriend?" she questioned playfully.

"As long as I'm your boyfriend and I get to write all over your yearbook, then you're my girlfriend," he joked, touching her nose with his.

It was settled and official; commitment, affection and all. God help her with this, she needed strength and courage from anywhere she could get it. Though glad that she had vaguely discussed her status with Chris, there was a nagging in her head, itching for her to notice and focus on the problems. She'd pay her attention to Piers, but when time was given, she'd try to figure out how to fix things with Chris Redfield.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Is there a phobia of love? Because I think that's what Sheva has._

_TheHappening__: There was a cliff hanger in the last chapter? My bad, I hate those! But I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)  
__HolleringHawk65__: I wouldn't consider it cheating either, especially with how unofficial Sheva and Piers' relationship is. But she must find something to be guilty about because it's Sheva! Thank you very much! :)  
__borismortys__: It's a sticky situation all over the place in Sheva's world and poor Fat Marvin has to be the therapist in it all, haha. Oh, thanks for letting me know that. I have no experience in the military and I don't know anyone close who's part of it either, so that helps. I'll keep all that in mind. Thanks! :)  
__Sheva Redfield__: You don't need to apologize, thanks though. I'm glad to hear that. Things going on with family can make your whole world stop. Haha, you tell Chris! Though, when I've been in that situation, all I wanted was to make them feel bad. Says a lot about me, but anyways. Good luck with student council! It'll all go great. :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: At least Sheva and Chris started the new year together, right? Meh, haha. Thanks!  
__Mss. KB__: I think Chris *and* Sheva were taken by surprise by Sheva's actions on New Year's, haha. We'll get to Chris soon. Pst, he's not doing so well. Oh no, FanFiciton alerts are being sent as spam? That sounds terrible! Anyways, talk to you soon Karina! Hugs :)  
__ShevaGiulia__: Haha! I told you this would happen a few times and it'll happen once more, I think. I know, I know. It drives me crazy too. So, the solution is just some good sex between Chris and Sheva? I agree! Thank you, my dear. :)  
__JustSomeGirl17__: Oh no, it's all okay. :) Yes, Chris and Sheva's relationship will be just like Katy Perry's song. Exactly like the song! Makes total sense, my dear. The hypnosis on Chris and Sheva was spot on, haha. Thank you so much! Yeah, Alzheimer's is absolutely terrible. My grandma suffered from it and passed away after eight years of battling it. It's a tough subject but it's nice to know that you know what it's like. :) Arrivederci, my lovely china doll!_

_So the next update you'll see from me will be a one-shot about the one and only sarcastic butt, Jake Muller. It's about Jake and his mother, what she told him about his father, Bertie Wesker. I'm excited for it! As for this story, in the next chapter, we jump two months ahead in time and catch up with muscle man Chris. Well, kinda. You'll see. :)_

_-Sarai_


	26. Momentary Partner

XXV. Momentary Partner

* * *

"I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain." — James Baldwin, _'The Fire Next Time'_

* * *

**March, 2012  
****Los Angeles, USA**

Walking to Director King's office, Chris prepared himself for yet another dangerous battle with the infected. An outbreak was being cleared in a small town in Kansas. Wolf Team had already been dispatched and had done a good part of the work, leaving little for Alpha to clean up. However, there was still enough of the virus roaming around town that called for another team to come in and takeover where Wolf had left off, so Alpha was to be deployed immediately to finish the job.

The men of Chris's team were preparing in the armory when he was called for a visit from Lewis King. As he walked now to the director's office, Chris had an idea that it was about Art Sonoma, an agent on Alpha, who had called in absent due to family affairs, therefor Alpha was an agent short. Either King would push extra precaution on the mission or he'd offer an agent from another team to fill in for the open spot. It was, however, a shock when Chris entered Director King's office to see someone he wasn't expecting to see at all. Someone he was successful in avoiding for the most part for nearly three months.

A little less than ten minutes ago, Sheva had been called to Lewis King's office for extremely important matters. Before even getting to the vital topic, Lewis began apologizing for this short time notice and thanked her for being so punctual. When he told her to take a seat, he explained about Alpha's predicament with the absent agent and the teams immediate deploy to Kansas. Not completely knowing what the director was getting to, she made certain to listen close as he requested her skills and professionalism in the situation and asked if she'd fill in for Art Sonoma on Alpha. Instantly her mind went back and forth. This was of great importance and something she could do with ease. On the other hand, it was Chris's team and that only called for tension amongst herself and the captain. Piers would be with her, so she'd have someone to tough it out with. It all came down to the town in Kansas and the people that could still be saved that made her accept the mission.

As Lewis gave her the needed information quickly about the outbreak, the captain of Alpha had come into the office and now stood with an expression she could not read. Lewis was the first to break the silence, not having enough time to notice the hostility the two younger people had against each other.

"Ah, Captain Redfield, I was thinking you weren't going to make it," Lewis commented, shuffling through papers on his desk as his glasses slowly slid down his nose. "I have good news."

Closing the door behind him, Chris took two slow steps towards the large desk in the middle of the room as he kept his distance from Sheva, not wanting to provoke any conversation with her. "Make it quick," he muttered. "Alpha is leaving within minutes and I have to be on the jet."

"Understood. As you know Agent Sonoma is absent for this mission, leaving not only you more vulnerable with less men, but the team weak without the extra limb. To avoid unnecessary danger, Agent Alomar has been very gracious and will fill in for Sonoma for the mission."

Dread was the first thing to shoot through his body. An entire mission with Sheva by his side? Hardly a solution to the lack of Sonoma if he had any say. "Is there anyone else able to fill in for Sonoma?"

"Excuse me?" Sheva spoke her first words with a harsh hiss while glaring at Chris.

"Redfield, Alomar is more than capable to assist you in Kansas. You're extremely lucky she's offering her expertise."

"She hasn't been on a mission for more than four months. How do you know she's capable to go right back out there?" Chris questioned King.

"For your information, I remember everything I need to before going on a mission," Sheva spat, taking a step towards him. Maybe accepting the request was a bad idea. "Also, if you want to argue, look at me when you talk. Don't hide behind Lewis and go through him."

"I'm not hiding behind anyone," he finally looked at her when he spoke. "I just want to make sure King knows who he's sending out before anything's official. Maybe if you'd been on a mission lately than I wouldn't be second guessing his decision. I don't want any of my men getting hurt if they can avoid it."

"That's bull. If anyone's going to get hurt it'd be because of your temper. I'm good at what I do no matter how long it's been and you know it. So take your thumb out of your ass and accept the help," she retorted as her fingers curled slightly at her sides.

About to snap back, Lewis cut Chris off after what he had just seen transpire between the BSAA agent and captain. "What's wrong with you two? Since when did you two become such children," he scorned. He stood, stepping to stand in front of Sheva and Chris. "Redfield, Alomar is one of the best agents in the company and you know this. Alomar, it has been some time so I need to you be very alert. I trust you. I trust you both."

"King," Chris nearly growled his name.

"Look, Chris. Sheva is the only agent available to help you and your team. Wolf has just left Kansas and they're exhausted. Delta is on a mission with TerraSave in Ireland. At this moment that leaves Sheva, and she's a exceptional replacement. That is if you rather Agent Valentine assist you instead?"

Watching as Lewis crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow at him, Chris knew Lewis wasn't giving him a choice. Everyone knew that Jill was in no state, mentally nor physically, to fight the infected or even hold a gun. It was more of a joke to include Jill in deliberation who to bring with him to Kansas. Holding back an angry sigh, Chris turned towards the exit with tense shoulders.

"Fine, Alomar is filling in for Sonoma," he grumbled. "Hurry up, we have to get going now."

Sheva gave Lewis one last glance before turning to follow Chris, holding back the need to scream. Keeping a few steps back, she watched the muscles in his back move underneath his usual skintight thermal shirt with every movement he made. It being nearly three months since New Year's Eve and the terrible incident of "the kiss" that happened between them, neither having the ability to forget or move on, Sheva was aware that he would be hesitant with her. In the time since the New Year, they had avoided each other with great distance. But it was around a month ago when Sheva tried to make an effort and commence conversation with him.

It was the way he'd look at her when she'd try to greet him that made her want to cower under a rock and stay there for days. He'd looked at her as if she was an idiot for even thinking to approach him, as if she was the last person on the earth he wanted to see. She'd say a word to him, cringe at the impatient sigh he'd give, and do her best to endure the glare that sent shivers up and down her spine. He wouldn't bother going to her to try and rekindle friendship so it left it up to her to save whatever was left. As time passed, though, it was becoming more and more clear that it was a lost cause. However, being a woman of great perseverance and a stubborn attitude, she'd keep trying until the day he talked to her without that look in his eye when she spoke to him.

"Are you going to be like this throughout the entire mission?" Sheva inquired, forcing a light voice to annoy him. She could see the tick in his jaw clench for a moment, then release.

"Just follow my orders and then we'll be done with this."

"Why are you being so rude?" she probed with slight desperation in her voice. She stopped when he did and studied as he turned around to look at her, actually showing some kindness to look her in the eye as he spoke.

"I'm in a hurry, Sheva," he declared, using the mission as an excuse.

She lowered her voice as she took a step closer, hoping to find civility with him. "Then why are you treating me so badly?"

His lips parted to speak but no words came. He was going to say something, he just didn't know what that something was. Shaking his head, he pushed the door open to the armory and waved her in. "Let's just get this done."

Right away, Piers took a moment to evaluate the scene. Sheva noticed him straightaway and strode towards him, a tight frown on her normally peaceful face. She gave him a quick smile and went to grabbing from the racks and shelves what she needed. Slipping on a holster, she checked her pistol to make sure the safety was on then holstered it, grabbing a box of ammo to load it later. An SMG, two first aid sprays, and an incendiary grenade, Sheva was ready before some of the last men were done preparing. She was turning towards the doors to the runway outside when Piers laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Wear this," he calmly stated, holding up a small Kevlar vest. "For me, at least."

Looking around in hopes that no one saw the affectionate way he grasped her shoulder, Sheva complied and slipped off her holster to buckle the vest on underneath. Once done, she thanked him and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Is everything all right?" he queried. "I didn't expect you to fill in for Sonoma."

"Neither did I, but Lewis asked me and I couldn't decline, so here I am. And everything's fine. Just a little tense."

Glancing at Captain Redfield, Piers smirked and brought his gaze back to Sheva. "Maybe with you here, he won't be so tough on me."

"Oh, thanks," she sarcastically replied, actually agreeing with his claim. No doubt she was going to get the cold shoulder from Alpha's captain. There were people who needed rescue, she told herself. All she had to do was get through this and hope to be rewarded with respect from Chris.

* * *

The professionalism between Piers and Sheva was something to be thankful for. One of the many reasons why Chris was so against Sheva assisting him in the mission was the possibility she would be distracted by her boy toy or she'd distract Piers, ultimately ruining Alpha's chance of saving anyone who was still alive in the midst of the outbreak and perhaps harm the teams own safety. But to his disbelief, they kept their mouths shut and worked like the two trained agents they were. If anything, Chris was the one to suffer from Sheva's diverting presence as he'd catch glances of her from the corner of his eye whether it was to check the area and she was in eyesight or if she was stating something about the situation while he closed everyone out and listened to her only.

So far the outbreak was not as bad as he expected. They'd been surveying and neutralizing for nearly five hours and found no survivors. The viral outbreak was caused by the T-Virus at the hands of a maniac claiming revelation through contagion who was still being chased in another state. The T-Virus was nothing to scuff at. The pros—if they were any related to a virus—were it made the infected subject slow, walking to an almost crawl until they sensed living meat. They were easily killed with a bullet to the head and too far gone to have the slightest idea how to open a door or follow you after you distanced yourself far enough. That was until they gathered and formed a horde. That was one of the cons. They were dead idiots until they gathered into groups. Then mob mentality would be established amongst the infected, successfully forcing doors down and having enough tolerance and intelligence to follow the prey. And possibly the worst part was the fast spread of T. It spread like wildfire and within hours, an entire town could crumble with infection. T was no Uroboros or Las Plagas, but when in crowds, it could be just as dangerous.

As of now, no horde larger than nine or so zombies had crossed their path. It was growing to be tedious and soon discouraging. Five hours and no survivors; there was little optimism in that. Marco tried his best to lighten the team's spirits and cracked a few jokes here and there, gaining a chuckle once in a while. But even he lost hope of finding someone alive and well after what felt like going in circles around the town. It wasn't long until HQ radioed them in, calling for them to make it back to where they landed to be picked up and brought back to safe grounds.

Chris signaled for the team to turn back and retrace their footsteps until they got to the landing zone. He was moving forward when he realized Sheva hadn't joined the group and kept looking on down a deserted street with a faraway stare. He called to her but she gave no reply. The team had already made its way to the corner of the main street, moving fairly quick but in no frantic hurry.

"Sheva," Chris called her more urgently, trying to gain her attention and lead her back to the group, not wanting to be separated from the team. This time she turned to look at him with furrowed brows. "What is it?" he inquired, catching on to her skepticism.

Shaking her head as she walked to him, she sighed quietly in frustration. "I don't think we should be heading out so soon. There's gotta be some survivors somewhere. I know there is. I can feel it in my gut."

He began leading the way back to the team as he motioned for her to follow. "We've been out here all afternoon and the suns about to go down. HQ has been broadcasting security transmitions since last night and no one has responded. There's no one left."

"But there has to be," she pushed. "I know there is."

"How do you know?" he questioned over his shoulder, taking a quick glance at her thoughtful expression.

"I just do. This town is small but still big enough for some people to survive. Don't you trust me?"

She wouldn't like the answer to that, he thought. But his lost trust in her was for something far different then her gut instinct about survivors. He stopped to assure her of his own idea. "Sheva, if there were survivors then we'd have heard from them by now. But there hasn't been any sign of life anywhere. There are no survivors. I'm sorry."

He'd usually grasp her shoulder or stroke her arm to reinforce the reassurance, but he kept his hand to himself. He made no move to get closer as she nodded sadly and moved to walk alongside him. Silence fell upon them as they strode quickly, turning another corner to see Alpha up-a-ways. Chris sighed a breath of relief to know he and his team was safe and healthy.

"So do you take it back?" Sheva asked unexpectedly.

He gave her a look of uncertainty. "Take back what?"

Seeing the helicopter lowering to the landing zone, Sheva felt a pang of hesitation to know they were leaving the infected town and the possible unfound survivors. She looked to Chris to finish her statement, feeling a smirk grow on her lips. "That I wasn't prepared to go on a mission after four months. Do you take it back? I did good and you know it."

He thought for a while, chuckling at her audacity. "I'll give you a full report when I've gotten a shower and some sleep."

"Fair enough," she agreed, smiling while looking on as the team was loading onto the copter promptly. She and Chris were getting closer when she decided to say one more thing. "And thank you for dropping the attitude. I'm not going to thank you for treating me better, though. But I do thank you for letting whatever it was you had go."

Hearing static from his radio, Chris ignored HQ's fuzzy message and continued towards the helicopter. He knew his attitude was wrong and immature and the fact that his change in mood was so dramatic that it encouraged her to thank him for lightening up seemed to amplify the guilt he had for treating her badly. "Look, Sheva," he began, being too much of a coward to look her in the eye as he walked on. But he didn't continue his intended apology when he realized she was no longer by his side. She had stopped paces away as she cupped her hand over her ear piece to get a better sound with an expression on her face of discovery and fear.

Mimicking her position, he closed out everything and listened to the fuzzy message coming through his headset. It was as the message was spoken a second time when Sheva dropped the idea of leaving the infect town and quickly turned the direction they came from, speedily walking away from the copter. He could see her check the magazine in her handgun when he finally heard the message clearly:

_If someone is out there, please help. There are two people still alive and we're in the Jimmy Carter Elementary School, Mrs. Armstrong's classroom. It's for the 1__st__ graders. Please help, don't leave us here._

The voice sending the message was no doubt what pushed Sheva to hurry in finding these two survivors. The voice that sent the message was of a young boy, probably around the age of ten or so. Looking back at his already boarded and buckled team, all his men looked on at him as one, Piers, looked passed their captain at Sheva's retreating figure. Chris took the smallest second to make up his mind, pressing the small button on his headset and sent his own message to the team.

"There are two survivors left," he told them. "Alomar and I are going to find them. All of you go to base and have another chopper sent out here soon."

He could see from where he stood that everyone was unsure of his choice, but they all resounded "copy that" except for Piers. Trying to pull the straps off his shoulders, Piers got a personal message from the captain.

"Stay where you are, Nivans. Go back to base with the team. We'll make it back safe, just stay with the team." Chris hated the fact that he had to reassure Nivans that Sheva would make it back safely, but if it kept the young agent seated then that's what he'd do. Piers was sending a glare from the helicopter, still attempting to get off the aircraft. Chris growled under his breath and sent another message to Nivans. "Stay with the team, Piers. That's an order."

It was very visible to see the pissed off look on Piers' face, but the words Chris had spoken sunk in deep and made Piers obey. He got back to his seat next to Marco who was staring at him with a baffled expression. Not needing to feel his scorn any longer, Chris turned to where Sheva was heading. She was no longer in sight, so he took off running the direction he had seen her go in. To nearly miss out on saving survivors, a child at that, Chris cursed his self, but if Sheva had gotten hurt in the process to save them, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself and that he was certain.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Apologies that this tension and anger between Sheva and Chris may seem so sudden. I don't mean for it to come across forced or premature. But seeing as this story is over 100k words, I feel I'm dragging it on so I'm trying to make it go a little faster. If the pacing suffers, I'll try to rearrange or work it out so it doesn't seem so wobbly in story progression._

_HolleringHawk65:__ Jake is uh-mazing. Enough said. Haha, all RE men are… *drooling* Thanks, dear! Oh, and I started reading your story for Rebecca and Wesker! I'll get around to following and reviewing properly. It's a really good story! :)  
__CloroxTeaParty:__ Thanks so much! Oh, so phobia of love is a real thing? That's pretty sad. I wonder how common it is. Oh, I really like your username, by the way. :)  
__mrssherrymuller:__ I'm sorry to hear about your great grandma. My grandmother had it and passed away after battling it for a long time and now younger generations in my family are showing signs of it. It's a terrible disease. Apparently phobia of love is called philophobia. Your last boyfriend sounds like a dick to make you insecure about that. But you can't be afraid that someone will hurt you forever, but I understand. It's hard. My phobia is of commitment. Makes me shiver, I'll say that much!  
__Sheva Redfield:__ I hope you got my private message concerning your review. God bless and take care!  
__wolfspiritqueen:__ Right? Bad feelings going around as Sheva and Piers commit…_

_I wish there was some fancier way to say what's gonna happen in the next chapter to make it seem so much more exciting, but anyways. In the next chapter, it's mostly about Sheva and Chris getting to these two survivors. People get injured, hungry zombies, running for their lives… You know, the usual shindig. Oh, real quick: thank you for getting this story to over 200 reviews. It's the first time I've gotten over that second hundred mark and it's really exciting. So thank you!_

_-Sarai_


End file.
